We'll Be Alright
by CrisPossamai
Summary: Um brasileiro em Glee? Continuação de Você vai lembrar de Mim. Quinn/O.C. Um novo ano começa em Lima e o New Directions volta ativa. Quinn tenta se reerguer depois da dramática gravidez. Mas, a volta por cima é ameaçada com o retorno de um forasteiro.
1. O Substituto

**We'll Be Alright**

**Capítulo 1 – O substituto**

Aparentemente, ela estava ótima. A hierarquia social voltou ao seu normal depois do drama do ano anterior e seu retorno triunfal para as lideres de torcida. Aparentemente, ela estava ótima andando pelos corredores de braços dados com o novo jogador de futebol americano e integrante do Glee Club. Aparentemente, Quinn Fabray estava ótima. Mas, não estava.

Abrir os olhos determinava o início de sua tortura diária. Ela abria os olhos e, involuntariamente, levava a mão até a barriga. Não havia nada. Então, a ausência da filha prematuramente arrancada de seus braços conduzia sua mente para a palavra estrangeira que mais odiava no momento. Saudade. Geralmente, a saudade dele era o terceiro pensamento que lhe ocorria todo santo dia. Três ou quatro segundos depois, Quinn Fabray se tornava capaz de controlar os impulsos cerebrais e mentalizar os afazeres programados para aquela data e a sorte de ter encontrado alguém tão agradável como Sam Evans. A nova rotina matinal da garota que aparentava estar ótima, mas, não estava.

Há 13 horas de distância de Lima, o responsável por incrementar o vocabulário da capitã das cheerios não aparentava estar bem, simplesmente, porque não estava. Mais de três horas de Quinn Fabray ter acordado e se encaminhado para a Escola William McKinley, ele preguiçosamente abre os olhos e, apesar de conferir o horário, não demonstra pressa nenhuma. Apático, Daniel Aragão Stuart passa a mão pelo desalinhado cabelo e custa a levantar. O hálito do rapaz se confunde com o cheiro de vodka barata já impregnado na minúscula casa. A atitude de abrir a geladeira e liquidar em poucos segundos a primeira cerveja do dia não auxilia muito para que o indesejado aroma se disperse. A fisionomia exausta, os olhos circulados por imensas olheiras, a barba por fazer aumentando o estado de desleixo e a atitude indiferente a possibilidade de perder mais um dia de aula apontavam a decadência do rapaz.

Ele busca o celular na cama desarrumada e não encontra nada. Normal. O interesse pelo aparelho cresce ao repassar um grupo especifico de contatos: Glee Club. A atenção se mistura a frustração quando o monitor indica o número de Quinn Fabray. Instantes depois, ele arremessa o telefone e procura por uma muda de roupa limpa em meio a inacreditável bagunça acumulada na casa do ausente pai. Solto há 5 meses por bom comportamento, Aaron Stuart retornou a vidinha de golpista e, dificilmente, parava em casa. Aparecia para deixar algum dinheiro para o filho e dois ou três dias estava de saída para mais uma falcatrua. O filho pouco se importava com a ausência paterna. A afeição ficou restrita ao tio caminhoneiro Brian. Calado, impaciente, grosseiro e viciado em clássicos do rock da década de 80. Entre as viagens, o homem fazia questão de estar com o sobrinho e exercer um papel rejeitado pelo irmão. Frequentemente, Brian afirmava que pela primeira vez a justiça havia condenado erradamente um Stuart.

As batidas insistentes na porta acordam o rapaz, que demora excessivamente para entender a situação. A fala alta e formal do policial não soa bem aos ouvidos do sonolento adolescente. Ele capta informações desconexas sobre a prisão de seu pai em alguma cidadezinha do estado e a viagem demorada de seu tio para entregar uma carga. O assistente social pede educadamente para que arrume uma mochila com algumas roupas e lhe acompanhe. Ele estava novamente sob a guarda do Serviço Social e não conseguia imaginar para quem seria despachado desta vez.

Um surpreendente telefonema coloca Willian Schuester em uma viagem inesperada e em uma situação bastante peculiar. Depois de finalizar o ensaio do coral, o celular tocou e o visor indicava um número desconhecido. A voz do outro lado da linha, pacientemente, explicava para o professor de espanhol que um antigo aluno estava sob custodia do Conselho Tutelar de Charleston, na Carolina do Sul, e que não havia ninguém que pudesse responder por sua guarda com a ausência do tio e a impossibilidade carcerária do pai.

Uma infinidade de papéis assinados depois, o maestro então se dá conta da responsabilidade que abraçou: guardião legal de Daniel Aragão Stuart. As dúvidas se dissipam ao entrar no cubículo que abrigou o estudante nos últimos tempos. Silenciosamente, Will ajuda o brasileiro a recolher os poucos pertences e a trancar o recinto deixando a chave com um vizinho qualquer. O docente não fala absolutamente nada, porém, sente na pele o que o rapaz havia suportado naqueles cinco meses afastado de Lima.

Surreal. Era a única definição que a líder de torcida poderia dar ao ensaio do Glee Club naquela quarta-feira. Surreal. O caminhar lento e a feição tímida davam amostra de que o estrangeiro pedia permissão aos antigos companheiros para adentrar no recinto. Dez pessoas explodem com o anúncio do professor Schuester da volta definitiva de Daniel ao New Directions. Gritos, abraços, beijos, cumprimentos e milhares de perguntas que atordoaram o recém-chegado. Sam encara a namorada em busca de respostas para a felicidade escancarada, sem qualquer pista, se une ao restante dos estudantes na recepção. Quinn é a única que não se levantar da cadeira. A última a compreender o que estava de fato acontecendo a sua frente. Os olhos do rapaz encontram uma fresta na multidão que o cercava e procuram por ela. Os olhares se cruzam e o silêncio evidencia a imensidão do erro que a "justiça americana cometeu ao condenar" pela primeira vez um Stuart.

A brincadeira vira-se contra a criadora e Daniel não perde qualquer movimento de Quinn até sentir o toque da garota se transforma em um terno e singular abraço. Nenhuma palavra pronunciada. Nenhuma palavra poderia dar vazão a confusão de sentimentos e memórias que o reencontro inusitado provocou em ambos. Mercedes, a única testemunha ocular do breve romance, disfarça a comoção e percebe que Kurt compactua da mesma sensação de pesar. Rachel reforça o aperto na mão do namorado e se limita a observa a peculiar cena de boas-vindas. Ninguém mais capta a real dimensão do gesto. E nada mais acontece.

O próximo passo para oficializar o retorno do brasileiro para a Escola William McKinley é comparecer à diretoria com a papelada da transferência. A surpresa de professor e aluno é imensa ao avistar a treinadora das cheerios sentada na cadeira de Figgins.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui, Sue? – questiona o maestro.

_ Diretora Sue. Os meus longos anos em busca do poder finalmente deram resultados.

_ O que aconteceu com o Figgins?

_ Bom, você precisa se atualizar, Willian. Uma epidemia violenta de gripe de macaco chegou a Ohio e está se espalhando por causa de uma pequena ninhada de primatas bissexuais, não muito diferente do seu Glee Club.

_ Então o Figgins está doente. Como te colocaram como diretora?

_ Através de chantagens de importantes políticos locais, eu armei fortemente clausulas no meu contrato. Minha primeira meta de serviço? Destruir o Glee Club. De qualquer forma, o que você faz com o pequeno sambaboy na minha sala?

_ Sambaboy? Eu perdi alguma coisa? – estranha o brasileiro.

_ Por causa de algumas questões legais, eu me tornei o tutor do Daniel temporariamente. Por isso, estamos aqui. Para tentar agilizar os tramites da transferência. – esclarece Will.

_ Vocês estão com toda a papelada? – o professor repassa os documentos – Pelo seu histórico em Charleston, Sambaboy, eu nem deveria te aceitar nesta escola. Você esteve drogado ou perdido nos esgotos ultimamente? Dezenas de faltas, notas baixas, suspensão e nenhuma atividade extracurricular. O ano está praticamente perdido para você e nem deveria gastar o meu precioso tempo analisando essa porcaria.

_ Você não poder pegar mais leve, Sue? As coisas não foram nada fáceis para o Daniel.

_ Pare de choramingar, Will. Os seus exageros dramáticos me deixam ainda mais enjoada. – a diretora mira o rapaz _ Eu imagino que a situação tenha sido difícil para uma criança enfrentar sozinha. Então, garoto me escuta com muita atenção. Não mate aulas, não falte, passe algum tempo na biblioteca, arranje pontos extras voltando para a equipe de atletismo e para o imprestável coral, estude, melhore sua média, compre um barbeador, não faça bagunça na minha escola e nunca mais volte nesta sala. Bem-vindo a Escola William McKinley. Agora, caiam fora!

Na rota para a aula de espanhol, um aluno quase caindo se apóia e espirra em cima do professor. Naquela tarde, Will passa mal e desmaia durante o ensaio do Glee Club. Os alunos carregam o doente até a enfermaria e o diagnostico é previsível: gripe e três dias de repouso absoluto. Puck ajuda o brasileiro a conduzir o enfermo para a casa. Com o docente devidamente medicado e estirado na cama, o forasteiro é convidado pelo bad boy para uma rodada de cerveja e bilhar em um boteco qualquer de Lima. Desacostumado com a falta de álcool em seu organismo desde o retorno a cidade, Daniel não vê motivos para recusar a proposta do antigo rival. A volta para a residência é adiada pela presença de Terri, que tentava uma reaproximação cuidando do ex-marido em um momento extremamente vulnerável. O garoto chega em casa depois da meia-noite levemente alterado. Ele precisava de alguns drinques após descobrir que Quinn Fabray estava saindo com o novo quarterback.

A capitã das líderes de torcida passa o dia se controlando para retomar o antigo passatempo: vigiar os movimentos do estrangeiro. O armário era o mesmo, as aulas eram as mesmas, mas, eles não eram as mesmas pessoas. Em poucos instantes, ela pode perceber a nítida diferença no olhar e, principalmente, na fisionomia. Ele estava muito mais parecido com o aluno invisível do que com o seu "garoto do espanhol". O semblante carregado, a feição apática, o cabelo despretensiosamente desarrumado, a barba mal feita e o cansaço permanente serviam apenas para comprovar o pensamento de Quinn. Daniel não se importava mais em passar despercebido, agora, simplesmente não se importava mais. E ela percebeu perfeitamente quando o forasteiro descobriu sobre o seu novo garoto do futebol. Ela estava parada no corredor escutando as novidades do treino de futebol americano, quando a batida chapada de um armário chamou a atenção. Ela reencontrou a frustração dos tempos de dependência da família de Puck nos olhos estrangeiros. A frustração de quem estava há três metros do objeto de desejo e nada podia fazer. A mesma frustração que ela compartilhou silenciosamente por meses até o convite redentor de Mercedes e a concretização do quase romance. A frustração que ele sentia por ser ignorado depois de uma separação forçada e cinco meses de completo isolamento.

Sam imita algum personagem do fenômeno Avatar e ri da própria piada. Ela se concentra no loiro e força um sorriso. Ele lhe abraça pela cintura e avisa o atraso para o ensaio. Inocentemente, o quarterback avista o brasileiro e emenda uma conversa sobre esportes que não é capta pelos ouvidos da menina, que estava mais preocupada em analisar a reação antigo tutor. Daniel percebe a vigília sobre si, entretanto, prefere dar abertura a aproximação do loiro à causar algum problema.

_ Turma, na ausência do senhor Schuester eu gostaria de perguntar à todos os solos que gostariam que eu cantasse nas Seletivas. – declara Rachel Berry se apossando do coral.

_ Tudo bem, sabe o quê? Deixe-me acertar as contas com ela! – esbraveja Santana sendo contida pelos colegas.

A situação se transforma com o pedido de Kurt para a professora substituta de espanhol assumisse o Glee Club durante a licença médica do maestro. Puck engraxa o chão provocando as quedas de Rachel e Kurt e, consequentemente, a risada geral.

_ Meu nome é Holly Holliday. Eu não sou uma professora substituta comum e quero que vocês façam coisas que queiram fazer. Quero que se divirtam no nosso fabuloso tempo juntos. – se apresenta a substituta.

_ È muito difícil não gostar desta mulher. – sussura Finn.

_ Nós não podemos ficar fazendo bobagens o dia todo. Temos que escrever a lista de músicas para as Seletivas. – protesta a excêntrica diva.

_ Você está certa. Quais músicas gostaria de fazer? – silêncio absoluto _ Oh! Não costumam perguntar isso, não é? – diz a substituta.

_ A senhora Holliday está certa. O repertório do senhor Schuester às vezes faz parecer que ele escuta rádio desde os anos 80. – concorda Kurt recuperado do tombo.

_ Ele nunca escuta o que eu tenho a dizer. – confessa Puck _ Na semana passada, sugeri a nova música do Cee-Lo, Forget You, e, ele nem levou em consideração.

Na seqüência, Holly Holliday interpretou com maestria a música empolgando a maioria dos componentes do coral. Daniel abandonou a indiferença e se juntou aos colegas ora improvisando passos de dança ou batidas na percussão. No refrão "eu vejo você dirigindo pela cidade com a pessoa que eu amo e eu quero esquecer" é impossível não encarar a garota que meses atrás lhe propôs casamento. Ele precisava conversar a sós com Quinn Fabray urgentemente.

Terri insistia em rondar o ex-marido mesmo com o risco de ser contaminada pela virose. Com o clima de reconciliação impregnado na atmosfera da casa, o brasileiro resolve sair em busca de um emprego e percorre a cidade por horas. Nos próximos dias, recomeçaria os treinos com o time de atletismo e se desse sorte poderia arrumar um trabalho de meio período para poder se sustentar. Após horas e nenhuma resposta positiva, o celular toca insistentemente e a voz ensurdecedora de Mercedes lhe arrasta para o Breadstix, ponto de encontro do pessoal da escola. A garota exige sua companhia para enfrentar a irritante sintonia de Kurt e seu novo amigo e integrante do coral da Academia Dalton, Blaine Anderson. Antes de anotar os pedidos, o garçom se desculpa pela demora no atendimento e explica que o quadro de funcionários do restaurante estava reduzido. O brasileiro pede mais detalhes e o atendente afirma a existência de duas vagas de empregos. Com os pratos solicitados, o garçom também entrega para Daniel o formulário para se candidatar ao trabalho. Os amigos apóiam a decisão. Irremediavelmente, os maiores curiosos do grupo musical tocam no assunto Quinn Fabray. O rapaz nitidamente se incomoda e acrescenta firmemente a inexistência da ligação seja amorosa ou puramente amigável.

Em uma seqüência impagável de acontecimentos, Sue Silvester tenta acabar com o time de futebol, demite Will Schuester, empossa Holly Holliday como diretora do Glee Club, posteriormente aparece no apartamento do professor pedindo conselhos e batendo boca com Terri. A vida em Lima era tudo, menos entediante. Entre o misto de tudo encaixe-se o preconceito e a intolerância de cidade pequena em lidar com a diversidade.

_ Pergunta. Você contou para alguém o que aconteceu? - David Karofsky intimida Kurt no corredor _ Como você me beijou?

_ Você me beijou, Karofsky, e, eu entendo como é difícil para você lidar com isso. Então, não. Eu não contei para ninguém. – responde o excêntrico garoto.

_ Ótimo. Porque se você contar, eu te mato!

A fala calma e pausa demonstra a seriedade da ameaça do atordoado jogador de futebol. Daniel cumprimenta o colega e o silêncio serve de alerta para feição amedrontada.

_ Alguma coisa errada, Kurt?

O menino acena positivamente com a cabeça e fecha o armário. O brasileiro ainda tenta em vão apurar o real estado do companheiro de coral. Com o insucesso em averiguar a problemática alheia, o estrangeiro faz a única cabível. Assegurar que estaria de prontidão diante de qualquer situação desfavorável. Kurt sorri e se despede alegando atraso para a aula de biologia.

Os amigos enchem a paciência da nova diretora implorando pela volta do antigo responsável pelo grupo musical. Sue reconhece o valor do adversário e devolve o posto de coordenador pelo Glee Club e professor de espanhol do colégio.

A volta triunfal de Willian é aplaudida de pé por todos. Reunindo o gosto pelo clássico, a modernidade da música pop e uma das intermináveis lições de vida do maestro, os integrantes do New Directions realizam uma magnífica performance mesclando o indiscutível sucesso Singin' In The Rain e a batida fenomenal de Rihanna no hit Umbrella. Apesar da participação dos estudantes ser secundaria desta vez, a apresentação é sensacional e a maior diversão que o brasileiro tem em cinco meses.

Ainda encharcado devido a inesperada experiência de "cantar na chuva", Daniel retorna a sala do coral a procura do tutor a fim de pedir uma carona até o Breadstix para seu primeiro dia de trabalho. A surpresa é multiplicada ao encontrar Quinn Fabray sozinha e recolhendo seus pertences sem a menor pressa. A líder de torcida paralisa ao se deparar com a presença do forasteiro no recinto. O silêncio recai como um abismo invisível e o pavor do enfrentamento faz com que a garota acelere a sua saída. As primeiras palavras travadas entre o casal que não depois do trágico desfecho partem dele.

_ Forget You (Esquecer Você). Deveria ser algo além da primeira música que cantei na minha volta para o Glee Club?

_ Daniel, agora não. – Quinn limita-se a dizer exigindo passagem, ele não desobstrui o caminho.

_ Você tem me ignorado a semana inteira! – o brasileiro não oculta a frustração.

_ Eu estou bem com o Sam. Por favor, Dan. – implora a garota visivelmente abalada.

_ Acho que eu consegui a minha resposta.

Ele se afastando permitindo a saída. A jovem avança e antes que a visão se torne embaciada pelas lágrimas estanca para observar a reação dele. Daniel se deixa cair em um dos bancos pertencentes aos músicos da banda e se debruça sobre o instrumento. A torturante memória da primeira vez em que Quinn sorriu por causa do estrangeiro vem átona. Forget You não apenas a primeira música que eles haviam interpretado no retorno do brasileiro, era a missão particular que ambos teriam que realizar dali por diante sem sequer terem tido a oportunidade de encontrar a definição da própria história.


	2. Furt

**Segundo capítulo de We'll Be Alright que corresponde ao episodio 2x08, Furt. Espero que estejam gostando desta versão alternativa da segunda temporada de Glee com a presença de um brasileiro. Boa leitura!**

Capítulo 2 – Furt

A inspiração para assistir a maratona de química, matemática, inglês e biologia não havia resistido a noite incrivelmente mal dormida e ao irritante bom humor matinal de Willian Schuester. Daniel estava caindo de sono e mal tinha disposição para recolher os livros do armário e se encaminhar para a sala. O aceno desajeitado de Kurt intriga o rapaz que espicha os olhos para contemplar a peculiar cena em plena terça-feira.

_ Eles me atacaram e me forçaram a trazê-los até você. – diz Kurt à Finn referindo-se a presença dos pais nos corredores do colégio.

_ Vocês sabem que toda terça-feira eu levo a Carole para o trabalho. Bem, hoje eu dirigi até aqui e entramos na sala em que o Kurt nos apresentou e... Muito romântico da minha parte devo dizer e... – narra empolgadamente Burt.

_ Me pediu em casamento! – se exalta a mãe de Finn.

_ Isso acabou de acontecer? – questiona o confuso quarterback.

_ Queríamos que fossem os primeiros a saber! – explica Carole.

O quarteto se abraça e o capitão do time de futebol tenta digerir a notícia do casamento de sua mãe e a oficialização de sua ligação fraternal com o extrovertido garoto.

_ Eu assumo daqui, tenho dezenas de revistas de casamento embaixo da minha cama e sei exatamente do que precisamos para fazer uma cerimônia extraordinária. – se anima Kurt.

_ Casamenteiro, quero que cuide de uma coisa. Não me importo com a comida ou com a bebida da festa, mas eu exijo uma excelente banda! Estou comendo direito e fazendo exercícios para balançar o esqueleto com a minha noiva neste casamento!

_ Não se preocupe, pai. Vou contratar o New Directions como sua banda e não custará nada. – finalmente, o quarterback mostra algum entusiasmo _ São baratos, disponíveis e resumindo... Será um incrível casamento a La Glee Club. – propõe Kurt.

O exaltado casal se despede dos garotos e se encaminha para fora do colégio. Os dois alunos continuam a conversar entre si e se detém para repassar ao brasileiro em primeira mão a decisão em se apresentarem no casamento de seus respectivos pais. Daniel parabeniza a dupla e estranha o distanciamento de Finn. O oposto de Kurt, que não para de tagarelar sobre os detalhes da decoração e da celebração até perceber a alienação de seus ouvintes. O leve sorriso serve como apoio ao recém-chegado e a provável memória despertada pelo comunicado. Kurt contemplou impotente a despedida forçada do casal mais improvável que tivera conhecimento no Willian McKinley e soubera de todos os detalhes pela própria Quinn. E não se surpreendeu com a proposta de casamento que a menina efetuou como última tentativa para não ser privada da companhia do então ente mais querido. A cena deveria estar sendo reprisada naquele exato momento na cabeça do forasteiro e, por isso, entendia perfeitamente o ar desligado. O imperdoável era notar a mesma feição desinteressada em Finn.

O loiro insistiu para que se encontrassem as escondidas antes do sinal para a primeira aula. Quinn não tinha gostado nada da idéia, mas, acabou aceitando o terno pedido do namorado como forma de compensar a indiferença nos dias recorrentes à volta do estrangeiro. A fixação de Sam pela sala de astronomia e, respectivamente, pelo espaço sideral já era encarada com naturalidade e um determinado grau de doçura pela líder de torcida.

_ Essas não são as estrelas desta escola. Nós somos. – o rapaz inicia carinhosamente seu discurso _ Ou pelo menos, eu quero que sejamos. Acho que eu te amo. – o ar some dos pulmões da garota quando ele se ajoelha _ Olha, meu ombro está curado e poderei ser novamente quarterback e você já é a capitã das lideres de torcida. – ele mostra o anel.

_ Oh, Meu Deus! Você está me pedindo em casamento? – não esconde a aflição. _ Nós nos conhecemos há seis semanas. Levanta! Você está me assustando!

_ Quero me casar com você algum dia, Quinn. Até lá, aceita esse anel de compromisso? Se aceitar, esse anel simbolizará a promessa de que serei verdadeiro, nunca pressionar em nada mais que um beijo, ouvir seus problemas, avisar quando tiver comida nos dentes, ir a sua casa quando tiver que empurrar algo muito pesado. Prometo te deixar orgulhosa, quando apontar para mim e disser "aquele cara é o meu namorado". E te prometo todas essas coisas sem nunca tentar soar como Matthew McConaughey. – ela sorri da simplicidade do menino parado a sua frente _ Gosto muito de você, Quinn. E quero que fiquemos juntos.

Ela hesita e a piada de mau gosto parte da própria consciência em recapitular passagens desnecessárias ao adorável momento. O suspiro antes da resposta se deve a lembrança da desagradável primeira monitoria, da confissão em espanhol sobre a paternidade da filha, do desajeitado jantar, da confissão despretensiosa na biblioteca, da espera por um encontro real que nunca veio, do primeiro toque, do abraço caloroso, do primeiro beijo, do sorriso radiante após o desempenho no campeonato de atletismo e da separação mais indesejada que vivenciou. Ela já havia feito aquele pedido para alguém antes. Ela havia sonhado com a possibilidade de dividir a vida com um determinado forasteiro meses atrás. Agora, ele estava de volta e, indiretamente, arruinando o seu planejado recomeço. Quinn precisava aceitar a encantadora proposta do menino ajoelhado em sua frente, mas não podia. Simplesmente, porque ele não era o garoto que havia lhe ensinado o significado da palavra saudade. Então, ela fecha a bela caixinha na mão do jogador de futebol americano e, imediatamente, o sorriso murcha nos lábios de Sam.

_ Isso é um não?

_ É um talvez.

A alegria pela fascinante tarefa em armar o casamento de seu pai é logo reduzida a pó pela interferência grotesca do principal valentão do colégio. A retaliação se repete constantemente a fim de amedrontar Kurt e impedir que a verdade sobre a sexualidade duvidosa do grandalhão se espalhasse. Desta vez, o maestro presencia cruel situação e trata de conduzir seu aluno para a diretoria e, apesar do estranho empenho da diretora Sue Silvester em auxiliar um dos integrantes do Glee Club, nada poderia ser feito. O sistema estava a favor de David Karofsky.

Quinn se esforça para acompanhar o ritmo do treinamento das cheerios. A pressão sobre seus ombros estava duplicada desde o retorno de Daniel e o recente pedido oficial de namoro por parte de Sam. Em outros tempos, a garota nem teria cogitado recusar a aliança de compromisso. Mas, agora o objetivo era se concentrar em suas prioridades e manter a vida nos eixos. Tarefa árdua com a presença do brasileiro há poucos metros na pista de atletismo e os incômodos comentários de Santana sobre a "performance do rapaz".

_ Não entendi, Santanna. Eu achei que você tivesse reatado com o Puck, agora que ele voltou a circular livremente. - diz uma torcedora.

_ Eu nunca estive com o Puckerman. Negócios são negócios. Eu tenho minhas necessidades e o Puck era perfeito para dar conta. Mas, ele está muito mais devagar desde que saiu do reformatório e eu preciso relaxar. - ironiza a garota mirando o atleta.

_ Eu nem sabia que correr valia alguma coisa. Achava que eles corriam porque queriam chegar mais rápido. – conta Brittany ingenuamente.

_ De qualquer forma, eu já tinha percebido o "potencial" - gesticula maliciosamente - e agora que o Daniel voltou a ser um atleta com certo prestigio, não há motivos para não tirar proveito. - sorri debochada.

Nem em seus piores pesadelos, a loira imaginou que o principal rival dentro das líderes de torcida pudesse se interessar pelo brasileiro. Na verdade, forçando a memória pode recordar do comentário da latina durante a competição de atletismo realizada na semana em que o mundo destroçou o quase romance. Aparentemente deslocada, Santana afirmou que se apresentou na torcida apenas pela descoberta do potencial muscular do atleta ao flagrá-lo sem camisa em um dos diversos treinamentos. O súbito interesse nada mais era do que o ego de Santana e requisitando para si a conquista do mais novo atrativo masculino do Willian McKinley.

Com a paciência e a fisionomia esgotada na pratica das cheerios, Quinn precisou manter a calma para abstrair o chamado indesejado de Rachel para uma reunião de emergência entre a ala feminina do coral. Ao entrar na sala, ela estranha pela ausência da latina e Mercedes. O que a maluca estaria aprontando agora?

_ Garotas, a onda de bullying sobre o Kurt está fora de controle. Ele está terrível, perdendo peso e não de um jeito agradável. Nem está mais disputando os solos comigo.

_ Somos provocadas, mas, o que o Karofsky faz é muito pior. – concorda Tina.

_ Temos sorte por ter namorados no time de futebol. Vamos pedir a eles para confrontarem o Karofsky! – sugere a pequena diva.

_ Primeiro, eu não estou ficando com o Sam e, segundo, você acaba de voltar 50 anos no movimento feminista. – protesta Quinn, visivelmente aborrecida.

_ Caras como o Karofsky só respondem com músculos. – contesta a namorada de Finn.

_ Então, vamos combater violência com mais violência? – diz a loira.

_ Não, não estou dizendo para bater nele. Estou falando que devemos defender o Kurt e a união faz a força. – reforça Rachel.

_ Por que não avisou que estava tendo uma reunião com as garotas do Glee? – protesta Santana adentrando na sala do coral na companhia de Mercedes.

_ É apenas para as garotas com namorados! – explica Berry _ Estamos planejando um modo de que impeçam Karofsky de implicar com o Kurt!

_ Certo, eu namoro o Puckerman!

_ Você fica nua com o Puckerman. – debocha Quinn.

_ Ei! Desde que o Kurt se encantou com o Blaine, o Daniel é o meu homem! – decreta Mercedes.

_ Então, bolinha, eu espero que você não seja ciumenta, porque na semana passada, ele foi o meu homem. – provoca a latina.

_ Como é que é? – Quinn se exalta.

_ Não que seja da sua conta, Caixinhos Dourados, mas, eu e o brasileiro mandamos ver na sexta-feira! E, realmente, os caras brasileiros são quentes!

_ E você ainda tem o Puck? Eu não entendi quem você está namorando! – questiona Britanny confusa.

Enquanto Rachel insiste para que mantivessem o foco na segurança do membro mais extravagante do clube musical, a loira interroga silenciosa Mercedes em busca de respostas sobre o provável relacionamento entre o garoto do espanhol e a cheerleader. Inacreditável a postura de Daniel em escolher justamente a sua maior adversária para provar que poderia seguir adiante. O bizarro encontro feminista é encerrado e a animadora encontra nos corredores o alvo perfeito para extravasar a raiva. Ao avistar o antigo tutor, ela faz questão de empurrá-lo contra os armários sem a menor justificativa.

_ Ei! Você ta maluca? – Daniel protesta.

_ Sério? Você e Santana? – grita Quinn enfurecida.

_ Você tem me ignorado totalmente e até mandou que eu te esquecesse!

_ Mas, precisa ser com ela? Nós brigamos diante de todo o colégio no inicio do ano! A Santana me odeia, Daniel! – esmurra o ombro do rapaz.

_ Eu não estava aqui no começo das aulas, lembra? Eu não teria como saber disso! – ele tenta acalma-la _ Foi mal, eu não imaginava essa rivalidade entre vocês!

_ Ok! Eu só... – retomando o controle _ Só fiquei surpresa... Ainda é difícil imaginar você com outra pessoa.

_ É, eu sei bem como é isso. – confessa a magoa.

_ Eu não queria dizer... Eu não queria dar a entender que... – a menina se complica.

_ Era isso, Quinn? Eu to atrasado para a aula de educação física. – o forasteiro tenta finalizar a incomoda conversa.

_ Ah! Falando nisso, eu fiquei feliz com a sua volta para a equipe de atletismo. Eu sei como era importante para você. – desarma o semblante carregado e permite abrir um sorriso para o brasileiro.

Surpreendentemente, o estrangeiro ignora a notável mudança no humor da menina e se direciona imediatamente para a disciplina mais pratica da escola secundária de Lima. O sorriso murcha nos lábios de Quinn Fabray. Ela havia solicitado que o rapaz não a procurasse e tentasse dar seguimento a sua jornada, aparentemente, deveria seguir seu próprio conselho. O que fazer quando seguir adiante parece não ser o bastante? O brasileiro olha para trás mirando a feição da jovem buscando, inutilmente, a mesma resposta.

Pela escassez de recursos para outras atividades extracurriculares além das líderes de torcida e o time de futebol, o treinador de atletismo se desdobrava como professor de educação física. A vantagem para o profissional e azar para o brasileiro era que a possibilidade de mais tempo com os integrantes do time servia como sessão especial de treinamento, principalmente, para o atleta recentemente integrado ao grupo. O técnico exige um esforço descomunal do estrangeiro. Em bom português, o brasileiro quase foi esfolado vivo. Por isso, não seria humanamente suportável esperar mais duas horas para tomar um banho em casa.

A única alternativa foi recorrer ao vestiário masculino em pleno auge de lotação pela presença dos jogadores de futebol. Ao menos, a coincidência serviu para ajudar os companheiros de coral no combate ao valentão do colégio. A intimidação de Mike e Artie soou contundente, entretanto, ruiu no instante em que as palavras foram trocadas pelos punhos. Covardemente, Karofsky empurrou o asiático sobre a cadeira de rodas, levando os garotos ao chão.

Instintivamente, Sam pulou sobre o agressor em uma seqüência de socos e pontapés. O impulso do brasileiro ocorreu ao vislumbrar a pancada que deixou o loiro estirado e totalmente vulnerável. Chocando-se com Karofsky, Daniel arremessou o violento jogador contra os armários. Impossibilitado de reagir devido à liberdade condicional, Puck tratou de separar a briga após a intervenção da treinadora Beister.

Os hematomas dos rapazes despertaram a atenção e o orgulhoso das respectivas companheiras na hora do ensaio, reservando apenas à Rachel o sentimento de frustração pela ausência total de ações por parte do namorado e futuro irmão de Kurt.

_ O cara era um selvagem! – dispara Mike Chang recebendo o conforto de Tina.

_ O meu olho está muito ruim? – pergunta Sam após a colocação de gelo.

_ Na verdade, está bem sexy! – brinca Quinn, despertando a ira do brasileiro sentado três cadeiras atrás e escorado em Mercedes.

_ Vocês não sabem como foi difícil não entrar na briga! – reclama Puck.

_ Afinal, onde você estava, Finn? – Santana se incumbe de questionar o óbvio.

_ Ainda estava no campo, tudo bem? Teria brigado com o Karofsky se estivesse lá! – fala o quarterback sem transmitir muita confiança.

_ O fato é que não deveria ter acontecido sem você, Finn. Você deveria ser o líder. – se pronuncia Mercedes desalinhando carinhosamente os cachos de _seu homem_.

_ Por favor, não impliquem com o Finn. Não é problema dele e de nenhum de vocês na verdade. – afirma Kurt _ Mas, eu agradeço pelo o que fizerem.

_ Você perdeu o juízo, Kurt? – Daniel afirma irritado _ Se algo afeta você, afeta à todos nós. E líder? Ultimamente, o Finn está mais para um covarde! – a confusão agrada Sam.

_ Ei! Você só está aqui há duas semanas, ok? Não sabe o inferno que temos passado todos os dias! – o jogador se enfurece.

_ Ah! Então, eu não sei como é ser discriminado? Fala sério! Eu sou filho de uma imigrante deportada e de um presidiário, você acha que eu não escuto piadinha ou provocações nos corredores? Eu tenho lidado com o preconceito desde que pisei nessa porcaria de país! – Daniel assusta pelo inédito descontrole.

_ O que foi? O que aconteceu com o olho do Sam? Daniel, o que houve com o seu braço? – a entrada de Willian interrompe a discussão.

_ Os garotos confrontaram o Karofsky. – explica Quinn sustentando a bolsa de gelo no rosto do namorado, mas, mantendo os olhos no forasteiro.

_ Exceto o Finn. – confirma Tina abraçada ao corajoso namorado causando ainda mais desgosto a pequena notável.

O professor se compadece pelo gesto dos alunos e se preocupa com o bem estar do jovem defendido. Os números musicais para o casamento suavizam o tórrido ambiente no Glee Club, forçando os estudantes a ocuparem suas mentes com coreografias, passos, letras e melodias.

O brasileiro se preparava para a jornada de trabalho no Breadstix, quando seu guardião legal solicitou alguns minutos para uma séria conversa sobre sua confissão de horas antes. O menino desconversa e se mostra bastante convicto ao declarar que não se deixa levar pela provocação de meia dúzia de idiotas e que está relativamente acostumado com os comentários maldosos a respeito de seus pais. Will agradece pelo gesto feito em prol de Kurt e se diz satisfeito por ter possibilitado o seu retorno à Lima. Antes que o estudante se encaminhe realmente para o emprego, o maestro reafirma seu compromisso como amigo e não mero companheiro de quarto.

_ Você não precisa mais carregar o mundo nas suas costas, Dan. Eu estou aqui para te apoiar sempre!

Após a confusão no vestiário masculino, aparentemente, uma trégua foi declarada informalmente entre as partes envolvidas no pior caso de bullying da história do colégio. Então, a dinâmica do grupo se foca nos preparativos para o casamento entre Burt e Carole. Aproveitando o espaço cedido pelo diretor do coral, os homens da família se preparam para a valsa sob a supervisão de Kurt. Contudo, é visível o desconforto do principal solista do New Directions após o flagra e a provocação do grotesco jogador de futebol americano. O pai dos garotos presencia e exige que o filho lhe conte o que está acontecendo.

_ Tem algo que você estava me escondendo. – Burt força a confissão.

_ Ele ameaçou me matar. – o menino revela tudo.

No mesmo instante, o homem se dirige ao corredor e parte para cima do alienado adolescente. O colégio inteiro assiste a cena e os integrantes do Glee Club percebem, imediatamente, que a situação era muito mais séria do que poderiam imaginar. Novamente, o quarterback é cobrado pela omissão e sente-se completamente frustrado consigo mesmo. A namorada estava coberta de razão mais uma vez. Ele nunca tinha agido de maneira tão egoísta.

Uma reunião de emergência com os responsáveis pelos alunos envolvidos é convocada pela diretora temporária, que depois de ouvir as versões de ambas as partes, decide a favor da família Hummel e expulsa sumariamente David Karofsky. Por ora, o componente mais extravagante do coral havia recuperado o direito de trafegar tranquilamente pelo próprio colégio.

Nos bastidores da cerimônia religiosa, Santana desenterra o envolvimento de uma noite com Finn para a irritação de Rachel. Porém, a provocação é deixada de lado pela pequena notável em função das inúmeras obrigações musicais atribuídas ao New Directions durante a celebração.

A contradição se resume ao estado de espírito do brasileiro que, feliz ou infelizmente, é escalado para suprir a falta de garçons naquele sábado no Breadstix. Resultando em um pequeno atraso para o casamento, o que impossibilita a sua participação no número de entrada dos noivos protagonizado pelo Glee Club com a música Marry You. Desta forma, Daniel é poupado de contemplar a perfeita sintonia em que Quinn e Sam interpretam um trecho da canção. A reação em defesa dos colegas havia fascinado a loira, que passara a encarar com naturalidade o pedido de namoro do rapaz. O dueto do casal transmitia a singular mensagem de que Quinn estava disposta a seguir em frente, mesmo que significasse soltar as últimas amarras que ainda a mantinham cativa do quase romance com o garoto do espanhol.

Daniel adentra discretamente ao salão ainda terminando de abotoar as mangas do terno que ganhara de presente do atual guardião legal, que estava no palco embalando a primeira valsa dos recém-casados. Ele avista os companheiros de coral posicionados nas mesas próximas à pista de dança e se acomoda ao lado de Mercedes, Puck e Santana. A latina lança um olhar nada inocente deixando o forasteiro genuinamente encabulado. Mercedes se compadece pela saia justíssima ajeitando os irregulares cachos em uma tentativa de distrair o _seu homem._

A capitã das animadoras de torcida estava compenetrada no brinde proposto por Finn até sentir um leve toque do acompanhante em seu braço indicando a chegada do integrante que faltava momentos antes da próxima apresentação do coral. Ela amaldiçoa mentalmente a boa intenção do loiro e acena brevemente ao recém-chegado. A problemática em ser alertada sobre tal convidado era a instigante vontade em repousar permanentemente a atenção sobre ele. Vigia-lo ainda era uma constante em sua rotina. Morar com o professor fora algo extremamente benéfico para o imigrante. As olheiras diminuíram consideravelmente e a fachada mau-humorada aos poucos era derrubada pela intervenção insanamente positiva dos amigos. Quinn Fabray sorri com a elegância do antigo monitor. Era a primeira vez que o via com vestimentas formais e ele estava impecável. O toque gentil de Sam lhe trás de volta a realidade e a necessidade de se apressar para o segundo número orquestrado pelo Glee Club.

_ No Glee Club, sempre que dois de nós ficamos juntos ganhamos um apelido. Rachel e eu somos Finchel. Rachel e Puck eram Puckleberry. E hoje, uma nova união é formada. Furt. Você e eu, cara. Somos irmãos de outra mãe e, sinceramente, ninguém me mostrou mais do que você o que significa ser um homem. Nas últimas semanas, algumas coisas aconteceram e não fui o homem que deveria ser. A partir de agora, não importa o custo, estou com você. Como formar de agradecer por todo o esforço na organização deste casamento, sugeri que o New Directions apresentasse um pequeno número em sua homenagem. – se redime Finn.

Os garotos iniciam a apresentação em uma sincronizada coreografia para a balada Just the Way You Are conduzida magistralmente pelo quarterback. Na seqüência, as meninas também se inserem no número para delírio dos convidados. O inesperado convite de Finn para uma dança com Kurt é o ingrediente que faltava para adicionar ainda mais encanto a exibição do coral. Os noivos se levantam e tratam de dançar com os respectivos filhos, o que motiva a formação de improváveis casais ou a junção de histórias ainda indefinidas.

_Quando eu vejo o seu rosto_

_Não há nada que eu mudaria_

_Pois você é incrível_

_Exatamente como você é_

Reza a lenda que quando alguém almeja algo intensamente, o universo conspira para que o desejo se concretize mesmo que por frações de segundos. E naquele refrão, forças cósmicas, astrais ou, simplesmente o destino, estavam trabalhando a favor de um casal que não e não seria nada além de história dali por diante. As mãos se encaixaram perfeitamente e o conhecido toque impede a manifestação de qualquer receio por parte da garota. Daniel não possuía muito traquejo em danças de salão, entretanto, a habilidade como dançarino pouco importaria naquela situação. O conforto de estar novamente naqueles braços desarmaram a aparente imune de Quinn, que se permitiu o breve luxo de repousar as lembranças e as inseguranças no peitoral do estrangeiro.

_ Eu poderia te abraçar pelo resto da minha vida, mas... Ainda não seria o suficiente... - Daniel repete a frase que selou a despedida do quase casal meses atrás, ela sorri tristemente.

_E quando você sorri_

_O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo_

_Pois, garota, você é incrível_

_Exatamente como você é_

O mundo continua seu movimento de rotação e o planejado entre os adolescentes se torna o mais cabível com a união dos atuais pares românticos. O rumo do brasileiro é se direcionar aos braços amigáveis de Mercedes e receber um afago da única testemunha de seu drama particular. A festa prossegue e os jovens se esbaldam praticamente até o amanhecer.

O olho de Sam continua roxo, porém, o que mais chamava a atenção era o brilho dourado que emanava da aliança de compromisso usada por Quinn. Agora, era oficial. Quinn Fabray estava namorando Sam Evans e enterrando a sete palmos o turbulento relacionamento com Daniel Aragão. Ela estava genuinamente feliz e, ele genuinamente assustado com a necessidade de seguir adiante.

Willian Schuester começa o ensaio daquela quarta-feira parabenizando seus alunos pelo espetáculo no casamento de Burt e Carole. A onda de alegria é interrompida pela entrada de Kurt e a inconcebível notícia de que David Karofsky estaria de volta no dia seguinte. Contudo, o absurdo ainda estaria por vir.

_ Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos pelo o que fizeram no casamento do meu pai, especialmente, o Finn. É bom saber que tenho grandes amigos aqui, assim como um verdadeiro irmão. O que torna a minha partida ainda mais difícil. – anuncia Kurt _ Eu estou me transferindo para a Academia Dalton. Karofsky estará no colégio amanhã, o que significa que eu não.

**Bem, mais o segundo capítulo se encerra aqui. Na próxima terça-feira com o último episodio da temporada de Glee, estaria postando terceiro capitulo que se refere ao episodio das Seletivas. Espero que tenham gostado da história e se possível peça a opinião, sugestão ou critica. Comentários sempre ajudam no desenvolvimento da história. Obrigada pela leitura e até a próxima terça-feira!**


	3. Educação Especial

**Capitulo 3 – Educação Especial**

Ela olha no relógio pela terceira vez e confirma que teria mais de uma hora disponível antes do horário combinado para o ensaio. Contudo, o som emanava justamente da sala do coral. Rachel Berry, então, apressa o caminhar para averiguar o que de fato estava acontecendo. Normalmente, ela permanecia sozinha no estúdio até a hora marcada. O que diabos estava sucedendo? Palmas sincronizadas, gritinhos eufóricos, barulhos indecifráveis e múltiplas vozes se mesclam com certa harmonia em uma espécie de canção. Quem ousaria praticar um número musical sem a sua presença? A surpresa está estampada no rosto da garota ao encarar metade dos integrantes do New Directions causando a algazarra.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo? Ainda falta uma hora para o ensaio!

_ Já passou pela sua cabeça que a Terra gira em torno do sol e não do Planetinha Berry? – provoca Santana provocando a gargalha dos colegas.

_ Relaxa, Rach. Nós só estávamos improvisando um som para embalar os passos do Mike e do Dan! Você precisa ver como esses caras se movem! – explica Mercedes.

_ Não é nenhuma novidade que o Mike é o nosso melhor dançarino. – concorda a menina recebendo um sorriso do asiático _ Mas, quando é que você começou com isso?

_ Desde que nós humilhamos o Vocal Adrenaline com alguns passos de funk que eu mostrei? – estranha o brasileiro.

_ Não! Quando é que você se tornou concorrência para o Mike Chang? – insiste no assunto.

_ È verdade, eu mesmo não consigo fazer saltos mortais com tanta facilidade. De onde saíram essas acrobacias? – questiona o dançarino.

_ Ah... Os saltos... – o garoto passa a mão pelos cabelos _ Eu pratiquei capoeira por anos no Rio de Janeiro. – ninguém compreende a explicação _ A capoeira é uma arte marcial brasileira. É uma mistura de dança, jogo e luta, entendem? Os saltos, o gingado e o batuque fazem parte da capoeira.

_ Certo... Nós devemos esperar por mais palestras ou o que? Saber saltar não vai nos beneficiar nas seletivas, Daniel. Você seria capaz de acompanhar ou incrementar os movimentos de dança do Mike? – desafia a principal solista.

_ Nós podemos improvisar... Alguma sugestão de música, cara? – incentiva Daniel.

_ Uma batida característica do hip hop cairia bem. Brittany e Tina, vocês se importam de nos ajudar nessa? – convida educadamente o dançarino.

_ Eu tenho a música perfeita! Puck, você sabe levar Movin do Group 1 Crew na guitarra? – ele confirma _ Artie, eu preciso do seu lado rapper desta vez! – Mercedes organiza o pequeno número.

_Hey, if you really wanna move_

_Hey, hey, you got to get movin'_

Aos poucos a impaciência de Rachel é substituída pela admiração ao talento dos companheiros, especialmente, as inesperadas performances acrobáticas do brasileiro. Normalmente, o rapaz se recusaria a uma exibição com mais destaque o que, definitivamente, não fazia sentido para a judia. Se alguém tem algum talento porque não mostra-lo sempre que possível? Ao constatar que conhecia a canção o impulso é se juntar à cantoria de Mercedes e Santana no refrão.

O entrosamento do quarteto de dançarinos entusiasma o restante a arriscar passos e a ovacionar o brasileiro a cada salto mortal executado com maestria. Logo, o quarterback adentra ao recinto e sem quebrar a atmosfera se posiciona na bateria e depois de conferir com Puckerman a levada mais adequada se junta ao improviso.

_Yeah, on your mark, get set, here we go_

_Time to make your future unfold_

_And put aside what's killing your growth_

_You know what's best for ya so let's go _

A porta se abre mais uma vez e o inesperado atinge o último casal de componentes a ingressar na rara mobilização espontânea e conjunta do New Directions. Intimidado com as proezas dos dois metidos a dançarinos, Sam prefere apanhar um violão e acompanhar os amigos apenas na melodia. Quinn não esconde o fascínio em observar o forasteiro tão a vontade e despojado da costumeira armadura. Ele parecia tão mais leve e bem consigo mesmo que despertou uma pequena centelha de ciúme na loira, por não ser a responsável diretamente por essa aparente libertação. O conflito interno é cessado com a interferência de Mercedes em puxá-la para dentro da brincadeira.

_oh don't have to wait anymore_

_You don't have to wait anymore, it's all yours for sure_

_It's time to take a step through the door_

_Let your faith walk it out now, walk it out now_

Ao ter certeza de que os vestígios de barulho musical tinham origem exatamente em sua sala de ensaio, Will é forçado a olhar novamente o relógio e confirma que ainda faltavam 15 minutos para o horário combinado com os estudantes. Geralmente, Rachel ou Kurt chegavam adiantados para repassar alguma canção e palpitar ainda mais nos exercícios semanais. A sensação de pesar domina o maestro ao recordar do aluno em particular e na resolução drástica do caso de bullying mais complicado da história da escola. A grata surpresa do professor é testemunhar uma apresentação improvisada de hip hop com a participação dos doze integrantes do grupo. O docente optar por acompanhar o pequeno número de maneira discreta para não quebrar a incrível sintonia dos adolescentes. A ocasião não poderia compactuar melhor com seus planos para as Seletivas. Os argumentos de Emma não poderiam estar mais certos.

_ Me deixe adivinhar o roteiro para a competição. Finn e Rachel vão fazer uma balada, certo? Vão ser seguidos pelas outras crianças em um número de rock clássico e Mercedes vai arrasar gritando a última nota. – ele parece surpreso com a descrição exata _ É o que você sempre faz. Vocês são uma constelação de estrelas e eu odiaria pensar que você pode estar ignorando algumas só porque o brilho não é tão obvio como os outros.

As palavras da conselheira estudantil ecoaram na mente do professor de espanhol, modificando radicalmente o planejamento para o confronto de corais programado para o final de semana. Porém, a concentração imediata está direcionada para a performance espetacular realizada a sua frente. A atenção se foca brevemente em seu protegido e o orgulho floresce ao perceber o progresso que o rapaz havia feito nas poucas semanas desde seu regresso a cidade. E é impossível conter o sorriso ao notar a significativa troca de olhares entre Mike e Daniel. Obviamente se tratava de um sinal para alguma manobra combinada. E que manobra! Os garotos encerram a apresentação executando dois mortais com uma sincronia invejável.

A comemoração pela excelente improvisação é geral e as palmas servem para atentar aos alunos da presença do adulto no recinto. Will não poderia estar mais contente com a união e o talento de seu Glee Club, entretanto, a harmonia não duraria muito.

_ Apresentação espetacular, pessoal! Eu fico cada vez mais orgulhoso de vocês... Principalmente, deste cara! – aponta para o brasileiro _ Esse tempo todo se escondendo? De onde saíram esses saltos? Incrível! Eu vou cobrar um solo em breve, Daniel!

_ O que eu posso dizer? Faz parte do meu show... – brinca mencionando a música do genial Cazuza _ Piada nacional. – explica pela referencia não ser captada por ninguém.

_ Novidade! Você é péssimo para fazer piadinhas... – Quinn solta divertidamente, ele intensifica o sorriso ao encará-la.

A suspeita estava certa. Desde o retorno, Willian acreditava que a ligação entre Dan e Quinn havia se tornado muito mais profunda que a simples troca de ajuda escolar. A maneira com que a menina reagiu no retorno do rapaz, os olhares discretos, a tristeza do estrangeiro com a confirmação do suposto namoro com Sam e a intimidade da jovem em debochar publicamente do mais introspectivo integrante do New Directions era a peça que faltava para completar o quebra-cabeça. A última pendência era encontrar uma forma para que o forasteiro lhe revelasse todo o envolvimento por livre e espontânea vontade. Apesar da boa convivência que mantinham era perceptível que o menino desenvolvera um bloqueio para confiar plenamente ou depender exclusivamente de um adulto.

A prova da dificuldade patológica do garoto ocasionou o primeiro conflito entre os dois ainda no quarto dia em Lima. Daniel havia arrumado um emprego no Breadstix e frustrado o professor que deseja sua dedicação apenas aos estudos, pelo menos, até colocar o conteúdo escolar em dia. Com a carga horária dispensada ao serviço, os treinos de atletismo e aos ensaios do Glee Club o rapaz estaria sobrecarregado e inapto para se focar na escola. A repetência sempre foi um dos maiores receios do educador, independentemente do aluno em risco. Agora, com o perigo rondando o seu protegido legal, a aflição triplicava. Mas, tudo em seu devido tempo. As Seletivas eram prioridade naquela semana.

_ Nosso foco é inteiramente nas Seletivas. Em primeiro lugar, a nossa concorrência é formada por clássicos corais de bancos, ou seja, ótimas vozes, mas, totalmente parados. Agora, se quisermos vencer temos que fazer o que não conseguem: dançar. Por isso, eu decidi usar os incríveis movimentos de Brittany e Mike Chang em nossa apresentação. – a dupla comemora – Só que por causa das descobertas do pequeno improviso desta tarde, eu espero que Daniel e Tina possam ajudá-los na coreografia. – o quarteto celebra.

_ Espera. Eles vão dançar na minha frente enquanto eu canto o solo? – questiona Rachel.

_ Você não terá um solo nesta competição, Rachel. – assegura Will para o espanto de todos.

_ Finalmente! Então, qual música eu irei cantar? – se anima Mercedes.

_ Eu estava pensando que os vencedores do campeonato de duetos poderiam tomar as rédeas. – sugere o maestro.

_ O Ken e a Barbie? O que está tentando com isso? – gagueja irritada Rachel.

_ Pela primeira vez, eu tenho que concordar com a Berry! O Will só pode estar me sacaneando! – sussurra o brasileiro para a Mercedes, que não esconde a insatisfação.

_ Você costumava ser apenas desagradável, mas, agora eu tenho vontade de te dar um soco toda vez que você abre a boca! – provoca a loira.

_ Escutem! Eu estou há um ano falando sobre todos se sentirem especiais e a apresentação de vocês serve para comprovar o extraordinário talento que cada um possui. Francamente, eu não tenho demonstrado muito, mas, isso vai mudar! – justifica Willian.

_ Eu sou a favor de animar o time, fazendo todos se sentirem especiais, só que isso é para praticar. Não se tira o quarterback antes do grande jogo. – contesta Finn sob clara influência da namorada.

_ Você é tão hipócrita! – protesta Santana.

_ Como se você soubesse o que é isso! – Rachel sai em defesa do amado.

_ Isso significa que o seu namorado é uma bela porcaria, hobbit! – a latina dispara provocando a risada dos demais.

_ Quer saber? Desde o casamento você tem pegado no meu pé e estou cansada disto!

_ Relaxa, Rachel, ela não vale a pena! – Finn tenta argumentar com a jovem.

_ Sério? Porque não foi isso que você pensou ano passado naquele quarto de motel. Isso mesmo, anã. O seu docinho tem mentido para você, pois nós transamos no ano passado! – a declaração cala a pequena solista.

_ Chega! Eu já disse que vamos nos concentrar apenas nas Seletivas! Mike, Brittany, Dan e Tina, vamos começar com a coreografia? – Will tenta apaziguar os ânimos.

O professor entra em casa e o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorre é o problema apresentado pelo diretor Figgins após a inscrição do Glee Club: participantes insuficientes. Com a saída de Kurt para a Academia Dalton, a questão parecia estar solucionada com a volta do seu ilustre hospede. Só que as coisas sempre pioram para o New Directions, certo? O tempo de matricula de Daniel estava abaixo do estipulado no regulamento da competição. Os estudantes deveriam freqüentar a escolar participante há no mínimo três meses para evitar possíveis fraudes, entretanto, não estavam descartadas inscrições de novos integrantes nas vésperas das Seletivas se cumpridas todas as exigências. Por isso o pedido para que Puck conseguisse usar sua aparente popular na escola para influenciar alguém a preencher a vaga restante.

Apesar da fama de encrenqueiro, o time de futebol não se intima e nem se compadece com a proposta do bad boy, que acabou sendo alvo de trote. Preso em um banheiro químico, Puckerman é salvo por Lauren Zizes, uma jovem grandalhona e extremamente auto-confiante. A moça aceita se juntar ao coral com a condição de que desse alguns amassos no garoto do moicano. Impressionado pela mudança no comportamento de seu estudante mais polêmico, Will recepciona a nova componente e agradece o empenho do rapaz.

Restando poucos dias para a estréia oficial do Glee Club na nova temporada de competições, o clima pesa entre os participantes e o caos impera com a ruína do relacionamento entre Finn e Rachel, a confusão armada pela menina que não aceita ser mera coadjuvante nas Seletivas e as constantes provocações de Santana. A atmosfera não estava nada agradável no ensaio. Mesmo assim, Brittany e Mike conseguem empolgar o restante do grupo não envolvido nas tramóias sentimentais com o trabalho efetuado para a coreografia. Dan e Tina dão o suporte necessário para que a performance da dupla principal seja excepcional.

Com a aproximação da competição e o aumento da pressão sobre os ombros dos dançarinos, o peculiar humor de Brittany se torna uma válvula para suavizar os encontros do quarteto. Aos poucos, o brasileiro se sente mais confortável para permitir que a relação com os três tome trejeitos de amizade. A inocência da cheerio desarmou o forasteiro que sempre admirou a facilidade com que a garota enxergava o ambiente no Willian McKinley. A calma e a camaradagem por parte de Mike também não passaram despercebidas. O asiático era extremamente tranqüilo para lidar com qualquer situação mesmo nas inúmeras discussões com a namorada. Tina. A teoria de que os opostos se atraem se encaixava perfeitamente no casal. A garota era genuinamente original. Os colegas de coral viraram amigos e o forasteiro nada pode ou quis fazer para impedir. O impasse é que amigos podem cobrar de amigos e agora, isso incluía o introvertido tupiniquim.

_ Eu tenho uma pergunta para você e exijo a verdade, Daniel. – intimida a asiática antes do sinal para a aula de matemática _ Você tem participado de todos os ensaios de dança?

_ Não, porque nós decidimos que eu faria apenas uns saltos durante a coreografia do Mike e a Brittany, lembra?

Artie se aproxima da dupla e tencionava cumprimenta-los ao interrompido pela enfurecida asiática.

_ Nós temos um grande problema! – grita a garota para o cadeirante.

_ Eu não estou envolvido, não é? Então, eu vou deixar vocês conversarem e me apressar para o... – a menina interrompe novamente.

_ Você fica! – ele aceita a ordem _ Mike e Brittany estão tendo um caso. – o deficiente físico revira os olhos _ Você não reparou que ela tem te ignorado ultimamente? Eles estão inseparáveis!

_ Eles vão fazer um número juntos nas Seletivas e precisam se preparar! – Artie continua incrédulo.

_ Eu e o pula-pula também estamos incluídos neste número, mas, não estamos participando nem da metade destes malditos ensaios! Não é verdade? – vira-se para o brasileiro.

_ Por que diabos as pessoas inventam apelidos para mim? E sim, é verdade. Só que eu já expliquei! A minha parte na coreografia se limita a uns mortais durante a dança! – irrita-se Daniel.

_ Desculpas! Eu beijei o Mike e o tinha gosto de brilho labial, sabe quem usa isso? Brittany.

_ Ela não liga em dividir, eu mesmo adoro pegar os brilhos labiais dela emprestados. É como o doce dos seus lábios.

_ Honestamente, eu gostaria muito de continuar ouvindo essa discussão idiota de vocês... Mas, eu tenho treino em 10 minutos e se eu não me apressar vou passar a próxima hora dando voltas em uma pista de 400 metros! – esbraveja o estrangeiro.

_ Espera! Artie, ela é uma líder de torcida e ele, um jogador de futebol... Nós nunca tivemos uma chance real com nenhum deles... – Tina justifica a preocupação e encerra a conversa.

_ Ei! Eu já fiquei com duas lideres de torcida... E... – Artie também se afasta _ Ótimo! Atrasado e falando sozinho... Falta alguma coisa para coroar essa incrível quinta-feira? – pensa em voz alta.

O celular vibra em seu bolso e, discretamente, ele apanha o aparelho para conferir o que havia acontecido. Mensagem de Puck. O dia não poderia ficar pior. Como era previsto, o rapaz chega depois do horário estabelecido pelo treinador e é obrigado a pagar exercícios extras para compensar. Do outro lado do espaço esportivo escolar, as cheerios praticam a mais nova coreografia e os jogadores de futebol americano realizavam seu brutal treinamento. O atleta contorna a parte da pista próxima do time comandado pela treinadora Beister e balança a cabeça contrariado pelas diferenças gritantes entre o esporte americano e a paixão de sua pátria pelo futebol jogado com os pés.

Imediatamente, a saudade preencheu a mente e o peito do adolescente que há mais de um ano não pisava em solo brasileiro. As poucas notícias que recebia do lado verde e amarelo das Américas era através da internet ou dos raros telefonemas da mãe ausente. Ela estava morando provisoriamente com uma prima distante e trabalhando como empregada doméstica em uma casa de classe média alta. Patrícia Aragão jamais ousou questionar sobre o paradeiro do homem que a abandonou grávida e achava que estava cumprindo o papel de pai concedendo o nome a certidão de nascimento e enviando cartões de Natal com míseros cem dólares. Não é estranho concluir que o menino nunca sequer se aproximou das notas estrangeiras. As primeiras cédulas de dinheiro norte-americano que Daniel segurou foram correspondentes ao seu miserável salário no antigo emprego.

A treinadora do esporte brutal levanta os olhos para corrigir uma estúpida formação que o quarterback havia errado novamente e se impressiona com o vigor com que um estudante seguia correndo na pista de atletismo há mais de 20 minutos. Ela reconhecia o menino de algum lugar... A recordação da confusão no vestiário masculino protagonizada por Karofsky reforçou a boa impressão sobre o desconhecido. Beister retorna a atenção para seu próprio treinamento e bufa por ter que repetir a mesma ordem pela quarta vez para o atrapalhado Hudson. Exatamente setenta minutos depois, a técnica finaliza a pratica ao mesmo tempo em que a equipe de atletismo abandonava a pista. Ela nota o aceno de Puck para o rapaz observado.

_ Puckerman, - o encrenqueiro corre ao ser chamado _ O aluno que você cumprimentou agora também está no Glee Club? – ele confirma _ E estava na briga com David Karofsky, não é? – o bad boy reluta em responder _ Eu não vou colocar o seu amigo em apuros, fique tranqüilo. Só fiquei impressionada pela resistência do rapaz... E bem, não é todo mundo que se dispõe a bater de frente com o Karofsky. Esse garoto poderia facilitar a minha vida e a sua. Teríamos mais alguém para lançar a bola e, consequentemente, você seria menos espancado nos jogos.

O moicano tenta processar as palavras da treinadora e trata de recepcionar o amigo. A sugestão de recrutar alguém para alguma finalidade gera aflição no rapaz, contudo, não teria motivos para ser chacota do time de futebol se estivesse convidado um cara para se juntar a eles, não é?

_ Ei, ligeirinho, gostei da roupinha colada! – provoca o recém-chegado.

_ Sem piadinhas, Puck. Eu estou com pouco tempo para passar em casa e me arrumar para o trabalho.

_ Tranqüilo, cara. Eu posso te dar uma carona. Você ta a fim de jogar? – refere-se ao futebol americano _ Eu fiz uma besteira... E acho... Que alguns lançamentos podem me ajudar a relaxar.

_ Tudo bem, só que eu nunca joguei esse troço... O nosso futebol favorece a inteligência e o talento ao invés da força bruta. – debocha o brasileiro apanhando o primeiro lançamento.

_ Boa pegada para um novato! – elogia Puck _ Mas, cara... Você não faz idéia do que aconteceu... E o pior... É que... Bom, as Seletivas são em dois dias! – se culpa.

_ O que pode ser tão ruim? Você não engravidou outra garota do coral, não é? – gargalha ao devolver a bola, o jogador fica sério _ Você não seria tão idiota, seria?

_ NÃO! – grita _ Mas, foi parecido. Depois daquela briga no ensaio, bom... Eu fiquei com a Rachel e... Bom, você entende o problema.

_ Ah não... Esse moicano ridículo só adianta mesmo para você e para o Neymar. – se irrita, o colega se confunde _ Piada nacional, deixa para lá. Você vai contar para o Finn?

_ Não, a Rachel pediu para manter segredo até passar a competição. Acho que ela mesma vai contar tudo.

_ Me lembra de quebrar a sua cara assim que eu arrumar uma namorada. – ironiza o brasileiro.

Puck sacode os ombros sem se importar com a brincadeira de péssimo gosto do companheiro de lançamentos. O forasteiro raciocinava sem encontrar vestígios da data em que se tornou o confidente do maior encrenqueiro de Lima. Não que ele realmente se importasse em pegar carona ou sair para beber às vezes, porém, jamais houve atitudes dignas de amigos. Pelo menos até aquela estranha quinta-feira.

Apesar do esforço em se focar na participação destacada durante a performance nas Seletivas, o forasteiro se perdia constantemente invejando a possibilidade do quarterback reserva em dividir os holofotes com a garota que deveria ser sua, especialmente, em uma música expressiva como aquela. Entretanto, a mensagem estampada no rosto de Quinn desde seu retorno à Lima era objetiva e imutável. Não havia mais espaço na vida da capitã das cheerleaders para o forasteiro. A questão era digerir e se acostumar a nova realidade de espectador e não mais protagonista.

Em compensação, a ligação com o restante dos companheiros do coral nunca esteve tão evidente. Os ensaios extras de dança resultaram em uma bela parceria com o casal asiático e a hilária Brittany, lhe rendeu as primeiras palavras trocadas com Artie. O posto de _homem de Mercedes _acarretou em horas entediantes ouvindo as histerias de Rachel Berry. Mesmo com o revés, a judia tinha seus lapsos de simpatia. Consequentemente, as reservas couberam a Sam Evans. O novato até tentou comentar dois ou três tópicos com o brasileiro nos intervalos de aula ou durante o Glee Club, contudo, a presença da namorada inibia qualquer resquício de amizade ou companheirismo. Situação oposta a convivência com Santana regada de provocações pouco inocentes a respeito do breve relacionamento que mantiveram. A única exceção a essa constante evolução atendia por Finn Hudson. O atrapalhado adolescente se comportava ora como colega de grupo, ora como sério candidato a amigo. A dificuldade recaia em adivinhar os dias em que poderia contar com a ajuda do grandalhão.

O trajeto para o palco das Seletivas é realizado em tamanho silêncio e marasmo, que relembrava a péssima situação enfrentada na edição anterior. A tensão era gritante em mais da metade dos componentes e parecia ter atingido o maestro. Curiosamente, a integrante mais afetada naquela época exalava uma paz invejável confortavelmente acomodada nos braços do novo par romântico e musical. O brasileiro se distrai conversando amenidades com Mercedes, resultando nas únicas risadas que ecoaram na mórbida viagem. O brilho do New Directions estava tão apagado quanto o humor de seus membros.

A apresentação de Kurt no coral adversário _Warblers, os famosos "Rouxinóis", resgatou algo da auto-estima dos antigos companheiros através do single "Hey, Soul Sister". Rachel apressou em levantar e ser a primeira a aplaudir o número adversário. Novamente acomodados na sala de espera do teatro, os estudantes da escola Willian Mckinley armavam formas de conter o nervosismo ou a indesejável correnteza de lembranças. Os nervos estavam exaltados e faíscas poderiam gerar conflitos desnecessários._

__ Eu estou enlouquecendo, porque da última vez em que nos apresentamos para um júri, eu entrei em trabalho de parto. – a recordação da jovem queima na carne do brasileiro _ Eu acho que estou uma crise de estresse pós-traumático. _

_As palavras saem de Quinn antes que o estrago seja calculado e o resultado é encontrado na expressão frustrada do forasteiro. Ele ainda se culpava por não estar presente, por não ter cumprido a promessa de estar ao lado dela independentemente da situação. O inoportuno comentário de Mercedes se colocando a disposição para uma possível substituição implode a última fagulha de paciência do seu homem, que vaga incessantemente pela sala. A entrada insana de Rachel na sala retrata fielmente o dito popular que prega a sentença: "nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar". _

__ Você contou para o Kurt? – grita a pequena notável._

__ Eu não lembro. Talvez. – responde o intrigado quarterback._

__ Sobre Finn e Santana? Não, acho que eu contei. – esclarece Mercedes sem nenhum vestígio de compaixão._

__ Quem te contou? – exige novamente._

__ Eu. Acho que a Brittany me disse. – confessa Quinn _ Ou o Puck. Eu não sei direito. – o garoto do moicano confirma._

__ Então, todo mundo sabia? _

__ Parece que sim. – o brasileiro solta sem querer _ Bom, eu fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo também! – se defende._

__ Ninguém te contou porque você é indiscreta e nós apenas fingimos nos importar com você. – agride Santana._

_A confusão se instaura nos bastidores e muitos prometem nem mesmo se apresentar. O professor interfere e se mostra extremamente decepcionado. O sinal para a "hora do show" soa e todos se encaminham para o palco. O celular de Dan indica o recebimento de uma nova mensagem. "Boa sorte no espetáculo. Não desafine". As econômicas seis palavras do tio reascendem a disposição do sobrinho e, indiretamente, recapitulam o último lanço familiar existente em sua vida. _

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I've never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to yo_

As luzes do teatro se movem de Sam Evans para focar a entrada de Quinn Fabray. O dueto continua em uma sintonia musical inacreditável. A performance dos solistas parecia refletir genuinamente o significado de cada palavra da canção **(I've Had) The Time Of My Life. **O docente reconhece a entrega do casal e sorri como forma de incentivo. A dupla atinge o palco e se torna o centro das atenções. A sincronia é inegável.

_Just remember, you're the one thing,_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something,_

_This could be love _

A estrofe "Isso pode ser amor" coincide com a abertura das cortinas e a exposição do restante do elenco. Brincadeira cruel do destino ou do próprio Willian Schuester em proporcionar a visão privilegiada da troca de juras entre alguém que nunca disse adeus e um intruso qualquer. A desconexa relação da rainha e do forasteiro poderia servir como inspiração a um musical da Brodway, a uma épica balada sobre um amor inabalável ou a um inesperado final infeliz. A resolução já não importava, o estrangeiro só não suportaria mais a torturante indefinição sobre o casal que ele jamais formou com Quinn Fabray.

O público ovaciona a primeira canção do New Directions e a adrenalina aumenta drasticamente nas veias dos estudantes. _Valerie_ prometia ser um estouro na incontestável voz de Santana.

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why won't you come on over Valerie?_

O refrão significava a oportunidade de Mike e Brittany brilharem com a elaborada coreografia. A dupla se supera e os gritos eufóricos da platéia restabelecem o fôlego dos quatorze integrantes do Glee Club. O showtime do brasileiro. A seqüência de três mortais combinada com mais uma exibição fantástica de Mike Chang e Brittany. Os aplausos intermináveis quase abafam o canto do coral e a face de Kurt se ilumina diante do sucesso gigantesco dos queridos amigos.

O ponto alto da apresentação ainda estaria por vir no encerramento do solo da latina. O quarteto mostra com perfeição o resultado dos diversos ensaios extras e leva a multidão ao delírio. O maestro não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Apesar das distrações, o espetáculo ganhou proporções inimagináveis graças à diversificação e valorização dos múltiplos talentos do grupo. Pela primeira vez, a sensação de favoritismo foi encarada com naturalidade.

Os adolescentes retornam extasiados para a sala de espera e a maioria dos problemas "sentimentais" é solucionada ainda no calor do momento. Tina e Mike se reconciliam após esclarecem a ridícula suspeita de traição com Brittany, que já estava acomodada no colo de Artie. A resolução do quase casal também seria resolvida ali. A oportunidade surge com o abandono temporário de Quinn do recinto com a desculpa de necessitar de um instante sozinha para recobrar a sanidade. Ela não demonstra surpresa ao ser seguida por Daniel. A decisão dos juizes não seria o único verídico a ser declarado naquela tarde.

_ Você e Sam. Pode ser amor? – o tom é seco, objetivo e derrotado. Ele não a quer de volta, ele quer a sua paz de volta.

_ Eu não sei ainda, mas, o que nós temos é maravilhoso. – a fala é honesta, segura e objetiva. Ela não o quer de volta, porém, não quer abrir mão do que nunca tiveram.

_ O melhor tempo da sua vida? Por isso, você aceitou esse anel? – o timbre é indiferente. Agora, o olhar reflete a desistência. O forasteiro, enfim, se rende.

_ Isso não é da sua conta, Daniel. – ela luta contra o impulso de analisar cada reação do garoto do espanhol. Os olhos fitam o chão para que as palavras reais não saiam inesperadamente.

_ É irônico, não é? Você me pediu em casamento e acabou com a aliança de outro cara. – o deboche oculta a magoa pela ação alheia e a decepção pela própria insuficiência.

_ Isso não diminuiu a sua importância na minha vida no ano passado. Dan... Eu precisava recomeçar depois de tudo aquilo. – a verdade entra em cena.

_Quando eu te vejo_

_Espero teu beijo_

_Não sinto vergonha_

_Apenas desejo _

_ É, talvez eu precise de mais tempo para poder seguir o seu exemplo... – ele bagunça ainda mais os cabelos com as mãos. Ela percebe a aflição pelo gesto tão familiar.

_ Exemplo? – ela ri amargamente _ Você só pode estar brincando... – Quinn rende-se a dramaticidade da conversa _ Eu senti tanta saudade...

Daniel sorri pela menção do termo em português e repousa a testa na dela antes de selar definitivamente o indecifrável romance que não teve nem o mínimo direito descobrir a nomenclatura mais apropriada para o eterno quase.

_Minha boca encosta_

_Em tua boca que treme_

_Meus olhos eu fecho_

_Mas os teus estão abertos_

_ Daniel... – ela suplica ainda com os rostos colados _ Por favor, me deixa ir... Eu... Eu... Nós não podemos ficar juntos...

_ Por que não? - o olhar é indiferente, opaco. Agora, o timbre reflete a derrota. O forasteiro está exausto demais para contestar o verídico.

_ Eu não consigo... Eu não quero me sentir daquela forma novamente... Carregar aquele peso é insuportável... E eu não quero ter que dar conta... Eu quero me livrar de tudo que me lembra aquela dor... E da forma assustadora com que você mexe comigo... Eu quero poder controlar o que eu sinto para nunca mais ter que lidar com aquilo... - a fala é desesperada, insegura e covarde. Ela não o quer de volta e quer descobrir como abrir mão do pouco que tiveram.

Ele silencia e acaba com a milimétrica distancia entre os corpos beijando levemente a menina, que não impede a ação. Ele sorri amargurado. É a rendição.

_Esse foi um beijo de despedida_

_Que se dá uma vez só na vida_

_Explica tudo, sem brigas_

_E clareia o mais escuro dos dias_

_ Tudo bem, Quinn. Eu entendo que não deu certo... Só acho que nós chegamos tão perto... – a estrofe de uma canção brasileira serve para dar adeus ao quase.

Ela esconde o rosto no peito do rapaz para se proteger do futuro que viria sem a possibilidade de transformar o quase em eterno e a possibilidade em realidade. O jogo particular que não voltaria a ser repetido. A lógica que não funcionou para ambos. O encontro que jamais traria a conclusão para o improvável enlace. O inesperado final infeliz de uma quase história sobre um quase casal ou quase qualquer coisa.

_Mas você lembra!_

_Você vai lembrar de mim_

_Que o nosso amor valeu a pena..._

_ Ei, crianças... – Will flagra a inexplicável situação e se cala momentaneamente _ Estamos esperando vocês para voltar ao palco. O resultado já vai ser anunciado.

Os acontecimentos das últimas 24 horas foram extremamente críticos e surreais. O empate concedeu vagas para o New Directions e _Warblers nas Regionais e a confissão de Emma de que havia se casado em Las Vegas é intragável para o professor de espanhol. Rachel cumpre a promessa e conta a verdade sobre a traição com o bad boy e Finn não aceita a nova repetição. Finchel estava oficialmente arruinado. Esgotado pela intensa carga extra da semana, Daniel recusa o convite dos colegas de Glee Club para comemorar a vitória e se dirige diretamente para o apartamento de Willian Schuester após seu expediente no Breadstix. _

__ Então, funcionário do mês, me conte quais os planos para o tão esperado sábado a noite, especialmente, depois que arrasamos nas Seletivas. – descontrai Will sentando no sofá assistindo a um filme de ação._

__ Sossegar em casa e se possível, dormir o domingo inteiro. – declara o brasileiro atirando-se na poltrona._

__ Pensamos exatamente no mesmo passatempo. Mas, tem algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você. – o rapaz imagina se tratar da cena na competição – O que eu vi entre você e a Quinn era um recomeço ou um acerto de contas? _

__ Um adeus. – responde simplesmente._

_Lembra é o nosso final feliz_

_Você vai lembrar..._

_Vai lembrar...sim..._

_Você vai lembrar de mim..._

(Nenhum de Nós – Você vai lembrar de mim)

**Gostaram do episodio das Seletivas? Bem, por causa de compromissos profissionais atrasei essa postagem, mas, semana que vem tem capítulo novo já na quarta-feira. Então, fiquem a vontade para comentar, criticar ou sugerir, ok?**

**Relembrando – Você vai lembrar de mim (1ª temporada) em .net/s/6950882/1/Voce_Vai_Lembrar_de_Mim**


	4. Feliz Natal ao estilo Glee

**Capítulo 4 – Feliz Natal ao estilo Glee**

_ O que você vai pedir de presente para o Papai Noel? – Brittany pergunta naturalmente ao namorado _ Artie, as estradas para o Pólo Norte estão ficando engarrafadas. Você precisa escrever a sua carta para o Papai Noel bem rápido e coloca-la no correio ainda hoje. Lembre-se que até o menor envelope é pesado para um duende. – a ingenuidade da menina espanta o cadeirante.

Will bufa pela quarta vez em menos de três minutos. O chamado para comparecer à diretoria nunca foi tão embaraçoso. Então, o adolescente por quem era responsável estava matando aula há mais de uma semana? Inacreditável. A reclamação partia com mais vigor do treinador de atletismo que não recebeu nenhuma explicação sobre os dois treinos perdidos. Daniel estava passando dos limites e o mais preocupante era que o adulto não fazia idéia do motivo.

_ Você tem certeza de que não vai acabar encrencado? – argumenta Puck sentado em um dos bancos da praça de Lima.

_ Tenho, eu não to a fim de perder meu tempo naquela porcaria de escola... O meu semestre ta perdido mesmo. – rebate o brasileiro virando mais um gole de cerveja.

_ É, mesmo com o Artie me ajuda em geometria... Eu to ferrado, não sei se vai dar para salvar muita coisa. – o judeu dá de ombros _ E na véspera das férias de fim de ano, ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta além do pessoal do coral... Ei, você sabe o que o senhor Schuester planejou para o ensaio? Berry falou que era importante...

_ Não faço idéia... E desde quando você anda de conversinha com a Berry? Quero dizer... Achei que estivessem mantendo distancia depois do rompimento com o Finn. – estranha o forasteiro.

_ Desde quando é possível manter distancia dela? Aquela garota aparece do nada e sempre está falando... Ela me enlouquece, não que isso seja muito ruim... – sorri maliciosamente.

_ Valeu pela cena na minha cabeça, otário! Ei, que horas são? Nós não podemos correr o risco de atrasar para o Glee Club!

_ Bom... – Puckerman encara o visor do celular _ Você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. Nós não podemos mais atrasar, porque o ensaio terminou há dez minutos.

_ Merda! – esbraveja em português provocando a risada do bad boy _ Pelo menos, rola uma carona até o meu trabalho?

Normalmente, o forasteiro gostava de atender aos companheiros dos New Directions pela garantia de risadas e fugas básicas do expediente. Entretanto, o único desejo era que o restante do elenco não optasse por esticar a interação naquela quarta-feira no Breadstix. Ao estacionar o carro, Puck resmunga ao avistar os carros de Finn e Mercedes e a maré de azar é consolidada com as feições transbordando diversos sentimentos, contudo, nenhum que se assemelhasse com a alegria. Não havia para onde correr.

_ Pessoal, nós conversamos depois... Eu tenho que me apressar para... – o brasileiro tenta escapar.

_ Os dois grudem as bundas nestas cadeiras agora. – ordena Mercedes _ É bom que tenham uma excelente desculpa ou suas orelhas vão ferver do tanto que temos para xinga-los.

_ Nenhuma desculpa boa, podem pular direto para o sermão... – desdenha o imigrante.

_ Deve ser efeito das dezenas de cervejas que nós tomamos durante o dia... – ironiza Puck.

_ Eu não acredito que vocês mataram a aula e, principalmente, o ensaio para ficar bebendo e fazendo bobagens o dia todo... E justamente no dia em que mais precisamos da união do grupo, sem contar, que comportamentos tão estúpidos podem causar expulsões e... Prejudicar a dinâmica do conjunto nas Regionais, seus irresponsáveis. Chegaram a pensar nas conseqüências? Você poderia voltar para o reformatório, Noah. – grita Rachel totalmente transtornada.

_ O que foi que aconteceu neste ensaio? Fala sério, quanto drama... – o estrangeiro segue indiferente.

_ O senhor Schuester sugeriu que nos apresentássemos para arrecadar dinheiro para alegrar o Natal dos mais necessitados da cidade e, bem... Não fomos muito bem recebidos nas salas de aulas pelos alunos e por alguns professores. Foi humilhante. – explica Tina.

_ O professor Schue perdeu a cabeça? Essa foi a idéia mais absurda que ele já teve... E convenhamos que o repertório de idiotices do senhor Schuester para o coral não é nada pequeno. – diz Puckerman contrariado.

_ Eu ainda não acredito que aquela professora deixou os alunos nos maltratarem daquela forma. – confessa Rachel.

_ Eu não posso acreditar que ela jogou um sapato na gente. – lamenta Mike Chang.

_ Pessoal, não podemos deixar que o que aconteceu arruíne o nosso espírito natalino. O senhor Schuester conseguiu aquela linda arvore para nos inspirar. Nós devemos praticar mais amanhã e nos preparar para a próxima rodada de apresentações. – incentiva Finn _ Esperamos contar com a ajuda de vocês desta vez. – encara a dupla ausente.

_ Sinceramente, eu acho a iniciativa de arrecadar dinheiro bem bacana... E podem contar comigo para isso, mas, não me sinto confortável em cantar musiquinhas de Natal diante do colégio inteiro. – revela Daniel para espanto dos colegas.

_ O que? Você cantou e dançou nas Seletivas na frente de milhares de pessoas... Por que teria problemas agora? – estranha Rachel.

_ Você ta com medo de manchar a sua reputação cantando com o coral? Eu achei que você não ligava para isso, Daniel. – rebate Quinn fuzilando o rapaz com os olhos, ele se irrita.

_ Eu não ligo para isso e também não dou a mínima para o Natal. A única coisa que realmente me importa é manter o meu emprego e por culpa de vocês, eu estou atrasado. – Daniel bufa e some dentro do Breadstix.

_ O que diabos aconteceu com esse cara? Eu nunca vi o Daniel tão nervoso! – relata Sam para o desconforto da namorada.

_ Ei, nem olhem para mim! Nós estávamos numa boa antes de vocês começarem com essa babaquice! – protesta Noah se retirando do local.

Rachel sempre pregou que divas pensam muito mais além do que mentes medianas e, por isso, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Mercedes na mesma ação. Observando a reação de Quinn Fabray diante da crise. Era evidente que algo mais recente envolvendo-a ocasionou o rompante do sereno forasteiro. A vigília não perdurou por tempo suficiente para encontrar pistas devido a frase surreal proferida por nada menos que Brittany.

_ O Dan não deveria se irritar, em breve, ninguém vai nos intimidar. Papai Noel pode fazer qualquer coisa e neste ano, eu pedi para o Glee Club pare de ser zoado. – os olhares de espanto se intensificam com confirmação de Artie. Brittany acreditava na existência do "Bom Velhinho".

Apesar de escapar da bronca dos colegas, o brasileiro sabia que em casa a situação não seria resolvida facilmente. O semblante de Willian transmitia a frustração e pouco se alterou em função da conversa rasa. Aparentemente cansado para um embate mais prolongado, Schuester se limita a exigir mais comprometimento com os estudos e às atividades extracurriculares. Ele segue indiferente e bate a porta do quarto no instante em que é dispensado. A convivência com adolescentes nunca pareceu tão complicada.

No dia seguinte, o imigrante comparece rigorosamente as aulas e se esforça no treinamento de atletismo após ser repreendido pelo técnico e colocado na equipe reserva. Em contrapartida, o desempenho no ensaio é abaixo do satisfatório e com a desculpa providencial da hora adiantada para o serviço se esquiva da necessidade de acompanhar os colegas em uma sucessão mirabolante de pedidos ao Papai Noel. Apesar do desanimo, Puck se junta aos amigos na empreitada para assegurar a continuidade da crença da integrante mais ingênua do grupo.

O inocente e terno desejo para que o namorado pudesse andar novamente afeta toda a operação armada pelos estudantes e a idéia que mais parece lógica é que alguém disfarçado de "Bom Velhinho" tente convencer a loira de que seria impossível realizar o milagre de Natal. A sutileza de Brittany não atinge o gelado e inóspito coração de Sue Silvester, que na calada da noite se apropria ilegalmente dos presentes conseguidos pelo New Directions para doar aos mais necessitados. A tentativa de Rachel em salvar o Natal e, consequentemente, seu namoro são inúteis e para completar a cena caótica o fim é oficialmente selado pelo quarterback.

_ Nós perdemos nossa árvore e os nossos presentes estão desaparecidos. Ao redor do mundo, coisas piores do que isso devem ter acontecido às pessoas. Desculpem, não vou deixar isso nos derrubar. – incentiva Finn momentos antes da reunião do coral.

_ Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo? – Will interrompe a inacreditável corrente.

_ Nós vamos fazer o "Presente do Rei Mago" para arrecadar dinheiro para presentear as crianças carentes de Lima. – explica Mercedes.

_ Os garotos vão vender seus relógios e as garotas vão vender seus cabelos. – argumenta Sam.

_ Eu avisei que isso nunca daria certo. É uma idéia ridícula! – brada o brasileiro.

_ Eu gostava mais quando você costumava ficar com a boca fechada. – critica Rachel.

_ Você é suportável de qualquer maneira, Berry. E eu fui o único que colocou dinheiro vivo nesta droga de doação! – protesta.

_ Parem! Meninos, eu admiro o empenho em querer alegrar o Natal de pessoas mais necessitadas, mas, eu tenho que concordar com o Daniel, desta forma é impossível. Existem outras maneiras de levantar dinheiro no Natal. Alguém já leu o "Milagre do Rei Mago"? – questiona o professor.

_ Não precisamos ler o "Presente do Rei Mago", todo mundo sabe do que se trata. – diz Quinn ainda estranhando o comportamento do estrangeiro.

_ A vida literalmente é uma droga. – dispara Santana.

_ De fato, você está certa. – Willian se acomoda entre os alunos _ O primeiro Natal que se lembram é o melhor dia de suas vidas. A família reunida, um monte de presentes, guloseimas. A magia viva e plena. Mas, antes que vocês descubram isto, vocês crescem. Trabalho, escola e namoradas te levam e o Natal se torna apenas uma obrigação. Uma lembrança do que está perdido ao invés do que é possível. E todas as árvores e presentes e até mesmo o visco não podem mudar isso. E quando chegam na minha idade... Estão desesperados para terem a mágica de volta, que fariam qualquer coisa para ser capaz de sentir o que sentiu no primeiro Natal.

_ Então, o que devemos fazer? – questiona Finn.

_ Abaixem essas tesouras, coloquem seus relógios de volta e vamos sair para procurar pessoas que realmente precisem do espírito natalino. – propõe Schuester.

Os alunos se retiram mais entusiasmados e as meninas aliviadas por ainda contarem por cabelos em suas cabeças. Não é surpresa que Daniel seja o único a permanecer imóvel em sua cadeira. O maestro preparava-se para mais uma rodada de discussões ao ser desarmado e, simultaneamente, consciente da origem do descompasso atual de seu hospede.

_ E se nunca houve um primeiro Natal? – a simplicidade e intensidade da dúvida ferem o professor que não encontra resposta hábil. O aluno sai da sala direto para o trabalho.

A alternativa encontrada pelo Glee Club é se apresentar na sala dos professores e apelar para o sentimentalismo dos mestres do colégio Willian Mckinley. Após o confronto forjado com a treinadora Beister fantasiada de "Bom Velhinho", Brittany tenta digerir a triste realidade de que o namorado não caminharia novamente, pelo menos, não no dia de Natal. Desta forma, Artie acha prudente conduzir a amada para casa e faltar a cantoria festiva. Daniel se compadece pela comoção dos colegas e acaba decidindo se unir ao coral. Os aplausos são calorosos e os elogios intermináveis. O espírito natalino, enfim, derrota o inalcançável despertando até a sensibilidade adormecida em Sue Silvester. A apresentação consegue reunir quase 250 dólares, não era uma fortuna, entretanto, faria a diferença para diversas pessoas em Lima.

Mesmo assim, o milagre que desencadeia a crença do brasileiro na razão de festejar o Natal aparece no salão do New Directions. Um aparato eletrônico e altamente tecnológico possibilita que Artie fique de pé sem a ajuda de ninguém por alguns minutos. O fascínio aumenta com a demonstração de pequenos passos. Então, a explicação de que Papai Noel teria depositado o equipamento debaixo da árvore de Natal de Brittany se torna plausível e totalmente crível.

Apesar da positiva reviravolta, Willian Schuester abre a porta do apartamento desanimado por proporcionar a Daniel a passagem de mais um Natal sem qualquer atrativo. O desabafo do rapaz ainda latejava na mente do professor até ser revirada pela presença da terrível treinadora das lideres de torcida em seu apartamento.

_ Como você chegou aqui dentro?

_ Ah, eu falei com o pequeno pula-pula. Você gostou da árvore? – o adulto pisca várias vezes para processar a cena _ Eu vou considerar isto como um sim. Bom, você se lembra da malvada que roubou todas as coisas da sala do coral? Então, ela sente muito. Acho que a sua irritante cantoria e o espírito natalino me influenciaram negativamente. Agora, eu conheço um monte de presentes que são para órfãos, mas, eu tenho algo especial para você. Talvez você tomasse alguma vergonha e daria um basta neste horrível visual.

_ Obrigado, Sue. – agradece o inusitado presente _ A decoração está fantástica.

_ Eu tive alguns ajudantes! – confessa a treinadora chamando os integrantes do Glee Club com um apito ensurdecedor.

Os adolescentes tratam de enfeitar ainda mais o ambiente caseiro, enquanto, o professor se apressa em encomendar uma refeição rápida. A geladeira da casa estava praticamente vazia. Ele sorri para o brasileiro, que se distraia com as infindáveis histórias de Mercedes a respeito das comemorações de sua infância. Com a entrega das dezenas de pizzas, os jovens se fartam e a treinadora das cheerios se despede devido a inadiável visita a irmã caçula. Depois de se fartar com fatias doces e salgadas, o forasteiro se sente desconfortável e sufocado dentro da própria casa. Apanha três cervejas e se direciona sorrateiramente para a varanda, ele precisava urgentemente ficar sozinho. As risadas, as brincadeiras e, principalmente, a euforia não combinavam em nada com a tradição familiar naquela época do ano. O sossego é quebrado pelo inoportuno ruído de alguém abrindo a porta e se acomodando no banco a seu lado. De olhos fechados, o rapaz intensifica o gole da bebida antes de ousar descobrir a identidade da indesejada companhia.

_ Então, você fugiu para cá? – a inconfundível voz de Rachel Berry _ Eu não acredito que depois das confusões desta semana, você continua bebendo! – ele revira os olhos _ Desculpe, eu não deveria me intrometer nisso. Afinal, estamos na sua casa.

_ Estamos na casa do senhor Schuester, Berry. – o rapaz vira a garrafa mais uma vez.

_ Eu posso ficar aqui por algum tempo? Também preciso fugir de determinadas coisas naquela sala. – solicita a menina.

_ Coisas ou pessoas? – ela sorri pelo óbvio _ Pode ficar aqui, desde que você tente controlar essa língua afiada. – ele brinca.

_ Eu posso tentar. Então, o Finn é a minha desculpa e, qual é a sua? – rebate.

_ Péssimas lembranças. Feriados sempre significaram bebedeiras, gritos, brigas e algum idiota que a minha mãe colocou para dentro de casa me batendo direto. – ele confessa _ Então, eu não vejo muito sentido nestas datas comemorativas.

_ Eu sinto muito, Daniel. Isso realmente explica a sua mudança de comportamento nesta semana. Agora, eu entendo perfeitamente a sua dificuldade em apoiar os nossos planos. – ela se solidariza.

_ Ah, é... O meu surto nesta semana... Rachel, me desculpa... Eu nunca deveria ter falado com você daquela maneira. – ele passa pelos cabelos demonstrando desconforto pela própria atitude.

_ Não se preocupe. Eu estou ciente da minha parcela de culpa. – ele sorri pela compreensão _ Então, eu presumo que o próximo tema da nossa conversa seja o silêncio? – ela devolve o sorriso singelo, ele agradece.

Por mais de meia-hora, Rachel Berry se mantem praticamente calada apenas ouvindo a exaltação dos colegas de coral mais propensos a comemoração natalina e observando o inquieto acompanhante. Eventualmente, dúvidas sobre a música popular ou a cultura brasileira serviam para anular o silêncio e proporcionar a estranha sensação de intimidade entre os quase desconhecidos. A atmosfera é quebrada por uma nova invasão.

_ Ei, Rach, eu estou indo embora, você vai querer uma carona? A maioria do pessoal já está de saída... – questiona Mercedes.

_ Claro, Mercedes. Muito obrigada pela companhia, Dan. – a pequena notável se levanta e beija levemente a testa do anfitrião. _ Eu realmente precisava deste sossego. – ela sorri avançando para a sala de estar.

_ E você, gato, por que se escondeu a noite inteira? Eu senti a falta do _meu_ homem. – ele levanta para abraça-la. _ Então, eu sei que o seu tio vai passar aqui amanhã. Você acha que passará o reveillon em Lima? – ele confirma _ Que bom! A família Jones vai promover uma incrível festa na virada do ano e eu gostaria de contar com você e o professor Schuester. – a black diva se despede com mais um forte abraço e some na residência lotada de adolescentes.

Os braços de Sam pesam nos ombros de Quinn Fabray, quando a porta da varanda se abre dando passagem para Rachel e Mercedes. O sentimento de impotência se propaga ao notar que o tema do dialogo entre as moças era o comportamento do brasileiro naquela semana e, aparentemente, o motivo para o mau humor fora descoberto. Ela elabora um sorriso para concordar com o que o loiro acabara de dizer sem ter noção do se tratava. Daniel havia perdido o controle duas vezes em menos de cinco dias e, ela jamais testemunhara tal explosão. Apesar do incontestável desejo em averiguar pessoalmente a razão do transtorno, ela decide por se aconchegar ainda mais no abraço do namorado. Ela havia feito uma escolha nas Regionais e teria que aprender a lidar com a presença do forasteiro, ainda o alvo preferencial de sua vigília.

O toque do celular anuncia a chegada de uma nova mensagem de Mercedes e tira a jovem de perigosos devaneios. _"Ele só está lidando com traumas do passado. A Rachel acabou de me contar. Eu achei que você gostaria de saber"_. A informação simples é digerida em meio a um longuíssimo suspiro. Sam lhe encara divertidamente analisando o inesperado gesto da namorada como sintoma de cansaço e deixa para a partida para casa. Quinn ri da ingenuidade do garoto, porém, aceita de bom grado a oportunidade para abandonar a residência. Daniel permanecia intocável em seu próprio refugio e o casal não ousou desrespeitar a distância imposta.

Will se despede dos últimos estudantes e novamente agradece pela iniciativa. Na seqüência, se acomoda ao lado do estrangeiro sem emendar broncas ou queixas pela ausência parcial no encontro ou pela presença de três garrafas vazias ao pé da cadeira ocupada. O professor se limita a entregar mais uma cerveja ao imigrante, desta vez sem álcool, questionar o horário da chegada do tio e afirmar que tão logo acabassem os feriados trocaria as fechaduras do apartamento para evitar uma nova invasão de Sue Silvester. Daniel gargalha e apanha o celular para conferir a hora combinada com o tio em uma conversa por SMS. Estranhamente, a caixa de entrada está lotada. Mensagens dos companheiros do Glee Club, colegas da equipe de atletismo e de sala e uma em especial lhe causa surpresa. Não pelo conteúdo, mas, pelo remetente. _"Senti sua falta nesta noite, mas não quis me intrometer. Feliz Natal, estrangeiro". _O apelido de uso exclusivo de Quinn Fabray. Ele repete a leitura e, com certo receio deleta a mensagem. O forasteiro não desrespeitaria a escolha da garota, mesmo que se chocasse contra a própria vontade. Game over. Não restava nada a ser feito, pelo menos, não por ele.

_ O meu tio deve chegar ao meio-dia. Will, você se incomodaria se eu passasse o reveillon fora de Lima? O meu tio tem uma entrega para fazer antes de voltar para Charleston e me convidou... Eu estaria em casa antes da volta às aulas. - solicita o jovem.

_ Eu gostaria de conversar com o seu tio para saber o roteiro completo, mas, não vejo nenhum problema. Só explique a situação para a Mercedes, certo? Ela ficaria desapontada se você viajasse sem dizer nada.

_ Tenho certeza que ela vai me entender. Eu realmente preciso colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem, sabe? As mudanças foram acontecendo e eu fui tragado por esse redemoinho. Agora, eu tenho que retomar o controle da minha vida.

_ Você está absolutamente certo. Mas, eu me sinto recompensado ao ouvir você se referir a este lugar como a sua casa... Porque, é. Agora, esta casa é o seu lar, Daniel.

O professor estapeia levemente as costas do adolescente em um gesto de conforto e se despede. A árvore de Natal continuava recheada de presentes, entretanto, dois novos pacotes chamam a atenção do recém-acordado. O incomum barulho de conversa oriundo da cozinha atrai a curiosidade do rapaz, que é saudado calorosamente pelos adultos que formavam a sua simbólica família. Bryan resmunga qualquer coisa a respeito da simplicidade do presente desajeitadamente embrulhado. Prontamente, o rapaz agarra o pacote descobrindo um boné e um relógio. O agradecimento é dispensado pelo tio e Will brinca que, finalmente, o brasileiro poderia cobrir o cabelo arredio. As risadas são suspensas com a abertura do presente entregue pelo professor de espanhol. A surpresa é nítida na face do imigrante. Tênis apropriados para a pratica do atletismo. Enfim, o forasteiro percebe que poderia se dar ao luxo de confiar, de se apegar... Poderia se dar ao luxo de levar a vida como um garoto de 17 anos em plena manhã de Natal.

**Mais um capítulo postado! Agradeço a quem vem acompanhando a história e se possível, gostaria de pedir que deixem sua opinião ou sua crítica. Comentários sempre são importantes para o desenvolvimento de uma história. Bem até a próxima semana com um novo capitulo! Até lá!**


	5. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuf

**Cap****ítulo 5 - The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle**

O clima no Breadstix estava estranhamente infeliz, especialmente, para uma sexta-feira. Pelo o que Daniel ouviu, apesar da derrota, o time de futebol havia se classificado em primeiro lugar para a final do Campeonato da Conferencia na próxima semana e as animadoras eram as favoritas para a fase Nacional. Afinal, o que os alunos da medíocre escola Willian McKinley tinham contra a vitória? O garçom não perde mais tempo analisando os companheiros de estudos e se apressa em atender mais mesas. As pessoas estavam economizando até mesmo nas gorjetas ultimamente. Mesmo o país mais poderoso do mundo não estava imune a problemas.

Os integrantes do coral pareciam pouco a vontade fora da sala de ensaio e não possuíam a mesma interação. Quinn não escondia o tédio e cortava qualquer gesto de Sam para amenizar o desconforto. Finn se mostrava mais desanimado e apático desde rompera com a pequena solista. Apesar das insistências, o auge da noite de Puckerman havia sido dentro de campo marcando alguns pontos para sua equipe. As investidas do bad boy foram sumariamente rechaçadas. A exceção para o desanimo se concentrava no casal de casais sentado em uma discreta mesa no interior do estabelecimento.

A noite se arrasta com a má vontade do público e a diversão do garçom é ouvir as cômicas pérolas de Brittany, que atraem a presença do solitário encrenqueiro. Com a debandada dos colegas de time e das meninas da torcida, o judeu resolveu se aproximar dos únicos que genuinamente aproveitavam a noite mais esperada da semana.

_ Daniel, o seu expediente demora muito para acabar? – ele nega _ Nós estamos pensando em prolongar a diversão desta noite. – propõe Artie.

_ Prolongar? Por favor, eu peço que vocês me apresentem a alguma diversão nesta sexta-feira. Escutar os resmungos do Finn acabou com a minha paciência. – relata Noah.

_ Não é nada radical, eu apenas sugeri que poderíamos experimentar um jogo de videogame que eu ganhei ontem. – explica Mike _ Parece que o nome é Fifa 2011, acho que é de futebol (soccer). Por isso, achamos que você poderia gostar, Dan.

_ UAU! Fifa? Há anos que eu não jogo uma partida! Eu jogo com o Flamengo! – o brasileiro escolhe prontamente.

_ Então, pula-pula, você vai largar que horas? – debocha Tina para infelicidade do estrangeiro e deleite dos amigos.

O rapaz revira os olhos para a citação do ingrato apelido herdado pela excelência em saltos acrobáticos. O expediente se encerra em meia-hora e o sexteto parte para a casa de Mike Chang. A elegante residência estampa a prosperidade da família asiática de classe média. O pai do jogador de futebol permanecia acordado e estranha a presença do grupo de jovens adentrando a sua propriedade naquela altura da noite. O filho explica a intenção de apresentar o novo game aos amigos, especialmente, ao brasileiro e o rosto do senhor se torna mais acessível.

_ Não vejo problema nenhum em vocês jogarem se manterem o volume baixo. Filho, eu não consegui ninguém para o turno da madrugada, então, fique atento ao monitor da empresa, certo? Boa noite, garotos! – o adulto se retira.

_ Eu tava imaginando que sobraria para mim... – reclama o garoto despertando a curiosidade dos demais _ Meu pai é dono de uma empresa de monitoramento, com alarmes e câmeras de seguranças, sabe? Bom, não é nada fácil encontrar pessoas dispostas a sacrificar o final de semana para vigiar a casa dos outros... O sujeito precisaria apenas ficar na frente do computador e avisar no caso de alguma emergência.

_ Eu poderia fazer isso... Talvez não no fim de semana, mas, eu poderia. – avalia Puck.

_ Paga bem? – o asiático confirma _ Eu já estou acostumado a trabalhar no sábado... E não me importaria em perder o domingo se rendesse um bom dinheiro. – argumenta Daniel.

_ Eu não entendi. Por que esses bonequinhos chutam e não carregam a bola? Alguém deveria entrar em campo e explicar as regras do jogo para esses times! – Brittany confunde os esportes proporcionando divertidíssimas gargalhadas.

_ Querida, o "soccer" é jogado desta forma mesmo. A primeira rodada pode ser entre nós? A Brittany costuma aprender mais facilmente se as coisas são demonstradas na pratica.

Surpreendentemente, o cadeirante é goleado pela namorada ainda no primeiro confronto. Fato que abalaria consideravelmente o ego masculino. Depois de despachar cada um dos garotos, Tina e Brittany se enfrentam na final do improvisado campeonato de videogame. A maratona de futebol se consagra como o período mais engraçado da noite e por aclamação o programa ganharia continuação no sábado logo após o treino obrigatório de atletismo. A pedido das meninas e para maior desgosto do quarteto masculino, Mercedes também é incluída na atividade prevista para o dia seguinte. A diva se torna mais uma rival em potencial para Artie, Mike, Daniel e Puck.

Na espera para o primeiro ensaio da semana, os comentários sobre a surra aplicada por Mercedes, Tina e Brittany destoam da apatia do restante dos componentes do New Directions. A debochada provocação feminina é suspensa com a entrada de Artie no recinto. O cadeirante havia sido a vitima mais recente da estúpida tradição das raspadinhas "distribuídas" pelos valentões.

_ Dane-se o ensaio! Isso vai acabar agora de uma vez por todas! – grita Finn assegurando o ajuste de contas.

_ Vamos todos para cima deles, agora mesmo! – bufa Puckerman ao avistar a chegada dos jogadores de futebol americano.

_ Então, a sala das meninas é assim por dentro! – ironiza um dos grandalhões.

_ É a sala do coral, idiota! Agora, cale a boca, porque eu e você vamos dançar! – provoca Sam.

_ Quem foi o retardado que fez isso ao Artie? É engraçado... Porque vocês enchem o saco com essa história de bicha, mas, são vocês que vivem com os rabos grudados! – dispara Daniel.

_ Ei! A treinadora Beiste nos disse para vir. Onde ela está? – Karofsky tenta conter os ânimos.

_ Todos sentados. – ordena Will _ Vamos dar as boas-vindas aos novos membros do Glee Club. – a reclamação é generalizada.

_ Isso é sério? Eles foram os responsáveis pela transferência do Kurt! – adverte Hudson.

_ Não tem chance de dividirmos a sala com um bando de homofóbicos! – protesta Rachel.

_ Pela primeira vez na história, nós somos obrigados a concordar com a anã! – a latina toma a palavra.

_ Eu conversei com a treinadora Beiste e concordamos que esse tipo de agressão nasce da ignorância. Por mais difícil que a convivência seja não deixa de ser uma oportunidade para mostrar como é divertido estar no coral. Precisamos encontrar pontos em comum. – explica o professor de espanhol.

_ Todos vão estar no Glee Club nesta semana, sem exceções. Vocês precisam arrumar um jeito de se unirem ou vão apanhar mais do que sacos de pancadas. – decreta a técnica.

_ Nós também somos obrigados a agüentar essa estupidez? Porque a única maneira para que eu fique perto dos caras que dizem asneiras sobre o meu país todos os dias é acertando um soco em cada um! – Daniel se manifesta furioso.

_ Não, ninguém será forçado a permanecer. Mas, eu e os seus colegas agradeceríamos se você ao menos tentasse, Daniel. – o garoto bufa, mas, acaba consentindo _ Nós temos que mostrar o que realmente fazemos aqui. Eu sei que a Rachel e o Puck estavam trabalhando em um dueto. Podem nos mostrar? – solicita o maestro.

A balada Need You Now é interpretada impecavelmente pela inusitada dupla. No entanto, as piadinhas surgem no exato instante em que a melodia é finalizada. A operação para conciliação dos dois clubes estava a léguas distantes de qualquer progresso. Prevendo a dificuldade em impor a liderança diante do time de futebol, Puck e Finn travam um sincero dialogo sobre as sucessivas traições envolvendo o garoto do moicano e as namoradas do quarterback. O ressentimento é colocado em segundo plano e a camaradagem é elevada a fim de fortalecer as chances de conquista do campeonato.

Senão bastassem as confusões internas, Sue Silvester enlouquece as vésperas da competição nacional de lideres de torcida e planeja lançar uma estudante de um canhão. A possibilidade é abolida pelo diretor Figgins e como retaliação, a vilão usufrui de sua influência para alterar a data da disputa das cheerios para o mesmo dia da decisão do título da Conferencia. O show do intervalo estava arruinado. O drama atingira proporções históricas mesmo para o New Directions.

A hora da decisão para as líderes de torcida chega e a opção pela popularidade no ensino média vence. O trio entrega renúncias no escritório do professor de espanhol. Finn, tentando exercer a liderança para manter as peças do coral unidas, confronta a capitã das cheerios sobre a escolha e o resultado é nulo, já que o tom da discussão é elevado e o namorado surge para salvar a não tão indefesa animadora de um choque de realidade. Will precisa intervir para separar a provável briga e convoca os adolescentes para mais um ensaio do Glee Club. Quinn não acata o chamado e vaga despreocupadamente pelo colégio em um estranho tempo livre. A jornada repleta de reflexões pessoais termina na arquibancada. O dilema era direcionar o olhar para o presente no campo de futebol ou para o pretérito inspirado na pista de atletismo. A voz carregada de sotaque parece evocar o passado.

_ Então, sua desistência é oficial? Eu achei que eram apenas boatos maldosos, mas, ninguém se atreve a fazer isso agora que você é apenas a líder das cheerios, não é? – dispara o brasileiro com a mochila nas costas.

_ Você também não parece preocupado pelo atraso para o ensaio. Acho que nós estamos priorizando outras coisas no momento, Daniel. – ela confronta o atleta.

_ A diferença é que eu avisei ao senhor Schuester que faltaria para me dedicar mais ao atletismo. Hoje, teríamos apenas uma coreografia para unir os jogadores de futebol e eu sou o único que não visto aquela jaqueta ridícula. Eu tenho uma competição na próxima semana, então, preferi estar aonde posso fazer alguma diferença.

_ Semana que vem? Eu não sabia que as seletivas seriam tão cedo neste ano.

_ Você não sabe de muita coisa que tem acontecido na minha vida ultimamente. – rebate.

_ Ao contrário de Rachel Berry. – a garota dispara enciumada pelo desabafo na véspera de Natal.

_ A Rachel pode ser bem agradável quando consegue controlar a quantidade de palavras ditas por segundo. Agora, com quem eu falo ou fico não tem nada haver com você, Fabray. – assegura o brasileiro.

_ Eu sei, mas, parece que você está próximo de todo mundo do coral, menos de mim. Antes de tudo aquilo, nós costumávamos ser amigos. Eu lembro muito bem da época em que a monitoria era a melhor parte do meu dia. – a loira revela mirando o rapaz, que se desarma.

_ Eu não era o único do seu lado no ano passado, Quinn. Ao contrário da treinadora Silvester que expulsou você da torcida, o pessoal do Glee Club sempre te apoiou. Não é justo você virar as costas para nós na primeira oportunidade. – ele responde a altura.

_ Por que você tem que estar constantemente certo? Isso é irritante, sabia? – ele ri da raiva simulada _ Eu sinto falta de ter uma conversa com você que não acabe em gritos ou magoa. – Quinn repousa a cabeça no ombro do imigrante.

_ Eu to tentando lidar com isso, sabe? Acho que é uma questão de me acostumar... Ou conformar. – ele arrisca a frágil declaração, ela estapeia o braço pela gracinha.

_ Todo mundo precisa conviver com alguns fantasmas, não é? – ele concorda silenciosamente _ Eu nunca viraria as costas para você... E prometo tentar isso também no plural. – ela brinca com a gramática dando a entender que repensaria a decisão _ Você precisa de ajuda nos estudos? – a loira se disponibiliza.

_ Não, eu to estudando com o Artie e o Puck. Mas, o restante da equipe vai demorar mais meia-hora para o treino. Alguém precisaria controlar o meu tempo. Por acaso, o seu celular tem cronômetro? – ela acena positivamente.

Depois de algumas explicações, Quinn passa a marcar o tempo registrado em cada volta. O treino extra do brasileiro resulta em belos números que poderiam colocá-lo como titular da equipe na disputa das principais provas de velocidade. A garota percebe o nítido entusiasmo do estrangeiro a cada anuncio de melhora. Os minutos transcorrem e o pequeno passatempo da garota proporciona a melhor sensação que desfrutou nos últimos dias. A facilidade em sorrir era uma das principais dificuldades que a menina encontrava para se desapegar das lembranças do quase romance. Era simples demais permanecer alegre ao lado dele. Aos poucos, os companheiros de time começam a aparecer e a loira, sutilmente, se afasta da pista de corrida. Entretanto, a risada exagerada e os comentários a respeito de algum incidente lhe chamam a atenção. Alguém cumprimenta o brasileiro e conta em detalhes a última bomba diretamente dos corredores do colégio. A sorte de Daniel, como classificou o companheiro de equipe, era não estar entre os "otários" que desfilaram maquiados pela escola. Os brutamontes do hóquei confrontaram os "antigos donos" do Willian McKinley e, simplesmente, encharcaram os jogadores com raspadinhas. A humilhação pública culminou com a debanda da maioria dos componentes da equipe de futebol.

_ Nada contra as musiquinhas do Glee Club – declara Nathan, um corredor de provas de fundo _ Mas, andar pelos corredores com a cara borrada de maquiagem é completamente idiota! Por isso, eu não me surpreendo que você tenha pulado fora, pelo menos, desta pagação de mico! – o elenco inteiro de atletismo gargalha. Daniel troca olhares com Quinn, antes de levar as mãos a cabeça em sinal claro de frustração.

Daniel justifica a ausência pela exclusividade da apresentação aos jogadores de futebol. Os colegas de corrida não provocam o rapaz, entretanto, continuam rindo da aparente ruína social do futebol americano. O treinador inicia o treinamento e a preocupação com o status dos companheiros de coral teria que esperar. O atletismo era a sua prioridade no momento. Após a dispensa, o brasileira procura inutilmente por alguém do New Directions. Nenhum vestígio. A situação deveria estar horrenda para o sumiço coletivo, impossibilitado de exercer qualquer incentivo, a única saída é se apressar para o serviço. O Breadstix sempre servia como abrigo para o coral e, possivelmente, encontraria alguém que pudesse lhe repassar o nível da nova crise. A expectativa é superada ao se deparar com Kurt, Blaine, Rachel e Mercedes, praticamente a sua espera para realizarem os pedidos. As potenciais divas tentam explanar a respeito do momento complicado vivido pelos rapazes do coral e uma brecha no regulamento do brutal esporte apontada pelo solista dos Warbles revitaliza as esperanças da dupla feminina.

O imigrante amaldiçoa o surpreendente conhecimento do rapaz da Academia Dalton sobre a paixão nacional norte-americana no instante em que percebe ser o alvo do famoso olhar fixo de Rachel Berry. Condenação sumária. Ninguém possuía audácia ou astúcia suficiente para desestimular as mirabolantes estratégias de Rachel depois de traçadas. Apesar do risco de lesão às vésperas da competição de atletismo, Daniel é convencido a ingressar, juntamente com as meninas remanescentes do grupo musical, na equipe de futebol.

_ Garotas, vocês já viram um ataque em um jogo de futebol? Quando te acertam, dói muito. Pode ser perigoso. – salienta Will depois que o plano é apresentado.

_ Nós pensamos nisso, mas, a verdade é que vocês não precisam que joguemos. Só precisam de jogadores para cumprir o regulamento. Quando jogarem a bola, nos jogamos no chão. – a pequena notável explica a tática elaborada.

_ Pena que eu não posso aproveitar o esquema tático desenvolvido pelas meninas. – lamenta o brasileiro.

_ Bom, nós sabemos que você pode correr, então, se for rápido o bastante não será atingido, Daniel. – consola a treinadora _ Quanto às meninas, acho que não irão se machucar se ficarem no chão. Bem-vindas – o estrangeiro bufa causando risadas _ e bem-vindo ao time de futebol!

O uniforme e as proteções de jogo provocaram um tremendo desconforto ao brasileiro, entretanto, a treinadora Beiste conseguiu enxergar um resultado positivo na desistência de seus principais atletas. Há algum tempo, ela analisava o desempenho do novato nas praticas de corridas e estava impressionada com velocidade e o vigor físico. O problema era a estranha rejeição do imigrante a qualquer convite para teste ou jogo de futebol americano. Ele afirmava que o único futebol que disputaria na vida seria em solo brasileiro e utilizando as mãos apenas para cobranças de laterais. Puckerman era o encarregado de auxiliar o brasileiro na execução das jogadas, se conseguissem efetuar alguma. A esperança da técnica era que a rapidez do rapaz aliada ao bom lançamento de longa distancia de Finn pudessem lhe render pontos preciosos. O rapaz até faz bons bloqueios e dispara em algumas arrancadas, a frustração era que a bola jamais chegava aos responsáveis pela recepção. O ataque da Willian McKinley estava um desastre.

Faltando menos de três minutos para o encerramento da primeira etapa da partida, o quarterback é atingido antes de lançar e a bola se perde entre os times. Em um lapso de coragem, Tina agarra a bola e corre bons metros acendendo algum resto de esperança na torcida. Contudo, é barrada pelos adversários. A decepção das arquibancadas alcance o campo. Notando o desanimado, o quarterback decide demonstrar a liderança e pede para ser substituído por Sam, enquanto se encarregada de recuperar as três integrantes do coral e responsabiliza o melhor amigo de trazer os outros jogadores de volta. Com o choque na garota, a técnica solicita tempo técnico e é incapaz de indicar um caminho para a reação. Inesperadamente, Puck solicita a chance de falar e aponta uma jogada que realizou diversas vezes por diversão com o amigo brasileiro.

_ Treinadora, eu tenho uma jogada. – surpreende Puck _ Eu faço um 18-Yard-Cross e o Dan imita do outro lado. O Sam lança para mim e eu tento aparecer por baixo da defesa. Eu sei que vão me parar, mas eu passo para o Dan, que estará livre.

_ Você é especialista em 100 metros, não é garoto? – o brasileiro confirma _ Eu espero que você seja muito bom, porque senão nós vamos para o vestiário com o placar zerado. Façam, não temos nada a perder mesmo. – Beiste concede ao capricho do judeu.

Sam recebe a bola e toma distancia, enquanto, a dupla de running backs dispara pelo campo. A bola é apanhada por Puck, que emenda um passe para o brasileiro na lateral. A ação surpresa pega a defesa adversária aberta, que demora demais para se recompor. Daniel tem liberdade para correr até ser bloqueado por um zagueiro no ombro, apesar da marcação, ele força a passagem e consegue cair com a bola na linha na end zone. O juiz valida o touchdown. A torcida explode pela abertura do placar pelo time da casa e os companheiros caem por cima do estrangeiro. A comemoração é insana e facilita bastante o trabalho de Puckerman para resgatar os desertores. O único irredutível é Karofsky. Finn também retorna com Quinn, Santana e Brittany. O Glee Club está completado novamente e pronto para detonar no Show do Intervalo com Thriller/ Heads Will Roll.

_Off with your head_

_To dance dance dance until you're dead_

_I'm off off off with your head_

O tom sombrio e a maquiagem de zumbis são impecáveis. O entrosamento dos estudantes é harmonioso e o mashup leva o público ao delírio. Os gritos eufóricos e os aplausos são o suficiente para convencer a carta fora do baralho a ingressar na performance. O lema "antes tarde do que nunca" serve perfeitamente para qualificar David Karofsky.

_Cause this is thriller,thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more_

_Than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller,thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer,_

_Thriller tonight _

A apresentação é ovacionada e os atletas partem para o vestiário cientes de que se puderam confrontar e conquistar a multidão, reverter o placar não seria problema. As meninas celebram silenciosamente por voltarem à posição de simples espectadoras. O campo de futebol era quase um campo de batalhas. Com o corpo esfriando, as dores pelo choque desestabilizam o brasileiro, que mentalmente pesa as conseqüências que os seis pontos podem acarretar para a competição que realmente lhe importava. Com Beiste oficialização a incorporação dos atletas, Finn tem tempo para agradecer a colaboração do antigo "escudeiro" e escuta a narração inacreditável do touchdown marcado pelo imigrante em uma jogada indicada por ele. O quarterback se espanta com o desempenho e liderança de Puck. Agora, ele trataria de dar o devido credito ao mais novo integrante da equipe.

_ Ei, soube que você foi o responsável por nos tirar do zero! Parabéns, grande corrida! – o brasileiro sorri retirando a proteção do ombro direito _ Primeira seqüela de bloqueio? – o rapaz confirma _ Passa logo. Você seria extremamente bem-vindo ao time. – o imigrante se limita em acenar.

_ Finn, puxe o aquecimento para o segundo tempo, certo? A apresentação foi intensa, mas, vocês ainda não estão prontos fisicamente para a partida. – ordena a treinadora se aproximando do imigrante _ Nada muito sério. Muito gelo neste final de semana e na segunda-feira, você já estará recuperado. Agora, garoto, me escute. Eu entendo perfeitamente a sua recusa em entrar no futebol e, por isso, agradeço o seu empenho nesta noite. Você foi extraordinariamente bem para um calouro. Eu conversei muito com o Will e soube que você adora correr e que sonha em conseguir uma bolsa de estudos para a faculdade, não é? – ele assente _ Você tem potencial e eu estou disposta a torna-lo um grande running back. O futebol americano representa para este país o mesmo que o soccer para o Brasil. Então, é muito mais fácil um olheiro universitário acompanhar um time de futebol do que um simples corredor. E, infelizmente, são oferecidas três vezes mais bolsas de estudos para jogadores de futebol do que para corredores. – ele escora a cabeça na parede inquieto _ Agora, eu quero que você melhore, vença as seletivas de atletismo e veja alguns treinos de futebol. Porque se ganharmos hoje, eu quero você na minha equipe. Estamos entendidos?

Daniel aceita a proposta da treinadora Beiste e retorna ao campo para assistir o restante do jogo, que culmina em uma emocionante vitória do Willian McKinley nos instantes finais. A festa corou os esforços dos componentes do grupo liderado por Willian Schuester e a indicação de Finn como melhor da partida fecha a quinta-feira em excelente estilo.

Daniel acordou com o ombro inchado e sentindo dores horríveis. Mesmo assim, compareceu em seu primeiro horário livre ao escritório da treinadora Beiste para decretar o seu ingresso na equipe de futebol americano logo após a seletiva de atletismo. Rachel avistou a saída do rapaz do recinto portando o uniforme e a tradicional jaqueta vermelha. Contudo, o sorriso dela aumentou ao compreender que ele apenas mantinha a vestimenta dobrada sobre os ombros contrariando a lógica em exibi-la como troféu.

_ Já é oficial? Você realmente entrou para a equipe? Explique-se. – a falsa irritação faz o atleta gargalhar. Recentemente, a baixinha havia desenvolvido esplendidamente tal habilidade.

_ Eu quero ir para a faculdade, Rachel, e não tenho dinheiro para isso. O esporte pode ser um caminho.

_ Não está meio cedo para se preocupar com isso?

_ Sério? – ele fita desconfiado _ Com que idade você começou a se preparar para a Broadway? – devolve na mesma moeda.

_ É, acho que entendi o seu ponto. Mas, me prometa que você não desfilar por ai como com essa jaqueta o tempo inteiro, Dan. – ela suplica divertidamente.

_ O meu guarda-roupas é pequeno, mas, eu prometo diversificar. – ele ameaça colocar a jaqueta na mochila.

_ Ei! Você não vai usar isso agora, né? – ele nega _ Então, empresta. Eu sempre quis saber como ficaria vestindo uma dessas. – a solista delira.

_ S-E-X-Y! – o brasileiro provoca sendo estapeado em seguida _ Eu fui sincero, Rachel. – as risadas ecoam no corredor chamando a atenção da antiga animadora.

_ Você pode se apressar, ligeirinho? O Noah está nos esperando no carro e já estamos atrasados por sua culpa. – ele lhe encara confuso _ Bom, com toda a adrenalina desencadeada pelo jogo de ontem, nós resolvemos descarregar as energias em mais jogos. De certa forma, já que combinamos mais um campeonato de videogame na casa do Mike Chang. E como sabemos que hoje é a sua folga, estávamos a sua espera. – ela explica o compromisso inesperado.

_ Desde quando vocês começaram a viver de acordo com os meus horários? – ele debocha sendo arrastado para o estacionamento por Rachel.

_ Como vocês demoraram! A Tina já ligou duas vezes. Até a Mercedes já chegou... Só falta a gente! – esperneia Puck.

_ A culpa é do seu novo companheiro de time, Noah. Enfim, já decidiram qual será o tema do nosso torneio? – a pequena solista se empolga com mais uma disputa.

_ Futebol. Nós nos viciamos no Fifa! Falando nisso, eu quero jogar com o time daquele magrelo de cabelo moicano! – afirma Puck.

_ Você ta falando do Neymar que joga no Santos? – o motorista acena positivamente _ O Flamengo é meu, hein! – berra o brasileiro na seqüência fazendo Rachel revirar os olhos e reconsiderar o passatempo planejado para a noite de sexta-feira.

O último sinal ecoa pelos corredores da escola Willian McKinley naquela tarde antecedendo ao desejado fim de semana. O convite de Finn para que o responsável pela transferência de Kurt para a Academia Dalton se tornasse integrante permanente do coral é rejeitado sumariamente. Karofsky ri da intenção do quarterback e desdenha da possibilidade em se desculpar com o extravagante adolescente. Nada mudaria mesmo com a vitória no futebol americano e o espetáculo no intervalo. Pelo menos, essa era a visão particular do atrapalhado jogador. A visão de Quinn Fabray sem o uniforme de cheerio desencadeia um sorriso torto em Hudson. Enfim, mudanças positivas.

_ Eu não tive a chance de agradecê-lo por me ajudar a fazer a escolha certa. – a lembrança da conversa na pista de atletismo surge imediatamente em sua mente. Diferentemente do rapaz a sua frente, o imigrante jamais lhe cobrou qualquer decisão.

_ Você faria isso por conta própria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Como se sente sem o uniforme? – ele emenda o dialogo.

_ Estranha. Virou algumas cabeças, ninguém importante. – o impasse do namoro com Sam, a assombração constante do quase amor com Daniel e a vaga recordação da sensação infantil do primeiro amor com Finn. Quinn precisava de uma nova perspectiva ou da reformulação de uma antiga possibilidade. _ Você foi incrível nesta semana. Dentro e fora do campo. Me lembrou porque eu te amava.

O típico sorriso assustado. A reação tardia. O singelo roçar de lábios. A posterior e providencial fuga da garota deixando para trás a confusão estampada no rosto de Finn. Consigo, Quinn Fabray carrega a singela sensação de dúvida, de insuficiência em seus atos. Afinal, a passagem do tempo não ajudara nada na batalha contra seus próprios fantasmas. Quem sabe um romance inacabado ainda mais pretérito conseguisse restaurar a sua paz e afastar os fragmentos de um quase nada quase tudo.

**...**

**Mais um capítulo postado! Agradeço a quem vem acompanhando a história e se possível, gostaria de pedir que deixem sua opinião ou sua crítica. Comentários sempre são importantes para o desenvolvimento de uma história. Bem até a próxima semana com um novo capitulo! Até lá!**


	6. As bobas canções de amor

**Capitulo 6 – As bobas canções de amor**

_ O Dia dos Namorados está chegando e como lição desta semana quero que vocês escolham parceiros, porque vão cantar o que acham ser a melhor canção de amor do mundo. Achem uma música que expresse o que amor significa para vocês. Agora, se dividam. – Mercedes e Daniel reviram os olhos para excessiva dosagem de romance.

_ Só quero dizer que pela vez primeira vez, nenhum de nós recebeu raspadinhas na cara nesta semana. Acho que eu ter levado o time de futebol a ser campeão tenha algo a ver com isso. O fato é que sou o mais próximo de uma celebridade que o Glee Club tem e como um atleta famoso, quero doar para a caridade. Então, estou preparando uma barraca do beijo por 1 dólar e doando os lucros para ajudar o Glee Club. – dispara Finn.

_ Nem finja tentar nos ajudar. Você só quer uma desculpa para sair beijando várias garotas. – resume Mercedes.

_ A modéstia manda lembranças, Finn. Eu arrisquei a minha participação nas seletivas do atletismo, as meninas arriscaram a própria segurança e o Puck convenceu o restante do time a disputar o jogo. Então, contenha o seu ego, superastro. – dispara Daniel.

_ Sinceramente, eu já beijei o Finn e não vale tudo isso. – debocha Santana.

_ Você não se cansa de acabar com os outros? – devolve o quarterback _ Porque sempre parece estar se metendo na vida dos outros. E, Dan, eu reconheço o esforço de todos, mas, sem uma liderança consciente jamais conseguiríamos reverter o placar.

_ É verdade, você não passa de uma vadia. – provoca Lauren Zizes.

_ Finn está certo. Sempre está nos insultando. Há 3 semanas, disse estar desapontada por eu não ter um bebê lagarto. – Quinn engrossa o confronto a latina.

_ Há cinco minutos, você disse que o senhor Schue deveria procurar por reabilitação. – desabafa Tina.

_ O senhor é viciado em coletes.

_ A verdade é, Santana, que você sabe falar, só que não agüenta. E eu estou convicta de que o único trabalho que você vai ter será de stripper. – Rachel se exalta e a latina se abalada.

_ É incrível que vocês consigam responder as provocações da Santana com esta agressividade, mas, aceitam como um bando de retardados as piadinhas nos corredores. Às vezes, vocês enchem o saco. – o brasileiro se excede e retira-se da sala de ensaio em direção a pista de atletismo.

O treino é extenuante em função da proximidade da disputa. Dentro de quatro dias, o imigrante colocaria a prova a sua maior possibilidade da conquista de uma bolsa de estudos universitária. O primeiro desafio seria se classificar entre os cinco melhores velocistas do condado e garantir presença na seletiva regional. Apesar de conter o otimismo, as expectativas do treinador e as últimas marcas registradas eram a prova de que poderia repetir o bom desempenho do ano anterior. Antes de sonhar com o pódio, ele corre para o segundo treino de futebol americano. A nova rotina estava exigindo ainda mais dedicação e esforço do brasileiro. Entretanto, Will Schuester não se mostrava nada satisfeito com esse excesso de atividades extracurriculares e o trabalho cansativo e sem horário determinado de saída. As notas aumentaram consideravelmente desde a transferência para a Willian McKinley, entretanto, o progresso não era suficiente para afastar a probabilidade de reprovação.

A treinadora Beiste aprovou os primeiros movimentos do mais recente integrante de sua equipe. Apesar do potencial latente, o atraso do calouro era gigantesco se comparado aos demais companheiros. Por isso, a opção mais lógica e rápida para reduzir esse abismo técnico foi solicitar para que Puck permanecesse mais no campo para repassar os fundamentos básicos com o amigo brasileiro.

_ Eu não sei mais o que fazer para impressionar a Zizes. Aquela garota abalou o meu mundo. Normalmente, o lance da música facilita as coisas, sabe? Foi assim com a Rachel, a Mercedes e a Quinn. Eu to sem nenhuma ideia. – o encrenqueiro desabafa durante os lançamentos extras.

_ Você já tentou ser direto e educado? Pode funcionar, cara.

_ Será? – o imigrante revira os olhos _ E você vai tirar o cadeado da boca e arriscar um solo?

_ Eu não tenho garota para impressionar e nem motivos para cantar sobre o amor.

_ Você e a Berry estavam bem próximos na casa do asiático. Ela é gostosa e o problema do falatório compulsivo é facilmente resolvido. Pelo menos, eu resolvi. – o moicano se gaba e erra o passe.

_ Rachel? Ela é louca pelo Finn. Agora, presta a atenção no que estamos treinando! Porque essa conversa não está fazendo o menor sentido. – decreta o forasteiro.

A histeria provocada pela abertura da "Barraca de Beijo do Quarterback" tirou do sério a parcela de estudantes que jamais se candidataria em pagar um dólar para ter a "honra" de desfrutar de um misero beijo de Finn Hudson. A real intenção do líder do time campeão era conquistar novamente o interesse da antiga líder de torcida e forçar o rompimento com Sam Evans. Obvio que a possibilidade de sucesso e, consequentemente, da obrigação em beijar inúmeras garotas era recebida de bom grado pelo destrambelhado atleta. O plano funcionava as mil maravilhas e a pressão sobre a loira para que participasse da boa ação partiria da direção menos racional.

A bibliotecária exige silencio pela quarta vez consecutiva. A discussão totalmente insana entre o casal mais loiro do colégio atrapalha a concentração dos poucos alunos que ocupavam o recinto. A obsessão de Sam atingira níveis inimagináveis e, agora, chegara ao cumulo de questionar o motivo da namorada não por ter aderido ainda a campanha em prol do Glee Club.

Quinn bufa e aproveita o anuncio de uma nova mensagem para se afastar do namorado. Sam estava se transformando em um ciumento possessivo com a ameaça hipotética de Finn. O sorriso é automático ao descobrir quem enviou o breve texto. "SOS Matemática". Há poucos metros, Daniel bagunçava ainda mais os cachos pela dificuldade em solucionar aproximadamente treze expressões.

_ Apanhando para a matemática? – ela encontra disposição para brincar depois da complica discussão da relação.

_ Eu to levando uma surra! E o pior é que preciso resolver esses problemas logo, senão posso ficar fora das seletivas por média insuficiente.

_ Você da conta, Daniel. E eu agradeço pelo excelente motivo para ficar longe do Sam e da sua paranóia por algum tempo. – a loira se acomoda ao lado dele pegando a folha para conferir a resolução dos exercícios.

_ É, eu notei que o clima estava tenso. Problemas no paraíso?

_ Eu espero que não seja grave. Não é nada inspirador cantar sobre o amor para alguém que não te faça feliz. – confessa a menina para embaraço alheio.

_ A bendita tarefa da semana. Acho que vou passar em branco mais uma vez...

_ A sua teimosia em não cantar é ridícula. Eu lembro do nosso dueto em espanhol e a sua voz é muito boa!

_ Eu não tenho muitos motivos para cantar sobre o amor. – ele mira a garota ao seu lado, a loira se remexe desconfortável.

_ Não é preciso estar apaixonado para cantar sobre o amor. – arrisca a indireta para averiguar o estado da ligação entre ambos.

_ O problema é_ ficar a fim e não poder falar. É querer um sim e não se acostumar com a solidão_¹. Por isso, cantar sobre o amor se torna praticamente inútil.

_ Você ainda confunde os sinais nas primeiras linhas da expressão. Tenta se concentrar mais, quase tudo está certo. Então, eu vou deixar você resolver o resto e procurar uma música romântica, porque parece que você já encontrou a sua.

O boné retorna para o topo da cabeça do brasileiro, que prefere se focar exclusivamente na resolução das questões matemáticas por considerar que seus dilemas românticos demorariam muito mais. A lista de expressão é solucionada antes do previsto e a atenção se desloca para as palavras de Quinn e Puck sobre a relutância em cantar diante dos colegas do New Directions. Há um ano, ele se contentava com o papel de figurante no coro ou elemento surpresa com alguns saltos. Ele busca no celular pela coletânea de músicas sem que nenhuma lhe empolgue para a execução de um solo. O repertório internacional se esgota e a ideia de estrear musicalmente no Glee Club em português entusiasma o forasteiro. A tarefa semanal se resumia em apresentar a canção de amor predileta, sem qualquer menção ao idioma.

O ensaio da quinta-feira inicia com a bonita declaração de amor de Artie e Mike para Brittany e Tina, respectivamente. O companheirismo dos rapazes é memorável, apesar do antigo envolvimento da asiática com o cadeirante. A tentativa do estrangeiro em prestar atenção no espetáculo realizado pelos companheiros de time é inútil em função do nervosismo pelo primeiro solo. A inquietação é tamanha que chama a atenção de Mercedes e Rachel, que perguntam repetidamente a razão do confuso comportamento. Os aplausos determinam o fim do número da dupla e a voz hesitante do brasileiro retumba na sala provocando um misto de surpresa e alegria nos companheiros musicais. Enfim, o silêncio do imigrante seria quebrado.

_ Posso tentar agora, senhor Schue? Bom, eu não sei se virei em mais ensaios nesta semana por causa da competição de atletismo, por isso, queria me adiantar na tarefa da semana. – o maestro consente _ Eu decidi fazer sozinho, porque como eu ainda não me sinto preparado para cantar em inglês, preferi tentar em português. – explica a situação.

_ Claro, Dan. Fique a vontade para cantar em qualquer língua. Você poderia nos adiantar algumas informações sobre o autor e a própria canção? – solicita o adulto.

_ Ah... A música "Eu sei que vou te amar" é composta por dois dos mais geniais artistas brasileiros de todos os tempos: Tom Jobim e Vinicius de Morais. Além de ser considerado um dos mais bonitos e importantes sambas-canções da música popular brasileira. Simplesmente, é o hino do amor em português. – ele se acanha por ser o alvo dos olhares de todo o Glee Club.

_ Parece ter sido uma grande escolha. Vamos ouvir?

_Eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_

_Em cada despedida eu vou te amar_

_Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar_

O instrumental do piano inicia com a voz receosa do brasileiro. A música em outra língua causa estranheza aos ouvidos dos adolescentes, entretanto, Rachel se apressa em buscar no celular a tradução da letra. O sorriso é imediato ao constatar a profundidade da melodia. O forasteiro compensava a desafinação em determinadas notas pelo refinamento apresentado na escolha do repertório.

_E cada verso meu será_

_Prá te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda minha vida_

A confiança surge no decorrer da apresentação e impressiona o professor de canto. A analise é extremamente positiva para alguém que jamais cantou sozinho. Pequenos ajustes seriam precisos para transformar o protegido legal em um potencial cantor. Mike, Tina, Artie e Brittany aprovam e aproveitam o clima mais romântico para trocar juras de amor. Puck consegue se aproximar de Lauren e agradece mentalmente ao amigo. Inicialmente, Mercedes troca olhares orgulhosos com Rachel diante da ação inesperada do brasileiro, contudo, a observação se recai automaticamente sobre a feição de Quinn. Se aquela coragem repentina em experimentar um solo justamente na semana dos Namorados não soasse como declaração, Mercedes Jones poderia desistir das pretensões de diva. Cada verso transmitia a exatidão de sua percepção.

_Eu sei que vou chorar_

_A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar_

_Mas cada volta tua há de apagar_

_O que esta ausência tua me causou_

"**Eu sei que vou te amar**". Ele não poderia ter escolhida uma canção menos direta para a estréia como solista? O estrangeiro não poderia ter optado por uma época mais serena para tamanha ousadia? A mente de Quinn Fabray estava rodando as cegas desde o beijo trocado com o quarterback titular. Senão bastasse a desconfiança do namorado a respeito de uma traição com Finn, agora, Daniel inventava de se reportar através de uma melodia tão singular. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de saber literalmente o significado das palavras cantadas para compreender o teor sentimental. A sutil diferença do forasteiro para os concorrentes mais prováveis. A ausência de imposição, do confronto, do desconforto. Ela não se desapegava do quase romance pela simplicidade no fascínio e na grandiosidade do bem proporcionado. O sorriso corresponde ao incentivo brasileiro. A vigília captura cada movimento da mais nova revelação do New Directions. No fim das contas, não importava o número de peças no tabuleiro, o alvo preferencial dela persistia em outro idioma.

_Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver_

_A espera de viver ao lado teu_

_Por toda a minha vida_

O longo suspiro, o silêncio sepulcral e o pulso acelerado. Enfim, as palmas. Os elogios. Mercedes é a primeira a caminhar até ele e envolve-lo em um demorado abraço. Os companheiros fazem o mesmo na seqüência.

_ Este é o _meu homem_! Eu não entendi nenhuma palavra, mas, foi sensacional!

_ Razoável para um novato. – decreta Rachel sendo alvejada por olhares reprovadores _ Eu estava brincando, ok? – ela repete a ação de Mercedes _ Parabéns, Daniel.

_ SEXY! Então, a sua boca serve para outras coisas? – o comentário de Santana assusta os adolescentes e tinge de vermelho o brasileiro _ Eu estava falando de como o ligeirinho beija bem. Por favor, não faz o meu tipo espalhar detalhes dos meus encontros sexuais. Apesar de não ter nenhuma reclamação do moicano e do cachinhos.

_ Santana, pare! Nós não devemos tratar destes assuntos de maneira tão pública. Então, quem é o próximo? – Will tenta despistar o polêmico tópico.

Daniel havia tomado coragem e se declarado musicalmente diante dos amigos e como resposta pode observá-la cedendo a pressão de Sam e acabando nos lábios do quarterback titular. A conexão com o pretérito simples concedeu a antiga integrante das cheerios ousadia para sucumbir aos galanteios do primeiro garoto de sua vida. A memória da rotina serena e confortável ao lado de Finn surgiu como única alternativa perante o fracasso em cortar as amarras com a sua quase história de amor. Os beijos trocados com o capitão da equipe de futebol suavizaram o impacto da serenata em português. A trégua interior que a garota implorava há meses. O descarte prematuro. Ela estava envolvida em um triangulo com os quarterbacks e retomando a amizade com o forasteiro.

Bandeira branca. Quase feliz, quase apaixonada. Quase sentindo genuinamente as palavras da sua canção de amor preferida. Quinn Fabray estava satisfeita, porque quase era muito melhor do que o descontrole. Quinn Fabray estava satisfeita, porque a falsa felicidade era muito mais segura do que a quase felicidade. No fim das contas, Quinn Fabray não estava contente, estava se contentando com a falsidade e a facilidade de estar quase apaixonada por Sam ou Finn. Não fazia a menor diferença, porque estar quase apaixonada significava estar sob controle e, finalmente, em segurança.

A música escolhida por Tina é bastante peculiar e a explosão sentimental só é contida com a intervenção do namorado. Depois, a confusão se arrasta com o bizarro mal estar compartilhado por Finn e Quin e a dolorosa explicação de Santana para a súbita doença. A vingança da latina é consumada com a dispensa dos adoentados para o atendimento na enfermaria do colégio e a descrença de Sam em uma possível atração irrita os envolvidos em ordem secundaria. As palavras de Santana soam perfeitamente criveis aos ouvidos de Daniel e Rachel, que não ocultam a decepção.

Fogos de Artifício. A estúpida justificativa de Finn para a recaída e o título da música cantada pela pequena notável no último ensaio da semana com triplo desfalque. A dupla de abatidos por conta dos efeitos da doença do beijo e o brasileiro pela realização da seletiva de atletismo.

_Você já se sentiu_

_Como um saco plástico_

_Flutuando pelo vento_

_Querendo começar de novo?_

O dia inteiro correndo debaixo de sol forte e de extremo mau humor. A revelação da nova empreitada sentimental da ex-capitã das animadoras desestimulou significativamente o velocista. A cabeça queimava com o intenso calor e o estimulo para melhorar a performance na pista por parte do treinador era insuficiente. Apesar de inconformado, o rapaz tentava fazer a sua obrigação durante as baterias e estava classificado com folga para as etapas finais.

_Você sabe que ainda_

_Há uma chance para você?_

_Porque há uma faísca em você_

_Você só tem que acendê-la_

_E deixá-la brilhar_

Deitado à sombra de uma arvore, o descanso do brasileiro é interrompido com o soar do celular. _"Estamos procurando você. Olhe para a arquibancada"._ Ele não acredita nas palavras da mensagem enviada por Rachel Berry, mas, ao mover a cabeça na direção solicitada é impossível resistir as risadas. O grupo que havia disputado o interminável campeonato de Fifa no fim de semana anterior pulava e gritava incessantemente tentando atrair a atenção do corredor. Ele acenava de volta e os amigos sossegam e tratam de se acomodar na parte coberta da arquibancada. Os colegas de corrida notam a torcida organizada e debocham do "astro". O técnico intercede e exige mais concentração dos atletas para as provas decisivas. O apito do arbitro oficializa a largada para os últimos cem metros. Por uma diferença milimétrica, Daniel conquista o vice-campeonato e a classificação para a fase regional. Os amigos do Glee Club se apressam para prestigiar a entrega de medalhas e a subida ao pódio. A "comemoração" pela prata é marcada para a noite com o show dos Warbles no Breadstix em homenagem ao "Dia dos Namorados".

Rachel é a primeira a chegar e se mostra bastante desconfortável por ocupar sozinha uma das mesas. O forasteiro tenta burlar o expediente e fazer companhia a jovem sempre que possível. O esforço é recompensado com a chegada de Mercedes, Tina e Mike e o pedido insistente do quarteto para que o garçom fosse liberado, ao menos, durante a apresentação do coral da Academia Dalton. O dono do estabelecimento consente e Daniel senta-se entre as duas jovens desacompanhadas. Apesar dos braços de Mercedes permanentemente envolverem o rapaz, os olhares são trocados com a judia. Em mesas próximas, Artie e Brittany aproveitam para namorar, Puck se esforça para impressionar Lauren, Sam troca mensagens com a namorada ainda em repouso e Santana tenta descolar alguém para dar alguns amassos.

O show é aplaudido pelo público e Kurt logo ocupa o lugar deixado pelo funcionário, que retorna ao trabalho. As fugas para continuar o festejo pelo excelente resultado na competição de atletismo com os amigos são constantes e o patrão faz vistas grossas diante da circunstância especial. A noite de sexta-feira se encerra com a promessa de nova sessão de videogame, desta vez, na casa de Artie e com a inclusão de Sam e Santana. A debandada do Glee Club começa e Daniel corre para se despedir. Estranhamente, Rachel se prontifica para esperar por mais quinze minutos para a dispensa do garçom. A menina esclarece a atitude assim que deixam o Breadstix.

_ Eu estava em divida contigo desde o Natal, então, não agradeça. E ninguém deveria sair por ai desacompanhado, especialmente, hoje. Ainda mais depois da sua estréia musical.

_ Razoável para um novato, não é? – ele rebate levando as mãos aos bolsos _ _Se você disser que eu desafino amor, saiba que isto em mim provoca imensa dor. Só privilegiados têm o ouvido igual ao seu, eu possuo apenas o que Deus me deu_². – cantarola em um misto de inglês e português, Rachel sorri pela tentativa.

_ A musicalidade do Brasil é incrível. Eu tenho pesquisado bastante desde que nós conversamos sobre isso na noite de Natal. Você tem potencial para ser um grande artista, Daniel. – aconselha seriamente _ Basta perder o medo de expor o seu talento.

_ Você deveria superar o drama Finchel e se concentrar em si mesma, sabe?

_ Você ta certo. É que eu passei tanto tempo sem alternativas além de focar no meu futuro, que agora é difícil me desapegar, entende? – ela confessa.

_ Eu nunca imaginei que teríamos tanto em comum. – ele sorri pela coincidência.

_ Como você consegue? Eu sei tudo sobre **"Quinnel"**³. – ele encara confuso _ Ah, você sabe que todos os casais do Glee Club ganham um apelido e a Mercedes criou esse para vocês. E não, não foi ela que me contou. Eu notei a proximidade de vocês naquele encontro no ano passado e a Quinn me confirmou na seletiva de atletismo. Eu sinto muito por tudo. – ela aperta a mão em sinal de apoio.

_ Não se trata de conseguir. É só saber lidar, saber levar as coisas com o tempo. Eu não vou parar a minha vida por isso, o que também não significa que eu deixei de sentir. – Daniel passa a mão pelos cabelos. Gesto tradicional de inquietação.

O alarme de nova mensagem dispara no celular de Rachel fazendo o favor de quebrar o conturbado momento de revelações intimas demais para a data em exaltação ao romance. A menina deixa escapar uma gargalhada estrondosa e cora levemente pelo olhar espantando do brasileiro. A opção mais obvia é mostrar o SMS hilário enviado por Mercedes. _"Trata de conter os hormônios e não ouse roubar o meu homem, Rachel Berry". _A reação mais cabível é compartilhar do acesso de risadas. 

_ Eu nunca poderia suspeitar que o Dia dos Namorados se tornaria tão engraçado. A minha ideia inicial era assistir uma maratona de comédias românticas, me esbaldar com doces e lamentar a falta...

A jovem é impedida de concluir a frase com um singelo e sereno beijo do brasileiro. Rachel demora a processar o ocorrido e corresponder a pressão dos lábios do estrangeiro sobre os seus, aos poucos retoma o controle do próprio corpo e leva as mãos para a cintura do rapaz. O forasteiro quebra a conexão depositando um inocente beijo na bochecha da pequena notável.

_ Se alguém disser que a melhor coisa que você faz com a boca é cantar, não acredite, ta? – dispara o forasteiro logo após o beijo sendo estapeado imediatamente pela menina _ Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Rachel!

_ Obrigada por isso, Daniel.

A judia faz questão de se despedir beijando levemente o rapaz nos lábios. O sorriso é multiplicado ao fechar a porta e ter consciência do que acontecera a pouco. Rachel Berry teria que agradecer aquele brasileiro por muito tempo. Depois da estúpida declaração de que Finn sentia "fogos de artifício" apenas ao beijar a primeira namorada, a data destinada aos apaixonados estava, definitivamente, destruída para a pequena diva. Contudo, a noite desenrolou-se de maneira extraordinariamente agradável. A ótima apresentação dos Warbles, a animada companhia dos amigos e a inusitada caminhada com o imigrante. Daniel havia elogiado descaradamente o seu beijo sem transparecer segundas intenções. Ao menos, não segundas intenções imediatas. Ele soou despretensiosamente sincero. No fim das contas, o conselho estava correto. Ela ainda se depararia com dias bons ou ruins, ainda sentiria a falta do atrapalhado quarterback ao seu lado, entretanto, a habitual sensação de vazio poderia esperar. Prestes a dormir, Rachel sorri no instante em que a luz do celular ilumina o quarto às escuras em função de um toque do número de Daniel Aragão.

_Se você soubesse_

_o que o futuro guarda_

_Depois de um furacão_

_vem um arco-íris_

_Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vá em frente, mostre o seu valor!_

(Firework – Katy Perry)

**Eu agradeço por quem está acompanhando esta história e peço novamente para que deixe a sua opinião ou a sua critica. Sugestões sempre serão bem-vindas! Próximo episodio na semana que vem com outro solo do brasileiro. Espero por comentários sobre a escolha desta primeira música. Até breve!**

**Observações**

¹ Trecho da música "Vem Pra Cá" da banda Papas da Língua.

² Trecho da música "Desafino" de Tom Jobim.

³ Shipper Daniel/Quinn exclusivo desta história, criado pela leitora Camila Cipriano.


	7. Retorno

Capitulo 7 – Retorno

"_Nós não podemos compartilhar?" _É o conteúdo da insana mensagem de texto que desperta Mercedes em plena manhã de sábado. O alarme sonoro inunda o quarto as escuras e Rachel não precisa checar o identificar de chamada para ter certeza de que se tratava da negra. A confissão do beijo no Dia dos Namorados transforma o tom de conversa para uma singela exclamação. As gargalhadas certificam de que a filha adotiva havia acordado e de bom humor pela primeira vez desde o rompimento do namoro. A ligação é encerrada e as risadas aumentam. Mercedes sentia genuinamente ciúmes do "_seu homem". _Com preguiça de sair do aconchego de sua cama, a pequena notável puxa novamente o celular e digita um texto qualquer. O sorriso se forma com a agilidade na resposta. _"Bom dia? Quase boa tarde! Eu estou trabalhando há horas, mas, tento responder."_

Finalmente, ela dá os primeiros passos no novo dia e tenta imaginar como proceder diante de Daniel durante a programada sessão de videogame na casa de Artie. Bom, pela normalidade nas mensagens não haveria complicações, exceto pela imensa boca de Mercedes e a curiosidade insaciável de Kurt. Que final de semana bizarro!

A buzina ensurdecedora e o gigantesco atraso rendem a líder do coral um xingão digno de Mercedes Jones e uma risadinha debochada de certo brasileiro. As ausências dos adoentados foram praticamente esquecidas pela empolgação com a terceira maratona de jogos do New Directions. Kurt e Blaine também se juntaram ao grupo e propagaram através de cochichos o novo rompante amoroso do coral. Desta vez, a animação dos adolescentes se concentrou em um novíssimo game de luta, dominado extraordinariamente por Santana e Lauren. A competitividade da dupla atingiu níveis assustadores. Os pais de Artie adoraram a algazarra promovida e não pouparam mimos aos adolescentes. A deficiência costumava atrapalhar excessivamente a vida social do filho, o que mudou radicalmente com a entrada no Glee Club. Namorada e um amontoado de amigos eram apenas um sonho para o rapaz há menos de dois anos. Depois de perder mais um confronto com Mike, o brasileiro entrega o controle para Sam e se encaminha para fora da aconchegante sala da família Abrams a fim de esticar as pernas e se depara com a inusitada cena de conversa amistosa entre Rachel, Santana, Tina, Britanny e Lauren. A debandada do quarteto em meio à risinhos e olhares cúmplices conseguem a rara proeza de deixar a pequena solista corada. A provocação direta e apimentada da latina é responsável por constranger a dupla mais comentada da noite.

_ Aproveite, Berry! Brasileiros são extremamente quentes! E além de gostoso, o Ligeirinho não ganhou esse apelido à toa! – o rosto do rapaz é tingido de vermelho instantaneamente.

_ E você ainda acha que pegamos pesado com ela naquele ensaio? Fala sério, a Santana agüenta bem mais. – brinca Rachel no instante em que ficam a sós.

_ A minha cabeça ainda não conseguiu processar nada para dizer como resposta... A minha esperança é ter bolado alguma coisa até o próximo ensaio... – a menina gargalha _ Interrompi o Clube da Luluzinha?

_ Nós estávamos apenas compartilhando as novidades pós Dia dos Namorados.

_ Suponho que vocês falavam de mim? – ele sorri aproximando-se perigosamente.

_ Convencido! Falávamos de você e dos outros meninos do Glee Club. – ela consente com o avanço.

_ Eu imagino que você tenha sido o centro das atenções, afinal, "nós" fomos a bomba da noite, não é? – ela confirma _ Então, eu tenho ótimas sugestões para nos mantermos no topo. O que você acha?

Rachel estapeia levemente o braço do ousado imigrante e permite que outro beijo ocorra. A reação feminina é instantânea e os meninos correm para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo e flagram o novo enlace romântico. A tiração de sarro é generalizada e a dupla cora ligeiramente. O dono da casa encerra a baderna alertando para o elevado tom de voz e a hora relativamente tardia. Os adolescentes se controlam e as atenções se voltam para a disputa de videogame. A partir da descoberta, a sintonia e a aproximação entre o provável casal são latentes e não há escapatória para as piadinhas mesmo em tom mais baixo. Lauren Zizes transporta suas habilidades de lutadora dos ringues para o playstation e desbanca o namorado Noah Puckerman na improvisada final da competição interativa. As meninas comemoram a vitória e os rapazes em coro repudiam a trágica exibição do encrenqueiro. A camaradagem jamais esteve tão em alta no New Directions.

_ Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – lamenta Tina no primeiro ensaio da semana por causa da participação da temida treinadora Sue Sylvester,

_ Gente, isso não está aberto a discussões, ok? Não é nenhum segredo que a técnica Sue é uma vencedora e eu acredito que poderíamos adquirir um pouco da sua simpatia se deixássemos que interasse conosco nesta semana. – explica Will.

_ Deixe-me esclarecer as coisas. Eu já não sou uma ameaça para vocês e apenas estou contando que a música do Glee Club me tire deste marasmo e devolva a minha vontade de viver. Será que é pedir muito? – suplica a técnica das cheerios.

_ Agora, que tudo está resolvido devemos nos concentrar nas Regionais. Hoje, eu recebi uma correspondência e parece que neste ano, parte da pontuação irá se basear sobre interpretar músicas consideradas épicas.

_ Senhor Schue? Eu tenho trabalhado em uma nova imagem para minha nova banda, Justin Bieber Experience. Vocês podem rir, mas, esse garoto é um talento épico e estive trabalhando em um número, que pode ser qualificado como hino por ser extremamente emocional e resumir a nossa geração. – Sam justifica o novo visual e a opção controversa.

_ Justin Bieber resume a geração americana? UAU! Ainda bem que eu sou brasileiro e faço parte da Geração Coca-Cola do Renato Russo. – debocha Daniel sendo entendido apenas por Rachel, que sorri cúmplice. Quinn nota a estranha ligação.

_You know you love me,__ I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, And I'll be there_

_You want my love, You want my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

A bizarra dancinha do loiro contagia os adolescentes além do esperado e, apesar, da visível declaração musical ser direcionada para a antiga capitã das lideres de torcida, o brasileiro não demonstra ressentimento e se junta a Mike Chang para acompanhar os inusitados passos do quarterback reserva.

_And im in pieces, baby fix me_

_And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

A ação é recebida com extrema satisfação pela principal solista do coral, que percebe não estar gastando as energias em uma nova competição com Quinn Fabray por outro garoto. A guerrinha por Finn deixara sérias seqüelas em sua autoestima.

_I'm going down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe_

_My first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh!_

Os treinos de atletismo se tornam ainda mais severos e extenuantes. Totalmente destroçado, o imigrante tentava recolher os cacos em um longo banho no vestiário masculino antes de se dirigir a mais uma noite de trabalho no Breadstix. A invasão dos outros integrantes do grupo musical da escola e a firmeza em ingressar na experiência teen de Sam Evans despertam o interesse do corredor.

_ Eu não entendo. Vocês estavam tirando sarro de mim por cantar Justin Bieber. – estranha o loiro.

_ Nós subestimamos o poder deste garoto. Você não percebe como mexeu com as garotas? Agora, mentalize o poder de quatro Biebers. – diz Artie.

_ Todos os nossos relacionamentos estão parados desde a calmaria "pós Dia dos Namorados". Geralmente, as garotas recebem uma grande dose de endorfina no Dia dos Namorados e tudo é potencializado. O problema é que depois que elas diminuem essa visão romântica da vida tudo se torna monótono. Nós precisamos do mel de Bieber para ter algum tipo de ação novamente. – argumenta Mike.

_ O que está acontecendo? – interage Finn, o forasteiro se aproxima do grupo.

_ Estamos nos juntando a Justin Bieber Experience. – declara Puck.

_ Vocês já pararam para pensar que Justin Bieber é uma merda? – reclama o capitão.

_ Quinn parecia estar bem encantada quando eu cantei Bieber no Glee Club. – provoca Sam.

A adrenalina sobe no vestiário e o imigrante se segura para não soltar nenhuma gargalhada. A discussão entre Sam e Finn era surreal demais. Os dois sequer suspeitavam da sua história com a garota. Entretanto, não se intrometeria mais na vida de Quinn Fabray, por mais que ainda estivesse apaixonado.

_ Bom, eu vou gastar meu tempo trabalhando em músicas que não funcionem só para menininhas de 12 anos. – o grandalhão prossegue com a ridícula briga.

_ Que bom! Assim não terá tempo para dar em cima da namorada dos outros.

_ Ei, calma! Eu não beijei a sua namorada, ela salvou a minha vida! – Finn tenta manter a mentira.

_ Sério? Puxa, que sorte! – ironiza o brasileiro entrando no dialogo _ Que papo é esse de aumentar a banda sem me consultar? – com o afastamento do destrambelhado atleta, o tom do forasteiro relaxa.

_ Eu aceito expandir, mas, teremos que dar um jeito nos cabelos do Daniel e do Puck.

_ Nem vem! Eu posso dançar e cantar Bieber, mas, nem a pau vou adotar esse penteado idiota. – decreta o brasileiro.

_ Por que não? Rachel Berry não vale o esforço? – brinca Mike.

As gargalhadas ecoam pelo recinto e pegam Finn desprevenido. Com toda a confusão em torno da reconquista da primeira namorada jamais calculou que Rachel pudesse engatar um relacionamento antes que ele. A possibilidade cala fundo em seu intimo e decreta a sua saída do local. Finn Hudson não funcionava bem com tantas preocupações acumuladas. Uma coisa de cada vez. Neste momento, a prioridade era garantir a vitória sobre Sam e se reaproximar da loira. Rachel ficaria para depois.

A entrada do quinteto na sala do coral causa um tumulto desenfreado naquela quarta-feira. A experiência do quarterback alternativo havia atraído seguidores e agora a Febre Bieber estava incontrolável. Os modelitos surpreendem as respectivas companheiras de maneira bastante peculiar. O idealizador do "projeto" toma a frente mais uma vez e decreta que a canção era dedicada a sua "namorada".

_Got to, Got to keep it close, it feel so right!_

_For you I'd write a symphony_

_I'd tell the violin_

_It's time to sink or swim_

_Watch him play for ya_

Quinn se remexe inquieta na cadeira pela intensidade de olhares sobre si e pela ausência de uma vigília tão familiar. Daniel voltava sua atenção para outro ponto na platéia. A performance de "Somebody to Love" inicia e a menina se detem analisando basicamente o atual companheiro e, eventualmente, dedicando frações da antiga vigilância sobre o forasteiro. Velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

_S__tep to the beat of my heart_

_I don't need a whole lot_

_But for you I admit I_

_Rather give you the world_

A coreografia do grupo é superior a apresentada anteriormente e leva as meninas ao delírio e Will as risadas. Sam e Artie se ocupam em cantar e Puck, Mike e Daniel se limitam ao coro e aos passos de dança mais elaborados. Diferente dos companheiros de banda, o estrangeiro é visivelmente o mais descontraído e bem humorado. A aproximação com a pequena diva do Glee Club havia provocado uma inusitada sensação de sossego e relaxamento em seu comportamento. Era evidente que ele estava se esforçando para se distanciar da tensão decorrente da frustrada e abreviada relação com a ex-líder de torcida.

_I know that I won't be the first one_

_Given you all this attention_

_Baby listen..._

_I just need somebody to love_

_I-I don't need too much_

_Just somebody to love..._

O número é ovacionado pela platéia feminina. Dever cumprido. Com o termino da música, Brittany e Tina invadem o palco para agarrar os respectivos pares e Lauren tenciona uma real oportunidade para o apaixonado bad boy. Quinn, por sua vez, cancela os planos com Finn e decide se acertar definitivamente com o atual namorado, contudo, a revelação de que o brasileiro ingressara no conjunto experimental para impressionar a judia fere seu orgulho e resgata a extensa lista de intrigas envolvendo as duas jovens. Mais do que nunca, o "garoto do espanhol" teria que prestar explicações no bom e velho idioma inglês. Nenhuma canção romântica em português lhe livraria deste confronto.

_ Eu devo começar a me preocupar pelo Sam? – Quinn grita descontrolada ao avistar o rapaz sozinho na pista de atletismo.

_ Eu acho que não. O Sam parece ter acreditado bem na sua versão da história. – debocha o brasileiro continuando o aquecimento.

_ Isso só poder ser brincadeira! Você e a Rachel? Essa garota tenta se apossar de tudo que é meu! Primeiro o Finn, depois o caso com o Puck, a insistência no Finn e agora com você! – ela esbraveja, ele se indigna _ Eu só posso esperar pelo ataque ao Sam!

_ O que você ta dizendo? Tudo que é seu? Eu nunca fui nada seu, Fabray! E você deve se preocupar com o Sam descobrindo a verdade e não sendo atacado pela Rachel! – ele interrompe o treino e se concentra na discussão.

_ A Rachel destruiu a minha vida no ano passado contando aquilo tudo ao Finn! Eu nunca me senti tão miserável como nos meses da minha gravidez! – ela dispara a queima-roupa sem calcular o devido estrago. Ele engole as palavras em silêncio e dá as costas para garota, ela impede.

_ Me solta ou sai da minha frente! Eu não agüento mais essa sua maldita perseguição. Me deixa em paz! – ela, enfim, percebe a tremenda besteira que proferiu.

_ Daniel, me escuta! Eu não queria... Eu não... – ele lhe encara totalmente descontrolado.

_ Não queria o que? Que eu descobrisse sobre o Finn? Eu não nasci para ser o seu reserva, entendeu? Agora, sai! Eu tenho que treinar! – ele exige, ela não reconhece o forasteiro _ Eu não reconheço mais nada em você.

_ É uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo, seria bem mais fácil... – ela revela, ele releva.

Após a discussão, Quinn se esconde do mundo em seu quarto. A única distração naquela deprimente noite de quarta-feira eram as incessantes mensagens de Finn e Sam. A confusão consumia a garota. Com o computador aberto, tenta se distrair vasculhando o Facebook dos outros amigos do coral. Ao retornar para a própria página, percebe a recepção de um recado de Mercedes. _"Achei que você gostaria de entender. A letra é maravilhosa". _O link direcionava para um site de letras de canções estrangeiras e a ansiedade martela em seu interior pelo receio em descobrir o significado de cada palavra da canção em português. _Eu sei que vou te amar. _O título lhe arranca um suspiro. Cada verso lhe concede a certeza de não estava dividida entre os quarterbacks. Na verdade, ela nunca teve nenhuma dúvida. Havia apenas um cara. Alguém que cantava sobre o amor em português, todavia, lhe encantara em espanhol e deixara como lembrança um sentimento inexplicável em inglês. Saudade. O movimento após encerrar a leitura é apanhar o celular e discar o número de Mercedes. Quinn estava no seu limite. Precisava revelar a monstruosa turbulência sentimental antes de selar as passagens pretéritas e revitalizar o envolvimento com Sam.

_ Alô? Mercedes, eu posso passar na sua casa agora? – ela solicita chorosa.

_ Eu estou treinando para o Duelo de Divas de amanhã, mas, sempre posso fazer uma pausa para ouvir você, Quinnie.

A black diva concorda e suspira ao relembrar o período em que hospedou a loira e possibilitou a concretização do quase casal. No fim das contas, não palpitaria na vida amorosa da sister. Aparentemente, Quinn Fabray já tinha problemas de sobra e ela não faria o favor de conceder mais.

A semana no coral com a presença de Sue Sylvester se consagrou como a mais divertida dos últimos tempos. As confusões que a treinadora promovia a fim de destruir o companheirismo entre os adolescentes resultavam em pequenas intrigas e finais amistosos. Em uma dessas armações, Daniel se viu no olho de um furacão chamado Duelo de Divas. A técnica das lideres de torcida espalhou boatos contraditórios a respeito de Rachel e Mercedes, que colocaram o assustado atleta em uma tremenda enrascada. As divas exigiam que ele defendesse um único ponto de vista e as suas fugas não davam mais conta de contornar a embaraçosa situação. O confronto musical finalmente ocorre movimentando o ensaio daquela quinta-feira. Daniel perde o fôlego a cada encarada fixa que recebia ora de Mercedes, ora de Rachel.

"_Então seja gentil e não perca a cabeça. Apenas se lembre de que eu sou a sua querida"_, declama a judia passando sutilmente as mãos no rosto do forasteiro. Ele gargalha da "demarcação territorial". Em contrapartida, a black diva posicionasse ao lado do _seu homem _e cantarola em resposta. _"Essa diva precisa de um palco, baby, vamos nos divertir! Agora, seja meu e não me faça perder tempo choramingando: meu docinho, você ainda é meu amor?"_

Os garotos esmurram as costas do brasileiro em estimulo e o maestro precisa se conter para evitar as risadas. Enfim, seu protegido estava deixando se levar e aliviando a pressão sobre os próprios ombros. O sorriso estampado no rosto era cada vez mais comum e, aparentemente, a dupla de divas era a responsável pela façanha. Quinn se contorce na cadeira com a demonstração de que perdera terreno e prioridade com o rapaz. Ela poderia culpá-lo? De forma alguma. Diferentemente dos atuais pretendentes, o estrangeiro jamais ultrapassou os limites ou lhe colocou em situações tão adversa como o recente e terrível episodio da "Doença do Beijo". Desde a conversa nas Seletivas, Daniel se afastou permitindo que ela desfrutasse tranquilamente do relacionamento idealizado com Sam Evans e aceitara a simples posição de amigo por mais que a passividade lhe corroesse internamente. Infelizmente, ele fora o único que respeitara a sua errônea escolha. Agora, a responsabilidade era inteiramente sua e deveria se contentar em assistir o duelo pela atenção do garoto que ainda ocupava os seus pensamentos a cada nova manhã.

A disputa musical é fenomenal e prossegue arrancando os últimos resquícios de sossego do rosto do brasileiro jogado as feras, ou melhor, as divas. A pequena aspirante a Broadway assume uma postura ainda mais combatente e acomoda-se brevemente no colo do rapaz durante versos extremamente insinuantes. "_E ai, você não queria uma garota gostosa? Porque todas as noites, quem é que está na sua cama?_"Chocado, ele não tem coragem de mexer músculo algum até ser puxado pelas duas eximias cantoras para o meio do salão para acompanhar os acordes finais do incrível número. _"Se você se importa é melhor me pegar, meu bem ou me deixar. Pois, eu estou indo. Eu fui"._

Assobios, aplausos e urros de exaltação ecoam pela pequena sala do coral e o rapaz se apressa em abraçar e parabenizar a dupla. Puck é o segundo a cumprimentar as colegas e não perder a chance para importunar o amigo.

_ Sensacional, gatas! Mas, vocês podiam ter pegado mais leve com o ligeirinho! Eu achei que o Dan fosse explodir de tanta tensão! – as risadas explodem, acentuando o ciúme enraizado nas feições de Quinn e Finn.

Com o encerramento do épico ensaio, os meninos correm para o campo de futebol e as garotas ficam para trás a fim de comentar as contraditórias reações arrancadas na batalha de Divas. As protagonistas do dueto se divertem com a situação e abandonam totalmente o espírito competitivo. Santana é a única a estragaro clima amistoso com importunações recorrentes à antiga colega nas cheerios. O objetivo da latina em arruinar o retorno triunfal da loira para o auge da cadeia social do Willian McKinley está prestes a ser concretizado, o ultimo passo seria convencer Sam da traição da namorada. Tarefa árdua, pois, o que rapaz possuía de músculos parecia faltar de massa cerebral. A ingenuidade do novato era assustadora. Afastado das inquisições amorosas envolvendo o novo quarteto amoroso, o forasteiro resolve averiguar a atual situação com a pequena notável ao encontrá-la pelos corredores. O costumeiro cumprimento é substituído por um galanteio cantarolado em um inglês aportuguesado.

_ Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça... É essa menina que vem e que passa.

_ Você tem que se decidir entre Tom Jobim ou Justin Bieber. – ela sorri fechando o armário.

_ Não sei, você pode dizer qual agradou mais? – ela solta uma estrondosa gargalhada.

_ Você dançou muito bem Justin Bierber, mas, eu realmente gostei da sua voz. Então, você deveria apresentar uma épica canção brasileira. Me surpreenda, Daniel.

O forasteiro revira os olhos. Impressionar Rachel Berry exigia muito e não havia sentido em atendê-la. Talvez por isso, a companhia da garota estivesse tão agradável ultimamente. Os pensamentos são interrompidos pelas piadinhas de mau gosto do principalmente encrenqueiro do colégio, que oferece a carona de praxe em troca de um hambúrguer e uma lata de cerveja no Breadstix. Os comparsas se fartam da bebida ilegalmente e tentam manter a compostura com a chegada do restante dos companheiros musicais. A preferência alcoólica da dupla começava a incomodar os integrantes mais antenados do coral, que temiam o exagero em datas importantes ou mesmo em competições. A sexta-feira seria marcada por surpresas insanas até para o padrão dramático do New Directions.

_ Nós encerraremos a semana em grande estilo e com duas excelentes estréias musicais. Antes destes memoráveis momentos, eu vou abrir uma exceção e permitir que o Daniel se adiante e nos apresente uma música brasileira épica. Vamos ouvir! – adianta Will Schuester.

_ Por mais que o lance Bieber tenha sido divertido, a minha ideia de hino musical ainda é brasileira e para compor a tarefa desta semana ninguém mais vem a minha cabeça senão, Cazuza. Um cantor e compositor genial que em apenas 32 anos de vida se tornou um mito para diversas gerações brasileiras. Eu vou tentar cantar um dos seus maiores sucessos, "O Tempo Não Para", porque, eu tenho me identificado muito com a letra ultimamente.

_Eu sou um cara_

_Cansado de correr_

_Na direção contrária_

_Sem pódio de chegada ou beijo de namorada_

_Eu sou mais um cara_

A reação é instantânea ao cantar do primeiro verso. Rachel apanha o celular e busca imediatamente pela letra da música citada e se satisfaz com a tradução. Era sensacional colaborar com a evolução pessoal e musical de alguém tão intrigante como o imigrante. O maestro se impressiona com o crescimento da confiança e da técnica vocal do seu protegido em pouco mais de uma semana desde a estréia como solista no coral. Quinn não necessita da melodia para compreender que a enorme diferença entre as canções executadas pelo forasteiro. Desta vez, o sentimento era totalmente oposto ao exalado nos versos da romântica "Eu sei que vou te amar". A loira pressente que as poucas olhadas em sua direção só poderiam significar uma única mensagem: libertação. O timbre do estrangeiro soava mais nítido, forte e destemido. Simplesmente, livre.

_Mas se você achar_

_Que eu tô derrotado_

_Saiba que ainda estão rolando os dados_

_Porque o tempo, o tempo não para!_

A alteração na postura musical também chamou a atenção de Mercedes. _Seu homem _estava mais solto e a vontade em cantar diante dos companheiros. A voz ainda desafinava em notas mais complicadas, entretanto, a expressão corporal ocultava extremamente bem os poucos deslizes. As palmas ecoam e o garoto respira aliviado ao contemplar o sorriso cúmplice no rosto de sua maior incentivadora. Timidamente, ele agradece aos aplausos e dispara para o trabalho sem assistir a inusitada escolha musical de Lauren Zizes, a espetacular performance de Sue Sylvester em Sing do My Chemical Romance e a propagação do rumor de que Santana seria a pivô do rompimento de Sam e Quinn. Contudo, a ausência física seria meramente detalhada após a longa explanação de Rachel a respeito de como a sua "brilhante" sugestão em criar músicas originais para as Regionais fora sumariamente rejeitada. Tão logo o professor liberou seus alunos, a pequena notável correu a procura de compreensão nos braços do brasileiro.

_ Rachel, a dificuldade em compor uma canção é muito maior do que apenas apresentar um hino. Mesmo que todo mundo concordasse, não significa que seriamos capazes de escrever algo épico. Além disso, você já percebeu como tudo parece dar errado nas vésperas das competições? Seria muito arriscado. – Daniel argumenta durante uma fuga do expediente.

_ Eu sei disto. Mas, eu tenho medo, sabe? Aparentemente, nós havíamos nos superado no ano passado e acabamos desclassificados. – a menina não esconde o temor.

_ É, acho que eu tive a minha parcela de culpa. – ele sorri tristonho, ela desdenha da desculpa _ Você nunca disse o que achou do meu segundo solo. – tenta apaziguar os ânimos.

_ Muito bom e significativo. – ele contrai a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão _ Eu acredito que a sua identificação com a letra tenha aumentado agora que a Quinn está novamente solteira.

_ Você acha mesmo que eu passei a semana dançando Justin Bieber, cantarolando MPB nos corredores e arriscando mais um solo para impressionar a Quinn? Fala sério! – o rapaz se diverte com o constrangimento feminino _ Eu ainda não entendo o que nós temos... Só sei que ta muito bom para ser tão curto. – o rapaz deposita um beijo casto nos lábios da judia.

As dúvidas que assolavam a mente da garota são caladas pela aprazível sensação de conforto encontrada no abraço estrangeiro. Controle e autoritarismo sempre figuraram como características marcantes da personalidade de Rachel Berry, todavia, a inédita sensação de desapego trouxe leveza para o findar daquela angustiante tarde de sexta-feira. Leveza suficiente para agüentar as implicâncias dos amigos recém-chegados ao recinto.

_ Tina, Artie, Mike e Brittany, vocês me devem cinco dólares! Eu disse que ela estaria aqui, só não imaginei que correria imediatamente para os braços do _meu homem. _Você pode desgrudar agora, Rachel. – debocha Mercedes se pendurando no pescoço do brasileiro e recebendo um sorriso torto da judia.

_ Certo, precisamos definir a programação desta noite logo. A Santana e o Puck não param de ligar! – reclama o cadeirante _ Alguma sugestão?

_ O que vocês acham de patinar no gelo? Eu to ficando enjoada de humilhar os meninos no videogame. – brinca Tina para desgosto do trio masculino e total aprovação das garotas.

Os contatos são feitos para coincidir exatamente com a dispensa do serviço do brasileiro. Em seguida, ele trata de atender aos pedidos dos amigos e acumular mais gorjetas. Daniel estava ciente de que ainda era refém dos sentimentos por Quinn Fabray e de que a garota, que ria das suas trapalhadas na pista de gelo, venerava o quarterback. Entretanto, não parariam de viver por isso. As escolhas não se limitam as vontades pessoais e em casos de desprendimento, a única alternativa é seguir em frente ou simplesmente, permitir que a vida conduza para caminhos impensados. Inexplicavelmente, é partir deste ponto que estamos aptos para achar o caminho para algo melhor… Ou para que algo melhor trace o seu caminho até nós.

**Eu agradeço por quem está acompanhando esta história e peço novamente para que deixe a sua opinião ou a sua critica. Sugestões sempre serão bem-vindas! Espero por comentários sobre a escolha desta segunda música. Até breve!**


	8. A culpa é do alcool

**Capítulo 8 – A culpa é do álcool **

_ Eu não entendo, Rachel. Você me chamou para contar que terminou de compor e não quer me deixar ler? Ta pensando em mostrar para quem? Para o Finn? – brinca o forasteiro sentado com a judia no piano da sala do coral _ Você vai mostrar para ele, não vai? – há uma ponta de ciúme na afirmação.

_ Eu não quero que você fique chateado, mas, eu e o Finn somos parceiros há mais de um ano e, estamos em perfeita sintonia _musical. _– reforça a menção _ E a minha intenção era que pudéssemos ensaiar o seu timbre nas notas mais altas. A sua voz é ótima, Dan, só precisa de mais pratica. – relata a principal solista do New Directions.

_ Pode ser outro dia? Eu tenho uma prova complicada de física amanhã e, combinei de estudar com o Artie e Puck. Mas, não precisa se preocupar tanto com a minha afinação, não. Eu não to pensando em disputar um solo para as Regionais. – ele brinca, ela se retrai.

_ Não tem nada haver com isso. A questão é que você se dedica inteiramente aos esportes e deixa o Glee Club em segundo plano e, isso não faz nenhum sentido, já que você tem potencial para ser um grande artista. – ela cobra, o brasileiro se surpreende.

_ Da para pegar mais leve? Nem todo mundo sonha em estrelar um musical, Rachel. – o forasteiro cai na tradicional defensiva, ela não intimida.

_ E com o que você sonha?

_ Honestamente, nada. Eu percebi que sonhar te leva a tentar realizar essas coisas e, normalmente, da tudo errado. Então, se tornou mais fácil apenas viver um dia de cada vez, sabe? – as mãos bagunçam ainda mais os cachos, o costumeiro sinal de desconforto.

_ Qual foi o seu último sonho? Aceitar o pedido de casamento de Quinn Fabray? – ela decreta a queima-roupa, o brasileiro corresponde ao olhar.

_ Não, exatamente. Eu queria me fixar em algum lugar e parar de me sentir um estrangeiro permanentemente. E bom... Digamos que o mais perto que eu cheguei disto foi naquela época. UAU, eu realmente disse isso em voz alta? – ele ri nervoso _ Você ta exercendo uma péssima influência sobre mim, Rachel Berry. – ela adere as risadas.

_ E ai, minha linda princesinha judia e meu running back favorito! Estou atrapalhando o momento romântico do meu casal predileto? – a entrada de Puckerman quebra o clima de cumplicidade.

_ Para a sua sorte, não. – os rapazes se cumprimentam _ Estávamos apenas ensaiando, parece que a minha voz precisa de ajustes. Então, já ta na hora da monitoria com o Artie?

_ Quase. Mas, eu queria saber se você já conseguiu conversar com a Rachel a respeito daquela ideia para sábado a noite. – ela revira os olhos _ Pelo visto, não. Minha doce princesa judia, dizem por ai que seus pais não estão na cidade e, pensamos em fazer uma pequena festa na sua casa. Nós levamos tudo, você nem precisa se preocupar! – propõe o encrenqueiro, a garota fulmina o brasileiro com os olhos.

_ Podem esquecer! E você andou falando sobre a viagem dos meus pais para mais alguém? – a solista pressiona o forasteiro, que se distancia.

_ Ninguém, eu nem lembro como acabei contando para esse idiota. Mas, pensa bem, Rachel... Poderíamos reunir apenas o pessoal do coral. Nós estamos pirando com a pressão das Regionais. – argumenta Daniel.

_ Porque justo na minha casa? Além do mais, vocês só querem um lugar para transar e ficar bêbados. – ela cora automaticamente ao compreender a exatidão da frase _ Nem ouse pensar ou fantasiar sobre isso, entendeu? – o brasileiro segura a gargalhada _ Meus pais me deixaram sozinha, porque confiam em mim.

O moicano ameaça criticar a garota mais uma vez pela recusa, entretanto, é arrastado para fora do recinto pelo companheiro de estudos no instante em que o quarterback titular pisa na sala do coral. Afinal, Rachel havia confirmado que exibiria suas composições somente para o ex-namorado e não dizia respeito ao brasileiro a natureza destes encontros, já que o relacionamento com a menina não atingira status ou padrões oficiais por escolha própria.

_ Eu não ficaria tão tranqüilo em deixar a minha garota sozinha com o antigo namorado. Ainda mais depois do que o Finn aprontou com o Sam. – dispara Puck a caminho da biblioteca.

_ Cara, pela última vez nós não estamos juntos e, eu me preocuparia muito mais se você fosse naquela sala. Falando sério, a Rachel só quer a opinião dele sobre a música que acabou de criar e não existe a menor possibilidade que algo sobre uma tiara seja bom ou romântico.

A dupla gargalha com o tema musical abordado pela integrante mais peculiar do New Directions. Na biblioteca, a descontração é substituída pela concentração nas formulas e leis da física. A matéria de maneira nenhuma parecia captada pela cabeça do atleta. Duas horas se arrastam e as expressões pronunciadas pelo cadeirante soam em idioma incompreensível para os estudantes em apuros. O progresso é mínimo e o aborrecimento se torna visível em ambas as faces. O celular de Noah apita e uma mensagem de texto da companheira religiosa transforma o panorama e alterna o foco de interesse do trio. Imediatamente, o bad boy acessa seu perfil no Facebook e encaminha virtualmente convites para todos os integrantes do New Directions. A resposta é instantânea.

_ Você ligou para o Puck. – atende o encrenqueiro arrancando risos dos colegas.

_ Noah, é a Santitany e Tinacedes. Aquilo que você postou no Facebook é verdade? – ele confirma _ Você está sozinho? – ele sinaliza negativamente e ativa o viva-voz. Daniel e Artie entram na conversa _ Ótimo. Moicano e cachinhos, a responsabilidade de vocês é arranjar diversas opções alcoólicas. Porque uma festa promovida por Rachel Berry não dá para agüentar sóbria. – avalia a latina.

_ Mas, é a Semana Contra o Alcoolismo. – adverte sensatamente Brittany.

_ Fiquem tranqüilas, garotas, o álcool fica por nossa conta. Eu ainda prometo apresentar à vocês a melhor bebida do mundo. A caipirinha. – celebra Daniel.

_ Yeah, a festa da esculhambação e do porre na casa de Rachel Berry é oficial! – declara Mercedes totalmente animada.

Todos os componentes do grupo musical da Escola Willian McKinley se entusiasmaram com a possibilidade de extravasar no final da semana e se libertar do estresse de provas escolares e da aproximação das temidas Regionais. A única exceção se resguardou a figura de Quinn Fabray. A única que não confirmou presença na comemoração, que não respondeu ao convite enviado pelo dono do penteado moicano, que se calava diante dos comentários ansiosos dos colegas. A única que permanecia a parte da euforia momentânea que tomou conta dos adolescentes. O relacionamento de Sam e Santana estava escancarado e o capitão do time de futebol não se manifestou após a propagada mudança de comprometida para solteira. Nos primeiros dias, a loira permaneceu a margem e de maneira mais contida lembrou a feição abatida dos meses mais turbulentos da gravidez e invisibilidade social do ano anterior. Vagamente, o passatempo retornou a observação silenciosa sobre o estrangeiro com um incomodo ingrediente. A exposição constante de Rachel praticamente grudada no rapaz. Mercedes ainda ocupava o posto oficial de "par" do brasileiro e sempre que possível mantinha o controle territorial com abraços ou agarros sucessivos. Anteriormente, tamanha proximidade poderia significar um fardo incomum para o adolescente controverso a carinhos ou afetos públicos. Atualmente, ele conduzia com bom humor a mania de exclusividade da negra.

Daniel nota o distanciamento da ex-capitã das cheerios e volta a sentir a familiar sensação de vigília sobre si. Inutilmente, ele tenta controlar os impulsos para não devolver a atenção dispensada e seguir em frente. Afinal, a própria garota implorou para que parasse de insistir no quase romance. A dor poderia existir, entretanto, não haveria alteração na conduta masculina, ou seja, o brasileiro nada faria para restabelecer a antiga ligação amorosa. Se houvesse uma segunda oportunidade deveria partir unicamente da loira.

O tão aclamado sábado, finalmente, chega e o maestro trata de relembrar as condições básicas para a realização da festa sem a supervisão de adultos. Obviamente que o adolescente não se importara com nenhum dos pedidos explanados exaustivamente pelo professor de espanhol. A primeira norma exigia o consumo somente de bebidas sem teor alcoólico e não seria humanamente possível esperar que adolescentes cumprissem tal medida disciplinar. Puck e Lauren estacionam em frente ao apartamento de Willian Schuester aproximadamente meia-hora antes do combinado para o início do evento. A obrigação do trio era preparar adequada e antecipadamente o enorme acervo de bebidas na propriedade da família Berry. Duas buzinadas são suficientes para que o imigrante desça correndo as escadas e se acomode no veiculo do bad boy. A pressa desnecessária serviria para evitar mais um falatório de Will a respeito dos perigos do álcool para menores de idade.

Rachel recebe os primeiros convidados e o trio se encaminha diretamente para o porão a fim de depositar as bebidas no refrigerador e auxiliar a anfitriã a agilizar os últimos detalhes. Com tudo organizado, os rapazes se apoderam das primeiras latas de cerveja e brindam pela oportunidade em festejar. A campainha toca e o vozeirão de Mercedes é ouvido antes mesmo que a moça adentre na casa. Em uma mescla de risadas e gritinhos de euforia pela quantidade inimaginável de álcool, a negra explica que praticamente ordenou a loira que comparecesse a comemoração coletiva. Apesar da conversa coletiva, Quinn se mantém afastada e se mostra incomodada com a demonstração clara de intimidade entre os amigos. A interação só aumenta após o encrenqueiro oferecer um copo de cerveja a ex-líder das animadoras. Em um único gole, ela esvazia a taça e solicita mais, Daniel se antecipa em atender ao pedido.

_ Ei, vamos devagar! Você realmente quer mais? – ele aconselha.

_ Não quero exatamente isso, mas, já é um começo. – ela retruca levando o copo novamente a boca.

_ Então, o que você quer de verdade? – a ambigüidade na interrogação é flagrada pela loira.

_ Consertar tantas coisas... E, principalmente, me desculpar pela estupidez da semana passada. Você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquilo, não é? – o forasteiro sorri frustrado e toma um gole de cerveja.

_ Hoje não, Quinn. – ele se afasta, sendo imediatamente interceptado por Rachel para ajudar em alguma tarefa. A reação de Quinn é virar a dose de vodka e gritar para Puck que desejava outra. A noite seria excepcionalmente longa.

_ Ela começou cedo, não é? – esbraveja Rachel na cozinha apanhando alguns utensílios domésticos _ Não acredito que disse isso! – o rapaz ri da contradição e tenciona beija-la _ Para, Dan. Você lembra que eu só concordei com a festa para experimentar algo novo e facilitar o meu processo de composição? Além do mais, acho que deveríamos aproveitar esse encontro integralmente com os nossos amigos.

_ UAU! Isso foi indiscutivelmente um fora! – ela gargalha com a interpretação exagerada e deposita um beijo em sua bochecha.

_ Nada disso! Eu quero me divertir com os meus melhores amigos sem correr o risco de te ignorar, entende? – tenta argumentar.

_ Entendo, mas, você tem que garantir que não levará em consideração nenhum dos meus atos desta noite. – ela lhe encara confusa _ Eu planejava maneirar na bebida para impressionar alguém, agora, o seu pedido mudou tudo. – a dupla sorri pelo inconseqüente desejo em extrapolar através da ingestão de álcool.

Mais uma batida na porta decreta a entrada do casal de casais Artie e Brittany e Mike e Tina. O asiático se dispõe cordialmente em ajudar no translado dos objetos da cozinha até o local da festa e alivia a carga carregada pelo amigo imigrante. O som é controlado pelo bad boy e o volume no máximo quase leva a dona da casa à loucura. Apesar da menção em diminuir a potencia do aparelho sonora, a judia se distrai recepcionando o mais novo casal do Glee Club: Santana e Sam, que ingressa no recinto exigindo doses de uísque. A empolgação com o arsenal alcoólico descolado pelos comparsas – moicano e cachinhos como batizara a latina, concentra os adolescente em torno da mesa nos primeiros minutos da celebração. Surpreendemente, Kurt e Blaine "invadem" o evento restrito ao New Directions graças a uma inusitada chantagem sobre Finn, presenteado com o inoportuno título de motorista da rodada, ou seja, nenhum pingo de álcool poderia contaminar sua corrente sanguínea.

Duas voltas completas do relógio bastaram para acabar com o pouco juízo da maioria dos integrantes do coral dirigido por Will Schuester. Acostumados com a ingestão praticamente diária de álcool, Puck e Daniel se mostravam razoavelmente racionais e tentavam refrear o efeito da embriaguez ingerindo doses colossais de água. A namorada do encrenqueiro debocha da momentânea preferência por líquidos inofensivos e a dupla começa a enumerar os estereótipos bêbados incorporados pelos amigos. O casal asiático, aparentemente, ria de alguma besteira dita por Mercedes, que não continha as risadas. Os clássicos bêbados felizes. Enquanto que a latina choramingava pelos constantes olhares trocados do atual namorado com a ex-companheira. O loiro demonstra confusão e, logo, volta a se engalfinhar nos braços de Santana. O casal depressivo. Em contrapartida, Brittany já havia subido na mesa e retirado a blusa, Artie gritava e jogava incessantemente dólares para a namorada. O ataque de ousadia recaia sobre o cômico par romântico. A performance de embriagados grudentos e carentes restou para Blaine e Rachel, que não cansava de zanzar ao redor de Finn.

_ Você não fica preocupado com a sua gata em cima do ex? – questiona Puck virando mais um copo de vodka.

_ Nós não estamos juntos, cara. E eu me preocuparia se os dois estivessem alterados... O Finn não vai se aproveitar da situação.

O dialogo dos comparsas é intempestivamente interrompido pelos gritos histéricos de Quinn. A garota estava totalmente descontrolada e agredindo verbalmente o bad boy em função das conseqüências da gravidez. Lauren Zizes também se indispõe com o relativo companheiro amoroso pela escolha do moicano. As garotas se tornavam ainda mais acidas depois de alguns drinques. O brasileiro tenta se afastar, inutilmente, da confusão.

_ Eu costumava ter um corpão! – Quinn berra com Puckerman aproximando-se perigosamente do estrangeiro _ E você, DANIEL! – chama a atenção do garoto _ Eu te pedi em casamento e você sumiu por meses!

_ OK! Em minha defesa, eu fui obrigado e... Não vou discutir com você neste estado, Quinn. – ele tenta acalma-la.

_ Eu vi você bebendo também! – ela protesta.

_ É, só que diferente de você... Eu estou acostumado!

A garota ainda grita palavras desconexas jamais captadas pelo rapaz, que se entretém na nova música. A percepção do conhecido e saudoso ritmo coloca um sorriso no rosto do brasileiro.

_ Ta ouvindo a música? É brasileira! É forró, Quinn! Que saudade de ouvir uma música em português! – a motivação do imigrante relaxa a loira.

_ Dan, isso é mesmo música brasileira? Como é que se dança? – pergunta Mike com Tina pendurada em sua cintura.

_ Ah... Forró é dançado com os corpos bem juntinhos, cara. Dizem que um forró caprichado mostra o resultado nove meses depois. – o casal gargalha com a piada nada inocente.

_ Você ta esperando a música acabar para se mexer? Anda, a gente quer tentar te acompanhar, não é Mike? – sugere a asiática.

_ Há mais de um ano eu não danço esse ritmo... Mas, vamos lá... Eu só vou chamar a Brittany e... – alguém lhe impede.

_ Por que você tem que chamar a Brittany? – protesta a antiga líder das animadoras de torcida.

_ Porque ela adora dançar e, normalmente, o Artie não se importa... Ainda mais o forró, que é extremamente sensual...

_ Eu não entendi nada, mas, se chamar outra eu vou azucrinar você a noite toda!

_ Sem problema! Só que essa música, Fabray – ele a puxa pela cintura, encaixando os corpos _ Se dança bem coladinho!

A aproximação inicial assusta Quin, que tenciona o corpo dificultando o entrosamento. No terceiro passo ao avistar Mike e Tina imitando-os, ela relaxa e permite que Daniel a conduza com mais facilidade. Em pouco tempo, a inusitada apresentação de dança chama a atenção dos integrantes do coral. Mercedes e Brittany aplaudem a movimentação dos casais.

_ _Eu só quero um amor... Que acalme o meu sofrer... Um xodó pra mim... Do meu jeito assim... Que alegre o meu viver_... – o brasileiro cantarola em inglês a épica composição de Dominguinhos ao pé do ouvido da loira.

Rendição. Quinn sorri largamente e sente-se plenamente a vontade nos braços do forasteiro. As gargalhadas de Tina denunciam que o álcool havia afetado consideravelmente o equilíbrio impecável do namorado. Apesar das falhas, o casal continua no embalo do forró. A canção termina sendo substituída por um single mais atual para desgosto do imigrante, que cessa a dança e afrouxa o vinculo com a garota.

_ UAU! Isso foi intenso... Acho que eu preciso de um tempo para me recuperar... – a loira respira fundo _ E aquela história de nove meses? – ela recorda em tom alarmado a brincadeira, ele ri da ingenuidade.

_ Não se preocupe, nós não dançamos tão bem assim. Foi bom ter você novamente nos meus braços, Quinn. – ele confessa, ela hesita.

_ A minha garganta ta seca. Eu vou pegar uma dose, você quer alguma coisa? – ele nega.

_ Grande espetáculo, cara. Já que você está tão entusiasmado em relembrar a sua pátria, que tal preparar uma rodada de caipirinha para os seus queridos amigos? – propõe Puck.

A cabeça de Quinn latejava com os gritos histéricos dos integrantes do coral a cada vez que a maldita garrafa parava e apontava um casal para mais uma indecente troca de beijos. A mistura alcoólica tipicamente brasileira que Daniel havia preparado e que os amigos beberam freneticamente detonou o restante da sua lucidez. Infeliz momento em que considerou divertida a ideia de festa na casa de Rachel Berry. Entretanto, o azar não se limitaria ao seu bem estar. A garrafa para e os berros sugerem a obscena cena entre Brittany e Sam. Senão bastasse testemunhar os amassos escandalosos de Sam e Santana, agora, teria que achar graça entre o beijo da dupla oxigenada. Enciumada, a latina se apossa do objeto esférico e roda. Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada de extremo mau gosto. Justamente, ele? A antiga líder de torcida poderia suportar com algum esforço a cena patética entre Santana e Finn, contudo, julgava ser humanamente impossível acatar Daniel no lugar do quarterback. Ela vira o rosto no momento em que Santana se apossa com voracidade dos lábios do imigrante. Os aplausos alertam para a duração do beijo. Daniel exibia um sorriso satisfeito e ela o odiou por isso. Ele gira a garrafa e parece que alguém atendeu as suplicas da loira. A vez do brasileiro cai coincidentemente em Mercedes e um casto selinho é trocado. A brincadeira perdura até o surpreendente beijo entre Rachel e Blaine. A brincadeira é direcionada para o palco e os integrantes do Glee Club se revezam em cantorias bizarras em função do alto teor etílico em suas correntes sanguíneas.

Sam é engolido pelo apetite insaciável da latina, Brittany e Artie protagonizavam carinhos mais sutis, enquanto o casal asiático insistia em estranhos passos de dança. Os braços de Daniel repousavam inocentemente nos ombros de Mercedes e os olhos de Finn acompanhavam os movimentos de Rachel no inusitado dueto com Blaine. Kurt era o único desconfortável com a inesperada sintonia da dupla. Puck e Lauren sacudiam as cabeças no ritmo da música e finalizavam a quarta caipirinha consecutiva. Jamais a combinação de cachaça, limão e açúcar pareceu tão formidável. O grito por mais uma caipirinha soou no instante que o copo ficou seco.

_ Garçom, mais uma rodada de caipirinhas para a minha garota! – berra o moicano.

_ Você acha que está falando com quem, Puckerman? – simula indignação o imigrante.

_ Você é o máximo, cara! Por favor, mais uma rodada destes drinques tropicais incríveis para a gente! – a bebida começava a fazer efeito no encrenqueiro.

_ OK! Mas, eu já vou avisando que é a última vez que eu faço caipira nesta noite. Vocês já estão muito loucos! – declama o brasileiro sendo vaiado pelos colegas.

Sozinho, ele apanha a jarra e os utensílios necessários para mais uma produção de caipirinha e se encaminha para o local que servia de cozinha no porão da residência Berry. Totalmente entretido no preparo da bebida brasileira, ele não percebe a aproximação. Inesperadamente, alguém arranca o boné de sua cabeça e bagunça o cabelo cacheado. O protesto morre na garganta ao descobrir a identidade da invasora.

_ Eu prefiro assim... É mais natural. – revela Quinn sorrindo para o "garçom".

_ Acho que você é a única. Agora, você poderia devolver... – ela coloca o boné _ Só cuide para me devolver inteiro, ta? É presente do meu tio.

_ Então, a caipirinha sai ou não? O pessoal está ficando impaciente... Acho que todo mundo se viciou nisso.

_ Eu terminaria mais rápido se parassem de incomodar e viessem me ajudar. – ele dispara retomando a atenção para o drinque.

_ Eu estou aqui agora, não estou? – ela repousa as mãos no rosto dele e sela a simbólica discussão com um cálido beijo.

_ Ainda é muito pouco. – o rapaz confessa reforçando o abraço. Quinn ainda deposita um leve selinho nos lábios do forasteiro, antes de descansar a cabeça em seu peito.

_ Você vai me ensinar a preparar essa bendita caipirinha? - ela sorri forçosamente e levanta os olhos para encará-lo.

Daniel suspira pesarosamente e aproveita para roubar um último beijo da garota antes de retornar ao preparo da bebida. A tensão entre o quase casal diminui com o distanciamento e as risadas preenchem a atmosfera da improvisada cozinha. Ela exagera na proporção de vodka e o garoto é obrigado a fazer ajustes. Ela dá de ombros e repete com certa propriedade que todos já estavam bêbados o suficiente para não perceberem qualquer alteração na composição do drinque. Dito e feito. Apesar da alta dosagem de álcool, a última remessa de caipirinhas é extinta em minutos. As duplas se revezavam no pequeno palco e Mercedes tenta inutilmente convencer o brasileiro a um dueto. Quinn, por sua vez, aceita o convite da diva. O imigrante se entusiasma apenas com o desafio proposto por Tina para definição do melhor dançarino do Glee Club. A amistosa competição entre o brasileiro e o asiático concede novo fôlego a comemoração apesar da curta duração. Piruetas e saltos mortais não combinam nada com porre e não é de se espantar quando os dois reclamam de tontura. Puck sobe ao pequeno palco e chama Rachel para algo como um típico dueto judeu. A empolgação dos componentes do New Directions persistiria por longas horas.

O relógio marcava mais de quatro da manhã quando a calmaria voltou a prevalecer na residência da família Berry. Daniel tentava ajeitar a bagunça que causou no preparo das dezenas de caipira antes de tomar o rumo de casa e imaginar uma excelente desculpa para o cheiro de álcool impregnado em suas roupas.

_ Eu tirei a sorte grande! Além de gato e beijar muito bem, o _meu homem _é prendado! – brinca Mercedes abraçando o rapaz.

_ Achei que você já tivesse ido embora! Será que rola uma carona para o _seu_ homem? – o imigrante entra no joguinho.

_ Desculpa, bonitão. Mas, eu prometi que faria companhia para a Rachel nesta noite. E você está pensando seriamente em voltar para a casa do senhor Schue deste jeito? Peça para ficar na casa de um dos meninos. – ela pondera.

_ É, eu tava pensando nisso... Mas, a maioria já foi embora, né? E eu não seria louco de pedir para dormir na casa do Mike, Puck ou Artie. Tenho certeza de que nenhum deles vai simplesmente dormir. – ele solta a indireta.

_ Você tem razão. Eu acho que a Rachel não se importaria se você ficasse aqui. Sinceramente, ela nem notaria... Só que nós ainda temos um pequeno problema. Quinn. – ele revira os olhos.

_ Ela ta passando mal?

_ Não, só que não está bem para dirigir... Aquela última caipirinha acabou com o pouco juízo que o pessoal ainda tinha. Você fez o drinque, você lida com a conseqüência. – ela debocha.

_ Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu levar a Quinn embora. A casa dela fica muito longe e eu teria que caminhar quase meia-hora! E eu nem tenho carteira de motorista...

_ Para de reclamar, Dan. Eu percebi o clima entre vocês... E bem, eu ainda tenho que lidar com a Rachel totalmente bêbada... Você pode imaginar a minha situação? A garota já é difícil de lidar estando sóbria, o que será bêbada...

_ Eu estou disposto a trocar! – ele sorri maliciosamente.

_ Nem a pau! Eu mal consigo manter os meus olhos abertos para conversar com você. Seria estupidez se tentasse dirigir... Pelo menos, você está bem consciente. Agora, anda.

Conformado com o desfecho da noite, Daniel encontra a loira na sala de estar e não tem problema para conseguir as chaves do carro. O desconforto aumenta ao saber que o veiculo era de propriedade da mãe da jovem. Ele leva poucos segundos para se familiarizar com o luxuoso automóvel e liga o rádio ao perceber que a passageira pegaria no sono em breve. O caminho é feito de maneira tranqüila e silenciosa. Lima parecia uma cidade fantasma em plena madrugada de sábado. O cuidado é redobrado para estacionar o carro na garagem da residência Fabray.

_ Nós estamos vivos? – Quinn brinca ao abrir os olhos.

_ Estamos. Você consegue entrar em casa sozinha, né? – ela confirma _ Então, a senhorita está entregue em segurança. Boa sorte com a ressaca amanhã! Até segunda! – ele tenciona sair do veiculo.

_ Espera! A casa do professor Schuester é há mais de três quilômetros daqui... Você vai andando assim tão tarde? – ela demonstra preocupação.

_ Qual é? Nós estamos em Lima, não tem perigo, não. E a caminhada vai me dar mais tempo para planejar alguma coisa para disfarçar esse cheiro de álcool na minha roupa...

_ Você poderia dormir aqui. – ela cora violentamente, ele sorri do embaraço.

_ No carro? – o imigrante descontrai.

_ Não, idiota. Você poderia dormir no meu quarto... – ele não esconde a surpresa _ Apesar da sua recente amizade com o Puck, eu sei que você nunca se aproveitaria da minha leve embriaguez para tentar passar dos limites. Eu confio em você, estrangeiro. – ela confessa apanhando a mão do rapaz.

_ E quem garante que você não vai tentar passar dos limites? – debocha enlaçando a cintura da loira _ Eu agradeço a confiança, mas, não prometo um comportamento exemplar o tempo inteiro. – ele deposita um beijo na face dela.

_ Eu confio em você, estrangeiro. – ela repete arrastando o garoto pela mão para o interior da residência.

Os beijos trocados se tornam mais urgentes a cada passo em direção ao quarto da loira. Contudo, a conexão é rompida no instante em que adentram ao recinto. O cômico ruído oriundo do estomago do brasileiro alertava o longo período sem ingerir nenhum alimento consistente.

_ Você ta mesmo com fome, hein! – ela brinca diante do constrangimento alheio.

_ É, acho que não tem como disfarçar, né? – ele passa a mãos pelos cabelos. O boné ainda estava em posse da dona da casa.

_ Então, esfomeado, o que você quer? Eu pego na cozinha... Acho que também estou precisando comer alguma coisa.

_ De preferência, alguma coisa doce. Glicose ajuda a cortar o efeito do álcool.

Quinn concorda com a pedida e se retira. O rapaz passa a analisar detalhadamente o recinto e se detém ao avistar um porta-retrato com uma foto da competição local de atletismo. Ele apanha o objetivo e estuda longamente a fotografia que lhe mostrava com a medalha de bronze sendo abraçado por Quinn e Mercedes. Kurt deveria ter sido o fotografo. A menina ainda sustentava a barriga de 8 meses e ele esbanjava alegria. Certamente, aqueles haviam sido os melhores dias da sua vida. O som da porta sendo aberta atrai o adolescente para a realidade. A dupla devora uma barra de chocolate rapidamente e cai no sono.

Menos de quatro horas depois, o estridente chamado do celular do rapaz soa até desperta-los. No visor um nome que devolve rapidamente a sanidade ao brasileiro. Will Schuester. Ele não ousa atender a ligação e leva as mãos à cabeça em sinal de inquietação. Quinn reclama do barulho e levanta-se bruscamente.

_ Como que eu faço para o mundo parar de rodar? – protesta a garota sofrendo com os efeitos do exagero da festa. A resposta silenciosa é dada pelo brasileiro através de um beijo de bom dia _ É, acho que funcionou. – ela volta a se recostar nos braços do imigrante.

_ Eu nem me lembrei de avisar o senhor Schuester que iria dormir fora... Eu to muito encrencado! – diz o rapaz correspondendo ao abraço.

_ Pelo menos, você não acordou com ressaca... A minha cabeça parece que vai explodir!

_ Tenta dormir mais um pouco... Não são nem oito horas ainda! – ele aconselha.

_ Você já vai? – ela fala desapontada, ele gesticula positivamente _ Não acredito que você realmente passou a noite aqui. Eu devia estar muito bêbada para ter coragem de sugerir isso. Mas, eu não me arrependo.

_ Eu poderia me acostumar facilmente com isso. – ele sussurra antes de beijá-la.

Quinn acompanha o brasileiro até a porta e se despede com um último beijo. O mundo real sempre daria um jeito para se opor ao quase casal. Ela demora a fechar a porta e encerrar a loucura em que se transformou a noite anterior. Nada deveria ter acontecido. Por mais que a loira estivesse plenamente consciente de que, de fato, nada demais ocorreu a recaída que tivera em conseqüência da ingestão excessiva de álcool frustrou os seus planos devidamente traçados. E em nenhum momento cogitara retornar ao fatídico e nebuloso romance com o forasteiro. Ela volta para o quarto e segue a dica do brasileiro. Porém, antes de cerrar os olhos define para si mesma que sofrera apenas uma recaída. As lágrimas escorrem pela inverdade proferida e pela opção em seguir novamente pelo caminho mais fácil. O fingimento. Ele pressente a escolha errônea feminina em continuar rechaçando o tortuoso e inexplicável sentimento. Daniel sentiu no tom culpado da despedida que para Quinn aquilo representara um fardo a mais. Ele não significava uma opção viável para a jovem. Por isso, o brasileiro não se surpreenderia se na segunda-feira, ela agisse de maneira indiferente. Ele sacode a cabeça desestimulado, porém, convicto. O forasteiro não se apaixonara pela versão atual e covarde de Quinn Fabray. Não mesmo.

Willian Schuester jamais pareceu tão ameaçador como no momento em que o imigrante abriu sorrateiramente a porta do apartamento e encontrou o adulto plenamente acordado lhe esperando. Entretanto, a bronca se converteu em um dialogo sincero e na imposição de normas para evitar novos contratempos para o pernoite fora de casa. O rapaz emenda desculpas e afirma que dormiu na casa de Puck após a "reunião". O professor alivia o sermão por causa do estado deplorável e esgotado do protegido legal e recomenda mais repouso. O único compromisso do adolescente é trabalhar por meio período no Breadstix em função da ausência de um dos funcionários. Felizmente, apenas o cansaço fora a conseqüência dos excessos praticados na noite anterior.

O rosto de sono era imutável. Os cachos revoltosos ainda esvoaçavam a cada toque ansioso do adolescente e a batida chapada do armário seguia despertando a sua atenção. Quinn Fabray não havia descoberto como afrouxar as amarras do bendito passatempo. A vigilância sobre o forasteiro iniciara extremamente cedo naquela confusa segunda-feira e a dúvida em manter um contato poderia representar a inoportuna atitude de prolongar a errônea impressão de intimidade propagada no sábado.

_ Esse desanimo é ressaca? – o impulso vence a insegurança. Daniel vira lhe encarando com um invejável sorriso.

_ Não, é cansaço mesmo. Um garçom faltou no domingo a noite e eu tive que compensar. E esses óculos? Pelo visto, o incomodo foi grande. – a risada é comedida e não há constrangimento. A naturalidade é retomada e assusta a loira. Não havia espaço para novos contratempos. A continuidade é interrompida pelas lamentações dos outros baladeiros.

_ Eu preciso fechar o meu armário, mas, o barulho parece um tiro. É insuportável. – reclama Tina para divertimento da dupla responsável pelo abastecimento alcoólico da festa. Puck e Daniel eram os únicos com fisionomias apresentáveis.

_ Eu estou tendo a pior ressaca da minha vida! – esbraveja Mercedes.

_ Disse para minha mãe que estava gripado e, para piorar, ela preparou nosso tradicional chá com pelo de panda. – o nojo é generalizado.

_ Que tal um pouco da boa e velha vodka, pessoal? – oferece Artie.

_ Ta brincando? A ultima coisa que eu quero é beber denovo. – relata a negra.

_ Não me desaponta, querida! Vocês sabem o que é ótimo para curar ressaca? Nunca parar de beber! – recomenda o brasileiro, recebendo o aval de Puck. Todos se servem.

"_A culpa é da vodka, que te deixou relaxado_

_A culpa é da batida, que te botou na pista_

_A culpa é do álcool _

_Culpe a vodka, culpe o whisky_

_Culpe a cachaça que te deixou alegre_

_A culpa é do álcool"_

O alto teor alcoólico nas veias dos participantes do Glee Club facilita o ensaio da apresentação para conscientização sobre os perigos do consumo de bebidas por menores de idade. O desempenho teatral dos alunos insinuando o estagio de embriaguez surpreende o maestro e desperta instintivamente a suspeita real. Apesar do disfarce e da rápida lavagem, Daniel chegara em casa com as roupas impregnadas pelo cheiro de álcool. O professor de espanhol precisava ficar atento para possíveis exageros dos estudantes.

_ Muito bem, garotos. A música é incrível, mas, incentiva a beber, não é? E nós deveríamos fazer exatamente o contrario.

_ Senhor Schuester? Antes de tudo, esse colete é muito bonito. Bom, nós não encontramos canções que alertem sobre os perigos da bebida, talvez, porque não haja nenhum desde que alguém sóbrio dirija para você. – a menina se agarra ao brasileiro _ Eu já disse como você é sensacional? – o rapaz sorri do humor alterado da menina, a ação enciúma a antiga cheerios.

_ Você está certa, Rachel. Dirigir alcoolizado é perigoso. Porém, há muito mais do que isso. Vocês sabiam que o alcoolismo é um algo tão horrível quanto o vicio em drogas? – esclarece o adulto.

_ O senhor está sendo totalmente hipócrita. A maioria dos adultos bebem e fazem isso por pura diversão. – dispara Quinn.

_ Chega! Nós continuamos amanhã e, por favor, pensem em músicas apropriadas para a apresentação da Semana Contra o Alcoolismo. – suplica Will.

Indiferença. Justamente a atitude esperada. A loira nem sequer direcionou o olhar a ele com o termino do ensaio. Completamente o oposto do tratamento destinado ao quarterback titular. A escolha de Quinn Fabray estava bastante evidente e não havia a menor possibilidade de que ele tomasse qualquer iniciativa para tentar convence-la a investir em um relacionamento. A próxima ação do rapaz seria ter uma conversa honesta com Rachel e revelar tudo o que acontecera após a festa. A menina não poderia acusá-lo de traição, pois tinha demonstração imensa satisfação em beijar e cantar inúmeras vezes com Blaine. A situação se torna mais surreal com a estranha e reserva forma com que a dupla da Academia Dalton lhe recepcionou ao atendê-los no Breadstix. O principal solista do coral Warblers gagueja excessivamente ao questiona-lo a respeito da relação com a anfitriã do badalado evento do final de semana. O garçom precisa conter o ímpeto de gargalhar diante do nervosismo de Blaine ao solicitar "sua permissão" para acompanhar a judia em uma peça de teatro. Realmente, a discussão com Rachel Berry deveria ser tratada em caráter de urgência. O dia estava se desenrolando de forma bastante bizarra mesmo para os padrões de Lima. O celular do trabalhador alerta para uma nova mensagem. _"Ajuda com a faxina? A sua caipira devastou a cozinha da minha casa"._ A afirmação de Mercedes estava correta. Ele havia feito o drinque e deveria lidar com as conseqüências. Convenientemente, o pedido de auxilio na limpeza serviria também para acertar as contas com Rachel. A porta apenas encostada permitia a entrada do rapaz sem cerimônia ou conhecimento prévio da moradora.

_ Pelo visto, você não precisa mais de ajuda para ajeitar as coisas por aqui. – fala o brasileiro entrando no recinto e interrompendo o dialogo de Kurt e Rachel.

_ Eu estava na vizinhança e aparecia para ver o estado que deixamos a casa. Agora, que o verdadeiro convidado chegou, eu estou livre desta horrenda tarefa domestica. Boa noite! – despede-se o extravagante jovem.

_ Eu não sabia que ele viria, imagino, que queria detalhes do meu encontro com o Blaine. Você ta chateado por isso? – o imigrante nega _ Apesar de incrivelmente agradável, eu percebi que o Blaine não é alguém que eu possa chamar de namorado. – ele sorri _ Agora, é a sua vez, Daniel. – ela cruza os braços a espera de explicações.

_ Nada demais. A Mercedes pediu que eu levasse a Quinn embora, porque ela não tava com condições para dirigir... E bem... Nós acabamos nos beijando. Apenas isso. – ele relata simplesmente.

_ Como você consegue dizer que beijar a Quinn não é nada demais? Eu sei muito bem o que ela significa para você. – Rachel não se convence.

_ A história com a Quinn significa muito para mim. Mas, eu não vou dar muita importância para algo de momento e para alguém que, basicamente, me ignorou depois de tudo. A minha maior preocupação era em como isso poderia afetar você... Eu não queria estragar o que nós temos... Ou tínhamos. – ele arqueja a sobrancelha angustiado.

_ Sério? – ela gosta da honestidade, ele confirma a informação _ Eu gosto de como as coisas rolavam entre a gente, sabe? Só que ficar por ficar não serve para mim, Daniel. Eu quero ter certeza do que está acontecendo na minha vida... Quero dizer... – ela se perde, ele se confunde _ Bom... Eu... Eu não quero exigir um namoro... Eu... – ele interrompe a ineficaz justificativa.

_ Você quer ficar a sério, tipo, exclusivamente? – timidamente, ela confirma com um gesto de cabeça _ OK! Isso pode me livrar da faxina?

Fingindo indignação, a pequena notável esmurra o braço do rapaz antes de conceder o primeiro beijo do mais novo casal. A limpeza é realizada em meio a beijos e alguns goles das bebidas que restaram após a insana comemoração de sábado. Exausto pelo dia interminável, Daniel chega em casa muito depois do horário estipulado pelo professor e, estranhamente, não encontra ninguém. O rapaz se acomoda no sofá e liga em um canal qualquer. Muito mais tarde, resmungos desconexos e o rangido da porta chamam a sua atenção e para finalizar o dia mais bizarro desde sua fatídica mudança para Ohio, o adolescente flagra a treinadora Beister carregando o colega de trabalho totalmente embriagado. A cena é hilária e acabaria com todos os argumentos apresentados por Will para afastar os jovens das bebidas alcoólicas.

O brasileiro não dispara nenhum comentário na manhã seguinte em compaixão ao péssimo estado do professor de espanhol. Entretanto, o ímpeto do adulto em conscientizar os adolescentes é bastante reduzido e o foco se concentra no breve ensaio antes da apresentação no encerramento da Semana de Combate ao Consumo de Álcool. Kesha é a opção defendida por todos e momentos antecedendo a entrada no palco, o grupo resolve consumir uma mistura alcoólica inventada por Rachel. Evidentemente, nada poderia dar certo. Os elaborados passos de dança animam o público, contudo, a combinação de dança e álcool é explosiva e indigesta. Logo, Brittany e Santana reclamam de mal estar e decretam o fracasso da performance. A demonstração pública dos efeitos da embriaguez cumpre o papel de conscientizar os estudantes da Willian Mckinley e o diretor parabeniza o New Directions pelo excelente "teatro".

Com a situação em suas mãos, o maestro solicita que nenhum dos integrantes do coral consumisse álcool, pelo menos, até as Nacionais e, se dispõe incondicionalmente para socorrê-los no caso de quebra da regra. A dupla considerada expert no assunto não acata a ordem de abstinência.

_ Senhor Schue, a solução não é parar de beber e, sim, conhecer os seus limites. – sugere Puck.

_ É, eu bebo há mais de cinco anos... E depois de alguns porres, sei exatamente o quanto posso beber para continuar são... Eu não bebo para encher a cara, só para relaxar mesmo. – explica Daniel.

_ Relaxar ou fugir? Vocês tem apenas 17 anos e se já usam a bebida para aliviar os problemas... Estão correndo perigo. Os problemas de vocês são provas, médias escolares, desempenho nos esportes, ensaios, namoros... O que farão para agüentar a barra da vida adulta? A bebida ainda será suficiente? Vocês não podem se tornar dependentes de algo químico para conseguir enfrentar a vida. Hoje é a bebida e amanhã? – a tese de Will silencia os jovens.

O ensaio termina com a assinatura de contratos que garantem a sobriedade de todos os membros do coral, incluindo o professor. A contra gosto, os principais consumidores de bebidas ilegais para menores de idade concordam com as exigências contratuais. Na saída do ensaio, Rachel confirma a sessão de cinema em sua casa e estende o convite para todos os companheiros musicais. Daniel se despede da garota com um rápido selinho, zoado pelas acidas Lauren, Santana e Mercedes. Quinn e Finn contemplam a cena passivos. O atrapalhado jogador inventa uma desculpa para recusar o programa proposto para a noite de sexta-feira, porém, se compromete em repassar o recado para Kurt. A antiga líder de torcida se limita em vagar pelo corredor e aguardar a passagem do forasteiro.

_ Você tem um minuto? – ele ouve o chamado e desacelera ao avistar o presente de Natal _ Eu tava arrumando o meu quarto e achei isso, imagino que com toda a confusão, você acabou esquecendo... – ele sorri brevemente e recolhe o boné _ Então, parece que o que rolou na festa não afetou as coisas entre você e a Rachel... – ela questiona levemente sensibilizada.

_ Na verdade, mudou. Antes nós estávamos só nos divertindo, agora, estamos ficando a sério. – ele responde secamente.

_ UAU! Você conseguiu uma excelente forma de me atingir... Apesar disto, eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu naquela noite. – Quinn mira fixamente o estrangeiro.

_ Você não tem ideia de como essas coisas me cansam... Eu não premeditei nada e... É, eu acredito que você não tenha se arrependido, mas, sei que você não tem coragem para assumir o que aconteceu... E mesmo que eu ainda tenha fortes sentimentos por você, não posso e nem vou te esperar para sempre. – Daniel dispara a queima-roupa e quebra a couraça da garota. Ela soluça pela certeza em perder a prioridade para o peregrino.

_ Então... Definitivamente, você está desistindo de nós? – ela comenta nitidamente aflita, ele desarruma os cachos.

_ Honestamente, eu não queria... Mas, é... Eu to tentando aprender a viver sem você, Quinn. – o forasteiro decreta seriamente, sem titubear.

O boné é colocado e o último vinculo pendente desfeito. As costas são dadas e Quinn observa o adeus do seu mais tórrido e espetacular quase romance. A camuflagem de intocável é retirada e as lágrimas revestem o rosto angelical. A visão não capta mais os moldes da figura vigiada e a menina tenciona encontrar forças para aceitar a temida despedida. Não houve resistência por nenhuma das partes e era doloroso sequer questionar quem teria desistido antecipadamente do que nunca tiveram. Era humanamente inviável argumentar se a desistência fora movida por excesso de covardia ou coragem.

**Eu agradeço por quem está acompanhando esta história e peço novamente para que deixe a sua opinião ou a sua critica. Sugestões sempre serão bem-vindas!**


	9. SEXY

**Capitulo 9 – SEXY**

O segundo jogo de futebol americano desde que o brasileiro ingressara no time repete a indesejada formula da estréia oficial. Escoriações, pancadas, dores e queda drasticamente no rendimento nas pistas. O treinador de atletismo alerta mais uma vez que a atuação simultânea em equipes tão distintas e exigentes seria excessivamente desgastante e resultaria na diminuição do preparo físico. O principal problema era a escassez de tempo para que o garoto se recuperasse de maneira satisfatória das partidas de futebol e das provas de velocidade. Além disso, a dedicação aos programas extracurriculares agravou mais o seu rendimento escolar. As médias despencavam e nada fazia com que prestasse atenção nas aulas, por mais que a tendência em gazear estivesse abolida.

O detentor da guarda legal do garoto impunha como obrigação o aumento imediato das notas com a possibilidade de descarte do emprego, no caso de piora. A primeira medida comportamental que recebera na vida frustra o adolescente, que zangado extravasa a impaciência exagerando nos treinos de futebol ou na malhação recém-iniciada. As 24 horas pareciam insuficientes para atender a demanda de responsabilidades do menino de 17 anos e Willian Schuester começava a pensar no que deveria priorizar. O papel de tutor é substituído pelo diretor do coral e há poucos dias da apresentação nas Regionais, o retorno de Holly Holliday provoca uma reviravolta nos ensaios. Escrever a palavra sensualidade foi a tarefa mais inconveniente que o maestro realizou em seu período como mentor do Glee Club.

_ Eu espero que sensualidade não seja um dos requisitos para a competição, porque com a Berry nestas roupas, nós não temos a mínima chance. – Santana destila o costumeiro veneno. A ofendida se cala e Daniel se sente na obrigação de intervir. Às vezes, a omissão de Rachel com a própria autoestima atingia níveis insuportáveis.

_ Roupas não servem para medir a sensualidade de ninguém e, realmente, eu acho a minha garota bem gostosa. – dispara o forasteiro com um sorriso invejável nos lábios e a certeza de ter levado a menina em questão a uma impressionante vermelhidão.

_ Não, não tem nada haver com as Regionais. A minha preocupação atual é prepará-los para entender a complexidade dos relacionamentos adultos. – o professor demora na explicação.

_ Sério? O senhor quer falar conosco a respeito de sexo? – estranha Puck.

_ Não, Puck. Desta vez, eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para passar a vocês esse tipo de informação. Então, vou deixar a conversa para uma convida especial. Senhorita Holly Holliday. – a maioria comemora o retorno da substituta.

_ Bom, sexo... É como abraçar, só que mais molhado. – Puck, Dan e Mike não tiram os olhos da mulher despertando o ciúme nas respectivas companheiras _ Vamos começar esclarecendo pontos básicos. Finn, é verdade que pensou ter engravidado sua namorada em uma banheira? – a ex-cheerleader e o quarterback se remexem incomodados pelas sonoras risadas dos amigos _ E Brittany, você acha que cegonhas trazem os bebês? Mas, todas as suas dúvidas serão respondidas hoje. – declara a professora de saúde.

_ E quanto aqueles que escolheram o celibato? – Rachel questiona causando o espanto dos colegas, especialmente, do atual ficante.

_ Bem, eu te admiro, mesmo que pense que você é ingênua e, possivelmente, frigida, eu admiro a sua escolha. – devolve a substituta.

_ E agora, cachinhos, como você vai defender a sensualidade da sua namoradinha? – rebata a latina, o brasileiro se amaldiçoa por ter comprado a briga anteriormente, entretanto, Will se intromete recomendando o dialogo musical.

_Talking's fine_

_If you got the time_

_But I ain't got the time to spare_

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there? where?_

A canção interpretada por Holly atrai totalmente a atenção dos alunos e a performance entusiasma nitidamente a ala masculina, que faz coro para _**Do You Wanna Touch Me**_. Brittany e Santana logo se animam a interagir com a adulta e o exemplo é seguida pela maioria do New Directions. Apenas as integrantes do Clube de Celibato, Quinn e Rachel rejeitam a apologia ao sexo e não se levantam das cadeiras até, praticamente, serem arrancadas pelo carisma da substituta. O maestro também se mostra chocado pelo teor sensual contido na melodia apresentada, contudo, nada que lhe obrigasse a desfazer o convite para instruir os alunos durante a semana.

A rara oportunidade de revelar os maiores receios e desejos amorosos para um adulto confiável sem precisar assumir o risco de cantar em público é abraçada pelos estudantes do grupo musical. A habitual confusão sentimental é relatada aos ouvidos pacientes de Holly sem o menor constrangimento. O casal barra pesada percebe em tempo a burrada que estava prestes a cometer gravando e divulgando um vídeo pornográfico e a latina busca ajuda para entender a inevitável ligação amorosa com a melhor amiga e a alternativa mais apropriada é cantar de maneira discreta diante do Glee Club, já que discutir e assumir a essência da paixão silenciada por Brittany era estritamente proibido na sua concepção.

O ambiente romântico proporcionado pela música Landslide em decorrência do número aleatório da dupla de antigas lideres de torcida e sugerido pela professora substituta contagia o ensaio naquela tranqüila tarde de quarta-feira e os casais imediatamente se procuram, até mesmo Lauren Zizes permite a aproximação do bad boy. Mercedes não implica em conceder com exclusividade o seu homem para que a pequena notável pudesse se aninhar em seus braços. Apesar da intimidade crescente com a judia, a incessante vigília de Quinn se torna bem-vinda em parte especifica da canção. _"Posso lidar com as estações da minha vida? Bem, eu estive com medo de mudar, porque construí minha vida ao seu redor". _

É como um clique de compreensão em sua mente. Daniel percebe o esforço da loira em limpar rapidamente as poucas lágrimas que surgem indevidamente sem sequer desviar o olhar. Havia sofrimento na imposição de distância, afinal. Quinn não estava imune a sua ausência e a preferência pela segurança deixava seqüelas profundas e visíveis. Enfim, ele consegue entender que não existiam vilões, bruxas ou culpados pela sua complexa história de quase amor. Aprendera desde cedo em sua pátria amada que quando "um não quer, dois não fazem" e a garota estava em perfeitas condições de abreviar o fatídico envolvimento e dar continuidade a reconstrução de sua jornada. Pela primeira vez, o forasteiro pode contemplar a abalada feição de Quinn Fabray sem direcionar sua raiva e frustração. Mais do que isso, ele tem a capacidade de abrir um sutil sorriso em devolução a constante vigilância e ela capta a sua real intenção. Não haveria mais julgamento por parte do estrangeiro. A ré, finalmente, fora absolvida.

Inesperadamente, Santana se comove com os últimos acordes e permite que os mais hábeis possam ler seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Obviamente, que a maioria do Glee Club não se encaixava na definição de bons observadores. Rachel era uma das exceções e o sorriso insano demonstrava que pretendia devolver a provocação do encontro anterior. O abraço das garotas é o encerramento propicio para emendar um comentário venenoso, recebendo uma bela lição de moral como resposta da latina.

_ Eu quero deixar bem claro que cantar uma música com a Brittany não permite que ninguém me rotule. – o significado original da resposta é compreendido pela minoria.

Will retoma o controle e avisa que no dia seguinte o Clube do Celibato realizaria uma performance para defender seus princípios e que deveriam comparecer. O sinal soa anunciando a próxima aula ou o próximo compromisso dos adolescentes. Com o pequeno sermão, a judia diminui a pressão sobre o brasileiro para adesão ao Clube do Celibato e ele corre para a tarde premiada com treinos de futebol, atletismo e mais quatro horas em pé atendendo aos clientes no Breadstix. A quarta-feira era o dia com a carga de obrigações mais pesada da semana. O imigrante abre a porta do apartamento e se joga no sofá totalmente exausto. O maestro percebe o estado comprometido do adolescente e, mesmo penalizado, é forçado a lembrar do teste de gramática marcado para a quinta-feira. O livro é aberto pelo adolescente simultaneamente ao fechar dos olhos. Willian sabia que a rotina desenfreada precisava ser discutida imediatamente, só não esperava pela iniciativa estrangeira em repercutir o assunto na manhã seguinte.

_ Will, você acha que eu não levo o coral a sério? Digo, tão a serio como o futebol e a corrida.

_ Sinceramente, eu acho que você se baseia em dois motivos errados para agir assim. Você acredita que não é tão bom e que o Glee Club não vai te levar tão longe quanto os esportes. – o menino coça a cabeça contrariado _ Daniel, você é um ótimo dançarino e está menos qualificado vocalmente do que seus colegas por opção própria. Quero dizer, todos se esforçam tanto que ter sua voz ouvida e você faz exatamente o oposto. Na minha opinião, você relaxa e genuinamente se diverte nos ensaios. Eu imagino como seria seu desempenho se realmente se dedicasse.

O homem se retira da cozinha deixando o menino terminar o café da manhã e a revisada no conteúdo da prova. Com seqüelas do dia anterior, o rapaz se arrasta pelos corredores e praticamente apaga nas primeiras aulas. Então, compreende que não poderia continuar com tantos compromissos e distrações. A péssima resolução dos exercícios do teste, o cochilo durante a apresentação musical do Clube do Celibato e o fraco rendimento na pista acendem o alerta em sua consciência.

_ Daniel, o que diabos está acontecendo? Por acaso, você se lembra que as Distritais serão neste sábado? – o garoto confirma o questionamento do treinador _ Ótimo! Então, eu espero que você se concentre e acorde bem disposto, porque teremos amanhã teremos treinamento extra às seis da manhã, entendido?

A única ação do atleta é balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo e agüentar as risadas e piadinhas de alguns companheiros de equipe. Urgentemente, Daniel teria que enfrentar seus dilemas internos e delimitar suas prioridades e apenas uma pessoa poderia auxiliá-lo nesta tarefa. A cena é bastante surreal e quase acovarda o menino. O marido da conselheira estudantil Emma Pillsbury se retira atordoado da sala e na seqüência, a própria sai gritando o nome do esposo. A sessão não deveria ter alcançado o objetivo pretendido... No instante em que o brasileiro ameaçava dar meia volta, a figura da entusiasmada professora de saúde surge e atrapalha sua fuga. A alternativa é seguir com o plano inicial.

_ Então, querido, o que eu posso fazer por você? Por favor, não me diga que há mais problemas na Terra das Santas Virgens? – o rapaz imagina se tratar do Clube do Celibato e a referencia a seu envolvimento com Rachel, ele nega.

_ Não, não! É um assunto pessoal, mas, não AQUELE assunto, entende? – a mulher demonstra contrariedade _ Bom... Mais ou menos há um ano... Uma coisa aconteceu e eu não to conseguindo... Deixar isso para trás... Mas, eu preciso... Por que ta se tornando insuportável, sabe? Eu nem mesmo consigo falar sobre isso... É como se o fardo estivesse cada vez mais pesado... E eu... Eu tenho que me livrar disso para seguir adiante... – ele confessa cobrindo os rostos com as mãos, a adulta nota a complexidade da situação.

_ Ok, pelo visto, você nunca se sentiu a vontade para conversar sobre isso com alguém, certo? – ele assente _ Quero que você tente me contar essa história desde o inicio para que eu tenha noção do que posso fazer para ajudar, pode ser? – Holly sugere, ele suspira. A narração significaria lidar com fatos jamais cicatrizados.

_ Eu entrei nos EUA de forma ilegal com a minha mãe e passamos por diversas cidades até Lima. Eu fazia de tudo para passar despercebido, mas, de alguma forma, o senhor Schuester reparou nas minhas notas e pediu que eu ensinasse espanhol para uma aluna em troca de reforço em cálculo.

_ Quinn Fabray! – o acerto surpreende o jovem _ Eu sabia que havia algo entre vocês! Desculpa querido, mas, vocês não são discretos e a loirinha passa a maioria dos ensaios lhe encarando. Mas, desculpe a intromissão...

_ Na época... Ela havia sido expulsa de casa por causa da gravidez, não era meu – frisa o velocista _ E passou a morar com o pai da criança. Nós nos aproximamos... E... Bem... Quando ela se mudou para a casa da Mercedes, nós nos acertamos... – a adulta percebe o sutil sorriso adolescente surgir pela recordação _ Acho que ficamos juntos pouco mais de um mês... Porque... Na semana das Regionais, a minha mãe foi presa e deportada... Eu acabei no Conselho Tutelar... E meu pai ficou com a minha guarda... – ele teme em prosseguir _ Mas, antes disso... A Quinn me visitou... E... É que... Ela me pediu em casamento... E eu não... Não podia fazer nada... – ele contém a tristeza latente.

_ Vocês são menores de idade e estavam em situação irregular... Ninguém podia fazer nada. E vai fazer um ano... A data deve estar pesando, não é? – ele consente _ Na sua volta, vocês chegaram a conversar a respeito? Eu lembro que a Quinn estava bem próxima do clone de Justin Bieber. – ele apenas balança a cabeça sinaliza que sim _ Deixe-me adivinhar... Ela quase pirou e pediu que se afastasse... – ele confirma a reação _ Vocês são bem parecidos com um casal que eu aconselhei nestes dias.

_ Santana e Brittany? – é a vez de a mulher ser pega _ Todo o lance com a música deixou as coisas bem obvias. – o brasileiro arrisca um sorriso pela percepção.

_ Enfim, a Santana oculta o sentimento pela melhor amiga com toda aquela raiva do mundo e você, querido, parece que arranja cada vez mais compromissos para não encarar seus conflitos. Em contrapartida, a Brittany e a Quinn se assustam com a possibilidade de arriscar em relacionamentos tão inusitados que arrumam argumentos para travar os próprios sentimentos. No caso da Brittany, eu acho que ela está confusa por também gostar do namoradinho... Agora, a situação com Quinn Fabray é muito mais complicada, gatinho. Essa menina deve ter enfrentado obstáculos duros demais para a idade e enxergou em você a chance de estabilidade, de apoio, de ter novamente uma família, enfim, de recomeçar. – a professora explana a opinião.

_ Então, ela me culpa por ter ido embora? – ele se entristece e passa as mãos pelos cachos.

_ Não, porém, eu acredito que a intensidade de tudo que estava acontecendo influenciou nas expectativas que vocês colocaram neste relacionamento e... Ela não ficou com o neném, não é? – ele confirma e explica o caso da adoção _ Durante a gravidez, a Quinn precisou se reerguer diversas vezes, só que perder você e abrir mão da filhinha em tão pouco tempo foi um golpe muito cruel... Ela associou ao romance de vocês a oportunidade de consertar tudo, entende? E então, tudo desabou e ela precisou recomeçar sem nenhum dos dois. Agora, eu imagino que o sentimento por você religue-a com essa sensação imensa de perda. Você não está assim sobrecarregado porque achou que tudo se resolveria se vocês ficassem juntos? A corrida, o futebol, o trabalho e o coral são motivos para que você não pense nisso, não é? Vocês estão lidando exatamente com a mesma coisa, só que de formas diferentes.

_ O que eu tenho que fazer para me livrar disso? Dessa sensação que me faz acordar todos os dias culpando a Quinn por desistir da gente e culpando os meus pais por todas as minhas dificuldades... O que há de errado comigo? Por que eu, simplesmente, não consigo seguir em frente? – finalmente, o menino desaba.

_ Não há nada de errado contigo, Daniel. Você precisa parar imediatamente de se culpar pelas coisas que saíram errado na sua vida. Nada disso é sua responsabilidade e continuar alimentando esses traumas só vai te colocar ainda mais para baixo. Deixa isso para trás... Zera o seu marcador e foca em tudo que você tem ao seu redor. O que você faz atualmente que te deixa bem?

_ Eu me sinto extremamente bem no coral, são os meus melhores amigos... Mas, eu me sinto totalmente a vontade na pista de atletismo... É uma sensação de liberdade... E o futebol é onde eu consigo extravasar, sabe? E bom, a temporada de futebol americano já está praticamente encerrada...

_ E o seu namoro com Rachel Berry?

_ Nós estamos ficando e... Eu gosto do que nós temos... É simples e não tem nenhuma pressão... É divertido estar com a Rachel. – ele confessa.

_ Você tem a sua resposta, gatinho. Dedique-se apenas ao que te satisfaz e tenta expressar mais o que você sente seja cantando no coral ou gritando no meio da rua. _Não há tempo que volte, então, vamos viver tudo que há prá viver... Vamos nos permitir... _Não é isso que cantam no Brasil? – Holly cantarola a música Tempos Modernos de Lulu Santos.

_ É, algo assim. Então, isso fica entre a gente, não é? – solicita o menino.

_ Claro, os meus lábios estão selados... Assim como as pernas da sua namoradinha! – o brasileiro encara a mulher confuso _ Me desculpe, mas, eu realmente adorei essa frase... Preciso twittar imediatamente!

O forasteiro se retira da sala da orientadora de saúde e permite a tão esperada frase twittada. O alivio sentido é compatível com o grau elevado da confissão realizada em primeira mão para Holly Holliday. Decidido, o rapaz comparece ao expediente normalmente e tem uma conversa franca com o patrão. Relata a necessidade em se dedicar aos estudos plenamente para evitar a repetência e tem a proposta para trabalhar apenas nos finais de semana. Ele adentra a atual morada muito mais leve depois de colocar todos os temores para fora e priorizar seus verdadeiros compromissos. Havia formas menos desgastantes de ganhar dinheiro suficiente para gastar nas saídas corriqueiras com os amigos. Will percebe a estranha tranqüilidade no semblante do companheiro de apartamento, entretanto, opta por não forçar nenhuma revelação. A disposição para levantar mais cedo do que habitual e se encaminhar para o treinamento extra de atletismo é o bastante para receber elogios do técnico e o apoio dos colegas de equipe. Em menos de 24 horas poderia recuperar seu posto de principal velocista do Condado e se garantir entre os melhores de Ohio. Entretanto, antes dos sonhos de grandeza esportiva ser concretizados teria que justificar a estranha distância com Rachel, justamente na semana em assumiram um compromisso mais sério. O universo conspira a favor das pretensões do estrangeiro, que lhe colocam frente a frente com a judia no refeitório durante o intervalo para o almoço. O tradicional grupinho se formava em uma das mesas mais afastadas e a risada de Mercedes ecoava por todo o recinto escolar. Mike visualiza o amigo entrando no local e sinaliza para que se acomodasse ali. Além do casal asiático e da dona da voz mais estridente do coral, Rachel, Artie e Brittany conversavam sobre a programação para o final de semana e se surpreendem com a empolgação do brasileiro para uma maratona de filmes na noite de sábado.

_ Eu achei que você recusaria qualquer convite para esse final de semana por causa das Distritais e do seu trabalho. – estranha o cadeirante _ Nós já estávamos pensando em como te arrastaríamos para a casa do Mike.

_ Tem o campeonato, mas, eu espero comemorar a minha classificação para o Estadual com os meus amigos e... Bom, eu pedi demissão do Breadstix. As minhas notas tão horríveis e não quero correr o risco de ficar perder as Regionais mais uma vez. – explica Daniel recebendo um abraço carinhoso de Rachel _ Então, eu soube que o Clube do Celibato ganhou mais adeptos... Posso entrar ou já estão lotados? – dirige o comentário apenas a garota ao seu lado.

_ Você será sempre bem-vindo... Mas, o que te fez mudar de ideia? Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes tentei te convidar.

_ Eu to repensando algumas coisas na minha vida e acho que o Clube pode me ajudar nisso... Principalmente, agora que a minha garota se tornou a presidente. – ela sorri pelo inesperado apoio _ Eu também queria me desculpar por estar meio aéreo nesta semana...

_ Não precisa, Dan. Eu sei que você está preocupado com o campeonato de amanhã... Mais do que ninguém, eu entendo a pressão pré-competição. – ele ri da analise da judia e deposita um beijo em sua bochecha.

_ Hobbit, você poderia conter os hormônios? – Santana exige atenção dos amigos _ Obrigada, anã. – a ofendida se limita a revirar os olhos _ Então, maratona de filmes de terror na casa do chinês? – todos concordam e passam a discutir os filmes.

O brasileiro aproveita a distração da judia para propor ao comparsa a realização de uma música no ensaio de logo mais. A ideia desagrada o bad boy, que acaba convencido pela música escolhida para a performance em dupla. O Clube do Celibato reúne mais integrantes do que o esperado e o assunto central se dissipa com a descoberta de que Quinn estava se encontrando "secretamente" com alguém, ou seja, Finn. Os comentários maliciosos dos companheiros musicais irritam a loira, que reluta em assumir o evidente relacionamento. Nenhuma palavra é proferida pelo forasteiro. A parte em se libertar de antigos fantasmas previa a diminuição do zelo sobre as escolhas pessoais de Quinn Fabray.

A repercussão da vida amorosa da antiga capitã das cheerios ganha maiores proporções com a chegada dos demais membros do New Directions. Will interrompe a falação dos alunos e dispara novas coordenadas para a semana que antecederia a Competição Regional de Corais, entretanto, o adulto abre uma brecha no discurso musical para recordar que no dia seguinte, Daniel estaria representando a escola no Campeonato Distrital de Atletismo. Os aplausos e os gritos de incentivo fazem o rapaz corar levemente e ser zoado pela ala masculina. Como momentâneo centro das atenções, o brasileiro solicita a palavra e revela o desejo em apresentar uma canção que poderia representar bem a importância que a semana tivera para si próprio. Como parte da evolução vocal em cantar pela primeira vez em inglês, o rapaz justifica a ajuda do companheiro de balburdia e de maneira acústica a dupla efetua a própria versão de _Times Like These. _A escolha musical cai perfeitamente para a situação enfrentada por diversos membros do Glee Club, por mais que os adolescentes preferissem manter em sigilo suas batalhas pessoais. O único acompanhamento instrumental é o violão tocado por Noah, que canta os versos iniciais.

_I'm a one way motorway_

_I'm a road that drives away_

_Then follows you back home_

_I, I'm a street light shining_

_I'm a white light blinding bright_

_Burning off and on_

Will encara a professora substituta de saúde e sinaliza uma breve referencia. A simples conversa com o protegido causara uma transformação que ele não fora capaz de promover em meses de convivência. Holly Holliday era sensacional e não estava disposto a desistir de um provável romance. Emma acompanha com os olhos marejados Carl recolher seus últimos pertences e sair porta a fora. A conselheira estudantil estava certa de que não amava seu marido, entretanto, não estava convencida de que poderia abrir mão da companhia e da estabilidade do falso casamento. O forasteiro ousa em elevar a voz e fazer coro ao bad boy no refrão da música da banda Foo Fighters.

_It's times like these_

_You learn to live again_

_It's times like these_

_You give and give again_

_It's times like these_

_You learn to love again_

_It's times like these_

_Time and time again_

Finn batuca em uma bateria imaginária. Sam repete os movimentos que faria se estivesse com um violão em mãos. A latina cantarola baixinho o refrão e troca um olhar breve com Brittany. Artie ajeita os óculos e segura a mão da namorada instintivamente, apesar de não observar a cumplicidade ameaçadora. Mercedes, Tina, Mike e Lauren batem palmas no ritmo das notas tocadas por Puck. Rachel analisa a feição relaxada de Daniel e jura para si mesma que não relataria as pequenas escorregadas vocais. O refrão é totalmente captado por Quinn e o sorriso é automático. O estrangeiro não repele a vigília e, apesar da infeliz descoberta no Clube do Celibato, não houve nenhum enfrentamento e não existiam mais rastros da tensão latente entre o quase casal ou da fagulha de decepção no rosto do brasileiro. Ele tinha a absolvido de qualquer ressentimento ou culpa pelo fatídico quase... Agora, ela poderia algo semelhante por si mesma.

_I, I'm a new day rising_

_I'm a brand new sky that_

_Hang the stars upon tonight_

_I, I'm a little divided_

_Do I stay or run away_

_And leave it all behind?_

Puck silencia e o forasteiro emenda o novo verso. Os aplausos intermináveis, os elogios incontestáveis e a mensagem claramente entendida pela pessoa desejada. O alivio para poder respirar novos ares e aspirar, finalmente, algo de concreto em sua jornada. Normalmente, ele acordava muito antes de seus companheiros nas manhãs de sábado e aquela não seria exceção. A viagem de ônibus para Akron dura mais de duas horas e o esforço é recompensado ainda nas primeiras baterias. A equipe da Escola Willian McKinley obtém excelentes resultados e a maioria dos atletas se classifica em suas respectivas provas. Daniel consegue bons tempos nos 100 e 200 m livres. As mensagens de incentivo começam a pipocar em seu celular com o avançar da manhã e, provavelmente, o despertar dos preguiçosos colegas de coral. Ao meio-dia, o apoio surge na forma de ligações telefônicas de Willian Schuester e Bryan Stuart. O atleta é convocado para a primeira corrida do período vespertino. Vitória tranqüila e presença garantida na final da prova mais rápida do atletismo. A sutil provocação vinda da arquibancada praticamente vazia intriga o velocista.

_ Gostei do modelito justinho! Eu gastei uma hora inteira da minha vida treinando você, então, era minha obrigação ter certeza de que valeu a pena.

_ Quinn Fabray? Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

A loira acaba seguindo as indicações do corredor e se aproxima da área ocupada pelos atletas sem nenhum problema. Antes de cumprimenta-lo, a loira justifica sua presença na longínqua Akron.

_ A minha mãe combinou de visitar uma cliente neste sábado, eu, simplesmente, aceitei a sugestão de passeio. A casa desta cliente fica bem perto daqui.

_ E como ta a situação com seus pais? Digo... Deve ter sido difícil voltar depois de tudo. – o forasteiro é direto no questionamento, ela suspira e senta-se na arquibancada.

_ Eu mal vejo o meu pai e agradeço diariamente por isso... A minha mãe acha mais pratico me agradar constantemente do que me perguntar se ainda estou magoada. Eu quase invejo a sua ligação com o professor Schuester... – Quinn rebate com certo bom humor.

_ É engraçado, eu tento não passar dos limites e o senhor Schuester faz de tudo para não invadir o meu espaço. – o enorme sorriso encobre a aparência desgastada pelas horas de concentração e esforço físico.

_ Sabia que a primeira vez que eu te vi sorrindo foi justamente em uma pista de atletismo? Você fica totalmente a vontade neste lugar. – ela confessa, ele desvia a mirada para os preparativos da próxima bateria _ Você ta diferente... Mais leve... E não ouse dizer que é efeito do seu relacionamento com Rachel Berry. – o estrangeiro gargalha, a visitante relaxa.

_ Não, a Rachel me diverte... Só que é extremamente injusto esperar que um namoro conserte a sua vida... Ou botar a culpa da sua infelicidade em alguém. Eu custei, mas aprendi. – a loira escora a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e sorri pela audácia, ele não se importa.

_ Que bom, porque eu sei que são _em tempos assim, que você aprende a viver de novo_. – a loira cantarola a música efetuada pelo menino no último ensaio _ Excelente canção.

_ _Em tempos assim, você aprende a amar de novo. Em tempos assim, você se entrega e se entrega outra vez._ – é a vez do brasileiro jogar musicalmente.

_ Verso errado, estrangeiro. – Quinn sussurra no ouvido do imigrante _ A gente não precisa reaprender o que nunca esqueceu. – ela aperta firmemente a mão do garoto e beija seu rosto. O chamado do treinador quebra a conexão do quase casal _ Boa sorte!

Ele se levanta rapidamente e corre para alcançar os companheiros de equipe. A bateria classificatória dos duzentos metros é muito disputada e o rapaz consegue a segunda melhor marca garantindo vaga na etapa estadual. Na seqüência, os juizes anunciam a final da prova mais clássica do atletismo: 100 metros rasos. A estrela do forasteiro brilha e assegura o lugar mais alto do pódio. A primeira ação é enviar uma foto com as medalhas de ouro e prata para os celulares dos amigos comunicando o excelente resultado obtido nas Distritais. Ao longe, ele observa a única torcedora se despedir com um aceno e parabeniza-lo através de uma mensagem de texto.

A comemoração acontece em grande estilo na casa de Mike Chang em uma combinação clássica de filmes de terror e toneladas de pipoca. A única ausência do New Directions atende pela figura de Quinn Fabray com a justificativa de passar o final de semana em uma viagem com sua mãe. Apesar da presença incontestável de Finn, a atração principal da noitada é a narração das conquistas esportivas do brasileiro acompanhada dos comentários inoportunos do garoto do moicano. As palhaçadas da dupla de locutores levam os adolescentes às gargalhadas e a repetição da parceria musical é solicitada maciçamente. O forasteiro nunca havia se sentido tão em casa como naquela noite de sábado rodeados pelos amigos na minúscula cidade de Lima.

_It's times like these_

_You learn to live again_

_It's times like these_

_You give and give again_

_It's times like these_

_You learn to love again_

_It's times like these_

_Time and time again_

**Eu agradeço por quem está acompanhando esta história e peço novamente para que deixe a sua opinião ou a sua critica. ****Sugestões sempre serão bem-vindas!**


	10. Músicas Originais

**Capitulo 10 – Músicas Originais **

_ Pessoal, tenho péssimas noticias. Nós havíamos decidido apresentar "Sing" nas Regionais, mas, eu recebi uma carta de não liberação da música. A banda não permitiu. – esclarece Will no primeiro ensaio na semana do Campeonato entre Corais.

_ Era o hino perfeito! – lamenta Puckerman.

_ Então, acho que deveríamos escrever músicas originais para a competição. – Rachel novamente sugere.

_ Todos a favor de votar contra a Rachel pela segunda vez? – sugere Santana com a colaboração da maioria dos adolescentes. Daniel se abstém da votação.

_ Não, eu acho que a Rachel ta certa. Essa equipe funciona melhor quando nos esforçamos e fazemos algo diferente. – Quinn apóia a iniciativa para espanto geral _ Nós não estaremos usando palavras ou canções alheias. Vamos colocar nosso coração, nossa alma, não apenas nossas vozes desta vez. E nós temos um compositor extremamente talentoso: Rachel. Eu pensei que poderíamos tentar escrever uma música juntas.

_ Honestamente, eu não acho uma boa ideia. – desconfia o brasileiro.

_ Por que não, Dan? Quero dizer, se as duas concordam com algo devemos, pelo menos, levar em consideração. – Finn incentiva.

_ Tudo bem, mas, eu acho que todo mundo devia ter a chance de escrever uma música. – especula Tina.

_ Está decidido. Vamos fazer musicas originais! – decreta o maestro.

O primeiro Seminário de Composição do New Directions inicia superando as piores expectativas. Apesar das letras excêntricas e hilárias, as músicas "Boca de Caçapa" de autoria de Santana e "Enorme Coração" escrita pelo maior encrenqueiro do colégio para agradar a namorada grandalhona servem apenas para desesperar o pobre professor de espanhol. A situação se torna mais confortável com a eletrizante "Hell To The No", resultado de uma inesperada parceria entre Mercedes e Daniel. A letra explosiva e o ritmo alucinante com a introdução da percussão conquistam os colegas e recebem generosos elogios do adulto, entretanto, não se enquadraria nas exigências estabelecidas para as Regionais.

_ Eu agradeço o esforço, só que pensem em suas músicas favoritas. – sugere o docente.

_ My Headband. – grita Brittany.

_ Aquela da Alanis Morissette... You Oughta Know. – exclama a latina.

_ O Bonde do Mengão sem Freio? – dispara divertidamente o forasteiro gerando uma reação em cadeia de risos incontroláveis _ Qual é? É um funk sensacional sobre o Flamengo.

_ No geral, as músicas citadas falam de dor. Músicas incríveis são sobre dor e é, justamente, neste lado de vocês que quero focar. – esclarece Will.

_ Deveria ser simples. A treinadora Silvester nos tortura sem razão alguma diariamente e tenta jogar a escola inteira contra nós. – resmunga Artie.

_ É, ontem, ela encheu de terra o meu armário e o da Brittany. – relata Santana.

_ Ela ligou para o cartório se passando por mim e tentou mudar legalmente o meu nome para Tina Cohen-Fracassada.

_ Recentemente, a treinadora ameaçou roubar os meus documentos e me denunciar para a Imigração... – conta o brasileiro.

_ Eu não acredito... – o homem tenta se acalmar _ E como vocês se sentiram?

_ No início, machuca... Mas, depois te fazer querer mostrar do que é capaz. – confessa Mike.

Então, a canção épica "Loser Like Me" nasce da junção dos receios e magoas mais intimas dos membros do desprezado coral. O caos nas vésperas das Regionais aumenta e a coreografia novamente é deixada a cargo do quarteto de dançarinos. Com mais tempo disponível, o imigrante se empolga com os movimentos sugeridos pelo asiático e a amizade ganha parâmetros mais reais do que apenas a parceria nos campos e palcos. Os saltos mortais são contidos em função do aprimoramento da apresentação coletiva e de passos mais elaborados. Somente duas manobras mais audaciosas são aprovadas pelo grupo e, rapidamente, os ensaios com o restante dos integrantes são realizados e o empenho dos quatro fortalece a sensação de entrar com mais prestigio nas difíceis Regionais.

O trabalho conjunto de Quinn e Rachel não poderia de forma alguma resultar em algo produtivo ou sequer positivo. A troca de acusações e a confirmação do retorno do antigo casal despertam a desordem e as fagulhas de raiva são disparadas incessantemente deixando a composição em segundo plano.

_ Você quer saber como esta história termina, Rachel? Eu fico com o Finn, você com o coração partido. Nós ficamos em Lima e construímos uma família... Eu vou me tornar... – o relato futurístico da loira é interrompido.

_ Você tem tudo planejado, não é? Pena que não deu certo com a sua primeira opção. Eu sei que você pediu o Dan em casamento no ano passado e... Eu não vou desistir tão facilmente de quem eu amo como você. – a provocação é a queima-roupa e detona a aparente serenidade da antiga líder de torcida.

_ Cala a boca! Você não tem o direito de se meter nisso e, muito menos, de julgar as minhas escolhas. Você é tão irritante, por isso não consegue escrever uma música boa!

_ E você não consegue escrever uma história de vida sem cometer os erros de antes. E você acredita mesmo que pode consertar tudo apenas voltando com o Finn? Ninguém pode voltar no tempo, Quinn.

A pequena notável deixa o palco afirmando compor individualmente a canção que conduziria o New Directions para as tão esperadas Nacionais em Nova Iorque. Apesar da confiança, a garota estava inconsolável. O relacionamento com o brasileiro suavizava a ausência do quarterback titular e a incontestável reaproximação com a ex-namorada. Entretanto, era impossível superar a perda do seu primeiro amor e depositar nos ombros do atual ficante a responsabilidade de apagar tal sentimento. Ainda mais com todo o drama amoroso envolvendo o imigrante. As palavras magicamente formam versos e as lágrimas realçam a sensação de tristeza persistente na estréia de Rachel Berry como compositora. "Get It Right". Impulsivamente, as mãos abandonam o caderno e a caneta e se apropriam do celular esquecido em cima da escrivaninha. Poucas letras são digitadas e o texto emergencial é enviado.

Daniel terminava de recolher seus pertences após mais um dilacerante treino de futebol americano. A treinadora Beister tratava de preparar sua equipe para a fase eliminatória visando o Torneio Estadual. Entretanto, a inexperiência da equipe e a fragilidade de seu setor ofensivo poderiam minar o objetivo. Mesmo com a entrada do brasileiro e a boa fase de Noah Puckerman, as jogadas de ataque eram escassas e simplórias. Aparentemente, o desempenho dos Titãs atingira seu máximo na conquista do Campeonato do Condado. Resultado acima das expectativas se comparado com o histórico desastroso da temporada anterior. A técnica teria que se satisfaz com a presença entre os cinco melhores time de Ohio. O próximo ano poderia reservar vôos mais ousados. O garoto se despede dos companheiros de equipe e visualiza o celular depois de duas horas de abandono. Mensagem de Rachel e uma ligação perdida do tio. Com a leitura do pequeno texto, o rapaz se coloca a caminho da casa dela. Ele sabia que Quinn e Rachel juntas nunca seria uma boa ideia.

As batidas na porta retiram a judia de sua reflexão particular. A tentativa de disfarçar o choro compulsivo e o inchaço dos olhos é inútil e o visitante evita comentários. A discrição era uma das qualidades que ela mais apreciava no menino a sua frente. Com poucas explicações, ela entrega a folha rabiscada e aguarda silenciosamente pelo julgamento de sua criação.

_ UAU! Se toda vez que você e a Quinn discutirem nos render uma música assim... As Nacionais serão moleza. – o sorriso exagerado e os elogios rasgados devolvem o animo a diva _ Mas, você sabe o que isso significa, não é? – a feição masculina se torna serena.

_ Sim, não vai fazer sentido nós continuarmos juntos se eu cantar uma música exaltando um amor do passado. Eu sinto muito por ter escrito algo assim... Justamente agora. – a menina abaixa os olhos envergonhada.

_ Fala sério, Rachel. A canção é incrível... E você só colocou no papel o que sente. – o forasteiro coloca o braço sobre os ombros da garota _ Essas semanas foram ótimas, mas, acho que nós temos coisas para resolvermos por conta própria. – ela se joga nos braços do brasileiro.

_ Você é adorável, sabia? É a primeira vez que eu consigo terminar um relacionamento e manter a amizade. – a menina, enfim, sorri.

Com a aprovação previa da canção, Rachel não contém a necessidade de compartilhar seus feitos e liga imediatamente para Mercedes e Kurt. Mesmo que o extravagante soprano estivesse em outro colégio sempre faria parte do New Directions. Os colegas não conseguem enumerar os adjetivos para descrever a letra apresentada e o solo das Regionais é indiscutivelmente reservado a pequena notável. A coreografia para "Loser Like Me" também é ovacionada pelos integrantes e os saltos executados por Daniel e Mike impressionam pela perfeita simetria. A vitória jamais pareceu tão natural.

A noite de sábado rapidamente se apresenta e os treze participantes do Glee Club se amontoam no velho ônibus escolar. Willian repassa as últimas instruções e a ansiedade se prolifera na atmosfera. Contudo, a expressão de Quinn deixava em aberto a existência de um significativo ingrediente para a data. A irmã negra não consegue arrancar nenhuma pista e a fachada de intocável é refeita no instante em que atingem o teatro. O estrangeiro desvia a atenção das piadas inexplicáveis contadas pelo casal asiático e verifica o celular. A clássica mensagem de incentivo do tio e apenas uma palavra enviada pela ex-capitã das cheerios. "Fica". Instintivamente, ele encara a loira em busca de resposta sem nenhum avanço. O motorista estaciona e os alunos abandonam o veiculo. Mercedes percebe a tensão crescente entre o quase casal e se despede esticando o pescoço o possível para captar detalhes do curioso embate. O rapaz permanece no banco aguardando a iniciativa da garota. Vacilante, ela se posiciona a sua frente e respira fundo antes de esclarecer o inesperado pedido.

_ Hoje faz exatamente um ano que você foi arrancado da minha vida. – a voz sai direta e é recebida com dor pelo ouvinte. Ele se levanta e rebate a informação.

_ Eu imaginava. E depois de amanhã, a sua filha completa um ano. – a loira balança a cabeça em concordância e demonstra certa aflição. _ Eu não vou a lugar nenhum desta vez.

_ Eu não me incomodaria de viajar para Nova Iorque com você. – o drama é quebrado pelo resquício de humor e ela oferece a mão ao rapaz. Ele aceita o elo e entende que o caminho para ambos seria tão longínquo como a jornada do New Directions até as Nacionais.

O primeiro grupo adversário, comandado pela terrível treinadora Silvester, causa certo espanto na platéia ao realizar um número bastante conservador e de caráter religioso. Na seqüência, Kurt estréia esplendidamente bem como solista em competições e os Warbles são ovacionados pelo público. Entretanto, a explosão do teatro ocorre com a eletrizante performance da Academia Dalton na canção Raise Your Glass. O animo perfeito para anteceder a última equipe da noite.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass!_

Desta vez, ela estava sozinha. Teria que encarar todos os presentes de peito aberto e apresentar ao mundo genuinamente a própria alma. A comoção ao interpretar cada verso encanta e emociona a platéia. A audácia do jovem coral em exibir músicas originais impressiona os jurados e o talento de Rachel Berry abre os trabalhos do New Directions nas Regionais. O primeiro passo para assegurar a classificação para a etapa nacional fora indiscutivelmente perfeito.

_What can you do_

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Oh my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_Just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_To get it right, to get it right_

A qualidade do solo sensibiliza até mesmo o responsável pelo Glee Club e os companheiros precisam se esforçar para se concentrar unicamente na continuação da performance e ocupar os devidos lugares no palco. Finn era visivelmente o mais afetado do grupo. Boquiaberto, o grandalhão sequer conseguiu piscar durante a apresentação da ex-namorada. Quinn praticamente relevou o efeito Berry em função dos conflitos particulares revelados com exclusividade para o brasileiro. As Regionais pareciam conspirar para aumentar o grau de nostalgia nos potenciais artistas. "Loser Like Me", o hino ideal para exaltar as diferenças que tornavam os membros do coral tão iguais. As dificuldades enfrentadas no conturbado cotidiano do Ensino Médio são cantadas com uma dose cavalar de bom humor e superação. Tudo o que Will Schuester poderia desejar de seus alunos.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be a loser like me_

A coreografia é empolgante e os saltos mortais executados com sincronia impecável por Daniel e Mike resultam na conquista completa do carisma da platéia. Muitos se levantam e explodem em palmas para a excepcional apresentação do coral da escola Willian Mckinley. O encerramento com as raspadinhas de papel picado significa a incontestável superioridade diante dos grupos adversários. A vitória é justíssima e Kurt corre para cumprimentar os campeões. Blaine percebe a centelha de remorso oriunda do extravagante soprano. Mais tarde, trataria de debater com o quase namorado a possibilidade de retornar à antiga escola.

Noah Puckerman era um sujeito com feições e trejeitos de fáceis leituras. A euforia pela vitória durou até a porta do ônibus ser fechada e ele se apossar do último banco. A perna esquerda tremendo compulsivamente e as mãos ocultando a confusão visível em sua face. O encrenqueiro era péssimo em matemática, contudo, estava plenamente ciente da importância dos próximos dias. Finalmente, o garoto do moicano compreendia o significado da palavra em português mais pronunciada pelo comparsa. Saudade. Saudade da menininha que segurou por meros cinco minutos. Saudade da confiança transmitida pelo olhar de Quinn no instante em que se comprometeu em estar ao seu lado durante o parto. Saudade da completa bagunça em que sua vida mergulhou naqueles nove meses e arrependimento... As mãos reviram o moicano buscando aplacar a sensação de falha que preenchia seus pensamentos no momento. A voz inconfundível do imigrante faz o favor de lhe arrancar das próprias reflexões.

_ Foi mais tranqüilo, né? Quero dizer, ninguém precisou parar no hospital para dar a luz.

_ É, e ninguém precisou ser deportado. – devolve em um frágil bom humor _ Você acredita que vai fazer um ano? Eu não gosto de pensar nisso, sabe? – confidencia o bad boy.

_ Você se arrepende? – pergunta simplesmente o brasileiro atraindo a atenção da loira.

_ Não... Você me conhece, Dan. Eu sou um completo desastre... Às vezes, bate essa vontade de saber como ela está... Ter certeza que a pequeninha está feliz. – Puck confessa em um fiado de voz e pela primeira vez desde o parto, Quinn mira fixamente o irresponsável com algum traço de sensibilidade. Nenhuma palavra se faz necessária.

Lauren chama o namorado e a dramaticidade é desfeita. Finn resmunga qualquer coisa sem importância com loira e Daniel observa a total ausência de tato dos pais adolescentes em ocultar tamanha agonia. A dupla poderia não se ressentir pela decisão, entretanto, o afeto e a saudade não eram simples de camuflar. A peculiar lutadora pede no máximo de sua educação para trocar de lugar com o brasileiro e, obviamente, estar mais próxima do companheiro. A sugestão é acolhida de bom grado e o imigrante se instalada no banco com estrela da noite. A notícia sobre o rompimento se espalhara rapidamente, por isso, a cumplicidade com que engataram uma conversa aleatória chocou tanto os curiosos de plantão. Desinibida, Tina tratou de questionar sobre a estranha harmonia entre os antigos ficantes. Rachel explode em uma sonora gargalhada. Cabe então ao rapaz esclarecer que a amizade permaneceu intacta e que o termino do "relacionamento" fora completamente amistoso. Mike parabeniza o brasileiro pela contensão na carga dramática da judia e as risadas se tornam coletivas. Mercedes se junta ao grupo contando em tom de brincadeira que dera um intimato ao _seu homem _exigindo o fim "daquela palhaçada". A piada é escancarada gerando mais risos e zoações para cima do pobre e ruborizado brasileiro. Santana elogia o nível de persuasão da negra e traz Sam para o meio da bagunça. Logo, os bancos em torno do sexteto são tomados pelo restante dos adolescentes e Will respira aliviado. O maior triunfo nestes dois anos de Glee Club não se limitava ao recém adquirido troféu das Regionais e, sim, a exuberante união de seus estudantes. Apesar das infinitas diferenças, o grupo aprendera a se relacionar e aceitar as extravagâncias individuais. O New Directions ultrapassara a couraça de mero coral da Escola Willian Mckinley, alcançando a profundidade e os laços afetivos de uma verdadeira família.

"_Quando alguém diz que você não pode fazer algo, você tem que lutar e mostrar o seu valor. Afinal, as pessoas adoram aqueles que ressurgem das cinzas", _era a mensagem do tio Bryan Stuart enviada para o sobrinho pouco antes da performance nas Regionais e que traduzia com extrema sabedoria o sentimento de cada integrante do Glee Club no retorno ao colégio em que eram tratados como perdedores. **Superação**.


	11. Eu nasci deste jeito!

**Capitulo 11 – Eu nasci deste jeito!**

_E.E. Cummings escreveu: _

"_Não ser ninguém exceto você mesmo, num mundo que se esforça dia e noite para torná-lo igual a todo mundo é enfrentar a pior das batalhas que todo ser humano pode enfrentar e nunca deixar de lutar."_

Os olhares mortíferos e a falta de resposta ao cumprimento mostravam a raiva latente destinada somente a ele. Mas, que diabos poderiam esperar naquela situação? Na semana anterior, Mike praticamente implorou para que Daniel tomasse seu lugar no plantão noturno da empresa de segurança de seu pai para poder se apresentar na "Noite dos Esquecidos". O rapaz balançava a cabeça descontente. Ele fez um favor para o amigo e estava sendo tratado como um maldito desertor. A questão em chutar a cadeira vazia a sua frente e soltar uma profunda bufada serviu para chamar a atenção dos outros adolescentes. Tina balbucia seu nome e o rapaz se levanta completamente irritado. Tenciona descarregar o nervosismo em um longuíssimo sermão, mas, desiste e sai pisando firme pela porta sem dar qualquer satisfação para o professor recém-chegado. Will revira os olhos para o novo problema. O que estaria acontecendo?

Desde a vitória nas Regionais, a situação social dos cantores do Glee Club pouco se modificou pelos corredores do Willian McKinley. As provocações e deboches persistiram e a tentativa ridícula de arrecadar fundos para custear a viagem para as Nacionais com venda de doces manchou ainda mais a reputação dos adolescentes. A volta por cima poderia ter acontecido com a brilhante sugestão da adorada Holly Holliday em promover um espetáculo com os principais talentos negligenciados no grupo. "A Noite dos Esquecidos" deveria reunir admiradores das artes que estivessem dispostos a pagar para apreciar a iniciativa juvenil. Entretanto, o único resultado positivo do show fora a doação de um antigo professor para bancar a viagem do clube de decatlo acadêmico formado por Mike, Tina, Artie e, temporariamente, Brittany para a grande final em Detroit. Nem mesmo o recente namoro da substituta com o professor de espanhol resistiu à pressão e a distancia. Em menos de dez dias, os campeões retornaram a posição de simples excluídos.

O drama se agrava com a eliminação da equipe de futebol nas quartas de finais diante do atual campeão estadual. Os atletas se superaram durante a partida e o esforço foi recompensado com os aplausos da torcida com o fim do tempo regulamentar. Mesmo o forasteiro lamentou o termino prematuro da temporada. A treinadora Beister estivera certa o tempo todo: ele sempre adorou o esporte, só não sabia disto ainda. Com mais tempo livre, a proposta de Mike para assumir definitivamente seu posto como funcionário da Empresa de Segurança Chang exclusivamente nos finais de semana pareceu irrecusável. O salário era imensamente maior do que o recebido no Breadstix e a carga horária representava um terço do tempo gasto como garçom.

Aos poucos, as reclamações sobre a sua ausência no espetáculo se extinguiram e a momentânea calmaria retornou aos ensaios, que se focavam completamente na preparação para as Nacionais. A distração ocorreu em uma das temidas passagens da coreografia e o desastre ambulante chamado Finn Hudson. O atrapalhado quarterback errou o passo e, involuntariamente, acertou o nariz de Rachel. O sangue, o susto e a inquestionável visita ao médico detonam a concentração dos demais e obrigam o maestro a encerrar antecipadamente o encontro. Puck, Daniel e Artie aproveitam o escasso tempo livre para repassar o conteúdo de cálculo e química antes das provas bimestrais. A média da dupla de baderneiros se aproximava perigosamente do mínimo estipulado para a participação em atividades extracurrilares e não havia forma de perderem o concurso nacional por causa de notas insuficientes. A namorada do cadeirante se une a monitoria e rende perolas incríveis para alivio dos garotos, desacostumados a se concentrar por tanto tempo nos estudos.

A notícia de que Rachel poderia se aproveitar da fratura em seu nariz para uma plástica rouba a cena na tarde de quarta-feira. A justificativa de corrigir um pequeno problema e condicionar a respiração em beneficio da voz não convence ninguém no Glee Club. Contudo, Santana profere em voz alta o que passava na cabeça dos colegas. Todos possuíam algo de que se envergonhavam.

_ Nós podemos parar de mentir sobre como não há coisas que nós não mudaríamos em nós mesmos? – friamente, a latina enumera as características físicas que mais desagradavam os companheiros de coral _ Só estou dizendo que se você se olha no espelho e não gosto do que vê, você deve mudar.

_ Estou muito chocado com o que estou ouvindo, pois, vai contra tudo que o coral incentiva. Vocês precisam entender que a coisa que mais gostariam de mudar é que torna vocês interessantes. – esclarece o maestro.

_ Pode ser senhor Schue, mas, nesta escola, o que nos torna diferente é o que as pessoas usam para esmagar o seu espírito. – lamenta Mercedes escorada no brasileiro.

_ O que nos proporciona a tarefa ideal para a semana. Bom, este é o único clube na escola tem representantes de quase toda raça, religião, orientação sexual ou tribo. Apesar de vocês se entenderem como grupo, a maioria ainda tem problema para aceitar como são realmente. Inicialmente, todos devem escolher canções que definam quem vocês são: as melhores e piores partes e na sexta-feira, nós faremos um número da rainha do amor-próprio... Gaga. – os meninos protestam _ Escutem, garotos. Nós vamos apresentar a canção perfeita sobre este tema: "Born This Way". E eu conto com a ajuda da senhorita Pillsbury para a escolha do figurino. Todos vão usar camisetas brancas decoradas com uma frase ou palavra que descreva a coisa que mais lhes envergonha.

A iniciativa do maestro toma proporções inimagináveis e os tradicionais desentendimentos se transformam em troca de xingamentos. Os adolescentes passam a apontar publicamente o que mais abominam uns nos outros e o professor encontra dificuldade em manter a ordem. Além disso, a campanha para Rei e Rainha do Baile de Formatura ganha mais importância com uma disputa interna. Quinn força a barra com Finn para que se dedicassem integralmente a causa, enquanto que Lauren Zizes e Santana correm por fora para usurpar a coroa da "candidata perfeita". Aproveitando os conhecimentos escusos e a péssima reputação do namorado, a lutadora vasculha o passado da loira atrás de algum trunfo e a latina arma um plano mirabolante para trazer Kurt de volta ao colégio e envolve até mesmo o truculento David Karofsky.

Na contramão das preocupações supérfluas, Daniel e Finn tentam em vão convencer Rachel a desistir da intervenção cirúrgica. Por sua vez, a namorada do capitão do time de futebol acompanha a judia em mais uma consulta e apóia a decisão de mudança superficial.

A apresentação conjunta do melhor dançarino Mike com o principal solista masculino Finn expressa a mensagem exata que o professor pretendia transmitir: aceitação. O asiático não tinha segurança para soltar a sua voz e a última demonstração de dança do grandalhão resultou na lesão da judia. Na seqüência do ensaio, a entrada inusitada do diretor Figgins acompanhado do maior valentão do colégio revolta os alunos. As desculpas soam forçadas e o anúncio de romance com a latina pouco auxilia no convencimento dos demais. Contudo, a promessa do desequilibrado era simples: se redimir e garantir a segurança de Kurt nos corredores. A troca de olhares entre os garotos é expressiva e certeira. Qualquer passo em falso do brutamonte desencadearia uma reação coletiva, ou seja, na primeira ameaça Karofsky teria que acertar contar com os punhos dos rapazes.

Depois de uma conversa sincera com o antigo agressor, Kurt decide aceitar o suposto acordo de paz e retorna oficialmente ao colégio sendo ovacionado pelos companheiros de coral. Blaine e o restante do coral da Academia Dalton aparecem inesperadamente para um número de despedida, que sensibiliza por instantes a maioria dos estudantes do Willian Mckinley.

Mas, nunca na recente história do New Directions a semana transcorreu apenas com boas notícias. A bomba relógio que explode mais uma vez envolve Quinn Fabray, quero dizer, Lucy Q. Fabray. A tática de Lauren Zizes em desenterrar as piores sujeiras de suas concorrentes supera as próprias expectativas e atinge completamente o objetivo ao revelar que o corpo da ex-capitã das animadoras de torcida nem sempre fora tão perfeitamente moldado. A obesidade infantil e os sacrifícios para atingir a forma física atual são espalhados por todo o colégio somente para acabar com a prepotência da loira. Missão cumprida.

Alheio a movimentação em torno da coroa do baile, Daniel apanhava os livros para os últimos períodos daquela quinta-feira quando Quinn lhe acerta em cheio. O menino bufa pelo choque.

_ Ei! Isso virou obsessão ou é por diversão mesmo? – ela levanta os olhos marejados _ O que aconteceu? – nenhuma resposta _ Você quer me mostrar o que tem ai? – ela retém o cartaz denunciativo ao máximo e passa a encarar o chão quando ele retira o papel de suas mãos _ É você mais nova? – a alteração no timbre masculino transparece a surpresa.

_ É, antes de cirurgia plástica, dietas e maratonas de exercícios. Pode rir agora, depois de tudo... Eu nem tenho o direito de lhe impedir. – ao invés de chacota, o rapaz se cala e devolve o material indesejado.

_ O nosso primeiro beijo rolou no seu sétimo mês de gravidez... E eu te achava linda. Então, eu não tenho motivos para rir... Porque eu me apaixonei por você, não pela gostosa líder de torcida. – ela sorri em agradecimento e limpa as lágrimas _ Você está melhor, Quinn? – a menina confirma _ Então, eu preciso correr para cumprir a tarefa desta semana... Ainda to indeciso entre "mal-humorado" ou "cabelo ruim". – o imigrante ajeita o boné para ocultar o emaranhado, a loira repete a ação da festa e usurpa o presente.

_ Eu já disse que gosto do seu cabelo mais natural. – ela ajeita os cachos mais revoltosos e se apodera totalmente do boné _ E você não é mal-humorado, só não sabe contar piada. Você pode ter namorado Rachel Berry, morar com o senhor Schuester e ser o novo cúmplice do Puck... Mas, eu conheço você, estrangeiro. Esse é o seu diferencial, sabia? Você mora há dois anos em Lima e ainda age como um forasteiro. No ano passado, eu lembro de te ouvir dizer que nunca havia se sentido tão bem em uma cidade, apesar da saudade do Brasil. Você precisa admitir, Daniel, que mesmo sentindo orgulho do seu país, você realmente encontrou o seu lar aqui em Lima... Eu só não entendo porque você insiste em manter todo mundo a distância.

_ Eu abri uma exceção para você e, olha o que aconteceu... – reluta o imigrante.

_ Bom... – ela suspira _ Nós estamos atrasados a primeira Barbravenção da história de Ohio. – ela sorri pela confusão estampada no rosto brasileiro _ Ah, o pessoal resolveu tomar uma medida extrema para impedir a Rachel de fazer à plástica. Vamos? – ela oferece a mão ao brasileiro e devolve o adorado boné.

A ação musical no shopping é totalmente maluca e contagiante. Além dos integrantes do Glee Club, boa parte dos consumidores também adere a improvisada coreografia e se diverte na insana operação para convencer a pequena notável de que mudar sua aparência não aumentaria as chances de realizar seu sonho na Broadway. Risadas, aplausos e uma opinião reformulada. Mais uma vez o dia foi salvo graças a união do New Directions.

No último ensaio da semana, os modelitos de jaqueta ocultando camisas brancas com as polêmicas definições pessoais se tornam o alvo da curiosidade coletiva. O próprio maestro entra na esquete e assume a vergonha pelo queixo excessivamente alongado. Santana se limita em observar os companheiros de coral na coreografia de "Born This Way" exaltando as diferenças. Kurt é o primeiro a assumir a mensagem escolhida sustentando as palavras "Like Boys". As meninas surgem na seqüência da música mostrando as definições particulares.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

Puck reconhece que dificilmente pensa com o cérebro, Sam encara com bom humor o apelido de "Boca de Caçapa", Artie supera o estigma dos apelidos por causa dos óculos e Daniel quase desconcentra toda a apresentação com a palhaçada em retirar a blusa e revelar a camisa do Flamengo. Quinn e Mercedes gargalham discretamente da besteira intencional e apóiam silenciosamente o termo _foreign_, ou seja, estrangeiro. Will sorri ao constatar a expressão eleita pelo protegido legal. Na seqüência final, o que não sabia cantar e o que não sabia se encaixar puxam a "nariguda" para o meio da dança. Até mesmo, Emma reúne coragem para declarar em voz alta que sofria de Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo (TOC) e o "queixudo" transmite incentivo a integrando à performance do Glee Club.

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

Com o encerramento do número, a latina se manifesta e aplaude o esforço dos colegas. Insinuando uma desculpa qualquer, ela propositalmente permite que a transcrição em sua camiseta seja vista e, mesmo que "Libanesa" não faça muito sentido para a maioria, a mensagem é captada por Brittany. As justificativas para as escolhas gastam o restante do tempo destinado ao ensaio e a multidão ameaça se dispersar quando o "quatro olhos" se manifesta propagando certa comoção no timbre. Artie afirma que pela primeira vez desde o acidente, seus pais concordaram em deixá-lo sozinho em casa por todo o final de semana com a condição de que os amigos e a namorada estivessem constantemente por perto.

_ Eu vou entender perfeitamente se vocês tiverem programas mais interessantes para o sábado... Mas, eu pensei que poderíamos assistir juntos o amistoso entre Estados Unidos e Brasil e depois emendar com filmes ou videogame. – argumenta o cadeirante totalmente sem jeito.

_ Parece ótimo, cara. Pode contar conosco, não é? – compromete-se Finn.

_ Claro, eu vou poder cornetiar todo mundo depois do baile que a minha seleção vai aplicar no timinho de vocês. A gente pode providenciar umas caixas de... – a ideia de inserir bebida alcoólica nem é concluída pelo visitante.

_ Eu apoio totalmente a iniciativa de vocês se encontrarem no final de semana, mas, ainda há contratos de sobriedade em vigor até as Nacionais. Então, nada de álcool! – recomenda Will.

Mike debocha da alucinada proposta estapeando a cabeça do imigrante. O humor se prolifera entre os jovens e os preparativos para o sábado fervilham com sugestões e comentários descabidos. O plano era simples. Amigos reunidos, dezenas de jogos, diversos filmes, incontáveis pizzas, refrigerante a vontade e uma casa totalmente desprovida de supervisão. O jogo seria um mero detalhe diante da empolgação do grupo. Puck, Daniel, Sam e Santana comandam o debate durante o amistoso e, comicamente, tentam explicar as regras do esporte para os mais desinformados. O primeiro gol brasileiro é desdenhado pela maioria patriota, entretanto, com o "magrelo de moicano", ou seja, Neymar ampliando a vantagem para a seleção tupiniquim, Daniel ganha reforço na comemoração. Puck vibra com a excelente jogada do companheiro de corte de cabelo e insinua que o segredo para a tamanha habilidade do jogador é o moicano. A vaia é generalizada e pipocas voam na direção do encrenqueiro. Nem mesmo Lauren poupa o namorado.

O ambiente entre os integrantes do New Directions estava estranhamente agradável mesmo com o recente rompimento de Santana e Sam e o reconhecimento do relacionamento entre Finn e Quin. Raramente, Rachel era flagrada visualizando ou discutindo algo envolvendo o antigo namorado. O exemplo de desapego é seguido a risca pelo forasteiro, completamente vidrado na partida de futebol. O placar termina favorável para o Brasil e as provocações são obrigatórias. Logo, a euforia do vencedor estava controlada e direcionada para a revanche contra o dono da casa no videogame. Inesperadamente, um gigantesco torneio de futebol é organizado com cem por cento de participação. O resultado é mais do mesmo. As garotas dominam o game e eliminam a ala masculina sumariamente. Como vingança, os rapazes optam por um filme de terror para encerrar a noite de maneira equilibrada. A tarefa da semana não poderia receber um desfecho mais apropriado. A tão desejada aceitação pessoal andava de braços dados com a tolerância em conviver com as peculiaridades alheias e, aparentemente, o New Directions estava sendo bem sucedido em ambas as lições.


	12. Rumores

**Capítulo 12 – Rumores**

O vídeo termina gerando reações diversas entre os espectadores. Atordoada, Santana levanta-se da cadeira e sai batendo a porta do laboratório de informática. O soco desconta na mesa parte da raiva e a boca solta um palavrão incompreensível para o sereno asiático. Daniel amassa com vontade o exemplar do reativado jornal escolar e pragueja contra a aparente melhor amiga. O único satisfeito com os boatos espalhados na primeira edição do "Muckraker" atendia pelo nome de Mike Chang. A namorada havia feito uma imensa contribuição para a sua autoestima. Com um sorriso contido, o dançarino se apressa para alcançar o desaforado brasileiro. A trégua entre os integrantes do New Directions acabara de ser revogada.

_ Que idiotice é essa, cara? "Qual líder de torcida loira está se encontrando secretamente com o loiro do bocão em um quarto de motel?" Primeira página do jornal do colégio! – esbraveja Finn exigindo explicações do jogador em questão.

_ Você não acredita nisso, não é? – Quinn tenta conter o namorado.

_ Deveria? Porque ele não tentaria me dar o troco da mesma forma? – a loira protesta indignada pela desconfiança.

_ Isso é sua culpa! – a latina entra aos berros na sala do coral _ Você disse que eu jogava em "outro time" no seu ridículo programa de queijo derretido?

_ Por que você está chateada? Você jogava mesmo em outro time! Você era das cheerios e, agora, está apenas no Glee Club! – Brittany ingenuamente se justifica.

_ Que parte da palavra segredo não faz sentido para você, Mercedes? Porque diabos você espalhou que eu tava pensando em voltar para o Brasil antes das Nacionais? Os caras do atletismo querem acabar com a minha raça! – grita Daniel ao invadir o recinto.

_ Espera! O que é? Você vai embora novamente? – Quinn se intromete na discussão desencadeando o ódio do quarterback.

_ Você ta mais preocupada com a próxima parada do ligeirinho do que com o nosso namoro? A minha vontade é de quebrar a sua cara, Evans! – resmunga o grandalhão.

_ Cala a boca, Finn! Eu não sou um merda como você, que engana os amigos e rouba a namorada dos outros! – defende-se Sam.

_ Chega! Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu com vocês? Há três dias, todos estavam se divertindo e, agora, não podem nem suportar as presenças uns dos outros? – Will separa os brigões e tenta acalmar a situação _ Finn e Daniel podem parar! Ninguém vai sair desta sala sem a minha autorização. Nós temos que começar os preparativos para Nova Iorque imediatamente!

A contra gosto, os adolescentes se acomodam e efetuam sem a menor vontade os movimentos requisitados pelo homem. Willian precisa intervir diversas vezes para que a tensão se dissipe. A única dúvida era descobrir como a harmonia do grupo se esvaiu tão rapidamente. O sinal determina o termino do trágico ensaio e Sue Silvester comemora a total falta de entrosamento entre os gleeks. O plano da treinadora funcionava perfeitamente.

A negativa destruiu a frágil autoestima da menina. "Eu não vou ao baile e, você não faz o meu tipo". A desculpa ocorreu de maneira espontânea, entretanto, a negra teria que conviver com a ponta de magoa na fala do estrangeiro. "Provavelmente, eu estarei disputando o Estadual". Rachel e Mercedes detalhavam para Kurt e Blaine os recentes foras que haviam levado de Sam e Daniel, respectivamente. O que estaria acontecendo com os garotos do coral? O recém-chegado reage estranhamente após a narrativa envolvendo o loiro. A desconfiança da judia é justificada, parcialmente, pela nova remessa de jornais e rumores espalhados pelos corredores do Willian Mckinley.

O nome do quarterback reserva é novamente destacado em um suposto flagrante com o excêntrico soprano em um motel barato de Lima. Para aumentar a confusão, Artie percebe as sutis indiretas que Santana dispara para sua namorada e descontrolado pelos ciúmes despreza a ingênua garota e a relação desmorona. A semana começara com a corda toda e a bruxa a solta para os integrantes do grupo musical.

No treino de atletismo, o brasileiro é cobrado e intimado pelo treinador a prestar esclarecimentos diante de todos. Finalmente, o mistério é revelado. Sua mãe conseguira um emprego com salário capaz de sustentá-lo. Então, a mulher convidou formalmente o único filho para retornar ao país de origem devido ao fracasso de seu período sob a tutela do pai presidiário. O menino garantiu que não havia a menor possibilidade de partir antes das férias. O ambiente se torna menos caótico e as atividades prosseguem visando a competição estadual. Mesmo contando a verdade, o estrago fora incalculável e os olhares de reprovação persistiram sobre o estrangeiro.

A paciência estava no limite e a obrigação em decorar estúpidas fórmulas de física para o teste oral do dia seguinte não colaboram para a melhoria do humor. Quinn escolhe o momento inadequado para puxar a cadeira e acomodar ao lado do rapaz na biblioteca. Em português, ele clama por uma trégua e respira fundo antes de encarar a invasora.

_ Não quero acreditar que você esteja pensando em sair da cidade, mas, eu não posso exigir nenhuma explicação sua. Por enquanto, me contento em pedir a sua ajuda. E o boato sobre mim é mentira. – acelera a explicação para evitar futuras discussões.

_ Bom... Eu te garanto que não vou embora de Lima de repente. E o que aconteceu? Algo sério? – ele demonstra preocupação, a loira se retrai pela inesperada confirmação.

_ Você me assustou agora... – ela apanha a mão do forasteiro _ É complicado e tem haver com as minhas visitas ao Sam...

A loira informa o brasileiro do infortúnio que colocou a família do jogador em péssima situação econômica. Com os pais procurando emprego o tempo inteiro, o rapaz ficou responsável por cuidar dos irmãos e se desdobrava a noite como entregador de pizza. Quinn se sentia confortável para ajudar no zelo com as crianças, entretanto, não imaginava o peso que o loiro carregava nos ombros. Neste contexto, a vida tumultuada e independente que Daniel levava poderia ser útil para aconselhar o colega nesta fase atribulada. Além de um simples desabafo, o forasteiro se compromete em auxiliar na busca por um emprego mais rentável ao companheiro de coral. A moça pede sigilo e se despede com um demorado abraço. Certas conexões ainda estão a salvo do poderio destrutivo de Sue Silvester.

Quinn se encaminha para o novo endereço da família Evans para mais uma noite brincando com os irmãos do antigo namorado. Durante o relacionamento, ela havia se apegado bastante a dupla de adoráveis pestinhas e sentia-se em divida com o rapaz desde o rompimento nada amigável. Com os pais aceitando qualquer oportunidade de serviço pago e o atleta ocupado na modesta pizzaria, a loira teria horas para desfrutar dos pequenos. De certo momento, as brincadeiras infantis aplacavam a sensação de angústia pela emblemática data. O primeiro aniversário de vida de Beth.

Parados a espreita, Finn e Rachel vigiavam há quase três horas a pousada citada no sensacionalista Muckraker. A conversa entrara em uma profundidade incomoda para o grandalhão e a movimentação externa corta a complicada situação com a judia. Entretanto, desencadeia uma crise em seu relacionamento com a loira. O abraço afetuoso entre os loiros na porta do motel é o estopim que faltava para detonar a desconfiança entre os gleeks.

Novo dia, nova edição sendo distribuída nos corredores do Willian Mckinley. Os indiscretos rumores apontam flagrantes entre Rachel e Finn e Quinn e Sam. Além da primeira matéria assinada por Brittany em que dava a entender o desligamento do professor do espanhol do colégio em função da direção do musical sobre April Rhodes. A tensão no ensaio é dilacerante e praticamente anula o dueto entre os namorados. A combinação vocal entre o quarterback e a ex-capitã das lideres de torcida é destoante e causa estranheza aos ouvidos dos companheiros. Daniel olha desesperado para o celular pela terceira vez e apressa a caminhada. Mais de trinta minutos de atraso para a reunião do Glee Club depois de mais uma rodada de explicações e juras de não abandonar o atletismo antes da principal competição da temporada. A situação estava ultrapassando os padrões aceitáveis. Ao cruzar o pátio da escola, avista o "Boca de Caçapa" saindo rapidamente.

_ Ei, Bocão! O caminho para a sala do coral é para o outro lado, sabia? – berra o forasteiro.

_ É, e o ensaio, normalmente, começa mais cedo, Cachinhos. – devolve a brincadeira retornando para o colégio _ Eu tenho que pegar o meu irmãozinho na escola, meus pais estão ocupados... – desconversa.

_ É bom ficar longe desses boatos por algumas horas, não é? – o loiro mira os pés constrangido _ Eu sei como é, quase levei uma dúzia de raspadinhas no treino de atletismo por causa desta merda de fofoca. E também sei que a pousada Lunar é a mais barata da cidade... Eu e a minha mãe moramos lá nas primeiras semanas em Lima.

_ Nós estamos nos virando por quase um mês... Mas, não tivemos outra saída. – o jogador desaba _ Como... Quem... Contou? – o brasileiro revela a interferência da antiga namorada _ Quinn tem sido ótima para os meus irmãos, sabe? E ela me contou que você praticamente se sustentou o ano passado inteiro... – revela Sam. Pela primeira vez, o brasileiro tinha consciência de que permanência em evidencia na vida da garota.

_ De certa forma, sim. Mas, o que você ta fazendo é muito maior, cara. Eu não me preocupava com mais ninguém... Você cuida dos seus irmãos e ainda leva dinheiro para a casa. É impressionante, mas, deve ser difícil segurar a barra, não é? – se solidariza pelo amigo.

_ É... Minha mãe tinha uma entrevista de emprego hoje... Que... Poderia melhorar bastante a nossa situação... Por isso, tive que faltar o ensaio para buscar os meus irmãos depois da aula.

_ Fico na torcida pela sua mãe e, espero que você pegue algumas dicas com ela, porque, a sua entrevista é nesta sexta-feira. – o rapaz se mostra confuso _ Eu sei que o salário de entregador de pizza é baixo e como o pai do Mike Chang ta expandindo o negócio de vigilância precisa de alguém de segunda a sexta. O dinheiro é muito bom e o horário não se choca com a escola e nem o Glee Club, eu até pegaria se não tivesse quase reprovado... Então, sugeri o seu nome. Sexta-feira, 14h30min, não se atrase, Bocão!

O loiro agradece a ajuda do brasileiro e corre para apanhar os irmãos na saída da aula. Enquanto, o velocista tenta comparecer ao restante da reunião do coral. Em casa, receberia um belo sermão pelo atraso gigantesco. Senão fosse o encontro inesperado com a possessa Quinn Fabray após nova discussão com a pequena notável em referencia aos possíveis solistas nas Nacionais. A sorridente recepção oferecida pelo estrangeiro é rejeitada sumariamente.

_ Quinn, o ensaio já acabou? Droga... Eu acabei perdendo a noção... – a fala é cortada.

_ Os ensaios acabaram para mim se aquela anã continuar em cima do Finn! Eu não agüento mais as provocações, os boatos e você, DANIEL! Você sempre soube, não é? Claro! A mudança para o Brasil se encaixa perfeitamente com isso! – a intensidade da gritaria assusta o atleta.

_ Como é... Que? Do que é que você ta falando? – ele tenta organizar os pensamentos.

_ O professor Schuester negou o rumor de que esteja indo para a Broadway com a April... Mas, pensando bem... Tudo se encaixa! Ele vai tentar o estrelado, você volta para o Brasil... E eu tenho que lidar sozinha com os estragos que vocês causaram a minha vida! – ela tenciona se afastar, ele a impede.

_ Eu não sabia! Isso só pode ser mentira... O senhor Schuester nunca faria isso sem me falar... Sem falar com a gente! – apesar da segurança na voz, a desconfiança descontrola o rapaz _ Agora, que diabos aconteceu no ensaio?

_ Rachel "sugeriu" que o dueto nas Nacionais deveria ser entre ela e Finn! – irrita-se a loira _ E isso não vai acontecer se depender de mim! Eu não aceito que o meu namorado cante uma música romântica com aquela baixinha obsessiva! – o rapaz explode em risadas. A definição é certeira.

_ Quem define o dueto é o professor e, sinceramente... Se você acha que uma canção pode acabar com o seu relacionamento não significa boa coisa. – ela bufa indignada _ Bom, eu conversei com o Sam... E acho que ele ta conseguindo se virar muito bem. Agora, eu pretendo pegar a parte final do ensaio... Você vem? – ela custa, mas aceita a intimação.

No retorno, o rapaz se acomoda ao lado de Mercedes e a loira procura por um assento afastado do namorado. Finn se contorce de ciúmes pela entrada da dupla e a ausência de explicações ou mesmo palavras da sua garota. A intimidade com o brasileiro é encarada como novidade pelo quarterback. Mais um item para a interminável lista de assuntos para serem resolvidos com a companheira. Will implica com o atraso e o abandono da reunião. A justificativa de preparação para o Campeonato Estadual é parcialmente acatada pelo maestro e apoiada pelos colegas.

Atordoado pela possibilidade levantada no rumor sobre o professor trocar o coral por um show profissional, Daniel prefere acompanhar Puck em mais uma noitada do que voltar para o apartamento e confrontar o adulto. O contrato de sobriedade é quebrado pelos participantes mais arredios do New Directions em uma dúzia de doses de vodca e uísque. O resultado é comprovado na manhã seguinte através das olheiras exageradas, o humor insuportável e as reclamações intermináveis de horríveis dores de cabeça. Pelo menos, a escapada não havia sido descoberta pelos fofoqueiros de plantão do Muckraker. A costumeira sessão de reforço em cálculo com Artie é cancelada e os rapazes tentam cochilar antes do ensaio. O cadeirante chama a atenção da dupla pelo comportamento abusivo e o risco corrido desnecessariamente. Afinal, Puck ainda estava em regime de liberdade condicional e qualquer deslize poderia conceder uma passagem só de ida para o reformatório.

A música interpretada por Rachel incendeia o penúltimo da semana em todos os aspectos imagináveis. Além do ritmo eletrizante, a declaração é nitidamente destinada ao baterista e a atual namorada não se sente nada contente com a atitude da incansável concorrente. O dono do moicano parece despertar ao ser convidado para embalar a canção na guitarra e o comparsa tenta manter os olhos abertos para disfarçar o lastimável estado.

_If I could_

_Maybe I`d give you my world_

_How can I_

_When you won`t take it from me_

Empolgado com a vibração da música, o asiático intima o companheiro de dança para um improviso. Apesar da tragédia familiar, Sam também se empolga e faz coro com a ala feminina no refrão de **Go Your Own Way. **A exceção ao acompanhamento musical atende pelo nome de Quinn Fabray e pela primeira, a razão estava ao seu lado.

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

Finn permanece desconfortável durante a apresentação e se prepara psicologicamente para a próxima briga com a loira. Os fogos de artifício dos beijos se alternaram em explosões inesperadas de mau humor. Retornar o namoro já não soava tão esplendidamente bem aos seus ouvidos. Em contrapartida, o bad boy imperava em um impecável solo de guitarra, arrancando suspiros e assobios da peculiar namorada. Os aplausos são insuficientes para a primorosa execução de Rachel, contudo, se "os fins justificam os meios", ninguém poderia discordar dos argumentos ponderados por Quinn na seqüência.

_ Você não acha errado cantar uma música de amor para alguém comprometido? – dispara ironicamente a ex-cheerio.

_ Você é tão hipócrita, Miss Rainha do Baile! Já que está se escondendo a noite em motéis baratos com o Sam! – contesta a baixinha.

_ Rachel, você é incapaz de controlar a própria língua? Ainda com essa merda de boato! – o brasileiro toma o partido do companheiro de time.

_ Belo gesto, Ligeirinho. Só que o Sam não pode se defender por conta própria? – Lauren se intromete.

_ O que você ta fazendo não é legal, cara. Quinn e Kurt tem namorados!

_ Como se alguma vez isso lhe impediu, não é Puck? – devolve Quinn.

_ Calem a boca! Não estou saindo com ninguém! Kurt tem me arrumado roupas limpas e a Quinn está ajudando a cuidar dos meus irmãos! – o envolvido, enfim, se manifesta.

_ Então, por que você estava naquele motel? – questiona Finn.

_ Porque eu estou morando lá! Meu pai foi demitido e nós perdemos a casa... Então, estamos nos virando em um quarto naquela pousada. Estão felizes, agora? – o loiro sai batendo a porta da sala.

_ Vocês se conhecem há dois anos e já deveriam ter aprendido a confiar mais em si mesmos do que em simples rumores. Espero que esta semana tenha servido para ensinar-lhes esta lição! – decreta Will encerrando o ensaio _ Como vocês ficaram sabendo? E porque não me procuraram?

_ O Sam arrumou um emprego como entregador e acabou batendo na Academia Dalton... E ele a Quinn freqüentam a mesma igreja. – explica Kurt _ Nós não podíamos nos intrometer tanto, senhor Schuester. Ele nos pediu segredo.

_ É extremamente difícil lidar com isso... Vocês não entendem como é humilhante para alguém não ter um lugar para chamar de casa... – argumenta Daniel.

O sentimento de culpa e impotência atinge maciçamente os adolescentes do New Directions e a informação é digerida por etapas. O asiático se dá conta do real motivo da indicação do loiro para a vaga na empresa de seu pai. A primeira ação do dançarino ao encontrar o adulto em casa é elogiar descomunalmente o candidato ao emprego e revelar o desfavorável momento econômico vivido pela família Evans. O empresário se compromete em analisar com bastante cuidado o perfil do garoto e fazer o possível para facilitar a admissão. Não é preciso muito esforço da parte do respeitável homem para contratar o educado e consciente Sam Evans. A única exigência é que o menino se comprometesse em começar na próxima segunda-feira e aproveita-se o expediente no final de semana com um conhecido, ou seja, Daniel, para conhecer o equipamento de vigília. Realmente, o salário e a função eram infinitamente superiores ao papel exercido na simples pizzaria. Ao solicitar os documentos para cadastro do novo funcionário, o homem se surpreende pela data comemorativa e parabeniza o loiro. Com um aperto de mãos, dispensa o adolescente e liga imediatamente para o filho a fim de comunicar o desfecho esperado para o caso. Nas palavras do empresário "seria o presente de aniversário ideal".

Mike leva as mãos a cabeça totalmente abismado com a novidade. Tina interroga o susto do namorado e ele, apalermado, tenta compartilhar a informação. O casal corre para reunir o Glee Club e planejar uma ação que pudesse servir como desculpa e apoio para o mais aflito dos integrantes. O maestro sugere a preparação de uma pequena festa surpresa para celebrar a data e entre gritos e ordens, os alunos disparam para comprar guloseimas e bebidas para o habitual encontro. Um lampejo de genialidade pipoca na mente de Quinn, que arrasta Mercedes e Kurt para a loja de penhores. Tarefa? Resgatar o presente perfeito. Totalmente alienado, Sam passa em casa e conta eufórico aos pais sobre o novo trabalho. A mãe vibra com a notícia, entretanto, lamenta ter que comemorar o aniversário do primogênito de maneira tão simplória. O patriarca inventa uma desculpa e se retira do minúsculo recinto. Demonstrar fraqueza em público jamais fora tolerado pelo homem da casa e a tarefa se tornou mais complicada com a esposa arrumando um emprego razoavelmente satisfatório e ele tendo que suar em pequenos bicos. A mulher se despede do beijo com um abraço afetuoso e relembra a necessidade de apanhar as crianças na aula antes de se encaminhar para o ensaio do coral.

A única forma do loiro comparecer ao encontro é levando os irmãozinhos e o aparente silêncio é encarado com certa estranheza. Ele abre a porta e percebe a escuridão, instintivamente, mira o horário no relógio e imagina se teria feito confusão. As crianças lhe puxam para o interior do recinto e o choque que se segue é desconcertante. Os berros de "surpresa" ou "feliz aniversário" e os inúmeros abraços desarmam totalmente o rapaz. As luzes são acesas e a improvisada decoração comove o aniversariante. Uma torta, copos espalhados, garrafas de refrigerante, travessas repletas de doces e salgados e ridículos chapeuzinhos específicos para festas infantis fazem a alegria de seus irmãozinhos. Velas são colocadas em cima do bolo e os amigos lhe obrigam a realizar um pedido mentalmente e soprar para apagar as frágeis chamas. A cena era extremamente surreal. Apenas os treze componentes do New Directions e o professor de espanhol. Apesar da ausência da banda, os instrumentos musicais permaneciam no recinto a mercê do humor dos adolescentes. Após se deliciarem com as brincadeiras infantis e as guloseimas compradas às pressas, Finn pede formalmente desculpas e entrega um pacote representando o grupo. Desembrulhar o presente leva Sam as lagrimas. Rapidamente, a menininha e o garotinho se agarram ao irmão mais velho. "Não chore, Sammy", fala candidamente a pequena Stacy para comoção geral. O presente era simplesmente o violão penhorado pelo rapaz semanas atrás.

_ Nós precisamos de você, Sam, e faremos tudo para ajudar a superar essa fase. Mesmo com as boas notícias de que você e a sua mãe conseguiram novos empregos, eu tive conversando com o meu pai... E bem... Seu pai sempre trabalhou com vendas, não é? – o loiro confirma _ Acho que meu pai pode indicá-lo para uma vaga na agência de seguros, sabe? Hoje em dia, indicações são essenciais no mercado de trabalho. – frisa Rachel provocando risadas nos amigos.

_ Eu e o Mike também deixamos escapar para os meus pais sobre a dificuldade da sua família, Sam... E... Há muitas opções de moradia que podem se encaixar com as possibilidades de vocês neste momento. Entrega o cartão para os seus pais, é da imobiliária da minha mãe. – revela Tina _ Ela garantiu que pode ajudar a encontrar uma casa ou apartamento para a sua família. – o rapaz apanha o cartão e agradece a interferência. Will se orgulha pela postura adotada pelos alunos.

_ O papo ta muito bom... Mas, eu e o meu parceirinho aqui – Puck se refere ao caçula da família Evans _ Queremos experimentar aquele bolo, não é? – o menininho concorda recebendo a primeira fatia da torta.

O bolo é devorado rapidamente e a animação retorna ao improvisado festejo. As conversas paralelas e a vontade crescente das meninas em paparicas as crianças distrai e divide os adolescentes em grupinhos. O brasileiro se isola para devorar o pedaço de torta e se acomoda nas proximidades dos instrumentos. A proposta de retornar a adorada pátria causou uma bela bagunça em seus conceitos e o discreto repique na percussão ajudava a espantar a saudade dos trópicos. O batuque é cortado com a chegada de Rachel e a mania incontrolável de dialogar.

_ Atrapalho? – ele nega sumariamente _ Nem tivemos a oportunidade de conversar nesta semana, né? Então, me conta... Quanto de verdade existe no rumor sobre você?

_ Eu diria que metade. A minha mãe me convidou mesmo para voltar, mas, não antes das Nacionais. Não decidi nada ainda, só que vocês são muito mais próximos de mim do que os meus pais. Honestamente, eu estou bem em Lima... – confessa o forasteiro arrancando um sorriso da menina.

_ É estranho, não é? Nós sermos mais ligados a completos desconhecidos do que aos nossos parentes de sangue. – revela certo ressentimento.

_ É, também acho... Você se magoou pela Shelby ter adotado a filhinha da Quinn e do Puck? – o estrangeiro tem coragem de pronunciar em voz alta o que a judia jamais oficializou.

_ Não... Eu me decepcionei por ter sido rejeitada novamente. Aquela mulher me conheceu e preferiu recomeçar com outra criança. A senhora Corcoran optou novamente pela forma mais fácil, mais confortável. Eu não guardo magoas, só dúvidas... E lamento por acompanhar a mesma história com a Quinn. – Rachel abre a guarda.

_ Mais cedo ou mais tarde... Todo mundo quer saber o motivo, né? Você por acaso já pensou que a Shelby e a Quinn agiram bem? Quero dizer, as duas sabiam que as crianças seriam amadas... Alguns pais não se preocupam em demonstrar isso, mesmo ficando com os filhos... – confessa o brasileiro com certo rancor.

_ É, existe lógica neste argumento... – a judia desvia o olhar para o odiado casal _ Você não fica enojado desse agarramento? – o garoto gargalha _ É obvio que esse "amor todo" é forçado...

_ Você sequer escuta o que o pessoal fala sobre essa a mania de cercar o Finn? Não, né? Deixa eu tentar de outra forma... – ele retoma o batuque para surpresa da menina _ _Deixa acontecer naturalmente, eu não quero ver você chorar... Deixa que o amor encontre a gente... Nosso caso vai eternizar! _– ele traduz parcialmente a música e arranca um sorriso da solista e atrai o interesse dos colegas.

_ Isso é o samba? – ele confirma sendo, imediatamente, estapeado da latina _ Idiota! Eu não acredito que você sabia tocar e nunca nos mostrou, Cachinhos!

_ E ta esperando o que para continuar, Dan? Você acha que nós não vamos tentar dançar? Eu e o Mike arrasamos no forró, o samba não pode ser tão difícil... – incentiva Tina.

O rapaz se torna o centro das atenções e argumenta para a impossibilidade de levar uma canção apenas com a percussão. Will se apresenta com o cavaquinho e Puck e Sam se armam com violões. As primeiras tentativas de harmonia musical são cômicas e somente o professor consegue atingir notas semelhantes ao ritmo brasileiro. Aos poucos, o quarteto encontra uma cadencia própria e as garotas exigem letra. O rapaz emenda em uma mistura bizarra de português e inglês a famosa canção de Jorge Aragão, Eu e Você Sempre.

_Logo, logo assim_

_Que puder, vou telefonar_

_Por enquanto tá doendo_

A música agrada aos ouvidos dos amigos e o repique mais calmo é propicio para que os corajosos se arriscassem nos primeiros passos de samba. O casal asiático acerta alguns movimentos, Santana e Brittany apenas ousam em antigos passos das coreografias da líder de torcida e confundem a dança com sensualidade. A dupla arranca gargalhadas dos presentes. Mercedes, Rachel e Kurt arriscam ações mais bem humoradas e acabam incentivando a aproximação da pequena Stacy.

_E quando a saudade_

_Quiser me deixar cantar_

_Vão saber que andei sofrendo..._

Quinn não cogita se misturar a brincadeira e se limita em observar o seu alvo predileto e capturar o real sentido da letra. Finn ensaia alguns toques na bateria para não destoar do restante dos músicos, enquanto Artie se junta aos companheiros na cômica roda de samba. No fim das contas, o aniversário de Sam recebe a devida comemoração e encerra perpetuamente o ciclo de boatos e suspeitas dentro do Glee Club. O batuque é finalizado e as inexperientes "passistas" exigem que o brasileiro eleja a "rainha" da Escola de Samba New Directions.

_ Depois de analisar detalhadamente todas as concorrentes – debocha o boêmio _ Eu preciso reconhecer que a melhor sambista foi a Stacy. – a menininha vibra com a escolha e Daniel mostra o tradicional jogo de cintura brasileiro para escapar de uma situação bastante complexa. O verídico é apoiado incondicionalmente e a atração retorna para a mesa de guloseimas. Sam fixa o olhar novamente na improvisada faixa e reconhece. Realmente, havia sido um feliz aniversario.

_E agora longe de mim_

_Você possa enfim_

_Ter felicidade_

**Mais um capítulo postado! Agradeço a quem vem acompanhando a história e se possível, gostaria de pedir que deixem sua opinião ou sua crítica. Comentários sempre são importantes para o desenvolvimento de uma história. Bem até a próxima semana com o capítulo sobre o Grande Baile! Entramos na reta final da segunda temporada, o Glee Club está rumando para Nova Iorque! Espero que a escolha de um samba na composição deste capítulo agrade! Ah, queria agradecer a AnaCarol pelo comentário deixado na semana passada... Um comentário sempre enriquece o trabalho de quem escreve!**


	13. O Baile

**Capitulo 13 – O Baile**

A chuva esperada para bimestre inteiro resolveu cair justamente naqueles quatro dias. Nos quatro dias destinados ao Campeonato Estadual de Atletismo. Cleveland estava debaixo da água. Azar. A única definição para os últimos quatro dias vividos pelo principal velocista da Escola Willian Mckinley. As corridas seguiram normalmente, apesar, das constantes chuvaradas e da pista totalmente encharcada. A pratica esportiva aliada ao frio e a exposição continua a água só poderiam resultar em uma indesejada situação: gripe. O abatimento, a tosse e a febre dificultavam o desempenho do rapaz, que registrou tempos inferiores aos conquistados nas competições anteriores. Mesmo adoentado, Daniel havia se classificado para as finais dos 100 m e 200 m. A expectativa era estar entre os cinco melhores e chamar a atenção dos poucos olheiros universitários. A risada é automática ao conferir no visor do celular o nome _Mercedes. _Pontualmente às 19 horas, a ligação da negra servia para colocar o amigo em dia com as novidades dos bastidores do Glee Club. Entretanto, a informação da terça-feira muda o tom da conversa.

_ Não tem cabimento você e a Rachel irem com o Sam para o baile! – esbraveja do outro lado de Ohio.

_ Você disse que estaria ocupado com o campeonato! – a menina segura a gargalhada. O acesso de ciúme do _seu homem _estava hilário _ E nós vamos como amigos! Ah! Os meninos da Febre Bieber vão apresentar um número dançante!

_ Legal! Devo chegar a Lima na quinta-feira, então, nós iremos juntos ao baile! – decreta o rapaz.

_ Ok. Eu posso incluí-lo no nosso esquadrão de apoio aos solteiros! Mas, ansioso para amanhã? Não me contento com nada menos do que o ouro, ouviu gato?

As besteiras descabidas distraem o atleta. O ritual continua com a ligação diária de Will Schuester, do tio paterno e as mensagens impertinentes de Rachel, Puck e Artie. Entretanto, ele concede uma exceção a si mesmo e direciona um SMS para a candidata a rainha do baile. _"Pirando com a campanha à coroa?". _

Impaciente. Quinn Fabray estava extremamente insuportável e obcecada com a disputa para a corte da festa de Formatura. As provas do vestido, a escolha da maquiagem, os preparativos para alavancar mais votos entre os estudantes e a eterna necessidade em lembrar de cinco em cinco minutos Finn a respeito dos compromissos. O pobre rapaz só conseguia respirar tranquilamente durante os ensaios. A atmosfera do Glee Club parecia transformar e suavizar a carapaça de intocável. Os cochichos e risinhos trocados com Mercedes e Tina aumentaram consideravelmente. Silenciosamente, ela vibrava pelos bons resultados conquistados pelo alvo preferido e se preocupou ao ouvir o relato da "irmã negra" sobre os sintomas do provável resfriado. Daniel nunca fez papel de manhoso. Os livros espalhados sobre a mesa e os intermináveis exercícios de biologia não atraiam mais a atenção feminina. Por isso, o alerta do celular não causou tanta histeria. O sorriso é imediato. _"Sim, posso contar com o seu voto?". _A recepção da resposta desarma a feição sorridente do rapaz. A crise de tosse e a dor dilacerante pelo corpo derrubam o forasteiro. _"Voto é secreto, Fabray, e eu nem sei se sobreviverei até o baile". _O exagero desconcentra definitivamente a garota de seus deveres escolares. Os dedos percorrem o teclado do celular rapidamente. Em Cleveland, o menino mal mantém os olhos abertos para a leitura do novo SMS. _"Fiquei sabendo da gripe. Descansa hoje, vence amanhã para comemorar no sábado. Boa noite, Ligeirinho". _Ele joga o celular para o canto e permite que o sono lhe domine. Pela primeira vez, Daniel sentiu saudades de casa. Saudades de Lima.

As três horas de viagem praticamente voaram tamanha a dor acumulada nos cinco dias concentrado para a competição. O brasileiro retornava com a medalha de prata na prova mais veloz do atletismo, o quinto lugar nos 200 metros e um belo elogio de um importante olheiro. No retorno, as novidades são intragáveis. Jesse estava de volta. Brittany recusa o convite de Artie e as campanhas para a coroação do baile ultrapassam o bom senso. O único fator interessante era a ideia de Puck em batizar o ponche durante a comemoração. Com os terríveis históricos, a alternativa da dupla é convocar o cadeirante para a operação.

Com a primeira opção musical descartada, a responsabilidade de comandar a festa se transferiu inteiramente para o New Directions. Escolhas de repertórios, ensaios e breves coreografias são criadas para a noite de sábado. O maestro não queria desperdiçar o tempo do coral apenas para os preparativos para o bendito baile. Entretanto, o envolvimento com o evento agravou-se por livre e espontânea vontade. Will havia ajeitado a vestimenta social do protegido nos dias afastado do apartamento. O rapaz silencia diante da demonstração de afeto. A buzina do carro de Mercedes relembra ao garoto do horário combinado para o "esquento" no Breadstix.

_ Por que o Jaque Leclair ta sentado com a gente? – questiona visivelmente irritado o forasteiro. Ninguém entende a comparação. _ Piada nacional. Agora, quem pode me explicar a presença deste idiota? – o ofendido contém a reação.

_ O meu problema com o Jesse foi resolvido, Dan. Espero que os meus amigos possam seguir o exemplo. – o brasileiro cede _ Então, meninos, ansiosos para reativar a Justin Bieber Experience? Vocês fizeram tanto mistério sobre as músicas...

_ Vamos diversificar os artistas, mas, seguimos apostando no pop. Ah, eu posso adiantar para as minhas lindas acompanhantes – as meninas agradecem o galanteio do loiro _ Que teremos uma estréia para o grande público nesta noite!

_ Sério? Eu estava realmente curioso para conferir a sua qualidade vocal, Daniel, já que como dançarino, você impressionou na demonstração de funk para o Vocal Adrenaline no ano passado. – ironiza Jesse, o estrangeiro releva e se ocupa em cumprimentar os antigos colegas de trabalho. A entrada do casal candidato aos postos de rei e rainha conturba ainda mais o ambiente.

_ Ei, pessoal! Vocês estão incríveis. E não se esqueçam de votar na gente no baile! – solicita Quinn gentilmente.

_ Foi mal, só que a gente já decidiu nossos votos, né Sam? – provoca o brasileiro _ Zizes e Puckerman. – os garotos sorriem debochado para a loira. A negra estapeia o ombro do _seu homem _pela grosseria desnecessária.

_ Ei, Jesse, o que você pediu? Ovos mexidos? Eu sei que você prefere servido na cabeça dos outros. – Sam e Daniel explodem em risadas e Rachel cora violentamente. O antigo membro do Vocal Adrenaline responde a altura. Mercedes é obrigada a intervir.

_ Chega! Vocês estão arruinando a vibração positiva do momento. Temos que festejar, não é? Meus queridos, vocês estão deslumbrantes, nos vemos mais tarde, certo? – o par se despede e Quinn mira o estrangeiro com uma ponta de magoa, ele desvia o olhar _ Essa noite tem que ser alucinante!

_ Hoje tem, galera! – com a fala do brasileiro, o quinteto brinda e se encaminha para a comemoração estudantil.

No instante em que adentram ao salão totalmente decorado, Puck, Artie e Mike abordam Daniel e Sam para se apressar para subir ao palco. O número de abertura seria realizado pelo quinteto e a expectativa das meninas se devia ao inusitado repertório apresentado recentemente pelo grupo.

_It's Friday, Friday_

_Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!_

Quando a polêmica canção de Rebecca Black começa a ser interpretada, as gargalhadas são inevitáveis para o restante do New Directions. Apesar da letra, a empolgação dos cantores e os passos mirabolantes de Daniel e Mike arrancam suspiros da platéia. Realmente, os meninos realizam uma façanha ao conseguir efetuar uma versão muito superior a original. O baile inicia pegando fogo e as meninas se reúnem na frente do palco para tietar os companheiros de coral. Os aplausos consagram o quinteto e incentivam a tomada de coragem para a primeira apresentação do brasileiro diante do público. A batida eletrizante do funk invade o recinto causando surpresa entre os estudantes e entusiasmando os membros do New Directions.

_ Vamos transformar o Colégio Willian Mckinley em um verdadeiro baile funk do Rio de Janeiro! – a frase gritada pelo carioca é ovacionada pelos adolescentes.

_Se ela dança, eu danço!_

_Falei com o DJ_

_Pra fazer diferente,_

_Botar chapa quente_

_Pra gente dançar_

A música em português não diminui a empolgação e os movimentos dos garotos em cima do palco são repetidos na pista de dança. Jessé é o único a bufar pelas péssimas lembranças resgatas pelo estilo musical. Sensualidade nunca coube aos padrões do Vocal Adrenaline. Até mesmo o engessado David Karofsky se anima em arriscar alguns passos do desconhecido gênero. Santana ri da pouca habilidade do acompanhante, enquanto fita Brittany, Lauren e Tina se esbaldando em movimentos mais elaborados e ousados. Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt e Blaine acompanham o entusiasmo, entretanto, optam pela cautela na dança.

_Me diz quem é a menina que dança e fascina,_

_Que alucina querendo beijar_

_Ela só pensa em beijar, beijar, beijar!_

_E vem comigo dançar, dançar, dançar!_

_Se ela dança, eu danço!_

Finn permanece atônico com a gritaria e o fervor do baile inteiro. Quinn se deleita com a confusão no rosto do par e a espontaneidade presente na perfomance do alvo preferido justamente no palco. Ela avista a rodinha dos colegas de coral mais a frente e, inusitadamente, arrasta o quarterback para junto dos amigos. O grandalhão se sente mais a vontade rodeado por rostos amistosos e arrisca discretamente um remelexo. O brasileiro aproveita completamente o momento com o microfone em mãos e suspira mais aliviado com a manifestação positiva dos jovens com o encerramento da canção. O quinteto se retira e o romance se instaura com a vez de Rachel brilhar. Os rapazes se acomodam nas respectivas mesas para um breve descanso. Puck aproveita para incitar os cúmplices para a ação da noite e Daniel, precisa recusar o pedido de dança de Mercedes. Apesar da promessa de partirem para a pista na seqüência, a negra entristece pela ausência de um genuíno acompanhante. O loiro vira mais um copo de água para se recuperar após duas agitadas canções e percebe o abatimento da black diva. Elegantemente, Sam se dirige a moça e a convida para dançar. O sorriso retorna automaticamente para a sua feição.

A dupla de encrenqueiros do colégio atrai intencionalmente a atenção de Sue Silvester e o cadeirante tem liberdade total para contaminar o inofensivo ponche com uma dose de vodca. O trio comemora o plano bem sucedido com um demorado brinde. Agora, o baile começaria oficialmente.

O antigo espião se maravilha com a apresentação da ex-namorada e, verdadeiramente, se ressente por romper o relacionamento de maneira tão ríspida. Com o romantismo exagerado, o garoto do moicano corre para os braços da namorada transformando o trio de infratores em dupla, que se contenta em virar mais doses da bebida batizada. Quinn percebe o olhar da cantora vidrada em seu namorado e se apega ainda mais aos seus braços. Ocupada em assegurar a coroa e a continuidade de seu envolvimento amoroso, a loira dispara palavras significativas sem notar que ingressara no campo visual de seu alvo de vigília.

_ Estou tão feliz de estar aqui com você. É tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. – Finn ensaia um sorriso torto como singela resposta a grandiosa declaração. A garota se dá conta da infeliz vigilância.

A reação do forasteiro é dar cabo do quarto copo seguido e encarar a loira perplexo. O casal asiático lhe chama e, rapidamente, o rapaz se distancia do local ocupado pelos candidatos a realeza do baile. O grupinho gargalhava com a proeza dos três baderneiros em sabotar o ponche da temida treinadora das lideres de torcida. Blaine, Brittany e Tina assumem a incumbência de empolgar a festa e Kurt se reúne aos companheiros de coral. Sam e Mercedes também se aproximam depois de sucessivas danças. O brasileiro finge estar enciumado e puxa a moça para o seu lado. Os amigos debocham do senso de posse do cantor estreante e o bom humor impera na rodinha. Entretanto, a atmosfera pesa no centro do salão com um principio de discussão entre Finn e Jesse. Santana se aproxima e alerta os garotos sobre a confusão. A multidão dificulta o trajeto dos rapazes e no instante em que alcançam o local é tarde. Depois de uma tentativa vergonhosa de Finn em atingir o universitário com um soco, os dois são expulsos do salão pela técnica das cheerios. Os apelos da candidata ao trono da noite são ignorados e o anúncio dos donos da coroa é assustador. Em uma seqüência de estranheza e constrangimento, o diretor Figgins declara que Karofsky venceu como rei e que o posto de rainha seria ocupado por Kurt. O silencio só é quebrado pela correria desesperada do rapaz em questão e do namorado que se apressa a alcançá-lo. Santana segue o mesmo roteiro e do palco se perde entre a multidão com Brittany em seu encalço. Quinn é a última a abandonar os holofotes, entretanto, dispara na direção do banheiro. Mercedes ameaça procurar a "irmã", mas, é impedida pela judia. Rachel sabia que tinham contas a acertar.

Com o desfalque de metade do elenco do New Directions, a alternativa encontrada é repetir os cantores. Tina, Lauren e Mercedes se voluntariam para iniciar o rodízio com a empolgante "**Don't Stop The Music**" e intimam os melhores dançarinos para comandar a improvisada coreografia. De livre e espontânea vontade, Artie e Puck retornam ao palco para incorporar a linha hip hop com mais um hit de Rihanna em conjunto com Eminem, "**I Love the way you lie". **O público continua ovacionando a trilha sonora da festa e Sam assume os vocais com a música que deveria ter realizado em sua audição para o Glee Club, **Billionare**. Com a aproximação do desfecho da celebração adolescente, a ideia de Mercedes em exibir a canção que ensaiava despretensiosamente com o _seu homem _como um número coletivo é aceita unanimemente. A composição "**Mas que Nada" **antecederia a fatídica dança dos coroados, isso, se a "inusitada" rainha desse as caras. Mercedes e Sam iniciavam a canção com a cobertura dos passos de Mike e Tina.

_Oaria raio_

_Oba oba oba_

_Mas que nada_

_Black eyed peas came in to make it hotter_

_We beat the party starters_

As candidatas derrotadas voltavam ao salão estranhando a empolgação e se deslumbram com a performance dos companheiros. A única atitude cabível é correr para frente do palco e prestigiar o esforço coletivo em manter o compromisso assumido por Will Schuester. Daniel arranca aplausos com uma breve sambada antes de interpretar o seu respectivo trecho.

_Mas que nada, sai da minha frente_

_que eu quero passar, pois o samba está animado_

_O que eu quero é sambar _

Com a brecha na letra, cada um improvisa um passo de dança com completo destaque. A platéia ovaciona o salto mortal do brasileiro, o passo de dança de rua do asiático e o inusitado movimento do dono do moicano. A apresentação é finalizada e o diretor respira aliviado ao avistar Kurt se encaminhando para receber a "coroa".

_ Ei, parabéns pelo show! – Quinn sussurra para o estrangeiro, que agradece brevemente _ Eu não acredito que o melhor dançarino do baile vai ficar fora da dança mais importante da noite.

_ Para você ver que nem tudo sai da forma que a gente sonha. – vocifera o rapaz se desencilhando do braço da loira para alcançar a judia _ Tudo bem, Rachel? Nós estávamos preocupados. – a garota lhe encara e percebe nitidamente a vigília da loira.

_ Você não vai tentar se acertar com a Maggie Fitzgerald? – o brasileiro mostra confusão _ A boxeadora do filme "Menina de Ouro". – a explicação não nutre resultado _ Quinn me deu um tapa no banheiro. – o garoto não contém a exclamação e é esmurrado pela judia _ Não ouse fantasiar com isso, seu pervertido! O namoro dela com o Finn tá praticamente arruinado depois daquela ceninha... Não vale a pena lutar por vocês, Dan?

_ Valeria lutar pela Quinn do ano passado, mas, não por essa candidata obsessiva a rainha do baile! – confessa o forasteiro bagunçando os cachos. De longe, a jovem citada reconhece o gesto. Ele estava agoniado.

_ A Quinn está tão assustada com tudo que aconteceu no ano passado que achou mais fácil simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu... Mas, fingir não significa que ela não sinta mais nada, só que ta apavorada. Agora, vem! A gente precisa ficar ao lado do Kurt!

Enfileirados na escada que servia de acesso ao palco, os integrantes restantes do New Directions apóiam a atitude do jovem soprano com sonoros aplausos. O restante dos presentes segue a mesma linha, contudo, o único homossexual assumido do Willian Mckinley compreende perfeitamente a intenção dos colegas. Ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito com seus amigos. Porém, o antigo opressor não demonstra a mesma disposição em incentivar o companheiro de realeza e foge da tradicional dança de "rei & rainha". Ponto para Blaine, que imediatamente cumpre o papel de namorado com maestria.

_Você pode dançar_

_Você pode extravasar _

_Tendo o melhor momento da sua vida_

Para suavizar a tensão, os gleeks se misturam as "majestades". Brittany abaixa a guarda e concede a dança para o antigo namorado e Daniel reflete sobre as palavras de Rachel, que se esbalda ao lado de Sam. Puck e Lauren improvisam cômicos passos e Mike e Tina dão um verdadeiro espetáculo na pista de dança. Balões começam a cair anunciando o desfecho do baile e Quinn reforça a vigília sobre o forasteiro. Ele apenas sorri.

_Sexta à noite e as luzes estão baixas_

_Procurando por um lugar para ir_

_Onde toque a música certa, entrando no balanço_

_Você procura por um rei_

_ Eu não pretendia tirar ninguém para dançar, mas, não costumo recusar convites.

_ Você quer dançar comigo, Daniel? – pergunta a loira abrindo um sorriso invejável. Ele apenas estende a mão. Convite aceito.

_E quando você tem a chance_

_Você é a rainha da dança_

_Jovem e doce, apenas dezessete_

_A Rainha da pista de dança_

O último dueto é apresentado excepcionalmente por Santana e Mercedes, que fica contente em visualizar a cena entre o _seu homem _e a sua _irmã. _Apesar dos infortúnios da noite, Rachel compartilha da mesma sensação. Quinn reencontra o toque estrangeiro que jamais conseguiu apagar da memória. O peitoral do forasteiro parecia talhado especialmente para aconchegá-la. Ela ergue o semblante para explicar a errônea declaração para o quarterback horas atrás.

_ Dan, aquilo que eu disse para o Finn... – ele corta a justificativa.

_ _Então, me diga por que nós conversamos quando dançamos tão bem?_ – cantarola o forasteiro excluindo a acompanhante de qualquer explicação, ela agradece mentalmente pela gentileza _ _E você sabe que não pode ficar, mas eu gostaria que pudesse.² _- o último acorde é executado e, oficialmente, o baile de formatura obtém seu desfecho, diferentemente, das histórias ali protagonizadas.

_Veja aquela garota_

_Veja que cena!_

_Se tornando a rainha da pista de dança_

**Mais um capítulo postado! Agradeço a quem vem acompanhando a história e se possível, gostaria de pedir que deixem sua opinião ou sua crítica. Comentários sempre são importantes para o desenvolvimento de uma história. Bem até a próxima semana com o penúltimo capítulo da história! Entramos na reta final da segunda temporada, o Glee Club está rumando para Nova Iorque! Espero que a escolha das músicas nacionais apresentadas neste capítulo agrade!**


	14. Funeral

**Capítulo 14 – Funeral **

George Eliott escreveu uma vez...

_"Não há desespero tão absoluto como aquele que vem com os primeiros momentos de nossa primeira grande tristeza. Quando ainda não sabemos o que é ter sofrido e ter se curado. Ter se desesperado e recuperado a esperança."_

Houve desculpas esfarrapas de Finn e acusações infundadas de Jesse. Nenhuma das palavras contribuiu para diminuir a decepção estampada nos rostos das ouvintes. Quinn não queria escutar mais lamentos. Rachel não precisava testemunhar mais uma atuação melodramática. Ainda bem que o foco estava totalmente direcionado para as Nacionais. Diante disto, problemas e discussões deveriam ser deixados em segundo plano. Depois de dois anos de trabalho árduo e superação, o New Directions merecia estar no topo do mundo. Entretanto, ninguém prometeu que estariam livres de turbulências.

_ Eu quero apresentar o nosso novo consultor, Jesse St. James. – anuncia Will Schuester no primeiro ensaio da semana _ Também quero frisar que ainda estou no controle, ok? Tenho toda a confiança do mundo em vocês. Só acho que podemos usar toda ajuda que conseguirmos. Então, vamos continuar com a nossa tendência bem-sucedida de fazermos músicas originais. Estou pensando em um número coletivo e um dueto.

_ Eu e a Rachel deveríamos fazer o dueto. Arrasamos nas Regionais do ano passado. – sugere Finn entusiasmado.

_ Sim, arrasou a gente. Nós perdemos. – Quinn dispara ressentida pela animação inoportuna do namorado.

_ Eu concordo que Rachel mereça destaque, mas, Finn, é melhor você ficar fora desta vez. A maioria dos caras daqui são cantores mais talentosos e Mike Chang e o Daniel, que mal se arriscam em solos, são excelentes dançarinos. – o consultor ataca impiedosamente _ Você se apresenta com a presença de palco de um zumbi. – o quarterback retribui a ofensa com xingamentos. O brasileiro se irrita pela tremenda perda de tempo.

_ St. James pode ter vencido quatro campeonatos nacionais, mas, foi estúpido o suficiente para ser expulso da faculdade no primeiro semestre! E nós nem vamos considerar que esse idiota só ta fazendo isso para chamar a atenção da Rachel? Sinceramente, senhor Schue, eu to cheio de coisas para estudar e não to a fim de ficar ouvindo as asneiras do seu novo consultor... Posso ir para a biblioteca? – Mercedes tenta conter a explosão do amigo. Desde o acontecido no baile e a resolução do drama **Fuinn, **o forasteiro estava irremediavelmente mal-humorado.

_ Claro que não, Daniel. Nós devemos priorizar a preparação para Nova Iorque e espero que ninguém resolva relaxar justamente agora. Jesse, você deveria pegar mais leve com seus conselhos.

_ UAU! Bons argumentos para alguém praticamente invisível no ano passado. – o imigrante bufa _ Bom, a estratégia dos campeões é identificar sua estrela e construir a apresentação ao seu redor. – arquiteta o antigo solista do Vocal Adrenaline.

_ Por isso, teremos audições para encontrar o nosso astro nesta semana – define o maestro.

_ Então, o papo de nos aceitarmos como somos e de trabalhar em equipe era besteira? – questiona acertadamente Puck.

O professor encera o protótipo de ensaio e declara que as inscrições para a disputa do papel principal nas Nacionais estavam oficialmente abertas. Apenas Kurt, Santana, Mercedes e Rachel se mostram interesse. O falecimento da simpática Jean afeta parcialmente o Willian Mckinley. Kurt e Finn tentam levar alguma espécie de consolo para Sue Silvester, entretanto, lidar com a perda de entes queridos é desconcertante. A incapacidade da treinadora em retornar ao antigo quarto da irmã ou mesmo pensar nos detalhes para o trágico funeral é reconhecida diante dos jovens, que abraçam a causa e decidem conceder aos conhecidos da adorável figura a oportunidade de se despedir. Ninguém gosta de gastar a juventude fantasiando sobre a hora de partir deste mundo, entretanto, os membros do New Directions nunca estiveram tão expostos aos dolorosos ritos de adeus.

Com boa parte do coral ocupado na disputa pelo solo nas Nacionais ou nos preparativos para a triste despedida da adorável irmã de Sue Silvester, Artie, Puck e Daniel gastam o tempo livre revisando a matéria de geometria para as provas finais. Os encrenqueiros estavam convictos de que não escapariam da recuperação.

_ Eu não acredito que nenhum cara se empolgou em brigar por um solo! – estranha o brasileiro. _ Além do Kurt, obvio.

_ Por que você não tentou? Eu nunca perderia o meu tempo competindo com aquelas malucas. Se nem o Finn se empolgou, eu não arriscaria a minha pele contra Rachel e Santana. – desdenha o moicano.

_ Você namora Lauren Zizes e tem medo da Rachel? – questiona o cadeirante constrangendo o bad boy _ Honestamente, eu não tenho o menor interesse em lidar com tanta responsabilidade.

_ Fala sério, Artie! Desde que o seu namoro terminou, você ta irritantemente desanimado e... Espera! – o celular do brasileiro toca interrompendo o dialogo.

A feição do estrangeiro descolore com o processamento das informações e as poucas falas captadas são suficientes para que Noah dispare a procura de Willian Schuester. Algo extremamente doloroso estava sendo revelado para o melhor amigo naquele momento. O aparelho cai das mãos do adolescente e o deficiente físico se antecipa em desligar a torturante ligação. Silêncio. O barulho de passos apressados quebra a monótona e desagradável situação. Daniel balbucia palavras repetidamente e tenciona se levantar, quando o adulto lhe intercepta e exige a explicação do ocorrido. O esclarecimento desestabiliza mesmo a dupla de espectadores. Cruel coincidência.

O funeral da irmã caçula da treinadora das cheerios é elegantemente triste. Dezenas de pessoas se acomodam na modesta capela e se comovem com o discurso de adeus escrito por Sue e lido pelo professor de espanhol. Os integrantes do Glee Club não seguram as lágrimas e os únicos informados da segunda tragédia confortam o forasteiro. Mesmo que o luto provoque sensações semelhantes, a temida tarefa designada ao menor de idade era inexplicavelmente mais destrutiva do que a despedida para a técnica.

"_Quando se ama alguém, como eu a amei, é como se estivesse preso a uma corrente invisível e não importa quão longe esteja, você sempre poderá senti-la. E agora, sempre que sinto essa corrente, sei que não há ninguém na outra ponta e sinto como se estivesse caindo no absoluto nada. Então, lembro da minha irmã." _

Os adolescentes se levantam e, Will, impede o movimento do protegido. A ação contraditória desorienta o grupo, entretanto, Puck e Artie são rápidos para conduzir a situação da maneira desejada. Quinn observa com um estranho desconforto a emblemática expressão facial do seu alvo. Jamais a feição do estrangeiro estivera tão apagada. Os olhos melancólicos, o rosto aflito e as mãos incessantemente transitando entre os cachos e os olhos. Ele estava chorando? O maestro repousa o braço nos ombros do garoto e a atitude desespera a loira. O que estava acontecendo?

A canção preferida de Jeannie é excepcionalmente interpretada pelo New Directions e, aos poucos, as pessoas se aproximam para o último aceno. Daniel some e a pressa do encrenqueiro em segui-lo aumenta a sensação de pavor da antiga líder de torcida. A atmosfera no interior da igreja se torna intragável e o imigrante busca algum sossego na parte externa. O impensável é encontrar a fatia de conforto nas palavras da pessoa que mais se dedicou a aterrorizar o coral.

_ Ei, criança! – Sue se aproxima do banco ocupado pelo estrangeiro.

_ Ei, treinadora! Eu sinto muito pela sua irmã... – declara o rapaz com a voz embargada.

_ Obrigada. – agradece sinceramente _ Significou muito você ter vindo, e, eu sinto pelo seu tio. – a mão da mulher acaricia levemente os desgrenhados cachos.

_ _É tão estranho, os bons morrem jovens... Assim parecer ser quando me lembro de você... Que acabou indo embora cedo demais¹... _– timidamente, o menino improvisa a tradução da lindíssima canção de Renato Russo.

_ Música brasileira? – ele confirma _ Bela canção. Eu admiro a sua força, ligeirinho, em querer fazer isso por conta própria. Mas, é algo pesado demais para uma criança suportar sozinha, então, mantenha-se firme, certo?

_ Prometo tentar... Treinadora, qual é a pior parte disto tudo?

_ A parte mais difícil em se despedir, menino, é ter que fazer isso todos os dias.

A adulta se levanta e encara o adolescente a sua frente com uma ponta de incentivo. Infelizmente, ambos tinham muito em comum naquele momento._ "Você ta feliz agora? Estou sentindo o suficiente para você? _A lágrima. A discussão. A batida da porta. O fim. Mais um erro. Mais um gigantesco erro para a interminável lista de bobagens de Finn Hudson. Nada poderia consertar os problemas que tivera com a primeira namorada no ano anterior e o estúpido resgate serviu apenas para atrasá-los. Para magoar. Para camuflar o inevitável. Não existia mais nenhum rastro do primeiro amor. Somente a falsa sensação de bem-estar. Atualmente, substituída pelo arrependimento. Quanto tempo desperdiçado! O quarterback descarrega a raiva no volante. Tantas pontes para serem refeitas e a dúvida... Seria tarde demais?

O garoto do moicano tagarelava com o garoto da cadeira de rodas, aparentemente, sobre o garoto do espanhol. Instantaneamente, Quinn limpa as lágrimas e a mente dos resquícios de decepção pelo termino do namoro. A intenção se limitava em conseguir uma carona para casa e descarregar a dosagem cavalar de emoções no travesseiro. Entretanto, os planos seriam radicalmente alterados. Lauren se compadece pelo estado lamentável da ex-rival do baile e permite a entrada no carro do namorado. Puck estava estranhamente elétrico e falando descontroladamente. A namorada mostra compaixão pelo abalo emocional do rapaz e se dispõe em dirigir. A continuidade da conversa acaba com o restante de controle que a loira mantinha.

_ Então, você e o quatro olhos vão mesmo acompanhar o Ligeirinho? – a frase de Lauren congestiona os pensamentos da passageira.

_ Vamos. Ele não quer que o senhor Schuester interrompa os preparativos para as Nacionais. Tudo bem para você, baby? Nós partimos em meia-hora. – a fala de Puck é totalmente surreal.

_ Eu me zangaria se você não fosse, Puckerman. O garoto não merecia passar por isso.

_ Alguém pode me dizer o que ta acontecendo com o Daniel? – suplica a menina. O casal se entreolha. A lutadora dá de ombros, o rapaz suspira cansado _ Por favor, Puck.

_ Ainda é segredo, Quinn. – a angustia da garota é incontestável _ Bom... Isso vai vazar mesmo... Ontem, nós estávamos na biblioteca, quando o Dan recebeu uma ligação... O tio dele morreu em um acidente... E. Ah... Precisa que um familiar acompanhe todo o processo, entende? E como o pai dele ta preso... – o bad boy conta a horripilante tarefa.

_ Vocês saem em trinta minutos? Passe na minha casa. Vou estar pronta. E juro que te persigo até a Carolina do Sul, senão me levar junto! – a fala incisiva da loira e a estrondosa batida a porta não deixam dúvidas. O trio acabara de se converter em quarteto. A lutadora se mostra indiferente e somente recoloca o carro na estrada.

Pela quarta vez, o professor suplica para que o adolescente reconsidere a jornada com os amigos e permita a sua presença. Rejeição sumária. O brasileiro afirma que a ação deveria ser feita exclusivamente por ele e que nada mais deveria desviar o foco do coral das Nacionais. A estimativa era que na segunda-feira estivessem de volta. A buzina insuportável do veiculo de Puck soa e o rapaz desce as escadas. Will corre para repassar os últimos avisos e exigir ligações a cada seis horas. A surpresa é constatar a presença de Quinn no banco de trás. Daniel bufa e ordena a sua saída imediata. Ela se nega e a culpa recai sobre os ombros do motorista.

_ Eu nunca viraria as costas para você, estrangeiro. – a frase destrói a defesa e o rapaz, enfim, entra no carro.

_ Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até que alguém me explique o que ta rolando aqui e desde quando vocês são tão próximos! – exige Puck.

_ Depois que eu sai da sua casa, Puck, nós namoramos. – relata simplesmente.

_ Ninguém traiu você, certo? – reforça o brasileiro.

_ Eu posso lidar com isso, mas, por que vocês não estão juntos agora?

A dúvida persiste até Puck dar a partida no automóvel e ligar o rádio. A música invade e suaviza a atmosfera. O brasileiro repousa a cabeça no escoro do banco e suspira exausto. A "invasora" percebe o desgaste e oferece a mão como oferta de apoio. Pelo espelho, Artie captura o enlace e, segurando a risada, compartilha o flagra com o motorista.

Os indícios de que a infeliz notícia se espalhara surgem na terceira hora de viagem. Mensagens entopem as caixas de entradas de Artie e Puck. Ninguém ousa se dirigir diretamente ao estrangeiro, com exceção do guardião legal que liga de hora em hora. O rosto do cadeirante se contorce com o nome piscando no visor de seu telefone e a necessidade de falar quebra o pacto de silêncio.

_ É o Finn. Ele sabe que você veio com a gente, Quinn?

_ Não, mas, não tem problema. Nós terminamos. – o forasteiro exibe um quase sorriso.

O co-piloto atende a ligação e na seqüência, a própria loira é requisitada por Mercedes.

_ Ei, Quinnie. Achei que deveria lhe informar a respeito do tio do Dan... Você soube?

_ Infelizmente, sim. – ela escolhe cuidadosamente as palavras.

_ Certo. E que barulho é esse? Aonde você ta?

_ Em algum lugar no caminho para a Carolina do Sul. – ela escuta um gritinho abafado e contém o riso.

_ Eu não esperava nada menos de você, _irmã. _Por favor, cuide bem do meu gato e me atualize sempre que possível!

A loira concorda com os termos e, rapidamente encerra o contato. Silenciosamente, o brasileiro lhe encara buscando por respostas e apenas a nomeação da curiosa basta para trazer alento a abalada feição. Sonolento, ele repousa o braço sobre os ombros da companheira de viagem, automaticamente, lhe trazendo para perto. A ação arranca leves gargalhadas da dupla sentada na frente. O ambiente se torna mais suportável. Daniel balbucia um palavrão em português direcionado aos impertinentes amigos e apaga.

O celular desperta o estrangeiro na quinta hora desde a partida de Lima. O advogado de Aaron Stuart questionava sua localização e a expectativa de chegada em Charleston. Jackson Muller se responsabilizaria por toda a burocracia para liberação do corpo do grande amigo, contudo, fora barrado na estúpida necessidade do reconhecimento do cadáver por um familiar direto. Com o irmão preso e sem possibilidade alguma de ser liberado para a tarefa em função da extensa ficha criminal, a única alternativa seria contar com o sobrinho menor de idade, que residia em uma cidade de Ohio há mais de 12 horas de viagem. Todavia, a ligação afetiva entre tio e sobrinho era inquestionável, apesar de recente. O menino se comprometeu imediatamente. Daniel Aragão Stuart parecia corresponder aos elogios rasgados do introspectivo caminhoneiro. A incumbência do menino seria somente reconhecer. O restante ficaria a cargo do advogado e dos colegas de Bryan. Com a confirmação de que estaria na cidade no meio da madrugada, Jackson pode se dedicar a acertar os detalhes pendentes do indesejado funeral.

O quarteto para pela primeira vez para abastecer o carro e os próprios estômagos. Puck se mostra esgotado pelas horas na direção e apesar da garota se prontificar, o estrangeiro praticamente exige o volante. Daniel precisava desesperadamente de algo para manter a mente ocupada. Mesmo sem a devida habilitação, o proprietário repassa as chaves e se joga no banco de trás. Estirado no banco, o bad boy solicita de brincadeira as mesmas regalias. Quinn nega veementemente e o novo motorista gargalha com a palhaçada do comparsa. Artie ironiza o corte e passa a comandar o som. Quilômetros a frente, os garotos acomodam o cadeirante no banco de trás. Pela primeira vez, o brasileiro se sente confortável para formular uma conversa com a garota. O ronco estridente de Noah Puckerman garante total sigilo.

_ Como você está, Dan? – questiona Quinn depois das risadas pelo grotesco barulho produzido pelos adormecidos.

_ Tentando me focar apenas na estrada... E, você, lidando bem com o rompimento?

_ É sério? – ela reage descrente _ Nós discutimos e eu peguei carona com o Puck. Quando, eu soube só pude pensar em estar ao seu lado. Eu não preciso mais lidar com o Finn.

_ Pode ser, mas, eventualmente, vai ter que lidar com o motivo da separação. Rachel?

_ Não sei, acho que todo o nosso relacionamento era falso.

_ Parece que você se tornou especialista nisto... – ataca o brasileiro causando mal estar na acompanhante.

_ UAU! Você e o Finn teriam muito que conversar, especialmente sobre a minha "incapacidade" de me mostrar vulnerável. – ele lhe encara confuso _ Finn falou que pareço não sentir as coisas.

_ Fingir não quer dizer que você não sente... Apenas, que está assustada.

Quinn aumenta o volume do rádio e decreta o fim do dialogo. Diferente do antigo namorado, o forasteiro era capaz de interpretar seus sinais e compreender seu estado de espírito. A garota estava completamente apavorada em se mostrar tão frágil diante dele.

Léguas mais tarde, a loira assume a direção e o rapaz se preocupa em repassar o respectivo trajeto. Cumprindo com a palavra, o advogado rapidamente comparece ao recinto para auxiliar na liberação do corpo mesmo na calada da noite. O recinto é carregado e Artie prefere esperar no carro. Jackson se dispõe a acompanhar o menor durante a identificação, entretanto, a proposta é rejeitada. O funcionário conduz Daniel até o local e revela o corpo parcialmente carbonizado de Bryan Stuart. O empregado se retira e o adolescente desaba. As lágrimas despencam e ele cambaleia. A sensação de desespero é aterradora e ele nem se dá conta da porta sendo aberta e de passos se aproximando rapidamente. O movimento de uma mão. O enlace e a sutil percepção de recuperar a noção do chão. Quinn não se atreve a encarar o cadáver e esconde o rosto no peito do forasteiro. Contudo, a presença junto a ele basta. O choro compulsivo é compartilhado e a agonia encravada no peito do adolescente se esvai. Daniel retoma o equilíbrio, suaviza a conexão e relaxa o próprio corpo. A respiração retorna a normalidade e a menina lhe fita sugerindo a saída da funesta sala. Ele concorda e a loira lhe puxa gentilmente pela mão.

O quarteto se instala na casa que abrigou o adolescente no início do ano por sugestão do próprio advogado. O trio de Lima se espanta com o espaço e conforto mínimos. O forasteiro sempre poupou detalhes de sua temporada afastado de Ohio. O funeral fora marcado para a manhã seguinte e os jovens logo se acomodam. A jornada fora totalmente extenuante. Puck e Artie se jogam nos sofás da sala, reservando o único quarto para a garota. Daniel permanece incomunicável escorado no vão da porta. Tão logo, a dupla adormece, a loira transita até a entrada e se aninha entre os braços brasileiros. Jamais havia presenciado tamanho pavor na feição de seu alvo favorito. Nada parecia afrouxar o fardo sustentado pelos inexperientes ombros do estrangeiro.

_ Me dá a mão e vem comigo?

Ele gesticula que sim e estende a mão. Quinn lhe encaminha e, pela segunda vez, dividem o leito sem que intenções mais levianas sejam cogitadas. Daniel mira o teto fixamente e aceita o abraço. O conforto é indiscutível, no entanto, era impossível distinguir a mínima reação no menino. Ela fecha os olhos e se concentra na alterada respiração do rapaz. Ele estava em choque mais uma vez. Era doloroso testemunhar tanto tormento sem poder efetuar mais do simples gestos. Nenhum dois consegue pronunciar qualquer palavra e, eventualmente, o cansaço concede breves instantes de sossego em um sono quase reparador.

O alarme do celular soa e a menina se apressa em desligar o ruído e se descobre envolvida em um terno abraço. Quinn observa a face rígida do rapaz e trata de desperta-lo distribuindo leves beijos por todo o rosto. Antes de abrir os olhos, o forasteiro corresponde ao beijo e presenteia a jovem com um sorriso genuíno. O primeiro em 48 horas.

Amigos, vizinhos e colegas de trabalho comparecem a cerimônia e tentam repassar uma espécie de confortam ao sobrinho. O entrelace entre o quase casal permanece indestrutível. O padre recita palavras que soam familiares para o brasileiro em luto.

_**"A parte mais difícil em se despedir é ter que fazer isso todos os dias. Todos os dias enfrentamos a mesma verdade. De que a vida está passando rapidamente. Que o nosso tempo aqui é curto. E para homenagear os que se foram, devemos viver bem nossas vidas."**_

O funeral é encerado e Puck se responsabiliza por acomodar Artie no carro, concedendo um tempo extra para o rapaz. Quinn entende a necessidade e apressa em ajudar os colegas de coral. O único a quebrar a solidão é Jackson, informando que Aaron gostaria de receber a visita do filho, que concorda em respeito ao advogado e a memória do tio.

O presídio e a fisionomia lastimável do pai abalam ainda mais o impressionado adolescente. O encontro não reproduz laços ou gestos afetivos mesmo com a intenção louvável de Aaron Stuart. O ruído de alguém abrindo a porta emperrada chama a atenção de Puck, que desgruda os olhos do celular e da mensagem direcionada a namorada.

_ E ai, como foi... – a seriedade é substituída pelo choque da mudança considerável na aparência do amigo. Os cachos não existem mais _ O que aconteceu? Resolveu radicalizar, Cachinhos? – o som das gargalhadas ecoa pela casa atraindo Quinn, possessa pela ousadia do encrenqueiro. Entretanto, acaba se unindo aos amigos pela inacreditável novidade.

_ Eu resolvei tentar um visual mais limpo. Acho que precisava de uma renovada... – o cadeirante percebe a chegada do colega e finaliza o contato com Tina.

_ O que temos, aqui? – debochando dos cabelos raspados _ Era a Tina. O pessoal não para de ligar ou mandar mensagens. O professor Schue também ligou a pouco pedindo o nosso horário de chegada. E o seu pai?

_ Ele só queria se desculpar e me entregar isso... – mostra a petição _ A minha guarda definitiva em favor do senhor Schuester. – Quinn respira aliviada.

_ Então, você pretende ficar mesmo em Lima?

_ Se me quiserem... – o imigrante sorri aceitando o abraço da jovem _ Agora, eu tenho uma última coisa para fazer antes de irmos... A única coisa que eu sinto falta em Ohio. O mar.

Puck aprova a sugestão e o quarteto se dirige para realizar o desejo do brasileiro. Artie recusa a possibilidade de se banhar e permanece apenas na areia se comunicando com o restante do New Directions. Daniel corre e se joga imediatamente no oceano. Puck se livra da camisa e desaparece nas ondas. Os gritos pela baixa temperatura da água divertem a dupla na beira-mar. O cochicho e os sorrisos travessos denunciam o plano "maligno" antes da execução. Quinn percebe a armação e corre do dono do moicano, entretanto, não escapa das garras do velocista. Os comparsas apanham a garota e sem piedade a jogam no mar. Artie gargalha da pegadinha e tenta fotografar a perseguição frustrada da vitima. Mais água é jogada na "pobre" jovem. Puck cansa da brincadeira e se aventuras nas ondas maiores. Daniel permite, finalmente, que a loira lhe alcance e suje com um punhado de areia. Como vingança, ele agarra a garota e cola seus rostos.

_ _Você não tem medo de mim... Você tem medo é do que amor que você guarda para mim²_... – cantarola a canção brasileira em inglês no meio das ondas _ Obrigado por estar aqui.

_ Eu nunca viraria as costas para você, estrangeiro.

O sorriso se alarga no rosto do forasteiro e a aproximação é inevitável. A sensação é bastante semelhante a vivenciada no primeiro beijo trocado. A confusão de sentimentos e a ausência completa de expectativas ou rótulos diferencia e define a perpetua quase relação.

A formulação instantânea de um sorriso e a dissolução de pendência pretérita que impediam o entrelace amoroso provocam a estranha sensação de libertação em Quinn Fabray. Apesar do infortúnio que originou a viagem, o resultado fora superior as inimagináveis perspectivas. Entretanto, a aparente resolução do casal duraria pouco e seria quebrada, literalmente, por um balde ou uma porção de água fria. Cortesia de Noah Puckerman.

A bomba de água salgada força o afastamento e Daniel pragueja comicamente em português e dispara atrás do encrenqueiro. A menina se limita a mais um mergulho e se despede do mar, acomodando-se na areia ao lado de Artie e cora pelas fotos registrando momentos tão peculiares. Exaustos pela corrida desenfreada, os rapazes se jogam no chão. O movimento da caixa torácica do brasileiro entra na cadencia serena do oceano e o vai e vem das ondas minimiza o luto. Daniel já poderia dizer adeus a Charleston desprovido de culpa ou remorso por tentar seguir adiante.

Os poucos pertences são recolhidos e a chave entregue ao mesmo vizinho de seis meses atrás. O dono do carro assume o volante e não há pressa. De forma distinta, cada um conseguiu ajeitar reflexões e receios em meia a empreitada de luto e perda. A noite cai e a primeira parada é feita em um posto qualquer que compensa os modestos serviços pela maravilhosa vista para o mar. Enquanto Puck acertava a conta, o casal e o amigo aproveitavam para admirar a paisagem. O motorista fita o horizonte e animado aponta um brilho chamativo nas alturas.

_ _Podemos fingir que os aviões no céu à noite são estrelas cadentes_? – cantarola com as mãos nos bolsos.

_ _Eu poderia realmente usar um desejo agora_! – distraidamente, Quinn agarra o braço do forasteiro e segue com a canção _ _O que você desejaria se tivesse uma chance?_

_ _Eu quero ser um bilionário estupidamente ruim... Comprar todas as coisas que eu nunca pude ter... _– argumenta Artie musicalmente.

_ Foi mal, mas, não to animado para pensar em nada, não... – Daniel reconhece a falta de entusiasmo para participar da pequena brincadeira e recebe o apoio dos amigos.

O quarteto retorna ao trajeto e as mudanças na direção ocorrem eventualmente. O ambiente no caminho de volta é mais ameno e a conversa serve para distrair e aproximar mais o inusitado grupo. Artie revela que precisava de uma brecha para digerir completamente o termino com Brittany antes da viagem para Nova Iorque. A loira cede e, finalmente, responde às intermináveis dúvidas sobre a pragmática briga com Rachel durante o baile. As maliciosas perguntas de Puck arrancam gargalhadas dos rapazes e envergonham a garota, que ainda assegura estar bem o bastante para agüentar a provável reconciliação Finchel. Daniel não comenta a declaração da acompanhante, porém, se mostra satisfatoriamente aberto para esmiuçar o seu período como habitante de Charleston. Alcançam à cidade Lima pouco tempo antes do amanhecer de domingo. Com os garotos do moicano e da cadeira de rodas ressonando pesadamente no banco de trás, Quinn estaciona o carro diante sua casa com certo pesar. O longo suspiro e a mesma interrogação de seu interior se vislumbra na face apagada do garoto ao seu lado. A abertura das portas não ameaça o pesado sono da dupla no banco de passageiros. Ele se escora no carro e espera que a garota abra o portão. A incomoda separação. Quinn retorna a repousar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e a respiração de ambos acelera.

_ O que eu posso dizer para agradecer o que você fez? – ele tenciona um obrigado, ela lhe cala com um beijo.

_ Já passei por isso, lembra? Eu conheço bem essa sensação absurda de desorientação, de desespero... – as mãos do rapaz abraçam a cintura da menina, aproximando ainda mais os corpos _ Você se lembra do discurso da treinadora Silvester no funeral da irmã dela? Quando ela disse que amava tão profundamente a irmã que se sentia invisivelmente acorrentada e permanentemente conectada a Jean, sabe? – o garoto relata recordar parcialmente do fato _ O Finn terminou o namoro por não sentir por mim algo semelhante... – a feição do rapaz se contorce de ódio, ela se ressente pelas palavras escolhidas.

_ Finn! – há raiva na pronuncia _ E agora a sua preocupação é saber se eu me sinto desta forma contigo? – o semblante se torna mais sereno e o timbre normaliza _ Eu gosto da liberdade e odiaria me sentir preso a alguém... Então, não. Mas, você e eu... Simplesmente... Parece certo.

A resposta ecoa sem a mínima missão de reatar a torpe quase tentativa. A clareza dos olhos verdes de Quinn reflete quão inadequado é o momento para exigências e mais pressão sobre seus ombros. Daniel sorri e deposita um carinhoso beijo na face da loira e acompanha, pacientemente, a entrada em sua moradia. A viagem realmente encontrara seu desfecho.

Os garotos asseguram que mais ninguém precisaria se inteirar dos pormenores protagonizados no trajeto. A porta se abre e Will está apostos para recepciona-lo com um demorado abraço. Quinn havia ligado para avisar da chegada. A conversa é rápida e o esgotamento determina que o domingo do quarteto seja totalmente dedicado a suas respectivas camas. No meio da tarde, Daniel levanta rapidamente para comer qualquer coisa e se depara com Emma auxiliando o seu guardião legal em uma animada "faxina". A cena serve para refrescar a memória do adolescente em levar ao conhecimento do professor a possibilidade de ser efetivado como guardião legal permanente. A notícia pega o maestro de surpresa, entretanto, não existe nenhum questionamento. A proposta é prontamente acatada pelo homem, que se compromete em agilizar a papelada no dia seguinte. O brasileiro respira aliviado e se encaminha novamente ao quarto. Apesar da aceitação, a tristeza pela perda da única figura paterna atinge novamente o jovem.

A segunda-feira começa apática nos corredores do Willian Mckinley. O quarteto se apresenta para as aulas e o forasteiro aceita de bom grado os abraços e palavras de conforto dos amigos. Contudo, prefere se distanciar. A ideia de seguir a vida indiferentemente a dor pelo luto é abominável. Graças a divulgação dos solistas nas Nacionais, a atenção se transfere para o ensaio da tarde e algum sossego lhe é oferecido. Quinn não lhe dirigiu a palavra, contrariando a direção de seus olhos. Permanentemente devotos ao garoto. A folha em branco com o nome do grande cantor confunde os candidatos e acirra os ânimos. A entrada do professor de espanhol silencia a guerra de egos.

_ Eu mudei de ideia, garotos. Nós vamos voltar ao que nos trouxe aqui... Músicas originais interpretadas pelo grupo todo. Somos um time e, somos melhores quando trabalhamos como um só. Não importa o resultado, vamos fazer isso juntos. Então, vamos começar! Eu quero duas canções épicas antes das rodas do avião tocarem o chão do aeroporto de Nova Iorque... – a frase é interrompida pela interferência do apático imigrante _ Sim, Daniel?

_ Eu... Eu só queria agradecer à vocês... Pelas mensagens, telefonemas ou a companhia nestes dias... Porque foi a situação mais difícil que eu enfrentei... E não teria conseguido nunca sozinho... Não quero atrapalhar a preparação para as Nacionais, mas, me sinto meio em divida, já que vocês cantaram no enterro da irmã da treinadora Silvester e eu não consegui... – o professor concorda _ Puck e Tina, se puderem me ajudar... – o moicano se apossa da guitarra e a asiática se senta no piano _ One Last Breath, do Creed.

_Por favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo_

_Eu estou me segurando em tudo que acho ser seguro_

_Parece que eu achei a estrada para lugar nenhum_

_E eu estou tentando escapar_

_Mas estou no meu um último suspiro_

_E deixe-me dizer_

Jesse é o primeiro a perceber a excessiva carga dramática e a razão subjetiva da apresentação. Inicialmente, o antigo participante do Vocal Adrenaline se surpreende apenas pela qualidade do cantor, que mesmo com deslizes sabe transmitir o sentimento exibido na composição. Depois, os olhares são facilmente notados. Metade do coral reveza a atenção no cantor e em uma colega. Abismado. Jesse St. James estava abismado pela sua lentidão em montar o quebra-cabeça. Quinn Fabray tentava conter as lágrimas e o estranho boato de que a garota teria participado da mórbida viagem rende um estalo ao universitário. Ela era totalmente apaixonada pelo irritante brasileiro, que parecia corresponder aos sentimentos. O mais intrigante era que o segredo se mantinha intacto para boa parte do Glee Club, fato inédito pelo alto nível de indiscrição dos adolescentes. Entretido com as próprias conclusões, o tetracampeão nacional deixa escapar a conflitante reação de Finn. O grandalhão escuta a música do companheiro sem entender, obviamente, o contexto oculto da situação, porém, se comove com a lógica de que desperdiçara o ano inteiro a toa e arriscara o romance com a garota perfeita. O flagrante no auditório do beijo entre Rachel e o insuportável "consultor" acelerou seus reflexos para trazê-la de volta de algum modo. Ele estava cansado de fingir. E o quarterback vive seu próprio momento de entendimento. Fingimento. O motivo para romper com Quinn e perceber a grandeza de seu amor por Rachel. _Fingimento. _O pior erro que poderia ter cometido. _Fingimento. _A melhor inspiração que poderia processar. Nada mais de fingimento. Finn se responsabilizaria totalmente pela concretização de um dueto Finchel em Nova Iorque.

_Me abrace agora_

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que_

_Talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes _

Mercedes não conseguiu conversar direito com Daniel naquela segunda-feira. Coincidentemente, passara horas agradabilíssimas com o Sam depois das inúmeras gentilezas na noite do baile. E a aquela manhã não poderia ser diferente. O loiro acompanhara a negra nas incessantes tentativas de forçar um dialogo com o _seu homem. _Estranhamente, o uso do termo possesso caira drasticamente nos últimos dias. Estranhamente, Mercedes assistia o fatídico solo do _seu homem _assegurando a mão do _seu quase namorado. _O entrelace romântico ocorrera tão repentinamente que o segredo pareceu a melhor alternativa, pelo menos, até as Nacionais. Sam sorri levemente e ela não tem medo de corresponder. A única pendência era descobrir uma maneira de aproximar os melhores amigos novamente, o que não poderia ser tão difícil... Haja vista a intensidade dos olhares trocados durante a canção. Rachel e Kurt continham a comoção e nem mesmo os pequenos deslizes do cantor apagavam o brilho do número. A judia recebe um cutucão do extravagante amigo e olha na direção apontada. Quinn Fabray estava chorando mesmo? Rachel sorri não pelo fim da concorrência ao coração de Finn, entretanto, pela intuição de que as coisas pareciam estar retornando aos eixos depois de uma trágica semana. E não. Rachel Berry jamais acharia graça nas lágrimas de Quinn.

_Olhos tristes me acompanham_

_Mas eu ainda acredito que tenha restado algo para mim_

_Então, por favor, venha ficar comigo_

_Porque eu ainda acredito que tenha restado algo para você e eu_

O trecho não poderia descrever com mais propriedade e profundidade o quase casal. A comoção visceral na voz do forasteiro determina a rendição dela às próprias lágrimas. Apenas a contundente declaração de ainda esperar por um futuro sem impedimento, sem despedidas e, principalmente, sem quase. Houve suplica, não exigência. Finalmente, Quinn tomou consciência do que parecia _tão certo. _Tão pleno. Nada mais de fingimento.

Daniel encerra a canção e, imediatamente, os companheiros se levantam e lhe abraçam. O professor aplaude o aluno e relembra a tarefa da semana. Compor músicas originais e trabalhar pesado nos movimentos de dança. Jesse revira os olhos para o modesto planejamento. Mike, Tina e Brittany agarram o quarto integrante da "elite dançante" do New Directions e lhe repassam as primeiras idéias para a montagem da coreografia. Finn se atrasa e esbarra na loira antes de abandonar a sala de ensaio. O constrangimento pelo recente rompimento é visível e o jogador quebra o silêncio.

_ Ei, valeu... – fala simplesmente, ela disfarça o abatimento e questiona o agradecimento _ Sei que você está magoada agora, mas, foi muito legal não ter saído do Glee Club.

_ Se eu desistisse do coral, meus planos para Nova Iorque seriam arruinados. – sorri pela confusão na expressão masculina.

_ Que planos? – rebate preocupado.

_ Você vai ver. – ela se retira do recinto esbanjando um invejável sorriso e sem perder de vista certo estrangeiro.

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que_

_Talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes... _

**Observações**

¹ Música do Legião Urbana – Love in the afternoon

² Música de Adriana Calcanhoto – Medo de Amar

**Penúltimo capítulo da segunda temporada de Glee e, consequentemente, de We'll Be Alright. É certamente, o capítulo com mais cenas originais e espero que tenham agradado. Agradeço pelas pessoas que sempre acompanham a fanfic e me motivam a prosseguir com a escrita! Na semana que vem, o desfecho em Nova Iorque... E, estive pensando em encerrar definitivamente a história com um pequeno bônus sobre as férias de verão. O que acham? Valeria a pena? Fico no aguardo de opiniões!**


	15. Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque

**Chegou o momento mais esperado dos dois anos de Glee: Nacionais. Foi extremamente gratificante os meses escrevendo essa continuação, especialmente, pelo apoio dos leitores e do interesse demonstrado nesta "versão" alternativa de Glee. Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 15 – Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque**

Quinn bufa novamente. O coral estava estagnado no aeroporto de Ohio há duas horas esperando permissão para embarcar no vôo para a Nova Iorque e o tédio começava a se manifestar nos adolescentes. Quinn não se encaixava neste padrão. O seu problema estava sentado com Puck e Sam fazendo piadinhas idiotas e perturbando a única concentrada na tarefa repassada por Will Schuester na semana anterior. Rachel tentava se focar exclusivamente na composição da música para as Nacionais, contudo, sofria com as provocações do trio. Finn parece adivinhar os pensamentos da judia e pede que os amigos parem com os deboches ou procurem outra pessoa para atormentar. O trio concorda e se encaminha para fazer de Mercedes à próxima vitima.

_ Você sabe que os três só estavam brincando, não é? Nós também estamos ansiosos, mas, você tem que pegar mais leve, Rachel. – aconselha o quarterback, a menina deixa de lado o caderno de anotações e puxa um assunto qualquer. Os garotos estavam certos, afinal, não adiantaria sofrer antecipadamente.

A negra gargalha com as bobagens ditas pelo trio e percebendo o isolamento de Quinn, chama a loira para se juntar a turma. A ação tem resposta imediata. Daniel inventa uma desculpa qualquer e corre para se reunir aos três dançarinos. A diva amaldiçoa a atitude do _seu homem _e pragueja diversas vezes levando o bad boy e o loiro as risadas. Artie se aproxima do local e avisa que teriam mais meia-hora de espera pela frente. Puck reclama pela demora e pela ausência de seu violão, despachado com o restante das bagagens. O cadeirante recomenda uma partida de truco e berra pela volta do brasileiro. O casal asiático se entusiasma com a rodada de carteado, Santana e Lauren também se incluem no passatempo. Logo, o grupo do New Directions se dividia entre jogadores e torcedores.

Mercedes balança a cabeça negativamente. Quinn procurava sempre se posicionar perto ou mesmo conversar despretensiosamente, entretanto, nada surtiu efeito. O estrangeiro estava decidido a ignorá-la temporariamente. Ninguém podia culpar sua reação. Entretanto, sabia que era uma questão de tempo para que o casal debatesse definitivamente a situação. Mais uma vitória da equipe formada por Lauren, Puck, Daniel e Santana e os perdedores alegam trapaça. A gritaria aumenta e o professor pede mais controle aos alunos. Tina, Artie, Sam e Mike desistem e apenas Quinn e Finn se mostram dispostos a jogar. Novo sorteio de equipes e a loira reconhece não ter exata noção das regras do _truco. _O brasileiro se dispõe a ensinar rapidamente os conceitos básicos do jogo e Sam se coloca como "tutor" da antiga namorada. Finalmente, o embarque para o vôo. A euforia toma conta dos alunos e a dificuldade do maestro em manter a calma é elevada drasticamente.

A confissão de Lauren de fobia de avião desencadeia a revelação dos maiores medos dos integrantes do New Directions. A carga de temores acaba em milhares de micos protagonizados pelos adolescentes que descobrem a melhor maneira de se distrair em viagens. Will entra no clima de descontração e permite que o protegido legal conte com detalhes o flagrante da bebedeira e outras passagens bizarras dos meses de convivência. A visão aérea do capital do mundo impressiona todos incondicionalmente. O adulto se encaminha diretamente para o hotel e libera os estudantes para um breve passeio nas mediações da hospedagem. Famintos, a primeira parada é em uma pequena lanchonete.

_ Há dois anos, o Glee Club era um grupo de seis excluídos tropeçando pelo caminho com uma terrível interpretação "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat". Agora estamos no topo da cadeia de corais: Nacionais! – se exalta Kurt.

_ Eu quero ir até o Central Park, me divertir um pouco... – divaga Tina agarrando o namorado.

_ Eu quero jogar um monte de coisas da ponte do Brooklyn. – brinca o encrenqueiro.

_ Eu to louco para tomar um café no Central Perk... A cafeteria do Friends, sabem? – imagina o brasileiro arrancando gargalhadas dos colegas.

_ Você incinerou a sua massa cerebral com os seus cachinhos? Friends é uma série de televisão, Ligeirinho. A cafeteria faz parte do cenário! – ironiza Santana.

_ Existem várias filiais do Central Perk espalhadas pelo mundo, Santana. Meus pais como fãs inveterados de Friends me levaram à algumas. Se tivermos tempo, eu posso te levar também, Dan! – se oferece a judia.

_ Valeu! Seria muito engraçado entrar no Central Perk com a Rachel... – brinca o forasteiro.

_ Seria sensacional entrar no Central Perk com a Jennifer Aniston... – delira Sam, recebendo um belo beliscão de Mercedes.

_ Pessoal, antes de bolarmos planos temos que compor as músicas como o senhor Schue nos pediu. – relembra Finn.

_ Eu ainda não entendi porque não podemos repetir Loser Like Me... Nós arrebentamos nas Regionais! – sugere novamente o estrangeiro.

_ Não podemos ficar repetindo performances, especialmente, com músicas originais. – esclarece a pequena notável.

O grupo se distrai e acaba perdendo a hora em intermináveis voltas e paradas para bater milhares de fotografias. O professor precisa ligar para trazer os adolescentes novamente para a realidade e, enfim, para o hotel. Com o pequeno orçamento, a alternativa é separar meninos de meninas nos quartos e se apressar para a concentração para a competição. As dezenas de possibilidades mesmo isolados no hotel deslumbranm os jovens e o primeiro aborrecimento é retirar Puck, Lauren e Daniel da sessão de drinques do restaurante. A ordem do professor é especifica: compor os primeiros versos da balada antes do fim da tarde, senão nada de aventuras pela noite de Nova Iorque.

**Meu Copo. **Mesmo com o embalo do violão de Puck e do repique do bongô do brasileiro, a canção de autoria de Brittany não atinge o nível desejado para a disputa das Nacionais e a única serventia é empolgar os amigos com poucos resquícios de inspiração musical. A situação é inacreditável e a loira decide se intrometer para quebrar as regras e obter alguma criatividade. Afinal, os fins justificam os meios.

_ Nós temos que sair deste quarto se quisermos escrever alguma coisa que não fale de colchões ou copos de plástico. – propõe Quinn.

_ Eu concordo. Estamos na capital mundial dos artistas. Poetas, músicos, atores, dramaturgos. Todo sonhador já passou por esta cidade. E se quisermos que nossos sonhos se tornem realidade, precisamos estar lá fora e não presos aqui. – o entusiasmo de Puck espanta os colegas _ E não precisam ficar assustados só porque eu fiz um discurso estupidamente bom.

_ É verdade, nós estamos empenhados em compor essas músicas há uma semana e não conseguimos nada... Então, acho que devemos apostar em algo diferente! – apóia Daniel.

_ É um argumento valido... E acho que algum tempo fora não nos causará tantos problemas, não é? – disserta o asiático.

_ Nós não precisamos escrever canções para as Nacionais. Nova Iorque escreverá por nós no momento certo! – a mensagem de Quinn é captada por todos.

A tarde é completamente perdida em passeios aos principais pontos turísticos da cidade e ninguém se preocupa na busca por inspiração. Com Will Schuester envolvido em seu próprio dilema entre a chance de alcançar o estrelato na Broadway e o amor por sua atual profissão, o resultado só poderia ser o desperdício das primeiras horas na metrópole. No retorno ao hotel, as meninas se perdem em uma guerrinha de travesseiros e os garotos incentivam o quarterback titular a convidar Rachel para um encontro e se comprometem em ajudar na construção de um clima totalmente romântico. A serenata dos meninos deveria consumar de maneira impecável a agradável noite do casal, entretanto, a menina considera cedo para retomar a abalada relação. A notícia da fuga generalizada aborrece as meninas deixadas para trás. Após o fora, Finn se recolhe aos aposentos ainda no início da noite. Os rapazes tratam de agradar as moças e revertem o quadro com outra apresentação em conjunto da canção "Bella Notte". Na seqüência, a escolha é por mais inúmeras rodadas de truco e sessões de guerrinhas de travesseiros. Apenas Rachel se concentra genuinamente na tarefa prioritária.

Na manhã seguinte, Kurt se apressa em despertar Rachel para aproveitar o início do dia com todo o glamour disponível na metrópole. O sonho de ambos é abandonar a minúscula Lima depois da formatura do colégio e conseguir vagas em faculdades de Nova Iorque. O objetivo máximo é brilhar em musicais da Broadway. Quinn percebe a discreta movimentação e se irrita profundamente. Por que Rachel poderia traçar planos tão ousados quando ela sequer sabia o que fazer de sua vida? A raiva quase a faz cometer mais um terrível engano. Santana impede que a loira denuncie a pequena escapada da dupla de sonhadores, o que custaria a participação do New Directions nas Nacionais.

_ Quer saber? Nós entendemos. Você ta furiosa que o Finn te deu um belo pé na bunda e agora, está correndo atrás da baixinha novamente. Supere isso, porque a única pessoa que você estará sabotando com essa atitude besta é você mesma. – aconselha a latina.

_ Eu não ligo para uma estúpida competição de corais e muito menos para o que o idiota do Finn está fazendo agora! – grita a loira.

_ Pois, devia! Porque é a única chance que temos para realmente nos sentirmos bem.

_ Eu não entendo como a vida pode dar tantas voltas nestes dois anos... Nós éramos as garotas mais populares do colégio... E agora, eu mal consigo me reconhecer... Berry vai voltar com o Finn, Tina tem o Mike... Zizes agarrou o Puck... Eu só queria que _ele _voltasse, sabem?

A confissão não é totalmente compreendida pela dupla de antigas lideres de torcida e a solução para facilitar a reviravolta do humor da loira é drástica. Mercedes desce para o café ainda sonolenta pela conturbada madrugada repleta de gritos, brincadeiras, piadas e milhares de rodadas de baralho. Contudo, o saldo fora bastante positivo. Era notável a reaproximação do casal favorito e a possibilidade de passar um tempo extra com o namorado secreto sem levantar suspeita sempre seria bem-vinda. No restaurante, ela cruza com Tina, Lauren e acena para Daniel e Artie que retornavam para o quarto. A ordem de confinamento até a composição das canções continuava imperando e as meninas teriam que se apressar. Adiantadas, Tina e Lauren terminam a refeição e correm para namorar antes de mais um ensaio. A negra dá pouca importância para o horário e se alimenta aproveitando o raro sossego. Satisfeita, envia a mensagem de bom dia para o adorado loiro e se dirige novamente ao quarto. A movimentação exagerada e a porta trancada lhe causam estranheza.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui, garotas? - estranha Mercedes entrando no quarto revirado _ Ei, Quinnie, que novidade é essa? - referindo-se ao novo corte.

_ Não ficou incrível? - diz Brittany animadamente.

_ Yeah, ficou muito bonito! Bom, você ficaria linda de qualquer maneira, sister. - brinca a blackdiva.

_ A "sister" - ironiza Santana _ Estava se deprimindo pela falta de um bom homem ao seu lado... Então, nada como uma mudada no visual para melhorar o humor de alguém, não é?

_ É, ajuda bastante. Mas, como assim se lamentando pela falta de um cara? É sério, Quinn? - Mercedes estranha a razão do aparente desanimo.

_ Sinceramente, ela estava reclamando pelo pé na bunda do Finn e de como era injusto não ter alguém de verdade e blá-blá-blá. Agora, para encerrar a tarefa, precisamos da opinião de um cara.

_ Pela primeira vez, concordo totalmente com você, Santana, e sei exatamente quem pode nos ajudar! - diz saindo do quarto.

_ Mercedes, não ouse... - Quinn tenta impedir a amiga inutilmente.

Curiosamente, o recinto ocupado pelos garotos do New Directions estava humanamente organizado e a altura para ser invadido por Mercedes Jones. Os dois melhores dançarinos do coral se desafiavam ridiculamente em inúmeros saltos, enquanto Artie analisava quem havia efetuado a manobra mais impecável. Sam estava pendurado no telefone há quase meia-hora matando a saudade dos irmãos e aproveitando que as ligações nacionais estavam no pacote de hospedagem.

Finn estava em qualquer parte do hotel choramingando pela falha em seu romântico plano para reatar com Rachel e Puck deveria estar seja onde for, fazendo seja lá o que com a componente mais peculiar do Grupo. A porta é escancarada no quarto sem a menor cerimônia e Mercedes adentra interrompendo automaticamente o dueto acrobático ao solicitar a atenção do estrangeiro.

_ Ei, gato. Preciso de uma ajuda agora, pode ser?

_ Claro, minha querida! - sorri o forasteiro abraçando a amiga e atraindo o olhar do loiro _ Eu já estava ficando meio tonto com todos esses passos. Ficamos no empate, Mike? - o asiático aceita o resultado parcial e engata uma conversa com o cadeirante sobre possíveis rimas _ Algum problema, Mercedes?

_ Só venha comigo, tá gato? - ela fala puxando o rapaz para fora.

O forasteiro não se sente confortável ao notar que estava sendo arrastado para o quarto feminino sem sequer suspeitar o que iria encarar. O palpite mais promissor era que se tratando de Mercedes a situação não seria menos do que dramática. Afinal, Mercedes Jones adorava entradas triunfais. E bem, não foi de forma suave que ela se colocou para dentro do quarto. A primeira vista, o rapaz foi incapaz de decifrar o motivo de sua presença no mesmo recinto ocupado pelo trio de antigas líderes de torcida. O silêncio é quebrado pela voz estrondosa da diva com um pedido bastante revelador.

_ Então, Dan, precisamos de uma opinião masculina aqui. Fala a verdade, o cabelo da Quinn não ficou ótimo mais curto? - questiona a garota com um sorriso debochado. Era tão óbvio.

_ Claro... - ele pausa ao fitar a garota _ Você ta linda. - fala simplesmente causando um leve rubor na face da loira.

_ Ok. Agora, Santana e Brittany vocês podem me ajudar em alguma coisa fora daqui? Sério, eu preciso respirar o ar de Nova Iorque! - força o confronto do casal.

_ Por que nós deveríamos te ajudar, Aretha? O Ligeirinho não é o _seu homem_? - o brasileiro revira os olhos _ Então, peça que... – ela entende a situação _ Espera! Você está querendo deixar esses dois a sós, né? Agora, faz sentido. Vocês são um casal! - os adolescentes se olham assustados _ A minha dúvida é quando isso aconteceu.

_ Eu não entendo. Foi antes ou depois da Quinn namorar o Sam ou o Finn? A minha cabeça dói se eu tento fazer muitas contas. - confessa Britanny.

_ Pelo histórico da Barbie, eu poderia arriscar que tudo rolou ao mesmo tempo. - provoca Santana.

_ Não, isso é diferente! - Brittany aponta para os dois _ Você não percebe? - a latina nega _ É fácil perceber que eles funcionam juntos, só precisam consertar o que já tem.

_ Britt, as pessoas não são consertadas. - tenta explicar Santana.

_ Ela não quis dizer que os dois precisam ser consertados, mas, que precisam consertar a relação e o sentimento que já existe, não é Britt? - a garota acena positivamente _ Vocês entenderam como é visível essa ligação? Por favor, conversem e tentem se acertar mesmo que sejam apenas amigos.

_ Você realmente acha que vale a pena conversamos? - o brasileiro pergunta olhando fixando para a antiga capitã das cheerios.

_ Eu acho, nós nem sequer nos falamos desde que voltamos de Charleston. - confessa ressentida.

As três meninas se retiram do quarto e Mercedes tem a cautela de explicar as ex-lideres de torcida que o relacionamento aconteceu ainda no ano anterior e somente depois da saída da então grávida da casa de Noah Puckerman. Brittany se compadece do entusiasmo da diva com a possibilidade de mais um casal ser formado no coral e mesmo Santana afirmar, relutante, estar na torcida. Entretanto, a conversa entre o pseudo-casal não refletia absolutamente em nada a alegria das companheiras. Muitos pontos precisariam ser revistos antes de qualquer decisão ou declaração romântica ser feita. Quinn estava plenamente consciente de que havia cometido inúmeros erros, especialmente, com o garoto a sua frente. Não era apenas o cabelo raspado que destoava da lembrança de 365 dias atrás no abrigo de Lima. O desconhecido que ela observava por mero passatempo praticamente não existia mais. O seu alvo de vigília cresceu de maneira extraordinária ao mesmo tempo em que ela se apequenou. A personalidade querida e cativante que era camuflada por um semblante carregado e esgotado durante a primeira passagem pelo Willian McKinley foi descoberta pelo mundo e, principalmente, pelo restante do Glee Club. O sorriso tornou-se constante e o antigo receio em demonstrar as emoções foi abandonado. De fato, o Daniel que a encantou agora estava escancarado aos quatro ventos. Enquanto, a versão mais verdadeira de Quinn Fabray foi encoberta pela antiga e impiedosa líder de torcida. E o rapaz que poupava palavras falava transparentemente através de seus olhos... E aquilo a sufocava por dentro.

_ Então? - enfim, o silêncio é suspenso. O estrangeiro respira fundo e leva as mãos aos bolsos do jeans. Ele estava exausto.

_ Por favor, não me olha deste jeito, Daniel... - suplica a garota visivelmente abalada.

_ Eu nunca me importaria de te ouvir, mas, eu to cansado, Quinn. - confessa o brasileiro deixando-se cair em uma das camas.

_ Eu também não agüento mais... Me diz, então... O que eu faço para voltar a ser quem você me enxergava... Da forma que você me imagina... - solicita a menina tomando assento ao lado do rapaz.

_ Isso não existe... Nós não somos as mesmas pessoas... E eu nunca julguei você ou a sua decisão em recomeçar com o Sam. - ele a fita tristemente _ Mas, doeu a sua escolha pelo Finn... Nós estávamos nos aproximando e você sequer me avisou que aquilo não significava nada... Quinn, eu to esgotado... Porque sempre que algo indica que estamos chegando a algum lugar... Você prefere a opção mais fácil e foge... E quem acaba com o coração destroçado sou eu... Então, eu to no limite aqui. - o rapaz revela a magoa.

_ Isso é tão ridículo... Porque eu fiz de tudo para não carregar o mesmo peso do ano passado... Eu tentei de tudo para não sentir nada parecido... É injusto, porque eu abri mão de você e acabei com uma dor maior ainda. Agora... O Finn... Uau... - ela leva as mãos a cabeça e as primeiras lagrimas surgem _ Eu pensei que poderia consertar tudo se voltasse para ele... Que seria simples resgatar tudo o que eu tinha antes da gravidez. Honestamente, eu achei que poderia substituir você, mas, esquecer... - ela sorri tristemente _ Eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer você, estrangeiro. - ele corresponde ao sorriso _ Só que estraguei tudo... E acabei me perdendo completamente.

_ Você disse que tem medo do que sente por mim... E eu não sei se quero ou posso lidar com isso novamente... - ele tenciona se levantar, ela segura seu braço.

_ É absurda a forma com que a sua presença mexe comigo... - ele bufa derrotado _ Você me fez assustadoramente bem no ano passado e a sua ausência me quebrou por dentro... E... Você... Você é o terceiro pensamento que surge na minha cabeça todas as manhãs... Eu penso em abrir os olhos, suponho como estará a minha filha e, isso... Imediatamente me leva a você, Daniel. - ela segura firmemente a mão do brasileiro _ Eu não pedi você em casamento por desespero, eu fiz o pedido porque imaginei que nós poderíamos ser uma família... Eu desejei naquele segundo que isso acontecesse... E desde então a imagem do que eu deixei para trás me assombra. - ele silencia diante da confissão _ Você pode fazer o favor de dizer qualquer coisa... - exige a menina com a voz embargada.

_ A minha única dúvida... - o brasileiro finalmente vira-se para encarar a loira _ É se você ainda pensa naquela possibilidade... - relembra o jogo particular do casal.

_ Qual? – Quinn sorri refazendo a primeira conversa.

_ Nós! - ele esboça um sorriso invejável e leva uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem.

_ Eu estava esperando por um encontro para chegar a uma conclusão mais séria. - ela entra na brincadeira.

_ É, mas to disposto a considerar uma ação mais pratica para alcançar, finalmente, uma conclusão. - ele sela a milimétrica distancia.

O beijo é mais urgente e surpreende a garota. Daniel tenciona-se gentilmente sobre ela e os dois, praticamente acabam deitados na cama. Apesar de gostar da aproximação mais intempestiva do estrangeiro, Quinn sente soar mentalmente o alarme de perigo ao notar a mão dele deslizando além da sua cintura. Ela quebra a conexão e tenta conter a risada pelo desconcerto na feição do rapaz.

_ Excelente argumento, Daniel. Mas, no meu ponto de vista nós devemos ir com mais calma, ok? - ela sugere depositando um casto selinho nos lábios dele.

O silêncio e o rosto apático gelam a menina. O rapaz retira o corpo de cima dela e rola para o seu lado, posicionando as mãos como sustento para a cabeça. Ela não encontra resistência para aninhar-se no peito dele. Temendo uma reação contrária, Quinn logo retoma o dialogo.

_ Você ficou chateado? Eu... Não... Bom... Não pense que eu não quero, tá? É só... Que... - ela se complica com as palavras.

_ Desculpa, se eu exagerei. - fala decretando o sossego dela _ Mas, eu não gostei deste seu ponto de vista. Eu tive que manter a calma este ano inteiro. - ele brinca.

_ Você me assustou, sabia? - ela fala levantando o rosto para encará-lo e, posteriormente, se aconchegando ainda mais nos braços do estrangeiro.

_ É, eu meio que descobri na metade da sua declaração que tenho esse efeito sobre você, Fabray. - gaba-se o rapaz, que passa um dos braços sobre os ombros dela.

_ Quando você se tornou tão insuportável? - ela estapeia o ombro do rapaz.

Daniel prefere não responder com palavras a pequena provocação e se limita em depositar um rápido beijo nos lábios da menina, enquanto, reforça o abraço. Ela sente-se plenamente confortável.

_ Eu poderia ficar nos seus braços pelo resto da minha vida, mas... Ainda não seria o suficiente... - Quinn se apossa da frase que selou a despedida do quase casal há um ano atrás. Desta vez, o sorriso é genuinamente alegre.

_ Ei, essa frase é minha! - protesta divertidamente _ Então se acostume, porque agora que você voltou para o meu abraço, eu nunca mais vou te deixar sair daqui. - ele declara _ Nós ainda somos uma possibilidade ou nos tornamos realidade? - tenta selar o compromisso ainda no tradicional jogo do casal.

_ Você sempre foi uma realidade para mim, Daniel.

O brasileiro abre o sorriso mais exuberante que ela já testemunhou e se contenta em trazê-la ainda para mais perto. O som da porta sendo aberta recoloca o novo casal na atmosfera de Nova Iorque e Quinn cora diante do flagra, escondendo o rosto no peito do rapaz. Tina gargalha da cena e emite apenas a confirmação do que a maioria do Glee Club já desejava.

_ Pessoal, corre aqui! Agora, Quinnel é oficial! - grita a asiática.

A seqüência de ações e invasões ao quarto feminino passa sem que o novo casal consiga contabilizar. Quando se dão conta do que estava acontecendo são praticamente esmagados por um bolo humano. Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina e Brittany fazem um montinho sobre os dois. A atitude automática de Daniel é sobrepor-se a Quinn e receber a "carga" extra apenas em si. As risadas e piadinhas preenchem o recinto e relembram a antiga líder das animadoras como era simples alcançar algo tão formidável como a felicidade ao lado do "garoto do espanhol". Lauren também se esgueira para dentro do recinto com diversas notas de dólares nas mãos.

_ Lopez, Hummel, Pierce, Berry e chineses, cada um me deve dez pratas! Jones, valeu pela dica! Ganhamos uma bela grana apostando nestes pombinhos! – as notas são entregues para a negra para indignação dos outros. Tentando assimilar os acontecimentos, Daniel se senta na cama e questiona a inacreditável cena.

_ É sério? Vocês realmente fizeram um bolão sobre a gente? – o rapaz finge incredulidade. A loira apenas ri da estupidez dos colegas musicais _ Qual é a próxima aposta? – fala o rapaz sendo imediatamente estapeado pela aparente namorada.

_ Berry e Hudson. A maioria acha que os dois se agarram antes de pisarmos em Lima. – esclarece a latina para a gargalhada generalizada e a raiva descabida da pequena solista.

_ Honestamente, eu aposto cinco dólares que os dois mal agüentam a apresentação! – arrisca o brasileiro recebendo o apoio moral e financeiro de Quinn.

_ Aposta mínima de dez dólares, Ligeirinho. Próximo tópico... Senhor Schuester brilha na Broadway ou se martiriza em mais um ano como professorzinho medíocre em Lima? – a fala da namorada de Puck gera um silêncio constrangedor no recinto e o brasileiro se mostra estarrecido.

_ Sinto muito, Dan... Nós acabamos de saber através do twitter do Vocal Adrenaline. – revela a asiática.

_ Eu não sabia mesmo... Quero dizer... Semana passada, o senhor Schue formalizou a minha guarda definitiva... Vocês tem certeza disto? – o rapaz é confortado pela loira. O restante do Glee Club adentra ao quarto trazendo o citado professor e dezenas de pizzas.

_ Quem gostaria de experimentar pizzas genuinamente feitas em Nova Iorque? – o animo do homem se esvai ao analisar o desanimo dos alunos.

_ Nós sabemos que o senhor está pensando em permanecer na Broadway para dirigir o musical da April Rhodes. – esclarece Mike _ Vimos as fotos dos ensaios no twitter do treinador do Vocal Adrenaline.

_ Nós entendemos, senhor Schuester e estamos extremamente felizes por essa oportunidade. Você nos inspirou de tantas maneiras, que seguir o seu sonho se torna mais uma importante lição. – Rachel fala sinceramente. Entretanto, o forasteiro não compactuava com as idéias apresentadas pela judia.

_ Confesso que estive em um dos ensaios do musical para agradecer pessoalmente à April pela oferta, mas, eu recusei. O meu lugar é junto com vocês, crianças. Eu já tive meu momento no palco e foi glorioso. Agora, o meu objetivo é possibilitar que vocês sintam o mesmo... Além disso, nós somos uma família mais do nunca! Você entendeu, Daniel? – o brasileiro gesticula positivamente caindo nos braços de Quinn. Finn estranha a aproximação da dupla e Puck lhe atualiza sobre o novo casal. Aprovados _ Agora, peguem seus cadernos... Temos muito trabalho pela frente!

_ Na verdade, acho que consegui escrever uma balada descente para o dueto e, gostaria de cantar com a Rachel, senhor Schuester. – fala timidamente o quarterback.

_ Nós estamos bem adiantados na melodia da música em grupo... Só estamos com problema para desenvolver a letra... – esclarece Sam.

_ A coreografia ta praticamente pronta... Faltaria apenas sincronizar com a canção. – declara Tina.

Will fica abismado com o progresso de seus alunos e determina tarefas especificas para cada integrante. Rachel e Finn se isolam para ensaiar a apresentação e o conteúdo da canção afeta a menina. A música era simplesmente fantástica. Sam, Puck, Daniel e Tina se responsabilizam em finalizar a parte instrumental do número realizado em coletivo e o restante se encarrega de elaborar a letra correspondente. Will fiscaliza todo o processo incrivelmente feliz. Não poderia ter tomado uma decisão mais adequada. As propostas de rima de Santana e Mercedes se mesclam impecavelmente e a letra, finalmente, nasce. Com a melodia completa, Mike e Brittany encaixam os passos de dança e sugerem duas seqüências acrobáticas em trechos distintos da apresentação. O brasileiro incorpora movimentos mais ousados e sugere a execução de passos em conjunto com o asiático. A performance do New Directions começava a ser modelada e a classificação para a batalha dos dez melhores corais do país não parecia tão improvável.

_Yeah Shorty got down to come and get me_

_Yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me_

_Yeah Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me_

_Yeah Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

O palco intimida os estudantes da modesta escola Willian Mckinley. A imponência do teatro se compara com os grandes palcos da Broadway e a ansiedade atinge os quatorze integrantes. A primeira equipe utiliza o hip hop contagiante de Usher e ajuda a aliviar a tensão dos adolescentes. O ritmo eletrizante do sucesso "Yeah" estimula Daniel e Mike a praticamente se sacudirem nas cadeiras. Tina e Quinn precisam conter a empolgação dos dançarinos e as risadas são incontroláveis. Puck e Sam puxam o refrão e se mexem na batida do número realizado a sua frente. Will aprova a descontração de seu coral e percebe que as exceções se limitam aos solistas. A letra de "Pretending" havia abalado sentimentalmente os antigos namorados e a torcida do maestro era que conseguissem canalizar tamanha entrega na performance.

_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love!_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete!_

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me,_

_I swear all of the rest could just disappear._

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

A interpretação da pequenina Sunshine Corazon impressiona pela perfeição na combinação vocal e sentimental. Sam e Daniel ficam boquiabertos com o talento desperdiçado pelo New Directions no início do ano letivo. A tática descrita por Jesse é seguida a risca. O número do Vocal Adrenaline é construído totalmente em torno do talento espantoso de Sunshine. Nem mesmo Jesse St. James é intocável, afinal, ninguém é insubstituível.

Os integrantes do Glee Club são chamados para os bastidores. Seriam os próximos. As mãos de Finn suavam e Rachel tentava transparecer paciência para acalmar o companheiro de palco. Escorado na parede do vestiário, o brasileiro se limita em fitar os colegas que repassavam as últimas partituras musicais e coordenadas da coreografia. Quinn termina de se aprontar e encontra o estrangeiro com um semblante bastante sereno para a ocasião. A ação da garota pega o rapaz de surpresa. O beijo desconcerta o introspectivo atleta.

_ Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso... – revela o forasteiro abraçando a loira.

_ O que?

_ Felicidade. – ela cora com a declaração _ Nervosa?

_ Ansiosa. E você pronto para fazer todos aqueles saltos? – ele gesticula positivamente e deposita mais um singelo beijo nos lábios da garota. A ação desencadeia a pragmática onda de gozações. Mercedes é a mais obsessiva em debochar do casal.

O apresentador anuncia o coral New Directions da minúscula Lima em Ohio e os holofotes destacam Rachel e Finn. A paixão é visível em cada verso interpretado e a composição combina totalmente com a realidade protagonizada pela dupla.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

O detentor do título nacional adentra ao auditório e admira a evolução artística da antiga namorada. Jesse não costumava se arrepender de seus atos, considerava tal atitude desprezível, contudo, não havia meios de negar o obvio. Amaldiçoava diariamente a imbecil atitude em priorizar a fama e encerrar prematuramente sua história com a garota do palco. Rachel Berry seria uma estrela algum dia, pena que brilharia no céu de outro alguém.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we always be pretending?_

A letra é fascinante e consegue emocionar novamente os membros do coral. A história narrada poderia representar qualquer um ali. Santana e sua dificuldade em reconhecer o amor descomunal que nutria pela melhor amiga... A arrebatadora paixão que Artie guardava silenciosamente pela ex-namorada... O sigilo impróprio em que Mercedes e Sam mantinham para a recente e terna relação. A carapuça de durona sustentada dia após dia por Lauren, que temia se apegar demais ao namorado encrenqueiro, que escondia do mundo a crescente agonia sobre o paradeiro da filha e a insegurança latente que Tina insistia em cultivar em relação ao devotado namorado. Entretanto, nenhum casal se enquadrava tão bem na descrição assinada por Finn como _Quinnel. _O fingimento quase culminou na abreviação do romance antes de sua própria concretização. Pelo menos, a espera resultou em um justíssimo "final feliz" e a vez do desfecho "Finchel" se alinhou ao encerramento da balada. O inesperado beijo calou a multidão e apavorou os jurados. Com silêncio ou aplausos, o show tem que continuar... E que show! A alucinante e coletiva Light Up The World coloca o teatro abaixo.

_Hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark_

_It's been tearing me apart_

_Never knowing what we are_

_Hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool_

_Now it's time to make a move_

_And that's what I'm gonna do_

A atenção de Daniel e Mike se divide entre os passos em grupo e a primeira seqüência de saltos mortais. A sincronia da dupla deveria ser impecável para causar o efeito esperado. A parte interpretada por Artie acende o alerta para os dançarinos, que se encaram e disparam em lados opostos... No instante em que a batida ritma o refrão, os dois se cruzam no meio do palco e saltam magistralmente executando duas acrobacias semelhantes em cantos opostos. A multidão levanta admirada e explode em aplausos... Primeiro ato bem sucedido. Agora, a responsabilidade em eletrizar o espetáculo cabia unicamente ao forasteiro.

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love, alright_

_Come on and li-li-light it up_

_Light it up tonight_

O revezamento de vozes e a chance de brilho escancarado para os membros indistintamente agrada aos juízes, especialmente, pela constante presença de Artie na mira dos holofotes. O menino era motivo de orgulho para o coral. Brittany toma o lugar de Tina na linha de frente e a movimentação para a principal série da coreografia é iniciada pelo grupo com excelência. Uma espécie de túnel é efetuada para facilitar o deslocamento dos respectivos integrantes... Quinn desce cantando a deixa exata e abrindo alas, coincidentemente, para o show particular do estrangeiro. Três saltos rápidos e sintonizados com a melodia. Um movimento semelhante a uma "estrelinha" sem o apoio das mãos, sucedido por um flique de costas com as mãos no chão e para finalizar e levantar novamente o público... Um salto mortal típico das rodas de capoeira... Um mortal chutado... O espaçamento entre os adolescentes é desfeito e as palmas ecoam no teatro levando Will a sensação de pleno orgulho. Jesse deixa escapar uma observação de fascínio e se remexe na poltrona. Apenas um erro afastaria o New Directions da disputa pelo título nacional. Maldito Finn Hudson.

A infelicidade e o sentimento de culpa atingem os principais artistas da noite. O argumento do consultor de que o beijo seria considerado amador e lhes custaria a competição se concretizou. Entretanto, o pequeno coral de Ohio se qualificou em décimo segundo em uma disputa monstruosa com os cinqüenta melhores corais dos Estados Unidos. A eliminação precoce espantou totalmente o animo dos adolescentes e no caminho de volta para o hotel, Finn e Rachel mal tiveram a coragem de se encarar. Jesse não calava a maldita boca repetindo incansavelmente como o comportamento dos solistas foi inapropriado e prejudicial para o coletivo, pensamento tão defendido pela ideologia do Glee Club. O professor de espanhol precisa se manifestar diretamente ao jovem "penetra" para que pudessem desfrutar de algum sossego. Apesar do resultado abaixo das expectativas, Daniel e Mike consumiram o trajeto inteiro discutindo os passos descobertos na competição. Tina contribui sumariamente para a conversa e Quinn se limita a rir da animação descabida da dupla. Logo o comparsa de seu aparente namorado se aproxima e elogia a performance acrobática. A companheira do moicano rapidamente se aproxima do grupinho e, não escondendo a chateação, entrega um pequeno bolo de notas para o brasileiro.

_ Você ganhou, Ligeirinho! A Berry e o Hudson não conseguiram se segurar nem durante a apresentação! Idiotas! – pragueja Lauren Zizes.

As risadas explodem com a declaração da integrante do Glee Club e a mórbida atmosfera diminui consideravelmente. Contudo, a tensão retorna no momento de arrumar as malas e voltar para a casa. Santana se descontrola e ataca verbalmente o casal responsável pela eliminação. Sam, Mike, Dan e Quinn tentam conter o impacto da furiosa latina. Apenas Brittany é capaz de contornar a situação e colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da melhor amiga. Com a trégua declarada temporariamente, as meninas conseguem arrumar a bagagem. Os garotos não guardam tanta magoa do quarterback e o clima no quarto masculino é moderadamente camarada. Na o saguão de saída do hotel, as meninas se aproximam do "garoto do espanhol" curiosas sobre a intensidade das ofensas proferidas pela antiga líder de torcida. O novo casal estoura em mais risadas e tenta traduzir com palavras mais suaves o contexto do desaforo. O professor agiliza o encerramento da hospedagem e encaminha os alunos para o aeroporto. Mais um período de espera para a decolagem repleto de tensão, frustração e raras brincadeiras. No avião, o silêncio cede espaço para a gozação tardia pela formação dos novos pares do Glee Club. Quinn e Daniel e Rachel e Finn são extremamente zoados pelos amigos, mesmo Santana dispara piadinhas sobre os casais. A sintonia entre Mercedes e Sam se torna mais visível e as desconfianças surgem. Puck solta uma provocação que acaba, com efeito, totalmente contrario.

_ Nova aposta no mercado, galera! Quero saber quem vai comandar essas relações? No caso do meu melhor amigo... Sinto muito, Finn, mas todo mundo lembra de como você era um belo pau mandado no início do ano. – o grandão se esconde e a judia apressa em defendê-lo.

_ Vinte dólares a favor da Quinn! O Ligeirinho já se dobrava a todas as vontades da Mercedes, imagina agora nas mãos da Quinn! – ataca Tina arrancando risos dos companheiros e forçando a cara de poucos amigos no forasteiro. A loira abraça o rapaz e promete não "pegar pesado".

_ É, nesse quesito a anã ainda merece o meu respeito. E, convenhamos para alguém que tem o apelido de "Ligeirinho", você foi bem lento, né... A Mercedes praticamente forçou a situação... Eu esperava mais de você, Daniel. Por isso, minhas apostas são totalmente femininas desta vez. – a latina destila seu conhecido humor negro.

_ Puckerman, você não cansa de fazer tanta merda, não? – reclama o brasileiro _ Olha o que você fez! Justamente o cara que mal respira se a Zizes não autorizar!

Will respira aliviado pelo rumo mais cômico adotado pelos estudantes. As piadinhas duram até a aterrissagem e a recepção dos familiares auxilia na manutenção do bom-humor dos adolescentes. A folga extingue e a aproximação das férias causa o sentimento oposto na dupla de encrenqueiros do Glee Club. Apesar da melhora nas médias, as notas de Puck e Daniel nas matérias exatas estavam extremamente baixas e a única alternativa seria cursar a recuperação durante o verão para manter em cogitação a entrada em universidades através de bolsas de estudo. Mesmo o desregrado jogador de futebol começava a se preocupar com o futuro e a possibilidade de ingresso no ensino superior parecia bem satisfatória. Entretanto, o recesso faria bem para todos, inclusive, aos alunos mais indisciplinados. A surpresa que o maestro preparou para o protegido rendeu excelentes momentos. Simplesmente, Will Schuester propôs que os dois passassem o mês de folga do estrangeiro no Rio de Janeiro. A felicidade por poder visitar a pátria levou o rapaz as alturas ainda mais pela agradável certeza de retornar para a "casa" depois do período de férias. O único impasse seria contar a novidade para Quinn... A última despedida entre o quase casal não proporcionara boas lembranças. Por isso, a mudança no status no seu Facebook pareceu ideal.

_ Estudando na última semana de aula? Isso não é normal para você ou para qualquer pessoa com vida social. – brinca a loira chegando sorrateiramente na biblioteca.

_ É bem comum para quem ficou de recuperação em cálculo. – esclarece o imigrante sorrindo ao vê-la.

_ Eu não acredito! Você vai ter que freqüentar a escola durante o verão inteiro? – Quinn toma assento a frente do brasileiro.

_ Não, eu ainda vou ter dez dias de aula e devo voltar para o colégio duas semanas antes de vocês. Pelo menos, o Puck vai me fazer companhia. – debocha.

_ Belo consolo. – ele gargalha _ Mas, serve como ótima desculpa para que eu passe ainda mais tempo com você, estrangeiro. – fala alcançando a mão dele _ Eu sinto muito pela recuperação, só que eu suspeito que não foi apenas para isso que você me chamou.

_ Você ta certa... Mas, senta aqui do meu lado... – ela acata o pedido e é imediatamente envolvida pelo abraço estrangeiro _ Eu vou sentir falta de ter você nos meus braços... – ela lhe mira completamente aflita _ Ei, não me olha assim... Eu volto desta vez, ta?

_ Você vai para onde, afinal? – ela apóia-se totalmente no peitoral do rapaz.

_ Eu vou passar o próximo mês no Rio de Janeiro com o senhor Schuester. – ele responde categoricamente.

_ Que bom! Eu fico feliz que você VISITE – frisa bem a palavra – o Brasil. Eu sei que você sente saudade do seu país. – ela se aconchega melhor nos braços do garoto _ Quando você viaja e, por que diabos me contou só agora, Daniel? – tenta frustradamente soar irritada.

_ Em duas semanas... Eu espero que você se comporte, Quinn Fabray. Afinal, eu tenho os melhores informantes de Lima. – brinca referindo aos fofoqueiros de plantão do Glee Club, ela finge indignação.

_ Então, como ninguém te contou que eu andei conversando com o Puck nestes dias? – provoca, ele ergue uma sobrancelha contrariado _ Não precisa ficar com essa cara. Até parece que a Lauren me deixaria sozinha com o Puckerman.

_ Eu não estou desconfiando, é que... Achei estranho ele não ter comentando nada. A conversa era sobre a... – ela lhe interrompe.

_ Ele queria falar com você para evitar qualquer confusão, mas, eu mesma queria te contar. É, exatamente sobre a nossa filha. Eu... Fiquei pensando nisso desde a nossa conversa em Nova Iorque... E nós decidimos pedir a ajuda da Rachel para localizar a Shelby... Não que eu queira me enfiar na vida da Beth, só quero ter certeza de que ela está bem... Está feliz... – Quinn confidencia a preocupação, o rapaz intensifica o laço corporal.

_ Eu entendo... Nós temos bons planos para as férias, não é? – ele sorri sutilmente.

_ Ótimos. – ela sente o costumeiro carinho em suas madeixas _ Agora, me explica a mudança do seu status no Facebook... A Mercedes quase teve um ataque quando me viu no corredor esta manhã... Por acaso, você esqueceu de me avisar ou o relacionamento é com outra pessoa? – ela brinca corando parcialmente.

_ Eu pretendia usar como último recurso se a viagem causasse algum problema... – responde simplesmente.

_ Não que nós não estejamos juntos realmente, mas, você poderia ter me falado sobre isso, não é? Eu mudaria o meu status também. – ela gargalha _ Agora, estrangeiro, eu estou esperando por um encontro e um pedido digno para chegar a uma conclusão mais séria sobre nós. – ele lhe beija.

_ Então, mel e grude, podemos parar com a pornografia e nos apressarmos para o ensaio do coral? – debocha Mercedes interrompendo o casal com Sam a tira-colo.

_ Vocês não tão passando muito tempo juntos, não? – dispara Daniel com uma pontada de ciúme pela repentina intimidade entre a negra e o loiro.

_ Você anda para cima e para baixo com essa loira aguada e eu nunca reclamei, meu gato. Agora, agüente a minha vingança! – brinca a diva agarrando o braço do rapaz _ E justamente na biblioteca? Você não poderia arrumar um lugar mais romântico para pedir a minha _sister _em namoro? Francamente, Dan!

_ Pra que melhor? Foi aqui que tudo começou... – relembra o rapaz ampliando o sorriso e recebendo um beijo no rosto da loira pelo pequeno galanteio. O cumprimento de Finn limita o interrogatório de Mercedes sobre a oficialização do casal _ Olha, quem é vivo sempre aparece!

_ Que a bom que Rachel conseguiu traze-lo de volta, Finn! Nós estávamos loucos atrás do nosso baterista... Bolamos um número para o último ensaio do ano... – Sam coloca o rapaz a par da situação. As meninas se entreolham _ Nada de mais, meninas. Só queremos mostrar uma canção que tiramos em Nova Iorque.

Os componentes do Glee Club se reúnem pela última vez no ano e apreciam o pequenino troféu de décimo segundo lugar nas Nacionais. Emma também comparece ao encontro informal e parabeniza os alunos pelo excelente resultado. Will reconhece estar plenamente satisfeito com o desempenho do New Directions e deseja um ótimo verão para os adolescentes, revelando que as suas férias seriam fantásticas e inesquecíveis já que conheceria o Rio de Janeiro na companhia de um exímio guia. Os olhares são direcionados imediatamente para a namorada do brasileiro, que revela estar ciente e ter autorizado previamente a viagem internacional. As risadas ecoam no estúdio e Will solicita que os meninos apresentem a famigerada apresentação criada em Nova Iorque nos intervalos dos verdadeiros ensaios. Finn se acomoda na bateria, Sam e Puck empunham os violões e Dan se posiciona diante da percussão. A dança inicialmente ficaria restrita a Artie e Mike.

_Hoje à noite você não estará sozinho_

_Basta deixar os seus problemas na prateleira_

_Você não vai querer estar em nenhum outro lugar_

_Então vamos lá, então vamos lá _

Sam larga o violão e canta os primeiros versos interagindo com a improvisada coreografia. As meninas gargalham com a famosa performance e colaboram batendo palmas no ritmo da canção. A tensão desaparece completamente e as besteiras protagonizadas pelo loiro geram sonoras risadas da ala feminina. Mike chama Tina para acompanha-lo nos inusitados movimentos e Brittany prontamente se coloca a disposição do ex-namorado para executar alguns passos. Imediatamente, Santana, Lauren e Mercedes abandonam as cadeiras e se misturam aos empolgados garotos. Kurt é obrigado pela melhor amiga a aderir ao número. Rachel opta por cercar o recém conquistado namorado na bateria e enche-lo de mimos. Quinn segue o modelo da pequena notável e se aproxima do adorado forasteiro abraçando-o pela cintura. Automaticamente, Daniel abre espaço para a loira experimentar o repique diferenciado da percussão. A falta de jeito da garota leva o brasileiro as risadas. O instrumento é trocado apropriadamente pelo centro da sala e o batuque substituído pelos passos simples da coreografia. Will encara Emma com um sorriso invejável. A sensação de dever cumprido mal cabia no peito do maestro. O orgulho transparecia nitidamente em seu semblante... Independentemente de títulos ou estatísticas, o mero professor de espanhol colocou sua vida novamente nos trilhos graças à alegria daqueles quatorze fantásticos jovens. Que venha rapidamente o próximo ano, pois, enquanto estiver reunida não havia dúvidas de que a _família New Directions _permaneceria bem, inacreditavelmente, bem.

_Nós somos jovens, corremos livres_

_Ficamos acordados até tarde, não dormimos,_

_Temos nossos amigos, temos a noite, nós vamos ficar bem!_

_Jogamos nossas mãos ao ar, garotas bonitas em todos os lugares_

_Temos nossos amigos, temos a noite, _

_Nós vamos ficar bem!_

**Último capítulo da segunda temporada de Glee e, consequentemente, de We'll Be Alright. Agradeço pelas pessoas que sempre acompanharam a fanfic e me motivaram a prosseguir com a escrita! Enfim, o encerramento foi adequado? E, estive pensando em encerrar definitivamente a história com um pequeno bônus sobre as férias de verão. O que acham? Valeria a pena? **

**Bem, foi muito agradável escrever essa fanfic sobre a "presença de um brasileiro em Glee", espero que vocês tenham compartilhado da mesma forma desta trajetória. A terceira temporada estréia em breve e... Fica a pontinha de vontade em dar seqüência ao enredo... O que vocês acham? Apesar de tentar permanecer sempre fiel ao enredo, provavelmente, eu escreveria com mais liberdade numa hipotética seqüência e, definitivamente, faria menos capítulos. Mas, acham a ideia valida? Fico no aguardo de opiniões! Novamente obrigada pelo interesse. **


	16. Verão preto e branco

**Capítulo bônus sobre o "verão" do New Directions. Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

"_Baile funk na comunidade. Não vou poder entrar". _Quinn Fabray não acredita no minúsculo recado deixado em sua página no Facebook. Senão bastasse estarem separados há semanas, agora, o namorado preferia comparecer a uma festa, sacrificando o contato diário através do skype. A loira bufa indignada e nem se dá ao trabalho de responder a mensagem.

O som ensurdecedor e o falatório dos antigos amigos confundem Daniel. Há dois anos morando no exterior, o ambiente da favela Santa Marta estava irreconhecível. Com sucessivas missões policiais, o trafico fora desmantelado e o sossego só era quebrado pelos infindáveis bailes. Era a primeira vez que o forasteiro retornava a _sua _comunidade. Os trinta dias passados no Rio de Janeiro estavam sendo fantásticos e Willian Schuester era ávido por conhecer os quatro cantos da Cidade Maravilhosa. Entretanto, o professor preferiu permanecer no quarto alugado para organizar a bagagem. A volta para Lima estava programada para as próximas setenta e duas horas. Tempo suficiente para praia, roda de capoeira e Maracanã. A canção "Bonde do Mengão Sem Frio" estoura as caixas de som e leva a turma de adolescentes à euforia. As diversas ligações da namorada são totalmente ignoradas. O celular só é descoberto na manhã seguinte, entretanto, o atraso para o compromisso marcado com o professor na orla carioca anula a possibilidade de contato internacional. Futevôlei, praia e caipirinha... O que mais Daniel poderia desejar para as férias de verão? Bom, o toque do berimbau ecoa e o chamado dos amigos lhe conduz para a improvisada roda de capoeira. Will se espanta com a agilidade dos jogadores e acaba achando graça nas artimanhas usadas durante a "brincadeira". Com dificuldade, o maestro tenta capturar a atuação do "afilhado" e se assusta com a queda do rapaz após uma eletrizante seqüência de chutes laterais trocados pelos "capoeiristas". Entretanto, o próprio adversário oferece ajuda para que o rapaz se levante e o jogo continua normalmente.

Mercedes observa a porta do Breadstix sendo aberta com violência e sinaliza para Quinn. A expressão furiosa da _sister_ só poderia ter um significado. Apesar do breve relacionamento com Rachel, o brasileiro não era exatamente alguém acostumado às regras informais de um namoro e a simples mensagem desmarcando o compromisso com a loira parecia inofensiva. Contudo, não para a garota em questão. Finn entrega os pedidos dos amigos e escuta parcialmente a narração da primeira briga do casal formado em Nova Iorque. O garçom temporário aproveita a distração do chefe e rouba um selinho da namorada antes de retornar ao trabalho. Mentalmente, o rapaz agradece por não ter que lidar mais com os acessos de raiva de Quinn. O rostinho angelical não passara de aparência. Por sua vez, a atual namorada do quarterback se diverte com a indignação da antiga concorrente e se arrisca em defesa do rapaz ausente. A discussão entre as garotas prossegue com a conversa paralela entre Sam, Puck e Mike, que relatava as modificações no sistema de vigilância da empresa do pai. O encrenqueiro lamenta pelo termino do contrato de verão e do dinheiro extra. Puck aceitara de bom grado o pedido para substituir o amigo brasileiro durante a pequena viagem. Artie escutava pacientemente o tema se concentrando em seu milk-shake. O calor estava infernal em Lima. Tina chama a atenção do namorado e Brittany retira a máquina implorando por mais uma sessão de fotos. Quinn revira os olhos para a atitude infantil da amiga e critica novamente o namorado pela falta de tato. Puck também reclama da ausência de Lauren Zizes, treinando em algum acampamento para lutadores, e da diversão vivenciada pelo comparsa, enquanto "mofavam" na estúpida cidade do interior.

Em contrapartida, Sam se mostra satisfeito pela mudança para o pequeno apartamento no centro, os empregos formais conseguidos pelos pais, o ótimo salário na empresa Chang e a consolidação do namoro com Mercedes. A tentativa de segredo ruiu semanas após as Nacionais. A negra exibe um largo sorriso pela adorável declaração do _seu garoto _e decide matar as saudades do _seu homem, _ou seria cunhado? Enfim, com o seu irmão realizando intercâmbio na Inglaterra, a família Jones contava com um plano especial para ligações internacionais.

Will escuta o enjoativo _Funk do Mengão Sem Freio _soar incessantemente e trata de avisar o dono do escandaloso celular. O rapaz atende a ligação e solta uma estrondosa risada. Mercedes Jones era impagável. Além de lhe telefonar para arrancar detalhes da noitada fez questão de acionar a viva-voz para incluir o Glee Club inteiro. Daniel não sabia dimensionar a sua enrascada.

_ Então, gato, o Rio de Janeiro continua lindo? – brinca Mercedes.

_ O Rio é a cidade maravilhosa, minha querida! New Directions reunidos? – os gritinhos indicam que sim _ Você pode adiantar o tamanho da minha bronca? – gargalhadas ao fundo. Ele pode imaginar perfeitamente a namorada revirando os olhos.

_ Relaxa, Dan. Me conta, como que foi o baile funk?

_ Era na comunidade que eu me criei... A Favela Dona Marta... Foi dez! A primeira vez que eu pisei no morro desde a pacificação. Agora ta tranqüilo, sossegado demais... – o silêncio estarrecedor recoloca os colegas na dimensão da problemática infância.

_ DANIEL! – a voz imperativa de Quinn rompe a tensão _ Você pode lembrar a data da sua volta para o Puck? Ele ta insuportável e eu não quero dividir o meu namorado com esse marmanjo.

A ligação entra em assuntos mais amenos e as risadas se proliferam naturalmente. O integrante ausente anuncia que estava sendo convidado para jogar futebol e que estaria na internet à noite. A loira se acalma depois do contato e acaba sendo alvo de gozação do grupo. Finn se aproxima dos amigos trazendo mais uma rodada de refrigerantes e porções de fritas. O relato de Artie sobre as novas sessões de fisioterapia se torna o assunto principal e o rapaz explica que o esforço auxiliaria no aumento de seus movimentos e por isso, os pais investiram na construção de uma pequena piscina em casa. A hidroginástica também era recomendada em casos semelhantes. A ideia de "inauguração" da piscina da família Abrams partiu do maior bad boy da Escola Willian Mckinley. O dia combinado coincidiria com o retorno do brasileiro, a viagem dos pais de Artie para um Congresso e o último final de semana de liberdade dos alunos em recuperação. A sugestão é aprovada por unanimidade.

"_Cheguei". _Quinn Fabray não acredita na minúscula mensagem que lhe desperta praticamente na madrugada de sexta-feira. O relógio marcava apenas _7h26min. _A resposta da garota é imediata e, para facilitar a indignação matinal, nada saiu conforme suas expectativas. Depois de trinta e dois dias distantes, o namorado preferia inicialmente organizar o apartamento. A loira bufa furiosa e nem se dá ao trabalho de responder a segunda mensagem. Jamais um garoto deixou escapar a oportunidade de estar a sós com Quinn Fabray. Agora, nenhum garoto jamais se comparou ao peculiar estrangeiro. Quinn levanta da cama e se encaminha para a cozinha com a sensação de derrota. Em menos de vinte minutos estava pronta e se dirigindo para a casa do professor de espanhol. Afinal, um mês com o adorado estrangeiro fora de suas vistas era demais. Estacionar o carro no costumeiro local e o tradicional sorriso do porteiro do modesto prédio. Velhos hábitos nunca deveriam mudar.

Três batidas na porta e passos acelerados. A abertura e segundos de silêncio puramente devotados à observação mutua. Os cabelos raspados, a gasta camisa da seleção brasileira e uma bermuda não combinando em nada com o modelito. O rosto mais sereno e os olhos com poucos resquícios de olheiras. Atordoado. Daniel parecia não assimilar a presença da garota tão cedo em sua porta e sequer se solta da maltratada vassoura retida na mão esquerda. Quinn encontra motivos suficientes para sorrir por ter sido acordada em plena "madrugada" de sexta-feira.

_ Sério? Você me trocou por uma vassoura? – o tom travesso da voz recoloca o garoto em órbita. A atitude apanha a visitante de surpresa. O abraço praticamente lhe arranca do chão. Os braços que se encaixam perfeitamente ao seu corpo. O abraço. O gesto que mais sentira saudade nos dias separados. _Saudade. _A primeira palavra que ele lhe dirige em português. A resposta é no mesmo idioma. _Saudade. _O beijo é sutil, desprovido de pressa e recheado de saudosismo. Os rostos se afastam e forasteiro lhe brinda com um sorriso. _ Então, o senhor Schuester fugiu da faxina e sobrou para você? – debocha a loira selando a pequena distancia.

_ Não, a dispensa ta vazia e padrinho correu para comprar o básico... – a sobrancelha da loira arqueada. A nomenclatura exigia esclarecimento _ A minha mãe começou com essa história de "padrinho" e acabou pegando... Mas, entra! – o rapaz cede passagem para o interior do apartamento.

_ Você termina de varrer e eu tiro o pó, pode ser? – ele ri da ordem _ O que? Eu sempre ajudei em casa, Daniel. Anda, vai fazer a sua parte!

As gargalhadas são compartilhadas e, aos poucos, o recinto se torna novamente habitável. Will retorna com três sacolas e grita por ajuda. Os adolescentes correm para socorrer o professor, que cumprimenta a aluna e trata de guardar as compras. A primeira refeição do dia é preparada em um rodízio de tarefas rápidas. Os homens devoram as guloseimas e Quinn se esforça para não rir da cena bizarra. A conversa se limita as experiências de verão e o maestro se mostra satisfeito pelo entrosamento dos integrantes do coral fora da escola. Bem nutridos, é hora de retomar a arrumação da moradia. A manhã se encerra com a ligação do adulto para um restaurante da vizinhança e com o casal jogado no sofá da sala. O convite para o improvisado almoço é aceito de bom grado pela loira e os três se deleitam com a simples refeição. No primeiro horário, Will se retira para acertar detalhes na escola e pagar as contas mais atrasadas.

O jovem "faxineiro" se queixa do cansaço e do cheiro impregnado de suor em sua camisa "favorita". O rapaz corre para uma ducha rápida, enquanto a namorada troca incessantemente os canais da televisão. O extravagante "_Bonde do Mengão Sem Freio" _ecoa pelo apartamento e a loira se apressa em atender o celular alheio após checar o número.

_ Ei, Quinnie. Pelo visto, o gato já está em casa! – brinca Mercedes.

_ É, o Dan ta no banho agora... – o risinho debochado do outro lado da linha envergonha a loira _ Nós estávamos limpando o apartamento, certo?

_ Sério? Faxina? Eu não teria tanta criatividade para pensar em algo tão inofensivo... Desculpa, sister! Você já comentou sobre a festinha no Artie? Seu namorado está intimado a fazer várias caipirinhas!

_Namorado. _A denominação tão recente ainda não havia sido incorporada ao vocabulário do casal. O telefonema é encerrado e o rapaz aparece na sala perguntando sobre os planos para o final de semana. A oportunidade ideal para colocar os assuntos totalmente em dia. A programação para a pequena "reunião" na casa do cadeirante é comemorada e a tradicional carona de Mercedes está no pacote noturno. Entretanto, o único compromisso plausível para o forasteiro encarar nas próximas horas seria a companhia da loira, do aconchegante sofá e de um filme qualquer. Daniel estava exausto. O colo da namorada é perfeito para conceder o repouso necessário para a longa badalação que teriam logo mais. Realmente, unir o Glee Club fora dos domínios escolares sempre acarretaria altas doses de emoção e insanidade.

As horas se passam, Quinn retorna para se arrumar em casa e o buzinaço promovido pela negra em frente a morada do professor de espanhol apavora os residentes. O brasileiro dispara pelas escadas para checar o motivo da barulhenta chegada. Mercedes praticamente agarra o amigo a primeira vista. A euforia pelo reencontro justifica a balburdia. Abraços trocados e a negra ruma para o novo endereço do _seu namorado._ O forasteiro se mostra contente pela melhoria na condição financeira da família Evans. Desta vez, a moça prefere o padrão civilizado de bater na porta e cumprimentar os sogros e os adoráveis cunhadinhos. A mãe de Sam recepciona Mercedes afetivamente e as crianças correm ao reconhecer o vozeirão. O quarterback reserva do Willian Mckinley aparece minutos depois arrumando o volumoso cabelo e caindo nos braços da sua garota. Um discreto beijo serve de cumprimento para o casal e, finalmente, o terceiro adolescente é apresentado. O nome de Daniel provoca o aumento do sorriso no rosto da mulher, que recordava perfeitamente do responsável pela indicação ao excelente trabalho do filho. Stacy também demonstra se lembrar do "menino do samba" e exige um abraço. O brasileiro cede gentilmente ao infantil pedido. A mãe recomenda juízo ao trio e pergunta novamente se o primogênito dormiria fora. Sam confirma, mas, garante que ficaria apenas na companhia dos garotos. Mercedes cora levemente pela informação extra. O trajeto se encaminha para apanhar a última passageira e a situação foge totalmente do embaraço. Os meninos engatam uma conversa sobre futebol e Quinn se acomoda no banco da frente. A temática muda radicalmente para a estadia do rapaz em solo tupiniquim e os relatos sobre os trinta e dois dias de viagem se tornam o centro das atenções no inicio da confraternização.

Puck aguardava os amigos com drinques variados. Artie, Tina e Mike se revezavam organizando os pratos com petiscos e doces. A música eletrônica estoura as pequenas caixas de som do computador do dono da casa e desespera Rachel, assim que a pequena notável pisa na residência juntamente com Finn, Blaine e Kurt. Dois braços enlaçam a cintura do forasteiro e a grata surpresa atende por Brittany S. Pierce, que estava auxiliando o bad boy a organizar o acervo alcoólico. A latina e a lutadora continuavam ausentes devido a viagens de verão. Após relatar diversos episódios protagonizados no Rio de Janeiro, Daniel é encurralado pelos companheiros e jogado na piscina sem a menor piedade. Quinn tenta inutilmente interceder, porém, se limita a gargalhar do estado deplorável do atleta após o pequeno trote.

Finn Hudson jamais demonstrou habilidade como grande observador. O caso é que não precisaria de muito esforço para compreender o atual estado de espírito da antiga companheira. Quinn nunca se pareceu tanto consigo mesma. O sorriso nunca esteve tão freqüente e a feição tão relaxada. E ele se sentiu péssimo ao constatar o responsável pela estrondosa transformação. Não, Finn não estava infeliz com Rachel. Na verdade, as mudanças perceptíveis na ex também podiam ser notadas nele. A dificuldade era compreender que Quinn não lhe mencionara mais como o "primeiro amor". A judia nota a expressão tensa do amado e sussurra qualquer bobagem em seu ouvido. O grandalhão se remexe e abre timidamente o sorriso. Besteira. Ele amava Rachel Berry e aprovava o relacionamento _Quinnel. _O pavor era que futuramente a situação se repetisse e a baixinha, que agora gritava com Puck pela escolha de uma canção horrível, encontrasse outro alguém. O cutucão e a face irritada da namorada eram os sinais para retomar ao convívio dos amigos e afastar o encrenqueiro do som. Dois berros, o pequeno sermão e o chamado do brasileiro para que Noah lhe ajudasse a servir a próxima rodada de drinques. Pronto. O sorriso mais exuberante da Terra somente para a sua adoração. Sim, Finn Hudson amava perdidamente Rachel Berry e aprovava o envolvimento de Daniel com Quinn Fabray.

Puck corre ao escutar o pedido do comparsa para ajudar na produção das fabulosas caipirinhas. A loira também se voluntária para participar do preparo, apesar de estar mais interessada em se divertir as custas da dupla. Três rodadas da típica bebida brasileira são suficientes para dilacerar o bom senso da maioria dos adolescentes. O alvo dos garotos é a piscina e mesmo Artie adere ao passatempo flutuando em um colchão de ar. Brittany também acaba saltando na água sendo imitada por Mercedes. Mesmo com a noite abafada de verão, o banho fora de hora não empolga todas as meninas. Logo, o foco se direciona para realizar um antigo desejo do anfitrião. Carregar o som, o videogame e a televisão para a beira da piscina e virar a noite curtindo com os amigos ao ar livre. Pratos de comida e garrafas de cerveja são inseridos no delírio de diversão e rapidamente, o circo está montando e a discussão se instaura para a escolha do jogo. A roda em torno do aparelho aumenta e Daniel prefere apanhar mais doses de tequila e voltar para dentro da água. A loira estranha a recusa do namorado para a primeira partida do adorado game de futebol e resolve seguir o exemplo retornando para a piscina. Entretanto, se molhar estava terminantemente proibido. O rapaz se apóia na borda ao avistar a garota lhe observando.

_ Eu nunca imaginei que você recusaria uma partida de Fifa.

_ Eu nunca imaginei que você decoraria o nome de um jogo de videogame. – o brasileiro sai da água e quase encharca a namorada.

_ Não se atreva a me molhar, Daniel! – grita a loira autoritária segurando o riso.

_ Achei que você tinha aprendido a lição em Charleston... – ele agarra a cintura da menina e cola seus corpos _ Você nunca vai conseguir fugir de mim! – o forasteiro gargalha atraindo os olhares dos amigos.

_ E quando eu disse que queria? – a felicidade explode no rosto forasteiro.

A ação é automática. A queda. O espirro da água e a sensação imediata de frio, substituída rapidamente pela plenitude do contentamento. O casal volta para superfície para contemplar a nova debandada dos colegas para dentro da piscina. Os incessantes saltos agitam totalmente o cenário, contudo, a calmaria prevalece no carinhoso toque da mão do estrangeiro na face da namorada. Mais um beijo e a tradicional enxurrada de gozações. Mercedes se agarra no pescoço de Sam e Mike e Tina intensificam o abraço. Rachel conspira com Brittany e Puck a fim de azucrinar ainda mais os novos casais do Glee Club: _Samcedes e Quinnel. _Finn desiste de prolongar a estadia na piscina ao perceber a movimentação suspeita e a feição insana da sua adorável baixinha. O sinal vermelho dispara ao avistar o melhor amigo retornando do interior da casa de posse do seu velho violão. Ele não podia ficar de fora da pequena armação. Artie discretamente chama Tina e Mike para colocá-los a par do improvisado plano. Blaine e Kurt precisam de esforço extra para contar as risadinhas de euforia pelo número recheado de deboche. O primeiro acorde ecoado por Puck concede a deixa perfeita para que judia inicie a "operação".

_Você me acha bonita mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem,_

_Você me acha engraçada quando conto a piada errada_

_Eu sei que você me entende, então, deixei as paredes caírem_

Os casais percebem imediatamente a ironia encoberta pelo número musical com a canção de Katy Perry. A bizarra dancinha de Mike Chang aumenta o grau da brincadeira e Brittany se entusiasma e a combinação de passos arranca risos generalizados. Tina e Kurt engrossam o coro da canção "Teenage Dream", ou seja, Sonho de Adolescente, exatamente o que os recentes casais estavam protagonizando pelo excesso de "fofura" nos carinhos trocados. Daniel aceita com bom humor a provocação inofensiva da turma e salta para fora da piscina, auxiliando a namorada. Os braços instintivamente circulam a cintura da menina até ser puxado por Brittany para formar o tradicional quarteto de dançarinos do Glee Club. Quinn supera a "separação" forçada e procura por blindagem da pegadinha ao lado do outro par "homenageado". Sam e Mercedes não se preocupam com a graça dos amigos e continuam o leve namorico a beira da piscina. Repentinamente, Blaine apanha a bola oval e grita chamando a atenção do brasileiro. O arremesso é razoável para o único rapaz sem qualquer experiência no futebol americano. Dan passa a curta distancia para o quarterback titular e salta na piscina exibindo mais um salto mortal de seu extenso repertório acrobático. Puck larga o violão para apanhar a bola e grita provocando a maior balburdia da noite.

_ Ei, quem topa uma partidinha de futebol? Garotos contra garotas?

Os urros ganham os ares e as meninas, surpreendentemente, se apresentam eufóricas prometendo acabar com os respectivos adversários. Em um duvidoso "cara ou coroa", Finn vence a namorada e tem direito a começar com a posse de bola. Kurt prefere ficar ao lado das garotas, enquanto Blaine vira a casaca e integra a equipe masculina. Gargalhando, o quarterback explica a jogada mais simples do esporte e lança para Mike, que é interceptado por Tina.

_ Mike Chang, eu exijo que você me entregue essa bola, senão prometo que começo agora mesmo uma greve de... – a palavra seguinte é sussurrada e o asiático nem cogita desrespeitar a ordem da namorada. Os companheiros de time xingam o pobre rapaz.

Artie recupera a posse depois de um horrendo arremesso e rapidamente liga o contra-ataque com o bad boy, que não encontra dificuldade ou ameaças pela frente. Touchdown. Rachel grita histericamente. A cômica cena desconcentra o time rival, que erra grotescamente o chute. Blaine é bastante zoado pelos colegas. Sam assume a posição de capitão e encontra o brasileiro completamente livre no campo adversário. 12 à 0. Não havia a menor possibilidade de permitir que o principal solista da Academia Dalton repetisse a ação. A escolha é por furar o bloqueio feminino. A improvisada barreira surte o efeito depois de Mercedes disparar três ou quatro gritos no ouvido do indefeso loiro. Sam não acha alternativa e entrega a bola nas mãos da negra. Finn implica com a atitude "covarde" até ser calado pela assustadora reação da baixinha. Ponto para as meninas. Puck se irrita com a "patética" submissão dos companheiros e se escala como quarterback ligando o ataque com Artie e, finalmente, nas mãos do imigrante. Daniel percorre somente quatro metros e se depara com Quinn de braços cruzados e parada em sua frente. O rapaz interrompe o pique e encara a loira confuso. O sorriso recheado de segundas intenções que surge na expressão da namorada assusta o estrangeiro, que se rende ao sentir o gosto memorável do beijo de Quinn Fabray. A menina comemora o "desarme" e joga a bola para Brittany, que não tem nenhuma dificuldade em fintar Artie e igualar o marcador. Na seqüência, o brasileiro devolve o truque "irregular" agarra a namorada pela cintura lhe arrancando brevemente do solo. O gritinho de surpresa distrai e diverte os companheiros. Estranhamente, os humores explosivos da dupla se completavam perfeitamente. Quinn aprendeu a relaxar e se entrosar realmente com os verdadeiros amigos e o forasteiro não demonstrava mais nenhuma reserva emocional.

_Antes de você me conhecer, eu estava bem_

_As coisas estavam pesadas e você me trouxe à vida_

_Agora em todos os fevereiros, você será meu namorado _

Tina acerta um belo chute e o jogo é encerrado com a vitória feminina. As garotas deliram pelo triunfo e caem na piscina para extravasar. Puck e Daniel correm para a cozinha a fim de preparar mais rodadas de caipirinhas. Blaine se responsabiliza em religar o som e escolher um repertório musical mais digno para a presença de uma diva, como fez questão de ressaltar a pequena notável. Finn releva o devaneio de grandeza e se ocupa em depositar inúmeros beijinhos no rosto da garota. A madrugada se estende com intermináveis disputas no videogame, no karaokê e em sessões controladas de amassos. A exaustão se anuncia e a maioria opta em tomar o rumo de suas respectivas moradas. As meninas haviam combinado de pernoitar na casa de Mercedes para desgosto dos rapazes, que esperavam terminar a noite acompanhados. Finn, Kurt, Blaine e Mike também se despedem e partem antes que o relógio indique 4 da manhã. Puck, Dan e Sam ficariam para auxiliar o cadeirante e agilizar o compromisso do sábado. Um belo churrasco a beira da piscina. Antes de irem, as garotas tentam suavizar a bagunça descomunal na cozinha e no quintal. Totalmente embriagado, Puck se acomoda em uma cadeira na área externa da casa e adormece profundamente. Cansado pela festa e pela longa semana de trabalho, Sam se apossa de um colchão e desmorona. Artie mal agüenta manter os olhos abertos até alcançar a própria cama. Daniel se compromete em se despedir das meninas e trancar devidamente a residência. O silêncio do rapaz durante a rápida limpeza desperta a curiosidade da namorada. As garotas se encaminham diretamente para o carro de Mercedes para conceder a privacidade necessária para a conversa entre o casal. Escorado na porta, o garoto leva a mão direita ao cabelo raspado e disfarça o olhar desanimado. Ele estava ressabiado pela escolha da namorada em dormir na casa da _sister. _

_ Você realmente quer passar essa noite na Mercedes? – questiona timidamente o brasileiro. A mão livre do rapaz busca por contato e repousa no rosto da loira.

_Vamos até o fim nesta noite_

_Sem remorsos, apenas amor_

_Nós podemos dançar, até morrer_

_Você e eu seremos jovens para sempre_

_ Dan... Você sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer se eu ficar aqui... – Quinn comenta corando imediatamente por assumir a dúvida em partir ou permanecer e lidar com as obvias conseqüências.

_ O que? – pergunta divertido _ Nós já dormimos juntos duas vezes... E nós dormimos mesmo... – ele abraça a menina e cola a testa na dela. A incerteza feminina corroi a empolgação do adolescente _ É bobagem, ta? Só preciso entender que nos vemos em algumas horas... Não daqui a um mês... Então, boa noite? – o sorriso contido e sincero desarma Quinn, que se limita em corresponder ao beijo e o caloroso abraço.

Daniel mantém a porta entreaberta até que a loira feche a porta do carro de Mercedes. Ambos suspiram longamente ao concretizarem a nova separação. As meninas estranham a reação da loira e silenciosamente aguardam por esclarecimentos após o protesto no momento em que a negra fez menção de ligar o veiculo.

_ Eu acho que quero ficar com o Dan... – confessa a antiga cheerio gerando gritinhos absurdos em Rachel, Tina e Brittany. Mercedes muda o semblante e tenta combater a súbita mudança no cronograma. A black diva suspeita que o rapaz tenha dito algo para provocar tamanha transformação _ Não precisa se preocupar, Mercedes. É que... Nós... Bom... Parece tão... Ah, vocês me entendem... Pelo menos, a Tina e a Brittany entendem...

_ Tão certo? É, eu entendo perfeitamente. – comenta a asiática extremamente sorridente _ Mas, será que ele ainda ta acordado? Os meninos pareciam tão destruídos.

Quinn alcança o celular e digita rapidamente um texto para o namorado. O brasileiro estava estirado no sofá da sala assistindo a um episodio aleatório de Friends e lutando para permanecer acordado. A série sempre foi a sua favorita. O celular denuncia o recebimento de um SMS e o rapaz se assusta pela hora. _"Acordado? Abre a porta, por favor?". _Ela teria esquecido alguma coisa? O menino olha para os cantos atrás de algum pertence da loira e se apressa em abrir a passagem. Outro susto. As meninas acenam do carro e Mercedes acelera e some de sua vista deixando Quinn para trás. O que diabos estaria acontecendo? A loira demora para formular a explicação por estar concentrada na visão bem a sua frente. A adorada camisa do Flamengo estava jogada na mesa da sala e os tênis esquecidos debaixo da estante. O peitoral poderia não ser tão exuberante na proporção de Sam ou Mike, contudo, era capaz de arrancar suspiros. O rapaz quebra o silêncio e lhe recoloca em órbita.

_Você me faz sentir como se estivesse vivendo um sonho de adolescente_

_O jeito que você me excita_

_Eu não consigo dormir, vamos correr e_

_Nunca olharemos para trás, jamais olharemos para trás _

_ Você esqueceu alguma coisa? – ele simplesmente pergunta. A ingenuidade mesclada com a ponta de preocupação no timbre de voz convencem a menina. Os lábios são colados inesperadamente.

De qualquer jeito, o forasteiro tranca a porta e tenta processar a postura da namorada. Ninguém poderia exatamente explicar como os beijos se tornavam mais intensos, os toques mais urgentes e as peças de roupas se acumularam pelo chão. Não havia muito que raciocinar depois de acordar pela terceira vez nos braços do estrangeiro trajando apenas a camisa do idolatrado time de futebol. Abrir os olhos é a tarefa mais constrangedora do novo dia. A primeira visão é do braço do namorado enlaçando a sua mão esquerda. Os flashes do inusitado acontecimento se repetem e a menina tenta conter o principio de dor de cabeça pelo exagero na noite anterior. Mesmo lidando com os estágios iniciais de ressaca, Quinn acorda plenamente feliz. O quase casal, finalmente, havia se tornado concreto. O semblante muda ao imaginar a reação das amigas no reencontro. Ela seria motivo de chacota por meses. A garganta seca desconcentra os pensamentos da loira, que se desvencilha sutilmente do abraço do adorado brasileiro e se encaminha para a cozinha atrás de líquidos sem resquícios de álcool. A movimentação perturba o pesado sono do adolescente, que preguiçosamente absorve o recente panorama. Bermuda no corpo? Confere. Tênis embaixo da estante? Confere. Camisa do Flamengo em cima da cadeira? Não confere. Barulho na cozinha às 7h43 de sábado? Estranho... O forasteiro leva as mãos a cabeça e tenta manter o equilíbrio nas curtas passadas. A linha de raciocínio do rapaz é dissipada com a visão de Quinn vestida com a sua camisa predileta... Apesar da iminente ressaca, o desfecho da noite havia sido extraordinariamente bom.

_ Eu vou ter que mudar de time de futebol... – a voz mansa pega a menina de surpresa _ Porque não rola mais torcer por um bando de marmanjo depois de te ver com essa camisa... – a loira vira-se para encarar o namorado e receber o primeiro beijo da manhã _ Bom dia, branquinha.

Quinn enlaça o pescoço do brasileiro rindo com o apelido recentemente adquirido. Algum sentido realmente existia na denominação. A sua pele clara combinava perfeitamente com o tom excessivamente moreno do imigrante. Ela repousa a testa na dele e tenta amenizar a vergonha em encontrá-lo depois de tamanha ousadia.

_ Desculpa se te acordei, Dan... – diz a menina em um fiapo de voz mirando o chão. O acanhamento depois do ocorrido era visível _ Eu tava morrendo de sede e começando a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça... Me lembra de dispensar as suas caipirinhas de agora em diante, ta? – sorri forçosamente.

_ Você... Você bebeu... Muito? – o semblante masculino torna-se contraditório _ Quero dizer... O que... Nós... O que... Rolou... Então? – ele teme completar a sentença.

_ Eu tava bem ciente, ta bom? E... Foi... Incrível... – o rosto da menina é tingido de vermelho e ele deixa escapar uma risadinha _ O meu rosto deve ta queimando... Mas... Simplesmente... Pareceu certo. – ele beija levemente os lábios da namorada e lhe abraça.

_ Certo? _Eu trocaria a eternidade por esta noite! _– cantarola encantadoramente o trecho da canção **Relicário **arrancando um exuberante sorriso da loira _ Agora... Acho que vou preparar um café para diminuir o efeito dessa ressaca. Você vai querer? – ela acena positivamente e deposita um selinho nos lábios do rapaz antes de se encaminhar para banheiro da residência. Por lapso de sorte, nenhum dos garotos acordou durante a madrugada. Contudo, não havia motivos para abusar da situação.

_ Você não vai mesmo devolver a minha camisa do Flamengo, né? – fala o rapaz ao avistar a garota arrumada e ainda trajando o "manto rubro-negro".

_ Você não vai mesmo me oferecer café preto, né? – devolve a menina apanhando a xícara da mão do estrangeiro.

_ Café preto ajuda a cortar o efeito da ressaca, Fabray. To pensando em dar um mergulho depois... – a loira revira os olhos _ Eu tenho que movimentar o meu ombro... Aqueles arremessos não fizeram nada bem. Além disso, certa pessoa resolveu usar o meu braço como travesseiro... – provoca comicamente a namorada.

_ Ah! Você roncou a noite inteira, Daniel! – dispara a menina entre risadas.

_ Eu só ronco, quando to cansado... E você sabe direitinho, porque eu...

Diversos tapas no braço dolorido impedem que o rapaz termine a frase comprometedora. A face de Quinn é tomada novamente pela vermelhidão e sonoras gargalhadas são abafadas pelo menino para evitar represarias. A paz selada com um demorado abraço e a aceitação em, pelo menos, permanecer na beira da piscina enquanto o brasileiro relaxava dentro da água. No entanto, o exercício é temporariamente esquecido após confrontar Noah Puckerman totalmente largado em uma das cadeiras do quintal. O comparsa se aproxima e interrompe o barulhento sono do amigo bad boy, que desperta desorientado e irritado por receber o escaldante sol diretamente em seu rosto. Quinn se compadece pelo estado torpe do cafajeste e se dispõe a buscar uma xícara de café. O espírito de "solidariedade" não contagia o namorado, que se farta em debochar da apatia matinal do amigo.

_ Dormir na rua... É uma ideia retardada mesmo para você, Puck!

_ Eu fui até onde minhas pernas agüentaram... – a dupla explode em gargalhadas _ Parece que eu perdi o melhor da noite, não é? – devolve a gozação, o brasileiro desconversa _ Qual é, cara? Eu sou o rei do sexo desta cidade! Sei exatamente quando duas pessoas fizeram... E você tem praticamente um letreiro na sua testa! – o imigrante mira o chão incomodado.

_ Eu não vou falar sobre isso, justamente, com o cara que engravidou a minha namorada. – dispara contendo a risada.

_ Espero que vocês tenham sido mais cuidadosos... – a loira escuta o comentário e olha indignada para o forasteiro. Encrenca a vista _ Café preto? Fala sério, Quinn! – o rapaz diverte o casal com a horrenda careta ao ingerir o liquido quente _ Isso é horrível!

_ Café preto sem açúcar... Ajuda a cortar o efeito do álcool no organismo... E um banho de piscina também cai bem, você topa? – convida o brasileiro. O moicano aceita imediatamente.

Quinn revira os olhos para a empolgação descomunal dos eternos meninos depois de tamanha agitação e escassas horas de sono. A menina apanha a xícara vazia e se encaminha de volta para a cozinha a fim de lavar a pouca louça, que haviam usado para preparar o bendito café. Depois de encerrar a breve tarefa, ela mira o relógio e resolve procurar pelos únicos seres acordados na casa. O brasileiro relatava mais um episodio dos dias no Rio de Janeiro, enquanto o ouvinte soltava piadas e risadas eventuais. Com o cenário mais calmo, a garota se arrisca e acomoda-se na beira da piscina. Ela troca olhares com Puck, que percebe a intenção e logo se aproxima. A seriedade impera nos pais adolescentes. Dan demora a diagnosticar o motivo da mudança e trata de sair da água e sentar-se ao lado da namorada esperando pelas devidas explicações.

_ Vocês estão sóbrios o bastante para conversarmos? – os dois confirmam, a loira prossegue _ Eu e o Puck queríamos falar contigo, Dan, a respeito da nossa filha... – a peça que faltava é revelada _ Você sabe... Bem... Nós encontramos a senhorita Corcoran morando em Toledo com a Beth... – a comoção corroi o esclarecimento e o judeu rapidamente se compromete em continuar a explanação.

_ Toledo fica a uns 130 quilômetros daqui... Duas horas de viagem... Bom, o importante é que temos visitado a pequeninha, sabe? – a felicidade irradia na feição do encrenqueiro _ É surreal a semelhança dela com a Quinn.

_ Eu sei... Recebi algumas fotos por email... E fiquei contente por vocês... Mas, o que aconteceu agora?

_ A Shelby falou que esperava que entrássemos em contato e que aprova a nossa aproximação... Só que decidimos não apressar as coisas... Por isso, decidimos visitar a Beth a cada quatro ou seis semanas... O caso é que desta vez a própria Shelby nos convidou... Parece que ela e a Rachel estão voltando a se falar... E, bem... A ideia seria que a Rachel nos acompanhasse desta vez... No próximo domingo... Mas, eu queria que você também fosse... Eu queria que você conhecesse a Beth... – finalmente, o mistério é desvendado. O garoto se mostra surpreso pelo inusitado pedido.

_ A senhorita Corcoran pediu para que cuidássemos da pequeninha, enquanto ela tenta se acertar com a Berry... Vai ser dez, cara! – o comparsa engrossa a suplica. O choque é parcialmente absorvido.

_ Eu vou junto, sim. – sela o compromisso o brasileiro sendo agarrado pelos braços da namorada _ Agora... Acho que sobrou para a gente adiantar os preparativos para o churrasco... Porque o Sam e o Artie estão ferrados no sono!

_ Beleza... Eu vou trocar de roupa, pegar a chave do carro e nós jogamos para o mercado, pode ser? – sugere Noah.

_ Podemos passar no apartamento do senhor Schuester antes? Eu tenho que pegar mais uma muda de roupa... Já que a minha camisa foi confiscada! – o garoto do moicano estapeia a cabeça do amigo ao levantar e sumir no interior da casa. Quinn confere o desaparecimento e respira profundamente. Embate a vista.

_ Por que diabos você contou ao Puck sobre essa noite? – ela censura a revelação ainda aninhada nos braços do namorado.

_ Eu não disse nada... Ele percebeu por conta própria... Não tenho culpa se você me faz exalar felicidade, branquinha! – a declaração rouba o ar e o embaraço se instaura ao imaginar a postura das meninas no reencontro.

_ As garotas vão me azucrinar por semanas... Só espero que, por enquanto, não chegue aos ouvidos do Artie. Eu morreria de vergonha... – ela esconde o rosto no peito do brasileiro, que gargalha pela reação.

O encrenqueiro retorna e o trio se desloca inicialmente para a casa do professor de espanhol. Will estava inadvertidamente exausto pelas horas de vôo, faxina e organização do mês fora da realidade de Lima. Contas, prazos, aulas de recuperação e afazeres atrasados por causa da viagem de verão. Entretanto, nada que não pudesse contornar. Naquela manhã, o sono atrasou ainda mais as intenções matinais de iniciar o planejamento do próximo ano letivo e os estranhos barulhos oriundos da entrada de sua morada obrigam o docente a levantar de uma vez. O sobrinho descamisado, Quinn Fabray levemente corada por ser flagrada utilizando a camisa do namorado e Noah Puckerman com fisionomia bastante sonolenta. O afilhado justifica a pequena invasão pela necessidade de roupas secas, já que a nova piscina da família Abrams era praticamente irresistível. O rapaz ainda apanha duas sacolas repletas de lembranças trazidas do Brasil. O semblante de Puck se ilumina ao receber como presente uma bola de futebol e a camisa oficial do Santos com o nome do idolatrado Neymar. A loira gargalha pela reação descabida do bad boy diante dos simples agrados. Os adolescentes se despedem e o homem exige uma ligação mais tardia para confirmar se o protegido legal pousaria novamente fora. Will Schuester balança a cabeça totalmente atordoado pelo excesso de informação trazido com os alunos. Realmente, era ótimo estar novamente em casa.

Daniel conduz as compras para um "verdadeiro churrasco" e o resultado são quatro sacolas com os mais variados itens. Sam e Artie já se mostravam serenos ao ponto de colaborar nas tarefas para o início do almoço. A churrasqueira é colocada próxima a piscina e aos aparelhos eletrônicos. Com parte das carnes já devidamente inseridas no fogo, as respectivas recordações do solo tupiniquim são entregues para a dupla recém-acordada. Camisas da seleção brasileira e vários cd's e dvds brasileiros. Sam e Artie agradecem a lembrança e o dono da residência se apressa em escolher um dos novos discos para tocar. A preferência coincide com a dica de ícone branco do rap brasileiro: Gabriel, o Pensador.

O loiro anuncia que recebeu uma mensagem da namorada confirmando que estavam a caminho e que precisariam utilizar a cozinha da casa para preparar os pratos que acompanhariam o churrasco. A aflição pelas prováveis brincadeiras preenche o pensamento da única garota do local, que tem noção da cilada ao escutar o deboche tradicional de Santana Lopes. A latina havia retornado para Lima naquela manhã e se informado com as garotas sobre os planos para o final de semana. Obviamente que Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany e Tina sentiram-se totalmente a vontade para contar detalhadamente o curioso encerramento da pequena reunião do New Directions. Puck não consegue conter a gargalhada ao ouvir a provocação da antiga paquera.

_ Você, finalmente, justificou o seu apelido, não é? Pode comemorar, Ligeirinho, você recuperou um terço do meu respeito! – dispara a latina ao trocar abraços com o brasileiro. O rapaz evitou engrossar as piadinhas e julgou mais adequado conceder suporte abraçando a namorada.

Logo, a velha caminhonete dirigida por Finn é estacionada e o quarteto ausente se apresentada, cumprimentando devidamente a amiga recém-chegada da América Latina. Daniel retoma a distribuição dos simbólicos presentes aos companheiros de coral e consegue uma folga das provocações. A última coisa que pretendia era que o ocorrido chegasse aos ouvidos do anfitrião ainda naquele fim de semana. Rachel corre para saudar o namorado e reclamar com Noah sobre a falta de opções vegetarianas no cardápio principal. Rapidamente, o judeu exibe o espeto recheado de pães e rodelas de abacaxi com canela. A menina sorri pela gentileza e agradece os responsáveis pelo churrasco calorosamente. Finn ri da afobação da baixinha e teme ao notar o olhar fixo de Quinn no instante do abraço de Dan e Rachel. Entretanto, a única ação da loira é convidar a pequena notável para auxiliar na escolha dos pratos extras para o almoço. Na cozinha, as meninas tem mais privacidade para arrancar da antiga capitã das lideres de torcida o desfecho da noite anterior. Quinn cora pelas perguntas invasivas, principalmente, de Santana e não entra em detalhes sobre a primeira noite com o adorado brasileiro. Para sorte da loira, a entrada de Kurt e Blaine muda drasticamente o tema da conversa. O extravagante solista estava eufórico pela novidade do dia. Os pais de Blaine, enfim, haviam concordado com a transferência para o Willian Mckinley. O solista da Academia Dalton é praticamente obrigado a jurar que realizaria as audições para o Glee Club. No quintal, Artie, Mike, Finn e Sam disputavam uma partida de truco, enquanto Puck e Dan revezavam a vigília sobre o churrasco com rápidos mergulhos na piscina.

Blaine deixa o namorado na companhia das amigas e se junta aos garotos, assumindo no carteado a vaga de Artie, que preferiu atender aos pedidos insistentes da ex-namorada e iniciar a primeira partida de videogame da manhã. Com certo desgosto, Santana acompanhava a provável tentativa de reaproximação protagonizada por Brittany. A ausência no verão culminou em um distanciamento inevitável das melhores amigas e total liberdade para que o garoto engatasse a reconciliação. Contudo, a tristeza era imensamente superior ao testemunhar que a iniciativa partia da confusa menina.

O celular toca incessantemente e o dono do moicano corre para atender a ligação. Sorri ao perceber o nome no visor. _Lauren Zizes. _A peculiar namorada avisa que estaria de volta em uma semana e que faria o rapaz em pedaços se soubesse de qualquer escapulida. O encrenqueiro garante fidelidade e esclarece que a "desordem local" se resumia a mais uma reunião dos integrantes do grupo musical. Ela relaxa e tenciona repassar lembranças aos amigos. Noah encerra a ligação e relembra ao comparsa a tarefa mais importante antes do almoço. A produção de caipirinhas. O imigrante sai da água e se encaminha para o cômodo ocupado pela ala feminina do New Directions.

_ Eu preciso concordar com a Santana neste caso. – ressalta Kurt no instante da entrada do brasileiro na cozinha _ A camisa de futebol ficou muito melhor na Quinn... E você, se torna mais interessante sem camisa, Dan. – o rosto do rapaz é tingido de vermelho _ Ele não fica uma graça envergonhado, garotas? Só sinto falta dos cachinhos. – o soprano passa a mão pelo cabelo raspado.

_ Eu cansei de dizer isso, mas, parece que o Dan resolveu apoiar a moda lançada pela minha _sister_ em Nova Iorque. – Mercedes refere-se ao corte mais curto adotado pela loira durante as Nacionais.

_ Prometo pensar em deixar crescer denovo, ta? – compromete-se o rapaz, a dupla aplaude _ Vocês vão ficar aqui a manhã toda? Só vim fazer caipirinha e já to voltando pra piscina... A água ta ótima!

_ Estamos decidindo os últimos detalhes para o almoço, Dan. Revanche no Fifa depois? – ironiza Tina, ele aceita o desafio. A asiática, a latina e o extravagante garoto se retiram.

Mercedes e Rachel terminam de ajeitar o cardápio para agradar os diferentes gostos da turma e solicitam se o rapaz precisaria de ajuda para preparar a bebida. Ele recusa educadamente. O casal tem novamente um momento a sós e a aproximação é imediata. Os braços dele repousam na cintura da garota, que enlaça o seu pescoço. A ação dele é acabar com a milimétrica distancia com um beijo.

_Meu coração para quando você olha para mim,_

_Apenas um toque agora, baby, eu acredito_

_Isto é real!_

_ As garotas pegaram muito pesado? – ela nega colando a sua testa na dele _ Que bom! Eu não queria que as coisas acabassem fora de controle ou que você se sentisse constrangida... – ela assegura estar bem _ Porque eu não consigo parar de sorrir... E ainda tenho que aturar o Puck me enchendo por causa disto! – ele leva a mão livre para escasso cabelo. Gesto típico de embaraço.

_ O Kurt ta certo. – ele estranha a afirmação _ Você fica muito fofo com vergonha! – ela deposita um beijo inocente nos lábios do namorado e resolve apressar a produção do drinque tropical. A manhã estava exuberante demais para ser passava na clausura de uma cozinha.

O casal retorna para o quintal com duas caipirinhas prontas. Os urros de comemoração são generalizados e os adolescentes correm para desfrutar da bebida. As cervejas são abandonadas temporariamente. Rachel implicava com Puck e Finn pelo jeito descuidado em supervisionar o desenvolvimento do churrasco e clama pela presença de Daniel. Quinn brinca com a urgência na solicitação da judia, que dispara mais criticas ao trio de cozinheiros. A rivalidade entre as garotas estava praticamente enterrada. Finn tenta conter o ímpeto da namorada lhe convidando para um mergulho. A menina aceita a sugestão, não sem antes descarregar ordens na dupla responsável pela carne. Sam e Artie perdem mais uma partida de truco para Mercedes e Brittany, enquanto Mike sofre para apenas empatar com a namorada em uma partida de Fifa. Santana releva as pretensões de revanche masculina e se aproxima do trio nas mediações da churrasqueira. A latina palpita no cozimento dos alimentos e se entretém relatando os pontos visitados durante a sua viagem familiar. Blaine e Kurt seguem o exemplo Finchel e decidem relaxar na água. A temperatura em Lima beirava os 35°C.

O almoço é servido e a algazarra aumenta consideravelmente com a união dos treze adolescentes em uma improvisada mesa. O churrasco é aprovado e a nova remessa de caipirinhas trazida por Dan e Puck é recepciona com uma salva de palmas dos colegas. Pratos são repassados indefinidamente, bebidas solicitadas, temperos atravessam os ares e conversas paralelas se misturam a total falta de ordem. O som no máximo extravasa mais uma lembrança do solo tupiniquim e o samba embala o almoço do New Directions. Rachel questiona sobre a opção musical e não entende o nome "Exaltasamba". A tentativa frustrada da moça em repetir corretamente o nome arranca risadas e a brincadeira é adotada pela maioria. O bom humor é interrompido com o susto de Finn ao constatar que possuía somente mais uma hora de folga antes de se encaminhar para o trabalho. Puck também pragueja pela necessidade em abandonar a curtição e pergunta sobre a programação noturna. O vozeirão de Mercedes se propaga e a sugestão é ovacionada.

_ Nesta noite, a comunidade da minha Igreja vai promover uma quermesse para arrecadar dinheiro para algumas obras sociais. Vai ser bem simples, mas, acho que podemos nos divertir! Podemos emendar com uma maratona de Friends, não é?

A refeição é consumida e a debandada dos "trabalhadores" esfria a exorbitante bagunça na casa da família Abrams. Mercedes e Sam também se despedem com a intenção de auxiliar nos preparativos para o evento da noite. O restante se divida na arrumação da cozinha e do quintal. Artie se acomoda na sala e aguarda pelo termino dos afazeres domésticos escolhendo o jogo ou o filme para distrair durante a tarde de sábado. Tropa de Elite é eleito pelo anfitrião e os casais remanescentes se acomodam na sala de estar. O ventilador não era suficiente para aplacar o crescente calor de Ohio e a preguiça começava a se manifestar entre os adolescentes. Elogios ao filme brasileiro e a piscina serve brilhantemente para refrescar a ensolarada tarde de sábado. O entardecer marca o temporário abandono da casa para o programa da noite. Caronas previamente combinadas e a maioria se encaminha para as respectivas moradias. Mike se dispõe a fazer companhia para o dono da residência.

Will mudava os canais da televisão sem encontrar nada interessante. A empolgação do professor desapareceu em paralelo a elevação da temperatura durante o dia em Ohio. O barulho de carro e a subida apressada das escadas denunciavam a chegada do elétrico "afilhado". O rapaz abre a porta e cumprimenta animadamente o adulto, que interroga sobre o almoço do coral. O adolescente simplifica com um "excelente" e se encaminha para o chuveiro. O maestro releva a falta de vontade em detalhar o encontro e apanha um livro qualquer. Minutos depois, o garoto se apresenta mais sossegado e senta-se ao lado do guardião legal. O rapaz conta entre risadas o alvoroço na casa de Artie e a proposta de prestigiar a quermesse da igreja de Mercedes.

_ Você não acha que seria legal aparecer por lá? Todo mundo do coral vai e, bem... Seria a oportunidade perfeita para convidar a senhorita Pillsbury! – atiça o jovem recebendo uma bela almofadada do adulto.

_ Você não está muito novo para me dar conselhos amorosos, Daniel? Mas, obrigado pela sugestão... Eu posso considerar pensar a respeito! – o brasileiro gargalha com a insegurança do "padrinho" e se espreguiça no sofá prestando a atenção no filme. Will oferece a bacia de pipoca e o rapaz se esbalda. Nunca foi tão bom estar de bobeira em casa.

Casa. A denominação não passava da porta na residência, atualmente, ocupada apenas pela mãe e a filha mais jovem da família Fabray. Quinn tinha perfeita noção de que a família sempre viveu de aparência, que culminaram com a sua expulsão, a separação e a adoção da pequena Beth. O pedido comovido da mãe após as Regionais do ano passado para retornar para o conforto do lar não passou da porta. Dali para dentro, pouco dialogo e muita, muita falsidade para reestruturar o aparente _lar. _Pela falta de apoio, Quinn quase perdeu a companhia dos amigos, quase sabotou o Glee Club nas Nacionais, quase arruinou o quase romance com o estrangeiro. _Quase _desistiu de tudo. _Quase. _Agora, ela havia feito às pazes com _quase _todo mundo. _Quase, _porque não fazia questão alguma de se acertar com a arrogante mulher que preferia se contentar em dirigir-lhe a palavra para futilidades do que para perguntar como estava a filha. Quinn abre a porta cuidadosamente e corre para subir as escadas. Contudo, é interceptada diante da porta do próprio quarto. _Quase. _A voz distante da mãe pede um minuto de atenção. Ela bufa e, pela primeira vez em 48 horas, retira o sorriso do rosto.

_ Onde você estava, Quinn? Liguei milhares de vezes para o seu celular! – a garota revira os olhos_ Bem, sua irmã acabou de ligar nos convidando para passarmos juntas o restante do fim de semana. Eu arrumei rapidamente as coisas para sairmos imediatamente. Então, pegue apenas o necessário e... – a frase é cortada.

_ Eu não vou! – a mulher fecha o semblante _ Eu passei o último mês inteiro em casa, porque meu namorado estava viajando e meus amigos ocupados! A senhora sabia disto e nunca me convidou para nada. Agora, que todos estão em Lima... Eu não vou abrir mão dos meus planos para sair correndo no seu primeiro chamado, mãe. – a adulta tenta manter a compostura _ Sinto muito, mas, já combinei de sair com o pessoal do coral.

_ Você praticamente odiava essas crianças e agora não pode passar um único final de semana longe? Seja razoável, Quinn. Estamos falando em visitar a sua irmã ou você não tem mais tempo para sua família?

_Quase. _Quinn estava _quase _perdendo a paciência com a insistência descabida da mãe. A primeira resposta que surgiu em sua mente seria responder raivosamente sobre o papel de sua família. A _família de aparência _havia sido bem objetiva desamparando-a no momento mais critica de sua recente trajetória... Reação completamente oposta a adotada pelas _crianças do coral _e, principalmente, _pelo namoradinho. _Como a mãe gostava de nomear o forasteiro. Quinn respira fundo e ajeita a camisa do Clube de Regatas Flamengo tentando organizar os pensamentos. Judy Fabray sequer tinha reparado na exótica vestimenta utilizada pela filha, na verdade, a mulher sequer tinha se interessado em saber a identidade do _atual namoradinho. _A garota argumenta racionalmente com a mãe, que consente com a estadia em Lima. Quinn desconta a raiva pela postura surreal da mulher na porta do quarto.

A ação automática é apanhar o celular e buscar o número do adorado brasileiro. Porém, o menino deveria estar esgotado. Mercedes? Ocupada com os preparativos para a quermesse. Kurt? Agarrado com Blaine. Com o avançar dos minutos e a saída anunciada da mãe, os nervos se acalmam e ela se entretém verificando a página pessoal no Facebook. O alarme do chat virtual soa denunciando o recebimento de uma mensagem de _Rachel Berry? _Estranho. Não havia mais inimizade ou rancor desde o ajuste de contas na noite do baile, todavia, a amizade ainda engatinhava e não havia sequer intimidade entre as garotas. "_Você e o Dan precisam de carona para a noite?". _A loira gargalha diante do monitor. Somente a inconseqüente solista seria capaz de lhe arrancar gargalhas após o embate com a mãe. Apenas imaginar a chegada na quermesse com Finchel parecia surreal, cogitar a proeza era impossível. Surpreendentemente, dividir o carro com Puck e Artie se tornara bastante agradável depois da fatídica viagem para Charleston. _"Obrigada Rachel, mas, nós já combinamos com o Puck". _A judia ainda pergunta quatro ou cinco coisas sem a menor importância antes de se despedir.

O horário voa e na seqüência, as incessantes buzinas do carro do bad boy lhe tiram a paciência. Ela desce as escadas e tranca a casa antes de cumprimentar os amigos. Noah reclama do cansaço pela jornada extra na empresa de monitoramento Chang e o cadeirante enumera as farras efetuadas na ausência do "trabalhador". A loira não leva a sério e trata de mudar o rumo da conversa para a música sendo tocada no momento. Artie esclarece se tratar de uma banda brasileira épica: Legião Urbana. A levada de rock agrada aos ouvidos do trio, que logo estão parados na porta do apartamento de Will Schuester. O brasileiro entra no veiculo, elogia o repertorio musical, cumprimenta os amigos, beija a namorada e rindo excessivamente relata a provável aparição do professor de espanhol e da conselheira estudantil na quermesse.

Mercedes irradia alegria ao avistar os amigos chegando á formidável quermesse. A mãe da garota faz questão de receber calorosamente a gentil "irmã branca" e o melhor amigo da filha. Quinn caiu nas graças da afetiva senhora no período em que residiu com a família Jones e a dedicação que Daniel reservara a jovem negra nos últimos meses cativara a agradável senhora Jones, que agendou para a noite de quarta-feira um jantar com o casal e o tímido genro. Aos poucos, Sam era introduzido ao convívio da família.

O grupo se reúne e procura pelas melhores opções de diversão. Brincadeiras, jogos de sorte, guloseimas e muitas risadas recheiam a noite de sábado. Respirando brevemente e devorando uma porção de fritas, Dan, Quinn, Sam e Mercedes vislumbram Will e Emma entrando disfarçadamente no recinto. O quarteto se apressa em acabar com o sossego do potencial casal. O professor se alegra ao encontrar o grupo predileto de alunos e Emma se constrange parcialmente pelo flagrante.

Os adolescentes devoram metade das possibilidades gastronômicas do pequeno evento e partem da quermesse diretamente para a casa de Artie beirando às 11 da noite. O maestro recomenda juízo extremo para os estudantes e a dupla de encrenqueiros aconselha justamente o aposto para o adulto. A sala de estar se transforma em um verdadeiro campo de guerra. O plano era que todos pernoitassem na casa e a repetição de qualquer coisa que lembrasse o acontecido entre o casal Quinnel estava estritamente proibida. A primeira algazarra é para a acomodação geral no recinto. Moveis são arrastados, colchões são jogados e almofadas voam pelo ar. Na seqüência, a gritaria se estende para a votação da temporada escolhida para iniciar a maratona de Friends. O obvio vence. Primeiro ano na tela da televisão. Puck reclama da sobriedade e se levanta para buscar uma cerveja. A infeliz ideia resulta em minutos servindo de garçom para os companheiros mais folgados. Daniel se solidariza e relembra os tempos como funcionário do Breadstix e auxilia o comparsa na tarefa. Bacias de pipoca são espalhadas pelo local, refrigerantes se misturam aos drinques alcoólicos e Santana não precisa repetir a ordem no momento em que o sexteto mais famoso das séries entra em ação. Silêncio. Ninguém ousa contrariar a enérgica latina.

As horas se arrastam, os episódios se desenrolam, as risadas diminuem e se torna cada vez mais difícil manter os olhos abertos. A gargalhada de Mercedes e a incessante tagarelice de Kurt, Blaine e Rachel interrompem o cochilo de Quinn. A primeira visão nítida da loira é da feição eufórica da _sister negra _sussurrando uma piada no ouvido do sonolento namorado. Sam estava genuinamente se esforçando para permanecer consciente. Ela devolve o sorriso de "boas-vindas" da black diva. O segundo movimento é estranhar a ausência do imigrante. Inicialmente, o casal havia se acomodado em um monte de almofadas no chão da sala. Certamente, que a garota contou com a gentileza do namorado em "servir" novamente de aconchego extra. A antiga líder de torcida tinha pegado no sono antes do sétimo episódio e, agora, suspeitava que teria se recostado sobre o ombro contundido do forasteiro. Situação que justificaria o sumiço do rapaz. Mercedes percebe a inquietação da amiga e revela o paradeiro do _cunhado. _Quintal. Silenciosamente, a menina se levanta e precisa executar uma verdadeira empreitada para não esbarrar em ninguém. Os adolescentes se acumulavam pelo chão ou desajeitadamente pelos improvisados assentos. Ela ri por conhecer tão bem o adorável brasileiro. Ele estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, alongando o braço esquerdo. Ela sorri por parecer tão certo se encantar com as simples peripécias do _seu _estrangeiro.

_ Você ta bem disposto para alguém que mal pregou os olhos nas últimas 48 horas. – dispara Quinn chamando a atenção do imigrante, que lhe recepciona com um largo sorriso e os braços abertos. Típico convite para se aconchegar no abraço estrangeiro.

_ _Não quero fechar meus olhos, eu não quero adormecer. Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, querida. E eu não quero perder nada. _– cantarola o forasteiro levando a menina a um exuberante estado de contentamento. Ele deposita um casto beijo nos lábios da sua garota, que reforça o enlace das mãos.

_ Eu adoro isso em você. O seu abraço. E eu amo isso na gente. – ele transparece confusão, ela exibe o entrelace de mãos do casal _ Preto e branco. – refere-se a mescla das peles _ Combinação perfeita, como café com leite. – a loira joga com as palavras para fascínio do namorado.

_ Ou arroz com feijão. – ela desconhece a famosa formula brasileira _ Fala sério, vocês nunca comeram? É o melhor prato do mundo, branquinha!

_ Eu soube que abriu um restaurante brasileiro em Lafayette. A gente poderia almoçar lá amanhã, né? Acho que o pessoal toparia.

_ Almoço brasileiro? Arroz com feijão? Vai ser dez! – ele reforça o laço sobre a namorada e escuta os risinhos debochados das divas em treinamento do Willian Mckinley.

_ Vocês não conseguem se controlar? Santo Deus! – ironiza Mercedes _ Nós estamos avançando para a segunda temporada de Friends! – o casal estranha a velocidade para encerrar os diversos episódios _ Nós pulamos os episódios sem graça!

_ MERCEDES! – protesta energicamente a baixinha _ Não existe episodio sem graça em Friends! – o casal gargalha da defesa nada ponderada e Quinn toma a palavra planejando se divertir à custa da mais recente amiga.

_ Não existe momento sem graça com o Glee Club reunido... Principalmente, com você obsessivamente no controle, Rachel. – a loira tenta tirar sarro do perfeccionismo da solista. Entretanto, o resultado fica longe do esperado.

_ Oh! Obrigada, Quinn. – Rachel sorri interpretando a declaração de maneira positiva. Mercedes compreende a real intenção do comentário e gargalha pela falha. Daniel segue o mesmo exemplo.

_ Inacreditável! Ela realmente encarou o que eu disse como elogio? Essa garota só pode ser maluca! – Quinn se levanta e arrasta o namorado de volta para a sala.

_ Você quer realmente discutir com Rachel, a rainha dos monólogos, Berry às três horas da manhã? – analisa o forasteiro, ela nega aceitando a derrota. A movimentação desperta a maioria dos adolescentes e o intervalo entre as sessões de Friends conspiram para programar o domingo _ Ei, o que vocês acham de conhecer o tempero da minha terra amanhã? Quinn sugeriu que almoçássemos em um restaurante brasileiro em Lafayette.

_ São apenas 16 quilômetros... Deve valer a pena. Sempre escutei maravilhas sobre a culinária brasileira. – concorda Kurt, recebendo o apoio imediato de Blaine.

Artie pressiona o botão iniciar e o seriado mais engraçado de todos os tempos tem continuidade. A bagunça é contida e as conversas paralelas extintas. Dan se acomoda no mesmíssimo lugar e oferece novamente o abraço para aconchegar a namorada. Desta vez, Quinn tem o cuidado de se apoiar unicamente no ombro direito e recebe um sorriso como grata resposta. Kurt havia escutado maravilhas sobre a culinária tupiniquim, Puck se viciara na tradicional bebida dos trópicos e Quinn estava plenamente consciente e satisfeita de seu posto na complexa formula de atração pelo exótico país. Simplesmente parecia _certo. _Simples assim. Encontrar algo tão extraordinário como à sensação de felicidade no abraço estrangeiro. Tão simples. _Tão certo. _

_Eu finalmente encontrei você _

_A peça que faltava no meu quebra-cabeça_

_Eu estou completa!_

**Bem, foi muito agradável escrever essa fanfic sobre a "presença de um brasileiro em Glee", espero que vocês tenham compartilhado da mesma forma desta trajetória. A terceira temporada estréia em breve e... Fica a pontinha de vontade em dar seqüência ao enredo... O que vocês acham? Apesar de tentar permanecer sempre fiel ao enredo, provavelmente, eu escreveria com mais liberdade numa hipotética seqüência e, definitivamente, faria menos capítulos. Mas, acham a ideia valida? Fico no aguardo de opiniões! Novamente obrigada pelo interesse.**


End file.
